Harry Potter And The Daughter Of The Moon
by Fallenepiphany
Summary: Set in OOTP. Love triangles, new faces, betrayal, duels, werewolves and more. I can't write summaries. Moony's daughter has just transferred from Beauxbatons, and captures the heart of our hero and his enemy. But Dumbledore has more instore for her. Be warned, set in OOTP will not follow storyline exactly. Complete!
1. New friends and old faces

**To those of you that are new to this story, it's set to the backdrop of The Order Of The Pheonix, and it centres around an_ original character_ therefore some of the important things that happen to Harry and the other characters might not be mentioned as much as in JK's actual works.**

**_If you don't like OC's a strongly suggest buggering off... right about now._**

_**Harry Potter And The Daughter Of The Moon**_

**Chapter one :**

**Old friends pass away,**  
**new ones arrive every day.**

* * *

Sitting alone in a carriage on the Hogwarts Express, was a very nervous fifteen year old. It was Ophelia Lupin's first year attending the legendary school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However she would be moving in with the schools fifth years. In with pupils that had known each other for four years.

Ophelia had previously attended Beauxbatons.

More or less a French Hogwarts, her transfer had been made after the young women at Beauxbatons discovered Ophelia's curious condition and of course, it was amazing how quickly news travelled.

With outcries from parents and students, Head Mistress Olympe Maxine could do little but quietly ask Ophelia to leave.

It had not come as a great surprise. Both Ophelia and her father knew that a school like Beauxbatons, strict and stern, would not be as forgiving, as a school like Hogwarts.

The whimsical Headmaster at Hogwarts, a mister Albus Dumbledore, was only elated at the thought of receiving the daughter of an old pupil.

She was sorted privately, two weeks before the beginning of term in the Headmaster's office.

To her mixed delight and apprehension, she was sorted into Gryffindor.

It was not the fact that she would be in a new school, or the fact that she would not really know anyone that frightened Ophelia. It was the fact that anyone with half a brain, upon looking at her and hearing her last name would know who she was.

Ophelia, was the daughter of the brilliant, kind, and devilishly clever Remus Lupin, and although she had inherited all the above from her father, she had also inherited another trait. A trait that was perhaps not as desirable as others were. For Ophelia had also inherited her father's condition.

Meaning Ophelia Lupin was a werewolf.

Staring out the window Ophelia released a quiet sigh.

She ran a pale hand through her tousled mahogany hair. It fell to her shoulders, a heavy side fringe covered most of the left side of her snow-white face. Deep purple bruises beneath kind grey-blue eyes gave away the fifteen year olds perpetual state of fatigue. Lycanthropy had a nasty habit of taking its toll on victims sleep routines, and upon their immune systems, often making them susceptible to any illness around them.

The frail teen watched the throngs of parents saying farewell to their beloved children, as they departed for another year of fun and learning at Hogwarts.

Ophelia had said goodbye to her father three hours previously at the small-dishevelled platform not ten minutes from her own slightly dishevelled home. She thought on the last few words she had muttered to her father in her mind.

"I'm sure you'll love it." Remus Lupin smiled down at his thin pale daughter. Her grey-blue eyes, or rather his grey-blue eyes peering back at him, round and frightened. Ophelia looked inexorably like her father. The resemblance was uncanny.

Particularly her eyes. The same tired

"Yeah, I guess." Ophelia shuffled her converse clad feet.

They stood in silence for a few moments, Ophelia glaring at the dusty ground. When the silence became unbearable for the teenager, she threw her head up, sending her hair in a flurry about her.

"Do I have to go Moony?" she demanded in a way only a fifteen-year-old girl could.

Her father sighed. Shaking his head, he bent down. Pressing his lips to her forehead. "Ophelia." His hoarse voice was strained, "Please, just please, go, have fun, make friends, maybe even learn something, you know, the way normal teenagers do?"

Ophelia snorted.

"I'm not a normal teenager." she mumbled, as the Hogwarts Express screeched into the small station. The two werewolves stared at its bright red colour. As it grinded to a halt, a door, directly opposite Ophelia hissed open.

She stared at her father, her eyes pleading.

"Moony…"

"Give Harry my best won't you?" Her father smiled, he leaned in and kissed her hair gently, then nodding towards the open door before turning and slowly walking away.

Ophelia sighed, watching with a vague hint of jealousy as the parents on the platform waved goodbye to their children. She was lost in thought when the partition door slid open and three noisy fifteen year olds, two owls and a very large cat entered the now very crowded part of the train.

As the train began to pull away from the platform Ophelia turned away from the window and looked up at the new arrivals. A freckled ginger, a bushy haired girl and a handsome, dark haired boy were smiling at her.

Oh no. She thought miserably.

"Hi." the dark haired boy spoke first, Ophelia blinked as he ran a hand through his hair, revealing a terribly unique scar.

Harry Potter! Ophelia's thought to herself.

Her mind was in turmoil, it took a minute for her to register that they were all still standing, and staring at her.

"Oh, em hi." Ophelia mumbled, embarrassed.

"I'm Harry, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, er do you mind?" he motioned first to the freckled boy and the bushy haired girl before motioned to the seats.

"Oh I'm sorry! No, not at all have a seat." Ophelia's politeness broke through the initial fear that she would have to spend the rest of the evening with the very people she had intended on avoiding all year.

They sat down after tucking their luggage away, Harry sat next to Ophelia while Ron and Hermione sat opposite them.

They sat in silence for a long moment, it was Hermione who broke it. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" she queried, glancing at Ophelia's robes which bore the Gryffindor crest.

Ophelia thought carefully before answering, she didn't want to get dragged into a full blown conversation, but neither did she want to be rude.

"I'm Ophelia." she almost whispered.

"Are you new?" Ron demanded suddenly.

Ophelia blinked, the large orange cat in Hermione's lap lept off his mistress and moved to Ophelia's feet, reaching down she picked him up, placing him on her lap she stroked him affectionately, before answering Ron's question, "Yeah, I'm just starting here this year." Ophelia explained quietly. "I'm in fifth year."

Harry frowned, "Were you home schooled before?" he asked quietly. Something about her was terribly familiar.

"No, I was Beauxbatons." Ophelia shrugged. "I got a transfer."

"How come?" it was Ron who demanded the awkward question once more.

"My dad wanted me to come here." Ophelia replied shortly. She was giving them no more information than that.

Hermione laughed shortly, "You'll have to excuse Ronald, he's not got the greatest manners in the world. It's a pleasure to meet you Ophelia."

"It's fine." Ophelia lied, "Nice to meet all of you." she forced a thin smile.

She turned her attention turned back to the large cat that sat, purring on her lap. Ophelia stroked his head gently, "He's lovely." she said faintly, more to herself then the others. Her eyes moved from the cat to Harry. She hadn't been aware he was looking at her until their eyes locked, Ophelia blushed violently and turned to face out the window.

The cabin was quiet for several long moments.

"You know, you look awfully familiar. What did you say your last name was?" Harry asked suddenly.

Bollocks...Ophelia cursed inwardly, "I er...I didn't." she conceded, hoping Harry would drop it. Ophelia knew that at some stage they would find out who she was, however she definitely had not intended for it to happen before they had even reached the school!

The deathly quiet returned, but just as Ophelia's hopes began to rise, Ron demanded "So? What is it?"

Ophelia sighed loudly, she turned to face them, her eyes fiery, "Lupin." she spat, before she turned away. The trio sat in a stunned silence.

Was she?

She couldn't be!

Surely she wasn't?

"L-Lupin?...Any relati-"

"He's my father." she hissed, she was seething.

Crookshanks, not impressed that Ophelia was ignoring him, returned to Hermione. The uneasy silence that followed Ophelia's bombshell was horrible. Ophelia felt sick, she tucked her knee's up under her and gripped them tightly with her arms. Her glared out the window, feeling embarrassed and bare in front of the three best friends.

It took ten minutes but Harry eventually spoke, his voice was quiet, his green eyes thoughtful, "Wow. I - we never knew he had a daughter." Harry explained their shock. Hermione piped up

"He never said anything."

"I can't believe it." Ron added. The three exchanged wary glances, as Ophelia didn't move.

Ophelia groaned, "Well here I am. I asked Moony not to say anything...well because of what I am..." Ophelia left the sentence hanging, feeling she didn't need to add more.

"Oh..." The three made the same sound at exactly the same time. Were it not for the abrupt seriousness of it all it would have been quite funny. Ophelia shrugged "It's not a big deal." she blushed.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but fell silent as the door slid open. Ophelia's blue eyes widened as a tall, pale, blonde boy stood in the doorway.

"Well, well, if it isn't Pothead, Weaslebee and the Mudblood." he smirked, his eyes sparkling mischievously. His smirk faded as his eyes fell on Ophelia, all his smart remarks fled.

"Oh bugger off Malfoy!" Ron grunted, his ears turning red. Hermione appeared to be ignoring him and Harry was glaring at him.

Malfoy however was staring at Ophelia. She blushed, and so did he.

"Who's this then?" he managed to stammer, his usual cool facade lost as his cool eyes met Ophelia's curious blue orbs.

"None of your bloody business, that's who!" Harry growled, getting to his feet and shoving Malfoy out. The Slytherin's eyes never left Ophelia, he threw Harry a rude gesture involving his middle finger, before stalking off.

Slamming the door shut, Harry sat down again. Ophelia was staring at the door. "Who was that?" she asked quickly, her eyes falling on Harry's handsome face.

"Him? Oh that's Draco Malfoy, he's-"

"The biggest prat you'll ever meet." Ron finished.

"Oh." Ophelia stared from Harry to the door, and back again, she scratched the back of her hand absently.

Two more minutes of awkward silence ensued, until Harry asked.

"How is Professor Lupin?"

Ophelia blinked.

"Professor?" she laughed lightly, "Oh that sounds odd. Don't call him that!" she smiled genuinely."Moony's good, he said to tell you he sends his best."

Harry laughed with her.

"Well, he was a really good Professor." Hermione offered.

''The best.'' Ron agreed.

Ophelia beamed, "I think he really liked it. He told me about you guys." she tilted her head at Hermione, "You're the genius right?"

Hermione blushed furiously, "Oh I am n-"

"Don't lie Hermione!" Ron scoffed, then leaned forward, "What did he say about me?"

Ophelia thought, Ron... Ron Weasley...

"Oh! You're the fella afraid of spiders aren't you?" she asked.

The compartment erupted in laughter.

Ron's ears turned red, but Harry and Hermione were doubled over, tears of laughter pouring down their faces.


	2. Friends, or enemies?

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

An : Reviewers! You rock! Seriously, to my four reviewers :  
Soul of Doom : I'm not sure yet either. Their definately will be a love triangle, but I've thought of a nifty idea ; ) but I can't say what yet!  
**Melrose : **Thank you, I did my best with this chapter! Hope you find it better : )  
**Starnight X : **I'm going to admit my laziness. I knew they should of been there...but I was all like "Meh!" and I did say there'd be hiccups! ^^,  
**Darke :** What's wrong with non-canon characters? eh? eh? lol...I kiiiid...I dunno, I find them interesting. I find it makes the story more original. I shall...but...but...slash? Really now...you know my feelings on that!_

**Anywho! Thank you all for reviewing. You're just the most awesomeistist peeps alive...*cough* do it again *cough* ;)  
This chapter is a little slow, more so to set the seen.  
R&R....:)**  
****

Harry Potter And The Daughter Of The Moon:  
Chapter two : Friends or enemies...or what about both?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The school sat enraptured as Professor Dumbledore stood and made his traditional start of year speech. They were unsure of Umbridge - the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.

She didn't seem like the type.

Ophelia snorted quietly, Harry looked over his shoulder at her, frowning. "I was just thinking how this school really goes from one extreme to the other doesn't it? I mean a Werewolf one year, I convicted Death Eater the next, and now this!" Ophelia answered his questioning look, one of her slender eyebrows raised in Umbridge's direction. Ophelia's distaste for the woman was obvious. Harry smirked.  
She was right.

Umbridge cleared her throat, interrupting Dumbledore. Hardly anyone listened to what she had to say, although Hermione - who Ophelia thought had been paying far too much attention to the vulgar woman - seemed rattled.

"The Ministry are interfering with Hogwarts!" she whispered in a hushed tone.  
"They aren't brave enough to do anything though, dad reckons Fudge is dead scared of Dumbledore." Ron shrugged. Harry remained silent on the subject, he stabbed his potatoes roughly.

Ophelia on the other hand was scanning the room, toying with a sliced carrot on the edge of her fork. Eventually her eyes found what she had originally been looking for - though she never would have admitted it.

Draco Malfoy was staring at his food. He sat at the Slytherin table, directly across from Ophelia. She watched him curiously, taking in the almost white colour of his hair, the slender, almost feminine curve of his chin. But it was his eyes that captured Ophelia's attention. As though knowing he was being watched, Draco glanced up.

In that instant, and it was little more then an instant, their eyes locked. Grey with blue. In that one instant something flared. Ophelia didn't understand it. Neither did Draco. But something happened between the two Hogwarts students in that one glance.  
Draco's eyes were with rife with emotions Ophelia couldn't decipher.  
It was Draco who looked away first. His eyes dropping back to his plate as another Slytherin spoke to him.  
Feeling slightly embarrassed Ophelia let her gaze drop.

"Are you alright?" Harry whispered low. He wasn't looking directly at her. Ophelia swallowed hard. "I'm fine." she nodded once, swallowing a forkfull of peas.  
She saw Harry chew his bottom lip, she wondered had he noticed her exchange with Draco? What would he make of it?  
Ophelia's mind was a storm of thoughts and emotions. She pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit picked up from her father.  
Harry must have mistaken it for something else because he slipped his hand over hers, in a comforting way. Ophelia turned to stare at him.

Their eyes met, and held. Neither willing to back down. Harry's green orbs staring into Ophelia's cool stones. Ophelia blushed, as did Harry and once more something clicked. Ophelia's heart gave a funny tug, but her mind warned her she was reading too much into it. Harry's hand didn't leave hers, the warmth made her shiver.

As usual, it was Ron that interrupted. "Oi Harry, you want some ice-cream?!" he grunted through a mouth full of food. Ophelia thought his bloated cheeks made him look rather like a hamster. As Harry looked away, Ophelia slid her hand out from under his, looking up she saw Draco Malfoy glaring at where her hand had been. Ophelia thought she saw a hint of jealously in his eyes but she couldn't be sure.

"So Ophelia." Hermione began conversationally, "I'm really curious, tell us more about you." she smiled kindly, leaning across the table.  
Harry and Ron's eyes moved to her. Ginny Weasley - who Ophelia had just met, but quite liked - left her fork down, and was watching Ophelia intently.

She felt colour rise to her pale cheeks, "I - um...well...I don't know what to say!" she laughed nervously.  
"Well...what about your mum? Or what's Remus doing?" Ron offered.

"That isn't really saying much about her now is it?" Ginny piped up, "Though, I have to admit, I am curious. I didn't know Remus was married." she added quietly.  
"He's not." Ophelia answered bluntly, she swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry. "He never was either. My parents were still engaged when I was born...." she paused, "I was two when my mum died." - her voice took on a hollow tone - "She was killed by Fenir Greyback. You may have heard of him?"  
Harry, Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"Greyback...he's a werewolf isn't he?" Ginny asked just as Ophelia made to continue. She nodded once.  
"Fenir Greyback is a monster. He is the reason I am what I am..." she trailed off.  
"You mean hit bit Remus?" Hermione concluded, quick on the uptake.  
"Yeah...he bit dad when he was just a kid, and he killed mum because he was jealous." Ophelia toyed with the half eaten dessert on her plate.

************************* "You guys go ahead. I'll follow you up in a minute." Ophelia motioned to her new found friends to head up to the Gryffindor Tower along with the other students.  
"Are you sure?" Harry frowned, pausing.  
"Yeah go on. I'll see you in a while." Ophelia urged, turning, she weaved her way in and out of the crowd, making her way to the teacher's table.  
Harry waited for a moment, looking after her until she was out of sight, and Hermione pulled on his hand.  
However Harry didn't know that he was not the only one staring after Ophelia.  
Across the Great Hall, Draco was watching her over Crabbe's shoulder.  
Two very different boys, with the very same thought.

"Ah Ophelia." Albus Dumbledore stood from his seat to greet the girl. "Welcome, welcome. I hope you enjoyed your meal?" his blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon glasses.  
"Yes, thank you Sir. It was lovely." - and the first proper meal Ophelia had seen since leaving Beauxbatons.  
"Good, good. I wa-"  
"Hem-hem?"  
Ophelia and Dumbledore turned sharply to stare at Umbridge who was suddenly very close. Her eyes on Ophelia, slightly menacing.  
"I don't believe we've had the pleasure?" she lied, looking from Dumbledore to Ophelia. Ophelia had been unfortunate enough to have met Dolores Umbridge once before, after the awful woman drew up a Werewolf Legislation, where every werewolf had to sign their name on a register. Ophelia remembered Umbridge remarking how scrawny she looked, as she signed her name beneath her fathers.

"Dolores this is Ophelia Lupin. She has just transferred from Beauxbatons Academy. She's a terribly bright young lady, very promising." Dumbledore smiled kindly. Ophelia returned the smile. However Umbridge removed Ophelia's smile as she commented "Werewolf aren't you? Dangerous things Albus. She'll need to be kept under guard."  
"Not to worry. Ophelia's father was a student here. He shares her condition, and there was never an incident. I have faith in Ophelia, Severus will make her potion monthly and I shouldn't see any problems." Dumbledore's voice was slightly stern. Before Umbridge could rebuke Professor Dumbledore turned to Ophelia.  
"You may go Ophelia."  
She didn't need to be told twice, bidding them good night she spun on her heels and hurried from the now empty Great Hall.

She stopped outside the large oak doors and peered around. She had absolutely no idea where to go. Chewing her bottom lip she decided to climb the immense marble staircase infront of her.  
She paused beside a dozing portrait, "Excuse me? I'm sorry, but could you tell me where the Gryffindor Tower is?" she asked.  
"Wh- hu? Gryffindor? Keep going up..." the man managed, before slipping back into a slumber.  
"Thanks."  
Keep going up...fair enough. Ophelia thought. The stair cases and corridor's were dimly lit by flickering lamps.  
After ten minutes of wandering, Ophelia came to a dead end with a large portrait of a rather slick looking man. Harry said something about a portrait didn't he? Right after he gave her the password.  
"Hinkypunks?" Ophelia tried.

The man stared at her imperiously, then laughed. "Wrong house." he smirked.  
Ophelia frowned, "Oh...bugger..um where am I?"

"What are you doing here?"  
Ophelia spun on her heels.  
Draco Malfoy was making his way towards her. Ophelia's heart flipped.  
"I um...well I'm not suppose to be here. I got lost and asked a portrait for directions and he sent me here." she explained apologetically. Draco stopped in front of her. His eyes searching hers.

"Where are you supposed to be?" he asked, his voice sharp.  
"Gryffindor."  
"Where else." Draco sounded bitter, and even disappointed. He looked around, his blue eyes flashing. "So you're going to join Potter and his gang then are you?!" Draco spat. There was something about the way Draco said Harry's name. The venom in it was blatantly obvious.

Ophelia stared at him. Her grey eyes thoughtful.  
"Why don't you like Harry?" she asked quietly. Draco exhaled loudly, with a dry laugh.  
"Oh because he is just so fucking wonderful! Everybody loves Potter! Nobody ever see's his weaknesses! I suppose you're already in love with him!" Draco snarled, and Ophelia wondered why Draco was always so deffensive.  
"I'm not in love with Harry. He's been nice to me since we've met. So have the other's. Why shouldn't I like them. It's not like they were shouting at me in the middle of a corridor!" Ophelia exclaimed.  
That seemed to grab Draco's attention. He stared at her. His eyes wide.  
"Now if you're not going to tell me where I'm supposed to go, I'll just find my own way?" she raised an eyebrow and stood, waiting for several seconds, before shaking her head and moving down the corridor. She felt Malfoy's eyes on her as she moved, but he did not speak.

********************* The common room was empty when Ophelia eventually got in after an hour of wandering. Yawning, she stretched and moved towards the two flights of stairs the lead to the dormitaries. Over the right staircase somebody had pinned a piece of parchment, announcing

Ophelia, girls dormitory this way.

She chuckled lightly, and headed up, she had a funny feeling Harry Potter was behind it.  
Still pondering Draco Malfoy, Ophelia's mind was buzzing as she slipped into her new bed. Sleep came slowly, creeping up behind her, taking hold of her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please to be reviewing now. Thank you!**

P.s : No flames...no need, so don't flame! :D

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. First kisses and Full Moon's

**An : Harro :) Sorry about the delay, I was majorly stressed out. But I'm back on track now, I've up to chapter six planned out, it's just finding the time to write them out! :o  
Anywho...this chapter is quite short, but it is in the next chapter(s) things get intresting;)  
So, apologies for any errors in following the original storylines, I haven't read Ootp in _agggges!  
Review please?_**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 : What I've done.  


It was the Monday of Ophelia's fourth week in Hogwarts. She sat, glowering, in Defence Against the Dark Arts. They were studying the horrendously simple textbook Umbridge had insisted on. The class was silent, as each student molled over how ridiculous Professor Umbridge was.

Professor Umbridge herself sat at her desk, dressed head to toe in pink cotton, she sipped from a small floral mug which gave off a sickeningly sweet smell. Disliked Umbridge immensly. The new Professor had taken to completely ignoring Ophelia. Whether it was in answering a question, or handing back homework, Ophelia was invisible. It suited Ophelia just fine, she didn't think much of Umbridge either.  
In fact, her impression of Umbridge's throat clearing earned plently of laughs at the Gryffindor table at meal times.

Ophelia had made quite a few friends. Which delighted her father, who wrote to her almost daily. Though she preferred the company of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ron's sister, Ginny, who Ophelia had become very fond of.

Although she had made friends, it was the one boy whose friendship she did not have, that had her attention, morning, noon, and night.  
Draco Malfoy glared at her from across the room.  
His icy eyes watching her un-ashamed, his pale face ominous.

As she sat in Umbridge's classroom. She drummed her fingers on the desk. Harry sat beside her, watching her from the corner of his green eyes. Ophelia looked up at the roof, stifling a yawn, she glanced down as she felt something slip under her pale hand.

A small piece of folded parchment sat beneath her hand, Ophelia cast a cautious glance towards Umbridge, who was - as usual - ignoring her , before opening the parchment.  
Harry's familiar untidy writing was scrawled across the page.

_**I've got a free period next...  
do you want to go to the lake or something?**_

Ophelia read it twice, a small smile tugging at her lips. Before replying.  
_  
Sure, I'd love too. :)_

She passed it back to Harry, and watched with a subdued grin as his face lit up.  
He looked across at her, their eyes meeting.  
Butterflies fluttered wildly in Ophelia's stomach as his piercing green eyes found hers. They made her mouth dry, and her stomach flip. Ophelia could never have prepared herself for this.

When she first knew she was moving to Hogwarts, Ophelia planned on avoiding Harry at all costs, purely out of her fear.  
Fear that he would either not accept her.  
Or the even greater fear that if he did accept her, Ophelia would hurt him.

Now that she didn't have to worry about the first of the two, Ophelia had written to her father, voicing her concern that Harry would wish to follow Jame's footsteps and do something as marvelously stupid as becoming an animagus and joining Ophelia on her monthly excursions.  
Her fathers reply came this morning.  
Tearing her eyes from Harry's, Ophelia molled over the letters contents.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ophelia,  
You certainly took your time writing to me!  
Though I'm glad you've taken my advice and made friends. I know Umbridge is terrible but just grin and bear it.  
It would give her all the satisfaction in the world if she knew she was getting to you._

_You don't want to know some of the things Sirius thinks you should do to her._

_Now, as for your 'problem' .  
I was so awfully, terribly foolish to allow James, Sirius and Peter to act as they did. (Though now I wish I had developed a taste for rats.)  
Ophelia, if the topic arises you must just dismiss it right away.  
You know who your transformations are. Just explain to Harry that it is too dangerous and he is far too important to do something so stupid.  
Also if Molly Weasley found out Harry was doing anything of the sort he would have a lot more to worry about then you!_

_Sweetheart, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. Seriously, Harry is smarter then that._

_Now...what else?  
Oh yes, have you taken your potion?  
Then again what am I saying, you were the one who reminded me weren't you?  
Write to me soon. I do miss having you around Ophelia.  
With love,  
Moony_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She would reply to him later. Right now her mind was more concerned about what she and Harry were going to do.  
Part of her, - the rational part - warned it was nothing, they were friends, no more. However, there was a teeny little part, at the very back of her head that whispered.  
_Maybe there's more to it?  
_Perhaps Harry had felt the butterflies, there may have been more to the fleeting glances.

"Hem hem. You may go."  
The fifth year Defence Against The Dark Arts class did not need to be told twice, as they rushed from the room.  
Ophelia tossed her bag over her shoulder as she sprung to her feet.

Harry was right behind her, Ophelia watched Ron and Hermione pass him. Ron winked and patted Harry on the back as he passed, Harry went red and Hermione elbowed Ron.  
"See you guys later." Hermione smiled softly as she passed.

Ophelia frowned watching them pass, "Aren't they coming?" she asked Harry as she waved to Ron.  
"Em, they've got homework." Harry shrugged.  
"Oh...." Ophelia mouth formed the word as they fell into stride together, leaving the classroom behind to enter the bustling corridor.

"C'mon, follow me." Harry said, taking her hand and towing her across the corridor, and slipping out an archway, into the sun soaked grounds of Hogwarts.  
Ophelia smiled in the sunlight, and Harry marveled at how like his Godfather Sirius, her smile changed her face.

Ophelia noted that Harry kept her hand clasped within his as they moved across the grounds. They chatted while they walked, moving in front of the school, and heading towards the black lake.  
The Giant Squid swam gracefully across the top of the lake, it's tentacles sending ripples over the surface of the lake.

As the Whomping Willow came into view Harry felt Ophelia tense beside him.  
"Are you afriad?" he asked before he could help himself.

Ophelia looked thoughtful for a long moment, her eyes unreadable.  
"...No..." she murmured, "Not afraid, nervous maybe, but not afraid." she shot him a sidelong glance. A small, coy smile on her pale face.

Harry noted the small changes in her appearance which he assumed signified the arrival of the full moon. The little colour that was ever in her face was gone, leaving her a deathly white. The purple bruises beneath her soft eyes darkened, and Harry thought he spied a single silver strand flowing through her hair.

As they walked Ophelia felt herself becoming more and more aware of herself. With her free hand she tucked her hair behind her small, pierced ear. The ruby studs glinting in the sunlight.  
It was as though her senses had been heightened. Harry's hand held hers in an all but possessive way.  
They moved long the far shore of the lake, along the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Every now and again a sparse line of thick tree trunks would obscure the school from their view. Ophelia paused beside a tree, and dropped to tie her shoe lace. Releasing Harry's hand in the process. She was amazed at how naked her hand felt, cold and alone. When she rose she turned to Harry, who was now facing her.  
His face flushed red, and Ophelia was amazed at how close he was to her. She saw the different shades of green colouring his eyes.  
Slowly but surely, a strange and totally unfamiliar feeling crept over her.

Harry stepped forward and Ophelia stepped back, the bark of the tree pressed against her back through the flimsy material of her shirt.  
"Harry?" she whispered, not knowing why, she knew they had to be the only two there.  
Harry swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing up and down.  
Ophelia made to say something else, but before she could speak Harry moved in, his lips meeting hers with an urgency.

Gasping internally, Ophelia tried to register the situation at hand. There she was, kissing Harry Potter!  
Harry's lips began to move against her's and Ophelia began to forget her own name. Acting of their own accord, her hands moved up his chest and into his dark hair as her lips moved with his. Ophelia felt as though she was floating on a cloud, high above the sky.

The two teenagers jumped as the large clock above the school's entrance chimed loudly. As they parted, they smiled sheepishly at each other. Harry made to kiss her once more, but Ophelia's eyes spotted someone across the trees. The last person she would have wanted there.  
Draco Malfoy.

************** Ophelia slipped out of the castle alongside Madame Pomfrey. The sun was beginning to set as they hurried along the castle grounds. Ophelia's mind was a flurry. Not hours ago, she and Harry had come this way, hand in hand. Not hours ago had she kissed Harry Potter.  
But these were not the most pressing images in her mind.  
All Ophelia could see was the face of Draco Malfoy, glaring, furious, and hurt. Ophelia could have sworn she saw a tear in the Slytherin Prince's cool eyes.  
What worried her most, was that she felt guilty.

****"I'll come for you in the morning Miss Lupin." Madame Pomfrey promised, before stepping from the room and sealing the door. Ophelia heard her receeding footsteps until they were gone.  
She gazed around the bedroom of the shrieking shack, dusty and worn. She felt awful.  
Alone and alienated. She wondered briefly if this was how her father had felt?

A long eerie shiver ran along her spine, and Ophelia sighed, it was starting. She sank to her knees, as another, more violent shudder ripped through her. Her breathing became laboured, her eyesight became blurred through tears. She cried out as her bones began to twist. Everything moved and contorted.

Sharp, shallow, gasping breaths ran through her.  
"No..no...Gah!" she howled as her body was ripped apart, making way for the monster within her. Even with the Wolfsbane. Ophelia's transformations were unpredictable, more often the not it didn't work.  
tonight was going to be one of those nights.  
Her consciousness was like a dying flame. Fading and flickering, until it was overcome be the darkness.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Review!!!!!!!!??:)


	4. Secret Friends

**An: **_Chapter 4 has arrived, Reviews please! Darke, I will get to your story.  
Once again guys, enjoy and please review?_  
**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 4 : Secret Friends**.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Harry for heavens sake! I'm sure she's fine, now will you please hurry, you'll be late!" Hermione scolded as she ushered Harry towards the Quidditch Pitch.  
"But...I-" Harry stammered.  
"Just leave it Harry, I'll go check on her, Ophelia's been through this process before. So has Madame Pomfrey." Hermione sighed, exasperated.

Giving in, Harry thrust his hands deep into his pockets, and stalked off.  
Ron watched curiously, "D'you reckon he's ok?" he asked Hermione as Harry moved out of earshot. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"He's fine Ron, he knows Ophelia is fine as well. It's just your typical 'Caveman' instinct." she explained.

Ron frowned, Hermione groaned, "Oh never mind. Come on, I want to get a good place." she grabbed his arm and began towing him after Harry.

************** Ophelia was floating. Floating, suspended in darkness. She heard nothing, and felt nothing.  
But she knew. This was the calm before the storm.  
Soon she would wake, and then the vomiting would follow, and the fatigue, and the sleepless nights, as her frail body attempted to regain some form of order after the previous night's disruption.  
At least for now, she had some form of release from the pain.  
Time passed, or she thought it did. She wasn't entirely sure. Sometimes she spent five minutes like this, and sometimes it was hours. Ophelia counted her breaths.

She was on three-hundred and eighty-one, when the pain crept in.  
Slowly, almost like a mist, it began in her head, a headache began to rumble within her battered skull. The pain proceeded, until every nerve in her body was enduring some form of punishment.  
Hauling her eyes open, she squinted in the bright hospital wing.

She became aware of someone moving around her. A small groan escaped her dry lips.

"Awake are we? Something tells me you had a rough night my dear." Madame Pomfrey's soft face materialized before Ophelia's adjusting eyes.  
Madame Pomfrey appraised her, before moving from Ophelia's view for a long moment. When she returned she was brandishing a steaming golden goblet, helping Ophelia sit up, she tipped the goblet to her lips.  
Ophelia took a small mouthfull, and began coughing as the hot liquid scalded her throat.

"Fire Whisky?!" Ophelia gasped through coughs. Clutching her throat as she tried to swallow the liquid.  
Madame Pomfrey nodded, "Yes, it'll ease the pain." she said, pushing the goblet towards her.  
"I'm fifteen!" Ophelia exclaimed as she coughed.  
"And I'm forty-three. Now come on, finish this and I'll give you something else." Madame Pomfrey pressed, Ophelia stared at the goblet for a long moment before allowing the hot liquid to slip back into her mouth, she winced as it burned her.

"Now." Madame Pomfrey announced, once the Fire Whisky was gone. With a flick of her wand the goblet dissappeared, in it's place was a small brown package.  
"Arrived here yesterday, instructions said not to give it to you until today. I think it will help." she smiled, handing it to Ophelia.  
At once a familiar scent brushed her nostrils, she inhaled deeply.  
Moony. She smiled, knowing exactly what it was.

Pulling the string off, and unwrapping it, a smile crawled across her face as two large chocolate frogs sat within the brown paper. Ophelia was suprised to find that, although it had burned at the time, the Fire Whisky was soothing the pain already. She had often wondered why Moony chose to drink the foul liquid.  
"I'll leave you to it. Call me if you need anything." Madame Pomfrey smiled, before turning on her heels and moving down the wing.

Ophelia noted she was alone, she preferred it that way. She hummed softly as she bit into the first frog. Neglecting her cards, she would give them to Ron later. The chocolate sent ripples of warmth across her body. Her headache dulled. Upon finishing the first frog, she wrapped the second up, saving it for later. For now, she felt well enough to sleep.

********* "Ow, Ow, OW! For fuck sake Goyle!" Draco Malfoy snapped as his so called 'friends' helped him to the hospital wing.  
A neatly hit Bludger from Fred Weasley had collided with Draco's broom, sending him hurtling to the ground, Dumbledore had been engrossed in conversation with Professor Snape, and had just managed to slow the fall so Draco was not killed.

His nose was bloody, his Quidditch gear stained, and his ankle broken. Madame Pomfrey could fix these in a heartbeat, but she would probably have to keep him over night.

Draco's hopes of an empty wing were dashed when he saw the last person he wanted to see.  
Ophelia Lupin.  
Even in her current state of dishevelment, she was possibly the single most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

She was sitting up, though her head was lolled to one side, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling softly. A long scar ran across her face, Draco was sure he hadn't seen it on her before, but it looked old, faded.

"Set him down here Mr Goyle." Madame Pomfrey commanded, pointing to the bed directly opposite Ophelia. Draco groaned, "Can't I stay somewhere else?" he complained angrily.  
"Don't use that tone with me-" Madame Pomfrey hissed, before shaking her head, "And no. This way I can tend to you both, at the same time. I'll be right back." she turned and hrried towards her office.

"Fucking bitch." Draco snarled, shoving Goyle away. " Get out of here." he snapped.

********** "Seriously Fred, that was bloody brilliant!" Harry grinned, clapping Fred on the back as he passed. Fred shrugged, "Aw shucks Harry." he joked, laughing loudly as he walked away.  
Harry waited anxiously on the edge of the Quidditch Pitch for Ron and Hermione. Rocking back on his heels as he stood, he wanted to see Ophelia. He remembered seeing Lupin after the ordeal with Sirius. It wasn't a nice sight. He hoped Ophelia didn't look as bad. He didn't think he could stomach it.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione were moving towards him through the crowd, when they reached him, they made to congratulate him but Harry cut them off.  
"C'mon, I want to see Ophelia." he demanded.  
"Harry, I checked on her earlier, she's fine, she was and probably still is asleep." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry however, wasn't listening. He was already walking towards the hospital wing.  
Both Ron and Hermione groaned loudly before following him.

Harry didn't ignored the congratulatory remarks made by passersby as he moved swiftly through the corridor.

Madame Pomfrey stopped him at the entrance.  
"Can I help you three?" she glanced over Harry's shoulder to see Ron and Hermione jogging towards her.  
"I- er we're here to see Ophelia." Harry amended his sentence with a glare from Hermione. Madame Pomfrey gazed at them for a long moment, knowing by the look of sheer determination on Harry's face he was not going to stop, before stepping to one side. "She's still sleeping, as is my other patient, so please refrain from waking either of them." she raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

Harry nodded fervently, then hurried past, attempting to be as quiet as possible. Making his way down the wing, he held his breath.  
Sighing in relief as Ophelia came into view.  
She looked no worse then her father had. A single long scar marring her face. Her hair fell across her pale face. Harry leaned across and gently pushed it back, tucking it behind her ear.

Ophelia stirred gently. Shuffling slightly, and Hermione elbowed Harry, shooting him a warning look.  
Harry smiled apologetically, over her shoulder he spied the injured Draco Malfoy, who appeared to be asleep. Harry and Ron grinned gleefully at each other.

"Now are you happy Harry?" Hermione whispered, "You've seen her, she's fine, now we're going to be late for dinner, come on!" she scolded.  
Harry frowned, and glanced back at Ophelia.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "We can check on her again after Defence Against the Dark Arts." she pleaded.

Sighing, Harry gave in, stepping back from the bed, he followed his friends from the hall, unaware that Draco Malfoy was glaring at him.

************* When Ophelia woke she felt dreadful. The Hospital Wing was dark. Lit only by a candle on her locker and on Draco's.  
She remembered waking earlier to find him glaring icily at her. But she hadn't been certain if it were a dream or not. Now she knew. He looked almost angelic. His platinum blond hair framing his sleeping face.

She shook the memories from her head and tried to concentrate on herself. She felt horrible, slick with sweat, her night dress was stuck to her. The room was spinning, and she managed to find her feet in time to stumble from the bed.  
Her weak legs barely carried her, she fell to the ground twice, as she hurried, stumbling to the lavatory at the end of the wing. Falling onto the cool tiles infront of the nearest toilet, Ophelia vomited violently into the porcelain bowel.

One hand held shakily onto the toilet bowel, while the other fumbled with her hair, in vain attempts to push it out of her way. She whimpered dismally.  
She started, as a beautifully cool hand brushed across hers, and held her hair back.

********* Draco woke suddenly, he sat up, his cool eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room.  
He frowned as he noticed Ophelia's bed was empty. The bed clothes tossed to one side.

It was then he heard her, from the depths of the lavatory he heard her vomiting.  
Just go to sleep. he thought at first.  
But he could not force himself to lie back down.

Something took over and he pulled back the covers, gingerly setting his feet on the ground, careful of his newly healed ankle. It was like an outer body experience, he could see what he was doing but he couldn't stop himself.  
Peering into the lavatory he saw her.  
In a short nightgown, kneeling before a toilet. Her legs were visible to her thigh, creamy white. Draco chewed his bottom lip.

He saw her try to push her hair back, and before he could stop himself he moved forward, pulling her hair back gently. He felt her jump at his touch, but said nothing, as once again she vomited into the bowel.  
He stood with her for over fifteen minutes, his mind in a numbed state, when Ophelia groaned and pushed herself back from the toilet. "Thank you Mada- oh!" she began as she turned around, but stopped as she saw it was not Madame Pomfrey, but Draco that had been holding her hair.

Letting go of her hair Draco stepped back, feeling embarrassed. She probably already hated him, after a month hanging around with Potter and Weasley, who wouldn't hate him?  
Ophelia's chest rose and fell in rapid succession, she stared up at him, her grey eyes bewildered.

After a long moment, of almost painful silence Ophelia gave a small smile.  
"Thank you." she whispered hoarsely.

Draco blinked, he hadn't been expecting that. He had assumed it would be more along the lines of 'Get the fuck away from me you asshole!'...  
But he supposed 'Thank you' worked just fine.  
He nodded once, almost returning the smile.

Ophelia gazed up at him from the floor. She rested her overheated cheek against the cool tiled wall as her breathing returned to normal.  
Draco thought she looked as though she knew something he didn't. They remained in silence, each watching the other. But it was a comfortable silence this time.  
When Ophelia made to get to her feet Draco extended a hand. He felt he had already stepping into the flames, why not go the whole damn way?

Ophelia accepted gratefully, he helped her to her feet, and stayed close as she moved slowly back into the wing.

She sat on her bed, leaning across, she pulled an over sized Irish Quidditch jersey from the locker. Blushing slightly she looked up at Draco.  
It took him a moment.

"Oh...." his eyes widened, and he backed away, he closed the curtain for her and moved back to his own bed. Sitting down, he began shuffling the deck of cards Pansy had brought him.

He studied the deck intently, until he glanced up.  
His jaw dropped. The flickering candle light beside in Ophelia's locker cast a perfect sillouette onto the curtain.  
Draco swallowed hard as the she stood, removing the nightdress over her head. He saw as she pulled the basin of water from beneath the bed and dabbed her face, drying it with a towel before sliding the Quidditch jersey on. She pulled her hair back into a high pony tail and pushed the basin back under her bed. Folding the old nightdress, she shoved it in her locker, then moved to the edge of the curtains.  
She seemed to diliberate for a moment as to whether of not she was going to open it again.

Draco held his breath as he watched her wait at the edge. He sighed in relief as she slowly opened the curtain, pushing it back so her bed was in full view.  
Draco moved uncomfortably, trying to hide the growing problem in his pants as he saw the jersey.  
It was shorter then the dress. For a moment the Slytherin Prince could have swore he was dreaming, for as she turned to look at him he thought she could be no more then a Veela.

She smiled at him.  
This time, Draco returned the smile.

"Do you play?" Ophelia asked quietly.  
Draco frowned, "What?"  
"Cards?" she motioned towards the deck in his hands, "Do you play cards?" she asked.

"Oh..yeah, I guess."  
"Do you want to play with me?" she asked, moving carefully towards his bed, as though Draco were a wild animal she was trying to tame.

Swallowing a smart innuendo, Draco merely nodded once.

******* It amazed her, that in the space of half an hour, they began to talk freely. Joking about teachers and the school. Sharing stories of detention and other adventures.  
After a game of exploding snap they stopped.

Ophelia noticed Draco watching her curiously, "What is it?" she asked quietly.  
"Nothing..." Draco shook his head.  
Ophelia sought his eyes with hers, "You know Draco, I'm more like you then you think, forced under my father's shadow."

"You don't know anything!" Draco snapped.  
"I know more then you think. I'm not going to go running back to Harry to tell him all we've talked about tonight. In fact, I probably won't mention this at all. Considering how much you too dislike each other."  
"I thought you two were together?" Draco frowned, Ophelia heard the emotion in his voice. She knew he was referring to what he saw by the lake.  
She shook her head, "No...not together. I don't really know what Harry and I am yet. Like I don't know what you and I are."

The fire in Draco's eyes cooled, a smile moved across his face.  
"We could be secret friends?" he raised an eyebrow, aware of how childish he sounded.  
"I'd like that." Ophelia grinned.

Review! It takes all of two minutes! Thanks to StarlightX and Darke!x


	5. Complications

**AN: **_Bonjour! Major apologies for the awful delay! I was suffering from the dreaded "I'venoideawhattowriteitis" but for now it has been overcome!:D I'm working on this and my Narnia fic too! REVIEW!!! If you do, Draco will love you ;)  
Now, I did say there would be hiccups as regards to the Ootp plot and following it and such, incase anyone gets lost this is a bit of a leap forward in time, I didn't want to do the whole starting DA and stuff so I kinda skipped it!_

"Turn to page eighteen and we shall begin." Umbridge announced in a shrill tone.  
Ophelia's head throbbed brutally, making her grimace. She and Harry had been resigned to take the front seat, so there was no hope of catching any sort of sleep.  
"Something the matter Miss Lupin?" Umbridge queried, blinking rapidly with her arms folded. Ophelia glanced up.

"Pardon?" she forced a mild tone into her voice.  
"You look displeased, are my methods unsatisfying?" one meticulously plucked eyebrow rose as the Undersecretary to the Minister Of Magic surveyed the young werewolf.  
Ophelia sighed, "No, the contents of this book are what's unsatisfying. This is first year stuff, fat lot of good it'll do us." she glanced up, her grey-blue eyes cool.

Umbridge smiled meekly, it was a dangerous smile. "The Minister of Magic ha-"  
"Has decreed that for us to know this stuff is sufficient, yeah I know. You've already said that. Don't you think we should be able to preform defensive spells?" Ophelia cut her off, folding her arms, her hair fell into her face as she glared coldly at Umbridge.  
The tension in the room was heavy, Harry watched her carefully.

She was right of course, but he wondered whether or not to enter the debate.  
Since arriving, Ophelia's disdain for Umbridge was clear.

"For what?!" shrieked Umbridge, storming forwards, she threw her hands on Ophelia's desk, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
"The only danger any of my students face is sitting before me, and before the year is out, I will deal with that." she hissed.  
Ophelia froze.  
She ran her tongue across her teeth, "Is that a threat?" she whispered, and Harry swallowed hard, the look that had fallen on Ophelia's face was frightening.  
A muscle jumped in Ophelia's jaw.

Umbridge cocked her head to one side, "Not at all Dear." she smiled sweetly, pulling herself upright. Turning to walk away Umbridge paused, "But as I said before, all Half-breeds will learn their place in society, just like House Elves and Goblins."  
Then Harry saw a flash of something in Ophelia's cool eyes that was not human. Her nostrils flared and she began to quake. Her whole body trembled with rage.

Umbridge seemed delighted, as though this was the reaction she had been looking for.  
"Yes Miss Lupin?" she ventured.  
Ophelia sighed audibly, then she brought her knees to her chest, placing her converse against the desk. Everyone in the room was staring at her.  
She remained immobile for a long moment, before taking a deep breath, then she shoved the desk with her feet, as hard as she could.  
The desk flew towards Umbridge, toppling over at her feet, Ophelia's two inkpots smashed on the floor, splattering Umbridge's dress and shoes.

Umbridge shrieked, and Ophelia picked up her bag, and walked, very calmly from the room.

Harry glanced back at Hermione and Ron, who were looking at him with the same expression he was sure he was wearing.

**** The girls lavatory on the second floor was empty. Ophelia threw her bag to the ground, and kicked it across the slick floors.  
"Fuck!" she yelped, falling to her knees. Why couldn't she just be a normal teenager? Why did she have to be a horrible monster?  
Tears stung her eyes as she gazed around the dismal bathroom.

"Are you ok?"

Ophelia jumped. Leaping to her feet she turned and gasped.  
Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway. His blond hair falling delicately into his face. His arms were folded across his chest.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ophelia stammered, annoyed that someone had seen her moment of vulnerability. She frowned at him, she hadn't seen him in class.  
Draco shrugged "I didn't feel like going to class. What's your excuse?" he raised an eyebrow, stepping into the bathroom.  
Ophelia stared at him, taking a step back she felt the cool sinks against her.

"I left Umbridge's class." she murmured.  
Draco tilted his head to one side, and Ophelia saw the flash of silver.  
_The Inquisitorial Squad._

She inhaled sharply and Draco chuckled, he stepped towards her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to turn you in." His eyes flashed mischievously.  
Ophelia was a member of Dumbledore's Army, spending time with Draco was dangerous, but Ophelia couldn't help it. Since they had decided to become 'Secret Friends' almost three months previously, Ophelia had grown to thoroughly enjoy spending time with him. They snuck off whenever they could, however, their time together was understandably limited.  
The Draco everyone else saw was cold, calculating and for all intensive purposes, evil.  
The Draco Ophelia saw was intelligent, witty and quite funny, in a dark way. Ophelia watched him cautiously.

Draco Malfoy had not only broke through Ophelia's tough shell to become her friend, he was slowly, but surely tugging at her heartstrings. His bright, clever eyes. His carelessly perfect hair. His slight, angular frame.  
"Ophelia?"  
"What?"  
"What's wrong?" he asked, taking one more step forward, all but pinning her up against the sinks. "It's nothing...just had a row with Umbridge..." Ophelia muttered, avoiding Draco's searching eyes. She felt him scrutinize her. "What happened?"  
"She...she called me a Half-breed infront of everybody, said before long I'd learn my place in society." she shrugged, still refusing to look up.

Draco was silent for a long moment. "Fuck her." he shrugged, then placed a cool hand beneath her chin. Ophelia shivered at his touch. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look up.  
His eyes were immense and held hers with a fiery intensity.  
Ophelia swallowed convulsively.  
"N-no." she stammered as he moved closer. Ophelia knew what was coming, she also knew that romantic feelings where Draco Malfoy was concerned were nothing but trouble.  
"Why not?" Draco asked, his voice deceptively calm and confident.  
"Bec-" Ophelia began, numerous reasons springing to mind, when Draco's cool lips met hers with incredible force.

Then suddenly she had no more reasons. All she could see, feel and smell was Draco.  
Her pale fingers coursed through his snowy hair, clinging to him. Draco clutched her waist, grasping at the flimsy material of her shirt. He pressed closer, the lines of their bodies moulding together.  
He tasted suprisingly sweet, the lips that had held such incomprehensible force turned soft and gentle. Ophelia felt herself melt into him, she wanted nothing more then to remain there, in the arms of the Slytherin boy that was hated by so many.  
Suddenly, Ophelia was ridiculously happy that it was the last period of the week.

*********_ You stupid fool..._she scolded herself as she sat in the Gryffindor common room. The December snow patted the window gently as it fell outside the castle.  
Ophelia couldn't wait for the Christmas holidays. She really missed her father. She wanted nothing more then to bury her face in the familiar scents of his old tweed jacket, or to feel is stubble rub against her cheek as he embraced her.  
She _really_ missed her father.

The fire was dead. The embers smouldered weakly. Ophelia made to sit in the fire-side armchair when hurried voices and footsteps floated down from upstairs. Ron and Harry rushed into the common room.  
Harry was ghostly white and soaked with sweat. Ron looked troubled.  
"Harry!" Ophelia cried, running to him. They frowned at her, momentarily forgetting their troubles, "Where'd you go? Are you alright?" Ron asked his eyes curious.  
"I'm fine." Ophelia brushed it off "What's going on?" she demanded.  
Harry sighed, "Just come with us to Dumbledore, I'll explain there."  
He looked odd, something in his eyes caught Ophelia's attention, stress, fear, anxiety. Something was very wrong.

******** Draco Malfoy lay awake in bed, his arms tucked behind his head. As he stared at the canopy of his bed he tasted her on his lips.  
A faint smile moved across his thin lips. His father would have a heart attack if he knew his son had spend his evening locking lips with a werewolf, and there was no doubt Ophelia was a werewolf.  
Not only had he seen her ill, and she had told him, but there was something in her eyes. Their cool grey-blue depts were kind and gentle on first inspection, but Draco saw that whenever she was angry, they changed, flashing and wild.

Ophelia was beautiful. Not in a drop-your-jaw sort of way. Her beauty was subtle, pale but flawless skin. Her hair, falling into her face and down her back, blue chipped nail polish.  
Draco even loved the soft purple bruises under her eyes that showed her perpetual state of fatigue.

Draco envied Potter, not because of his popularity, or the fact that maybe, just maybe, he'd liked to have been more like him, but just because Harry didn't have to hide his friendship with Ophelia.  
Harry could stand up for her when she was subject to jeer's in the hall.

Draco sighed, reaching under his bed he pulled out a small wooden box, chewing his bottom lip, Draco fingered the box for several moments, before placing it back under the bed.

********Ophelia stood in silence as the scene unfolded before her, heart heart raced as Harry recalled his horrific nightmare of Arthur Weasley's peril to Professor's Mc Gonagall and Dumbledore, then waited as George, Fred and Ginny arrived.  
She watched as Dumbledore sent Phineas away and conjoured a port-key.  
As the Weasley's and Harry readied, Ophelia turned and made for the door.  
"No, Miss Lupin, you may go to." Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder and steered her towards the port-key. She slipped in beside Harry silently, and with her free hand, grasped his comfortingly, before and invisible force caught her by the navel.  
Dumbledore's office disappeared from around her, and Ophelia found herself in an abysmal room.

Fred, George and Ginny rounded on Harry, as the door burst open. A man, whose picture Ophelia had seen in the Daily Prophet, and in pictures her father had hidden in the house.  
Sirius Black.

Several hours later, after a letter from Mrs Weasely ensuring Mr Weasley was going to survive, George and Fred disappeared to the room they had occupied over the summer. Ron snored next to Harry on the couch and Ginny was curled up in a ragged arm chair.  
Harry and Sirius spoke in hushed tones. Ophelia wasn't paying any attention. Her thoughts were set upon a certain Slytherin, who she would not be able to wish a Merry Christmas.  
Glancing at Harry, she smiled.  
The situation was becoming more and more precarious.

***************************************************************************

**AN **: _Please excuse any mistakes, or if this chapter comes across as rushed. It's 03:26 am here.  
Review?:)_


	6. Homecoming

**An : I'm back! Indeed I am, sorry I just blanked on this story and kind of lost interest but thankfully it's come back to me. I wrote this all in one go so please excuse an errors. I'm still looking for a beta, so any takers?  
Review please? :) Enjoy x  
**

Ophelia moaned softly.  
She blinked in the early morning light and stretched out her stiff muscles like a cat.

She had fallen asleep in one of the old armchairs in the dusty living room of Number 12 Grimauld Place.

Harry was sitting alone on the sofa, leaning over to tie his shoes.

"Hey." Ophelia whispered, rubbing her eyes.  
Harry glanced up.

"Hi." he muttered dismally.

Ophelia frowned.  
She got to her feet and moved towards him slowly, dropping to her knees in front of him.

"Harry?" her voice was so quiet he barely heard her.  
"Hmm?"

She leaned forward, so her face was a whisper away from his.  
Harry blinked, startled by her sudden closeness.

"It's going to be okay." Ophelia promised, closing the gap between them and pushing back his hair, she pressed her lips to him scar carefully.  
Harry exhaled loudly, and nodded stiffly as she pulled away and got to her feet.

He looked slightly less depressed.  
Ophelia threw him a comforting smile.

Then Harry frowned.

"Where were you last night?"

Ophelia's mouth opened.  
"I was... here Harry?" she feigned confusion.

"No, before _that_. You left Defence Against the Dark Arts? I didn't see you again until we were going to Dumbledore." Harry pressed, getting to his feet.  
"What? Oh yeah, I am... I went to the library." Ophelia lied. Not so smoothly.  
Harry was too preoccupied to question her.

He shrugged, then smiled, watching her curiously.

Ophelia suddenly realized she recognized that look.  
Suddenly she felt terribly uncomfortable.

Harry was moving closer and Ophelia wanted to move away. His lips were inches from hers when the door to the kitchen swung open, making them both jump.

A portly woman, with red hair and a kind face, who Ophelia assumed could only be Mrs Weasley peered around the door.  
"Oh you're both up, good. Breakfast is ready. Come on now." she hurried into the room, pausing at Harry's side before throwing her arms around him.

"Oh Harry dear, you don't know how grateful we are. Arthur's alive because of you." she gushed.  
Harry mumbled something Ophelia didn't catch and Mrs Weasley pulled away, beaming at him.

She then rounded on Ophelia.  
"My my. Ophelia Lupin. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You're so like you're father." she smiled serenely.

Ophelia inclined her head and smiled politely.

"Oh look at me dallying! You two must be starving, come come, everyone is eating, there'll be nothing left!" she ushered them towards the kitchen.

The smell of food assaulted Ophelia in a pleasant way. She was hungry.  
But she couldn't shake the unease that was building.  
Why did she feel so bad when Harry moved towards her? Was he not her friend? Didn't she feel something between them?

But if she did then why did she kiss Draco the day before?  
Why when she eventually managed to get some sleep, did she dream of the blonde Slytherin?

She wondered briefly if he was awake yet.

"Oh, Ophelia dear, your father should be here soon."

**ooooooooooo**

Draco Malfoy was indeed awake.  
He made his way towards the Great Hall, running a pale hand through his hair.

His eyes scanned the hall and he checked his watch, she was usually here at this time.  
Usually with Potter.

But Draco saw neither.  
He didn't see Weasley or the Mudblood either.  
He frowned.

She was never late.

**ooooooooooo**

Ophelia chewed her toast thoughtfully.  
The Weasley's were discussing a visit to St Mungo's. Ophelia had been invited, but she politely declined. She felt like she would be intruding as she didn't even know Mr Weasley.  
Harry tried to decline as well but Mrs Weasley was having none of it.

She saw them to the door with Sirius.

"I'm going to feed Buckbeak, make yourself at home." Sirius said, scratching his head as he closed the door.  
"Oh, okay, um, you don't have an owl do you? I want to send a letter to one of the girls to take homework for me." she lied smoothly.

"Yeah, well Hedwig is here, all of your school stuff arrived, so did everyone else's. It's in the second room on the left. I'm sure Harry won't mind." Sirius pointed her up the stairs.

"Oh great. Thanks Sirius." she smiled, and took off up the stairs.

Rooting through her trunk, Ophelia pulled out ink and parchment, and began to write.

_Draco,  
somethings come up and I won't be back until the end of the holidays. I can't say much else, I'm sorry.  
I hope you have a really nice Christmas and I'll be thinking of you.  
See you soon,  
Ophelia_

She rolled up the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg.  
"There's a good girl. Don't tell Harry." she stroked the owls snowy plumage before releasing her out the window and into the cool December morning.

"Sending Christmas cards love?" a wonderfully familiar voice said from behind her.

"Moony!" Ophelia cried, spinning on her heels to see her father standing in the doorway.

"Hello darling." he smiled warmly.

She sprung over the trunks and threw herself into his arms. The familiar scent of his robes was desperately comforting.  
He wrapped his arms around her and held his daughter close.

"Oh I missed you." he whispered, and she nodded into his shoulder.

Though their life was far from perfect, and they fought from time to time. Both Ophelia and her father were terribly close.  
She told him everything.

She paused briefly, as a small voice in the back of her head told her she could never tell her father about Draco.

**An : If you review, Remus will love you :) x**


	7. An unexpected gift

**An : Hey guys! A huge thank you to those who reviewed and favourited :) much love and thanks so much! I was delighted to find people are enjoying it! I mainly wanted to highlight Ophelia and Remus's relationship throughout this chapter. I always saw them as very close and I hope I've put this across. Yet again I must ask you to excuse any spelling mistakes, I'm doing my best, and I'm still searching for my come on guys, who are we rooting for? Harry or Draco? :)  
Review please :) **

Neither Crabbe nor Goyle, or any of Draco's other so called 'friends' could figure out why he was in such a bad mood.  
The Slytherin Prince only spoke when demanding something.

By evening time, the rest of the House were leaving him well alone.

He hadn't seen Ophelia all day. She hadn't been in any classes, or at any meals, or in the library.

_Where the fuck is she?_ he scowled at his dinner plate.

"Post is here." he heard someone say.  
He didn't bother looking up.  
He had gotten a package from home the previous day so he wasn't expecting anything.

He jumped when a snowy owl landed in front of him. Staring imperiously at him with big round eyes.

_Potter's owl?_

He took the parchment strapped to it's leg and the owl took off.  
His heart leaped as he recognised the writing.

_Ophelia?_

He tore the letter open, and read it several times before sighing loudly.

Pansy Parkson attempted to peer over his shoulder.  
Draco turned to glare at her, before removing himself from the table, taking his school bag with him.

"Dra-"

"I'm not hungry." he snapped as Pansy made to follow him.  
She fell back onto the bench with a loud "Humph!"

He slipped through the halls, almost ghostlike.  
Students and teachers alike, moved out of his way.

The Owlery was mercifully empty.  
Dropping his back to the ground he rummaged through it until he found quill, ink and parchment.

Placing the parchment on his knee, he glanced around, ensuring his solitude, Draco quickly replied.

_Ophelia!  
What's happened? Is everything alright? Are you alright?  
When are you coming back?  
I got you something for Christmas. It's only small but I thought of you. I hope you like it.  
Write back soon. Fill me in with what you can.  
See you soon,  
Draco_

Searching his bag again, he delved deeper, until his fingers found themselves around a small green box, with a white bow on top.  
A small smile etched itself across his thin lips.

He found a small, grey, speckled owl and attached both to it's outstretched leg.

"Be quick." he whispered as he carried it to the window, releasing it into the evening sky.

He watched it fade into the distance and sighed.  
So Harry Potter got to spend the Christmas with the one person Draco wanted.  
Typical.  
Fucking Typical.

**ooo**

Ophelia was bent over laughing.  
Sirius was telling another inappropriate joke and she and Harry were in pieces, with tears of laughter in their eyes.

"And then - "

"No Sirius, no! Please! I'll be sick!" Ophelia pleaded through gasps of laughter.  
Sirius grinned, and leaned back in his chair, delighted by the company and amazed by likeness between Ophelia and her father.

Sirius was also not a fool.

He had seen Harry's repeated glances in her direction. His half smile whenever she spoke.

Harry had a crush on Ophelia!

Sirius bit his lip and glanced at his old friend. Remus was already watching Harry and Ophelia.

Ophelia turned to her father.

"Moony, are we staying here, going home?" she asked.

Harry blinked, he had assumed Ophelia would be staying in Grimauld Place. It had never occurred to him that she would want to go to her own house.

Lupin tilted his head to one side.

"I thought you might want to come home? We'll come back tomorrow of course." he smiled.  
Ophelia nodded and yawned.

"Maybe we should head home." he added as she held a pale hand over her mouth.

She nodded slowly, and they got to their feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she whispered to Harry. Her blue eyes searching his, almost looking for permission.  
Harry nodded woodenly. He didn't want her to go, but he could hardly tell her, or half the Order Of The Pheonix for that matter.

The Lupin's said their goodbyes, and Sirius saw them to the door. He clasped Remus's arm, and winked at Ophelia.

When the front door closed behind them, Remus held out his arm.

"I hate apparating." Ophelia grumbled, and her father laughed.  
"It's easier to do it yourself, and unless you'd like to walk to Avebury I'd suggest you come along." he threw her a lop sided grin and she groaned, rolling her eyes and placing a hand on his arm.

In a flurry of light and movement, Ophelia resisted the urge to vomit.  
Suddenly she was standing in front of a little wooden gate, which sat at the front of a garden path, leading to a small detached two story.

_Home. _She thought happily.

She almost ran up the path, the door swung open as she reached the steps, and the lights flickered on inside.  
Crossing the threshold she inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the sweet, safe smell of home. The only place she was truly herself, free from judgement, and fear of persecution.

"Welcome home darling." her father kissed the top of her hair and shut the door.  
She beamed up at him as he passed her and walked into the living room.

He pointed his wand at the fireplace and flames sparked to life.  
Ophelia likened her living room to a miniature version of the Gryffindor common room. The two armchairs were a deep red, and the walls, which were mostly hidden by the numerous bookshelves were a golden colour.

"So are you changed schools?" Remus asked, removing his cloak and lowering himself into one of the chairs by the fire.

"Yeah, I mean apart from Umbridge, Hogwarts is great, not to mention no more French!" Ophelia laughed, leaning against the door frame.  
Remus smiled, "I'm glad. It's nice to know you're closer to home."

"It's even better to be home." Ophelia amended.  
Remus nodded knowingly.

Ophelia stood in silence, watching the fire for several minutes.  
"I think I'm going to go to bed early. I didn't exactly sleep so well last night."

"Of course. Goodnight love."

"Night Moony." she smiled, then pushed herself from the door and climbed the stairs.

The light in her small bedroom flickered to life as she opened the door.  
It was just the way she left it.

Piles of book decorated the floor.  
The light orange walls were bare of anything that would hint she was a fifteen year old girl, apart from one or two small posters of musicians.

Her trunk sat lazily at the foot of her bed.

She moved towards it but jumped she heard a sharp tap at her window.  
Drawing her wand, she sighed with relief when she saw it was an owl.

She opened the window and let it in.

"What have you got then?" she asked curiously, stroking it's beak gently.  
The small owl held out it's leg, a small box and a piece of Parchment were attached.  
When she removed them, the little owl gave a departing hoot, and flew out the window.

Ophelia chewed her lip and opened the letter first.  
A smile played on her face as she read it.

Turning to the box, she fingered it carefully, before gently pulling the strings and removing the top.

She gasped in surprise.

Nestled in tissue, a rather expensive looking silver chain lay.

Taking it out, Ophelia saw the pendant hanging from it and smiled.

It was a crescent half - moon shape.

_Draco..._ she smiled internally, and her heart soared.

****

**Press it.**

**Go on ;) **


	8. The way you make me feel

******An : Yet another update! :O I'm getting quick ;) Again this chapter is mostly spent building the relationship between Remus and Ophelia as that comes into play later in the story.  
Thanks so much to all my reviewers and those who added the story to their alerts. Much love.**

D&O&D&OD&O&D&O&D&O&D&O&D

**Chapter 8**

**The way you make me feel.**

Ophelia ran a finger over the sparkling sliver pendant that hung from her neck.  
She couldn't help but smile.

She had felt silly when she had gotten him a Christmas present. She chided herself, warning that Draco would think her a fool.  
But she knew, with yesterdays events, and the chain around her neck, that there was something happening between her and this boy who had captured her so.

She fumbled around her trunk for several minutes, before she eventually found what she was looking for.  
She pulled out the fake, betwitched Galleons.

Ophelia had used Hermione's idea to create them.  
Dumbledore's Army used them. Or, they used similar Galleons.

Ophelia had enchanted a pair to work on a single line, only sending messages to each other.  
It was perfect really, what with the Ministry checking owls, and their incognito friendship.

She wrapped one of the galleons and placed it into a neat, inconspicuous box.  
Ophelia glanced around her bedroom.  
It was modest, if not small. It's light orange walls were welcoming.  
It was lightly decorated, a few photos, mostly of her and her father waved down at her.

Opening her bedroom door she stuck her head out onto the landing.

"Moony?" she called softly.

"Yes?" his voice drifted up the stairs.

"Um have you seen Artie?"

"He's here."  
Ophelia could imagine the frown forming on her fathers brow.

"Can I borrow him?" she asked gingerly.

"Of course." Remus answered slowly, she heard the curiosity etched in his voice.  
Ophelia whistled softly and waited.

Her ears were greeted with the sound of heavy beating wings.

"Hello Artie." Ophelia smiled as the great tawny owl glided up the stairs, landing deftly on her outstretched forearm.  
He watched her through round, impassive eyes.

"Miss me?" she asked, stroking his broad chest.  
Artie blinked slowly.

"I have a very important package for you, reckon you can get it there for tomorrow?" she attached the gift to Artie's leg.  
The owl hooted so low it sounded more like a purr.

Ophelia took him to the window, opening it, she watched as the great owl launched himself into the night.

She smiled, closed the window, and fell back onto her bed with a sigh.

**D&O&D&OD&O&D&O&D&O&D&O&D**

Ophelia knew she was dreaming.  
But that didn't make it seem any less real.

They lay in front of the fire. Curled like to cats in each others embrace.

Their pale skin matched perfectly.  
She could feel the silky strands of his blonde hair beneath her fingers.

He leaned in to kiss the necklace he had given her.

**D&O&D&OD&O&D&O&D&O&D&O&D**

She woke with a start.

Sitting up in a flurry she stared wide-eyed around her, blinking in the light.

Ophelia had fallen asleep where she lay.  
The bedroom light remained on, her door open.

She rubbed her eyes and got to her feet.  
She figured she hadn't been asleep very long, and her father was obviously still awake, as on his way to bed he would have seen the light on and come to investigate.

Shuffling down the stairs, she peered over the railing.

Her father was exactly where she left him.  
She felt a smile tug at her lips and affection flooded her.

He always looked so serious when he read. A small frown on his face. His kind eyes scrutinizing the words on the page before him.

A stray step creaked underneath her and Remus glanced up, his frown deepening, before his expression softening.

"Pup? What are you doing up? I thought you went to bed hours ago." he carefully closed the book and set it down at his feet.

Ophelia grinned at his nickname.  
He hadn't called her that in years, but, when she was younger, her father used to call her his 'puppy'. It embarrassed her as she grew older so he stopped.

"I did, well I fell asleep. I woke up though." she shoved her hands in her pockets and slipped into the room, taking her place in her armchair, opposite her father.

"You did? That's odd, you should be sleeping soundly at this time in the cycle. Especially since you're home." he paused, then leaned forward as she nodded, and stared into the fire.

"What's on your mind darling?"

"Nothing." Ophelia replied, _too_ fast.  
Remus cocked an eyebrow.

"Ophelia?"  
He waited until she turned to face him.

His eyes were kind and searching. It was so unlike his daughter to hide anything from him.  
His greatest pride in life was that he and Ophelia were thick as thieves.

But now, now she was quiet, and secretive.  
He wondered if it had anything to do with a boy?

He had been dreading this day.

"You can tell me anything you know."

"No, I can't. It's stupid, never mind." she muttered, trying to avoid his eyes.

"It's about a boy isn't it?" he didn't want to make it blatantly obvious that he had guessed, or at least he thought he had guessed.

Ophelia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"What does it matter? It'd never work out anyways. He's totally out of my league."

"Ophelia!" Remus exclaimed, and she jumped.  
"Don't put yourself down like that. Nobody, and I mean nobody out of your league. You might be different but you are still a beautiful, charming, witty young witch."

Why was is so easy to believe she was perfect, but he was nothing? he wondered briefly.

"Trust me dad, if you knew..." she trailed off.

"I do know. I know exactly."

"But it's dangerous."  
"Most things involving the heart are dangerous love. You just have to learn to what's best for you. Live on the edge a little, or play it safe?"

Ophelia wondered, as she watched her father, how someone so young could sound so wise. She wondered about her mother.  
Moony barely spoke about her and when he did it was obvious that he was uncomfortable.

In truth Ophelia knew very little about her mother. She knew that they weren't together very long when she fell pregnant, and she knew that her mother died not long after she was born. After that, Moony had always been a little sketchy.

"What if it ends badly?" she whispered.

Remus was amazed at how quickly Ophelia could change before his eyes, from a young woman, to a child looked so small as she sat in front of him. Her eyes wide and round.  
He got to his feet, and hunkered down in front of her. He placed a hand on hers and sighed, _if only you knew_. He thought.

"Ophelia, you're fifteen, if something happens and it ends wrong, it will hurt. It will be sad. But you'll move on. That's the worst that can happen!" he explained, falling into Professor Lupin mode.  
She glanced at him, something in her eyes caught his attention, it was desperation. Like she was longing to tell him decided perhaps that this was maybe something she would come to him about in her own time.

"It will be alright sweetheart." he reached out and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.  
_  
If only you knew Moony._ She thought as she pressed her face into his chest. This would be the first time in her life she was keeping something from her father. But it wouldn't have to be forever?  
If Voldemort was defeated.  
If there were no Death Eaters, no Order, then they wouldn't have to hide.  
She sighed loudly and her father kissed her cheek, then rose to his feet.

"Come on pup. Time for you to go back to bed. I think we might go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. We'll stop by Grimauld Place first, see if Harry or any of the Weasley's want to come." he winked.  
"Sounds good Moony." she smiled half heartedly and got up, before trudging towards the stairs. When she reached the bottom step she turned, "Thanks Moony."

"Anytime - oh - that's new is it?" he was staring at her necklace.

_Damn. _"This? I got it in Hogsmeade." she shrugged.  
She _hated _lying to him.

"It's pretty."

"Yeah, I think so too."

**D&O&D&OD&O&D&O&D&O&D&O&D**

**Press it! **


	9. Miss me?

**An : **_Guess who's back? Back again? Epiphany's back, tell a friend! :P  
__Well yes, here we go again. Updates are coming fast and furious, I don't particularly like this chapter, but it pushes through a lot of the stuff I needed to get out of the way.  
__Thanks again to my reviewers, and anyone who added me, or the story to their alerts, a big shout out to anyone reading this from the link I put up on my bebo roleplay sight where I play Ophelia;)  
__Enjoy guys. R&R  
_**Fallen**_Epiphany._****

Chapter 9 : Miss me?

* * *

Ophelia slept through the night soundly after she had spoken to her father.

The left the house reasonably early that morning.  
Donning heavy coats as thick flakes of snow began to fall from the sky.

"Right." Remus smiled as he locked the front door and turned to face Ophelia. "To Grimauld Place first." he held out an arm and almost laughed as she begrudgingly took it.

When they landed on the front step of Sirius's house, they realised it had already been snowning quite heavily.  
"Wow." Ophelia murmured as she found her boots covered in snow.

"Looks like we'll have a white Christmas this year." Remus smiled, and knocked once on the door.  
It opened almost immediately.

It was Tonks.  
"Remus!" she exclaimed, evidently delighted at his arrival. Her hair was shocking pink, she ushered them inside smiling all the while.  
"This must be Ophelia?" Tonks beamed at Remus then extended a hand to his daughter, who took it slowly.

Ophelia watched Tonks through narrowed eyes. She felt something twist in the pit of her stomach as she watched them talk, Tonks touched Remus's arm gently and Ophelia felt the savage urge to slap her.

She pushed past Tonks and slipped into the kitchen, aware of her fathers eyes on her.

Harry had his back to her, he was eating toast.  
Ginny and Fred ( or George, she still hadn't gotten the knack of telling them apart ) were sitting at the table, but before they could speak, Ophelia placed a finger to her lips.  
Creeping up behind Harry, she waited until she was a whisper away from him before she grabbed his sides sharply, "Boo!" she shouted and Harry nearly fell over.

"Agh! Ophelia!" he gasped, turning sharply, a breathless smile etched across his face when he saw it was her. Ginny and Fred laughed loudly from the table, and the door to the living room swung open.  
Ron stuck his head in.  
"Oh, it's Ophelia! Hey!"  
"Morning." she beamed.

Hermione and Sirius followed Ron in, greeting Ophelia in turn.  
Slipping into a chair, Ophelia gratefully accepted one of Harry's pieces of toast.

The door from the hall burst open and a flustered Tonks all but stormed in.  
"Nymp-"  
"Tonks Sirius! It's TONKS!" she barked, snatching her cloak she hurried back out, past a solemn looking Remus.

Sirius frowned at Remus, who merely shook his head.

Ophelia watched curiously as she chewed her toast.

"So -" Remus declared after a suitably uncomfortable silence, "- Diagon Alley anyone?"  
"Not any of mine I'm afraid, we're bringing Dad home today." Molly Weasley appeared behind him, making him jump.

Ophelia and Ron snickered, and Remus cocked an eyebrow at them.

"That's wonderful Molly, what about you Harry?" he turned, arms folded.  
Harry glanced at Mrs Weasley, wondering if she'd expect him to go with her.

"Oh that would be marvelous, run up and get your coat Harry." Mrs Weasley beamed, surprising everyone.  
Harry grinned, and hurried out into the hall.  
Mrs Wesley turned to Remus, "You won't let hi-"  
"I won't let him out of my sight Molly, don't worry."

Ophelia swallowed mouthful of toast, "Hermione?"

She shook her head, "I can't. I'm meeting mum and dad."  
Ophelia placed her hand on her forehead, "That's right, you're off on Holidays aren't you?"

Hermione nodded, not looking very happy about it.  
Ophelia threw her a sympathetic smile, "We'll do it again sometime." Ophelia promised.

Harry reappeared, with a coat in hand and Remus motioned to Ophelia, "Shall we?"

******D&O&D&OD&O&D&O&D&O&D&O&D**

Diagon Alley was beautiful. It was covered in glistening white snow. Shop fronts were covered in festive decorations, Wizards and Witches bustled past each other with good natured smiles and greetings.

"Wow." Harry and Ophelia said at exactly the same time. "Wonderful isn't it?" Remus smiled, and together, they descended the steps from the back of the Leaky Cauldron.  
They ate first, in a small, busy cafe beside Ollivander's.

They wandered from shop to shop for hours, Ophelia got Harry to distract her father when she slipped into Flourish and Blotts to buy his Christmas present.  
Likewise, Moony steered Harry away while she snuck into Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy him a maintenance set for his broom.

While she payed for the set, she felt something shudder in her pocket.  
It was the Galleon.

She pulled it out and stared at it's golden face.  
She had made a few changes, the DA's Galleons, gave a time and a date, but no words, Ophelia, combining some charms, made it so one could send messages back and forth.

After Artie had departed, she sent a message from her own Galleon, so it would be there when Draco got it.

_I love it. Happy Christmas Draco. I'll be thinking of you._

There was so much more she had wanted to say. She wished he was there beside her. She wished his eyes were on hers, his hand on her cheek. His lips on hers.

Writing appeared on the face of the Galleon.

* * *

_Ophelia, this is brilliant! You're a genius!_

* * *

The messages could only be short, but it was much quicker and less suspicious then sending letters by owls.

Taking out her wand, she pressed it to the Galleon, wiping Draco's message, she replaced it with her own.

_I thought you'd like it. How's school?_

She paused, biting her lip, then she added, _Miss me?_

The words faded slowly.  
Then suddenly, different words reappeared, he'd been waiting.

_You have no idea.  
_  
She smiled to herself, and tucked it away into her pocket.

Thanking the sales assistant, and tucked Harry's present away amongst the many bags she was carrying.  
She met them outside The Magical Menagerie, she glanced in the window at the cats longingly.

"You ready to head back pup?" Remus smiled knowing, his hair flecked with white snowflakes.  
Ophelia nodded, smiling contently.  
"What did you get?" Harry cocked an eyebrow, trying to peer into the bags. Ophelia swatted him away, "None of your business Mr Potter!" she exclaimed, laughing loudly as he tried again, following her as she side-stepped.

"Haaa-reee!" she moaned, just about keeping the bags from his reach.  
"Alright children!" Remus couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice, not to mention his joy at seeing his daughter laughing and playing with someone her own age. It was wonderful to see her acting like a teenager.

Ophelia and Harry stopped at the same time, both looking remarkably like a pair of bold children.  
Remus smirked and held out his arms, "Time to go."

* * *

Christmas day came upon them very fast.  
All the Weasley's, Harry, and the two Lupin's arrived at Number 12 Grimauld Place early, bearing gifts.

Ophelia was introduced to Mr Weasley, and, like all the other Weasley's, she took an immediate liking to him. Everybody crowded into the grand living room, where Sirius had set up a Christmas tree and lit a fire to open presents.  
It was unlike anything Ophelia had ever seen.  
Usually, Christmas involved her and her father opening each other's gifts, and doing what they normally did.

But this, this was amazing.  
Ron gave her a gift from him and Hermione, it was an unbreakable inkpot. Ophelia laughed loudly, remembering the fiasco with Umbridge.  
Harry handed her his present next.

It was a small black collar with a thin line of diamonds along it.  
Remus excused himself and Ophelia frowned at the collar.  
Was it supposed to be a joke?

"Um thanks Harry." she smiled, a frown still playing on her face.  
Harry grinned at her, then looked at something over her shoulder, as did Sirius, and all the Weasley's.  
"What?" Ophelia's frown deepened and she turned.

She gasped loudly, trying not to squeal.

Her father stood in the doorway. A smile on his lips that made him look much younger.  
In his arms was the most beautiful, snow white cat Ophelia had ever seen.

"Oh Moony!" Ophelia managed to whisper.

Her father grinned, "They called him Eskimo. Or Moe for short."  
Ophelia held out her arms, taking the snowy cat.  
"Moe." she repeated softly, the cat purred contently, and she turned to grin at Harry, who handed her the collar.

* * *

It was the last day of the holidays.

Ophelia was in her room, she had just finished packing, and replying to a message from Draco. He was going into Knockturn Alley with his parents for an hour or so.  
He had gone home for the holidays, and for the duration, whenever either of them had a spare moment, it was spent with the Galleon in hand.  
Moe lay on her pillow, curled in a content ball while Artie, appearing slightly miffed about the newcomer, sat grumpily on the top of her wardrobe.

"Ophelia?"

"I'm up here." she stuffed the Galleon into her pocket just as her father peered around the door.  
"I have to go into Diagon Alley to pick up more Wolfsbane. Did you say you needed something for Moe?" he asked.

Ophelia's heart raced.

"Can I go? I want to ask the woman in the shop about some things? You can go to the Apothecary and I'll go to The Magical Menagere?" Ophelia asked quickly.  
"Yeah, sure, if you want." Remus shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

Stepping into the room, Ophelia grabbed a coat from the wardrobe - almost dislodging Artie - and took her fathers hand.  
Remus frowned at her, then disapparated.

Diagon Alley was far quieter this time.

"Meet you back here in about half an hour?" Ophelia asked, stepping away.  
"Yes, wait what's the rush?" Remus frowned.

"No rush Moony. I just want to ask that girl some things about Moe." she stepped back to his side, reaching up to kiss his cheek before hurrying off down the Alley.

She quickly drew her wand and the Galleon.  
_Magical Menagere. Now._

* * *

**An : **_Sorry about the wee cliff hanger, but I have to keep you lot interested ;)  
I also added in that Ophelia doesn't like Tonks. I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to play that one out yet, but I figured because Ophelia and Remus are so close, Ophelia would be very jealous ans slight possessive.  
Constructive crit is always listened to.  
Review?  
x _


	10. The Magical Menagere

**An : **_Nom nom nom! I'm back, **again** I know. This chapter came very fast and I really like it :)  
Poor Draco :'(  
Enjoy&**Review!  
**_**Fallen**_Epiphany  
_

* * *

Draco Malfoy was desperately bored.  
Standing in Borgin and Bourkes he thought he'd rather be standing on hot coals.

His father was appraising something and Draco wandered aimlessly through the dingy shop.  
In his pocket, his gift from Ophelia shuddered. Ensuring nobody was watching he took it out.

_Magical Menagere. Now._

He almost dropped it. His stomach twisted.

"Mother." he strode over, trying to look bored, wishing the gleam would leave his eyes.  
"Yes darling?"

"I need a new Quill, I'm going to go up into Diagon Alley to get one." he wasn't asking.  
"Do you need money?"

"No. Thank you." he almost shuddered when he felt his fathers eyes on him.  
"I won't be long."

"See to it that you are not."  
"Yes father."

* * *

Ophelia sighed.  
She ran a hand through her hair, and surveyed the owls in their cages.  
There was still no reply, she was beginning to lose hope.

Then.

"Miss me?" Draco whispered.  
She gasped.  
"Ssh! Not here, there's a small alley down the side of the shop. Follow me out." he murmured, his fingertips brushed her hand.  
Then he was gone.

Ophelia counted to ten after she heard the door close.  
She had to stop herself from running after him.

Once in the street, she glanced up and down, ensuring her father was nowhere to be seen, then slipped down the narrow alley, and was plunged into near darkness.  
"Draco?" she whispered.  
"Here." he emerged from the shadows. His eyes on hers.

The two teenagers surveyed each other for a long moment.

Then Draco almost lunged forward, Ophelia met him halfway.  
Their lips met and they moaned in unison. This time there was no fear of rejection, or of right and wrong. Ophelia's hands moved quickly, one into his snowy hair, and the other to rest on his hip. Draco pushed her back against the wall.

"God I missed you." he hissed, breaking the kiss momentarily, he leaned in to kiss her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin and her hair.  
She tilted her head back. The hand that rested on his hip slipped under his shirt and caressed the bare skin along his waist.  
"I missed you too." Ophelia whispered breathlessly.

Made confident by her boldness, Draco allowed one of his hands to slide along her left breast.  
Ophelia inhaled sharply and reclaimed his mouth, her lips moving against his, like they belonged lips were hurried, as though knowing they had little time together.

"Ophelia." he whispered, pulling back slightly to gauge her expression. Her lips were wonderfully swollen and her eyes shone under heavy eyelashes. She smiled at him.  
"Moony will be looking for me soon." she sighed, her fingers caressing his robes. "Father shouldn't be long either, and I have to get a Quill so it doesn't look suspicious." Draco ran a hand through his hair, glancing back into Diagon Alley."We'll see each other tomorrow." Ophelia threw him a smile, at which he scowled.

"Yeah, from opposite ends of the Platform, then opposite ends of the train, and then opposite ends of the Great Hall!" he exclaimed.  
"I know." Ophelia admitted, staring at the ground, "But that's how it's got to be Draco. For now at least." He closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

"I know." Opening his eyes, he stared at her for a long moment, then leaned in to press his lips to hers, ever so gently, it was desperately romantic. Ophelia almost swooned then and there.  
"We better go." he murmured against her lips.  
"I know."  
With that he pulled away from her, and both of them suddenly felt very empty with nothing in their arms."See you tomorrow then." Ophelia glanced back over her shoulder as she walked back towards Diagon Alley, straightening her hair with her fingers.  
"See you tomorrow." Draco smiled at her, he followed slowly, then, once he emerged into the main street, headed off in the opposite direction.

Ophelia forced herself not to stand and watch him go. She headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ophelia!" it was her father. He ws standing outside Flourish and Blotts. He waved her down.  
"I never asked you, have you got enough ink and quills?" he motioned to the dinky stationary shop across the street, where Draco was.

Ophelia frowned, pretending to think as her heart hammered wildly.  
"Actually, now that you mention it, I can't find my favourite quill." she feigned a sheepish glance and he smiled, shaking his head, "I'll treat you." he winked, and they made their way across the street and into the shop.

A kindly old wizard smiled from behind the counter.  
Moving along the shelves to survey the quills, Ophelia spotted him. He had his back to her and was surveying a rather expensieve ivory quill. She forced a cough and he glanced up, the scowl that had been on his face was replaced with a grin.

"Draco. Nice to see you again." Moony appeared from behind Ophelia. He smiled genuinely at his old student."Professor Lupin, nice to see you." under normal circumstances, Draco would have normally sneered, or added some comment under his breath, but with Lupin's hand on Ophelia's shoulder, ll he could do was be polite.

"_Draco_." The sound of Lucius Malfoy's severe voice made everyone wince. Lucius shut the door dramatically behind him, and stalked towards his son. "Are you ready? Your mother and I have been waiting for you!" Lucius hissed, then turned to see the smirked.

"Ah Remus Lupin, and little ... _Ophelia_ isn't it?" he sneered. Remus's grip on Ophelia shoulder tightened and he nodded once.  
"How lovely to see you again, why I haven't seen you since, since the registry, isn't that right?" Lucius drawled.  
Ophelia saw Draco's fist clench, and she caught his eye and shook her head.

"That's quite right Lucius." Remus said, no emotion in his voice.

"And now Ophelia is attending Hogwarts? Dolores has been telling me all about you." he turned to Ophelia, his eyes surveying her with disdain. "I'm sure she has." Remus almost growled, putting his arm around Ophelia, he turned her towards the door.  
"Now if you'll excuse us, Ophelia has to finish packing." he forced an apologetic tone into his voice, and wordlessly steered Ophelia from the they opened the door, they heard Lucius say "Filthy half-bloods, no better then muggles I say."  
"Yes father." Draco said dispairingly and Ophelia felt sick.

* * *

When she got home, Ophelia silently stalked up to her bedroom and closed the door. Moe mewled softly and she stroked his head gently.  
The Galleon shuddered.

* * *

_I am so sorry._

* * *

She huffed.  
Drawing her wand she replied with a stiff note.

* * *

_It's fine. See you tomorrow._

* * *

**An : **_See that button? Down there? Press it and Draco will appear;) _


	11. A girl so in love with the wrong one

**An :** _Hey guys, back again : ) Just a few things to get through before I carry on.  
First off, thank you too my reviewers, and any of the guys reading this from roleplay on bebo. Especially Discraceofthename, Scorpius and Bellatrix.  
Secondly for the next few chapters there's going to be a bit of an anti-Tonks agenda, just so you guys know. I actually like Tonks, but I think she's totally wrong for Moony, and so does Ophelia ;)  
Thirdly, I'm going to delve a little into Draco's childhood over the next chapter or too, I will be dealing with child abuse, so, if it upsets you you have been warned!  
Fourthly, this chapter is dedicated to Luna, on roleplay, my favourite fan.  
Much love, enjoy.  
FallenEpiphany  
_

* * *

**Chapter 11 : A girl so in love with the wrong one.**

The Lupin's ate at Grimauld Place that night, all at the table noted Ophelia's quiet mood.  
Including her father.  
Harry tried repeatedly to brooch conversation with the girl of his affections but she would have none, remaining silent, and brooding throughout the meal.

She listened to Tonks delve into conversation with her father and she wanted to kick and scream and cry like a child.  
Ophelia really didn't like Tonks.

* * *

Ophelia did not sleep well the night before she returned to Hogwarts.

She wasn't the only one either.

* * *

In Number Twelve Grimauld Place, Harry Potter stared at the dark ceiling. The holidays had been fantastic. He had visited the Burrow, and Ophelia's house in Averdale.  
_Ophelia_.  
Even thinking her name sent shivers down his spine.

Mere hours ago he had managed to corner Sirius and request his advice.  
He explained his predicament, how he and Ophelia had kissed, but he felt as though she was avoiding being alone with him, and he was unsure how to proceed.  
What came next?

Sirius seemed delighted Harry was confiding in him. He seemed even happier that Harry was falling for Ophelia.  
''Little Marauders'' he called them. He told Harry to give Ophelia time, and space. He said she was probably unsure of what to do because she had so little experience with boys in general.  
Sirius also told Harry that he was sure Ophelia felt something for him.  
The thought made Harry glow, but he wondered briefly, why she had been so quiet all evening.

* * *

In his house on the far opposite end of London, Draco Malfoy was sitting on his window ledge.  
The moonlight silhouetted his pale face.  
_Ophelia..._ he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Why did he have to fall for _her_? Could she be anymore wrong for him?  
But oddly enough, that wasn't what bothered Draco. What bothered Draco was that he _wasn't_ bothered.

He rolled the Galleon across his fingers.  
Finger, finger, finger, stop.  
Finger, finger, finger, stop.

He sighed again. He desperately wanted to send her a message. He wanted to tell her he was sorry. He wanted to make her understand. Wasn't she the one who told him "_It has to be this way."? _he thought sourly.

Though convenient, the Galleons were terribly impersonal. Even less so then a letter.  
He resolved that he would find a way to speak to her in the morning.

Drawing his wand, he tapped the Galleon twice.

_Meet me at the train lavatory tomorrow. Let me know when you're there._

He let it send, then added.

_Don't make me come get you._

He placed the Galleon in his robes, and hung them up, before slipping into his bed to at least lay down for the remaining few hours of the night.

* * *

"Tonks is coming with us?" Ophelia had to try not to hiss.  
"Yes." her father smiled absently, hurrying to answer the door.

There stood Tonks in all her pink-haired glory. Ophelia nostrils flared as her father welcomed her with open arms and she turned to stalk back up the stairs, grumbling all the way.

She triple checked her trunk for everything.  
Moe sat himself on top, looking oddly like he was guarding it.

She had her back to the door when she heard a soft knock.  
"Yeah Moony?" she asked, not bothering to turn.

"Er it's not Moony."

Ophelia spun so fast her hair whipped around her, Tonks was standing in her doorway.  
"_Don't_ call him that."

Tonks blinked, taken aback by Ophelia's abruptness.

"So -" she attempted conversation again after an awkward silent moment, "- all ready and packed?"

"Yup." Ophelia answered curtly, she picked Moe up and slipped out of the room, past Tonks without so much as a second glance.

"Moony?" she called as she descended the stairs.  
Her father was in the living room.  
"Why is she coming with us?" Ophelia asked bluntly, rather annoyed that Tonks was intruding on her farewell to her father.

"We're picking up Harry darling." Remus frowned.  
"_And?_ Couldn't she have met us at Sirius's?" Ophelia said, obviously irritated.

Remus shrugged, "She wanted to come meet us first. It doesn't make much of a difference either way pup."  
Ophelia scowled, fighting back the urge to cry once more.  
Maybe it was that it was only a week to the full moon, and Ophelia's emotion's were a disaster, or maybe it was the fact that Ophelia could see, plain as day, that something was beginning to happen between her father and Tonks, and she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Draco didn't see her at King's Cross.  
He ensured they were early too.

His father led the way onto Platform 9 & 3/4.  
They weren't two minutes on the platform when Draco heard his father laugh cruelly.  
"Well I'll be."

Draco turned to see what he was looking at.  
His heart skipped.  
At the far end of the Platform, Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, the Weasley's, the Mudblood, Ophelia, her father and a giant black dog were organizing themselves and saying their goodbyes.  
Draco frowned at the dog, but it didn't take him long to realize.  
_Black._

His aunt had told him before that Black was an Animagus.

His eyes didn't linger on the dog for long.  
_As if he cared?_

Instead his eyes fell on her. She looked tired, Draco wondered if she hadn't been sleeping.  
She still hadn't replied but Draco hoped she would.

* * *

"Have a great term Ophelia!" Tonks beamed, and looked for a second as though she was considering hugging the young werewolf, but a sharp look from Ophelia stopped any notions of that sort.

Ophelia bid farewell to everyone else first, including Sirius, to whom she knelt down and stroked.  
"Nice to finally meet you Padfoot." she grinned, and Sirius barked enthusiastically, and licked her cheek.  
"Ugh!" she laughed.

She smiled, and rose to her feet, before finally turning to her father.

Remus took her hand, leading her away from the others.  
He took her hands in his and stared her straight in the eye.

"Ophelia. Are you alright?" he asked her, concern flooding his face.  
Tears sprung to her eyes.

_Damn him._ She could never hide a thing from her father, his warm gaze made her feel so small.

She thought for a long moment, then threw her arms around him, hugging him fiercely.

Momentarily caught off guard, Remus had to re-balance himself before he wrapped his arms around her.

"I just don't want to lose you Moony." she whispered hoarsely.

"What? Ophelia you aren't going to _lose_ me!" he stroked her hair, "The Order aren't doing anything that extreme yet!"

"That's not what I mean." Ophelia grumbled.  
Remus frowned, but as he glanced over Ophelia's shoulder, Tonks smiled at him.

_Aah_.  
Remus sighed.  
"Ophelia, you _know _that you are the most important person in my life. You always have and you always will be." he promised her and felt her grip tighten.

"I love you Moony." she breathed.  
"I love you too pup." he kissed her cheek, "Now go on, don't miss the train, have a great term and I'll see you again at Easter alright love?" he moved back, holding her at arms lenght.  
Ophelia saw his eyes were bright and round. He sniffed and smiled at her, she felt worse then, for upsetting him.

Using his thumb he wiped a falling tear off her pale cheek. He watched her for a moment, then motioned to the train.

* * *

"Here looks good." Hermione opened a door to an empty booth and the four of them, Crookshanks and Moe slipped in.  
Ophelia took the corner, as per usual. Moe sprung into her lap, eyeing Crookshanks venomously.

Harry sat next to her and leaned across to pet Moe.  
Ophelia stared out the window and as the train began to move, Ron and Hermione delved into conversation.  
Soon both Harry and Ophelia joined in as they speculated about what the Order was doing.

Ophelia admitted sheepishly that she hadn't been able to get anything out of her father, which indicated that the Order were doing something important because Moony never kept anything from her.

She agreed however to keep trying.

When they were halfway to Hogwarts, she excused herself, declaring she had to run to the lavatory, and might be persuaded to find the cart lady for a chocolate frog on the way back.

She decided she would send Draco a message when she was actually at the lavatory, as they sat just outside the Slytherin car.

Navigating her way along the immense red train, she steadied herself everytime the train rocked.  
As she neared the lavatory one of the doors to the Prefect's compartment slid open. She didn't take any notice until, as she passed, a pale arm shot out and ensnared her waist and dragged her in.

"Hey! What the f- _Draco?"_ she snarled as he thrust her into the back of the compartment and slammed the door shut, locking it and pulling down the blinds.

"You took your time." he cocked an eyebrow, then frowned at her expression.

Ophelia stood with her back to the window, her normally warm eyes turned cold and sharp.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise I was due at a certain time." she hissed.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Ophelia I said I was sorry! What else do you want me to say?" he held up his hands.  
"Oh that makes it alright does it Draco?"

"I didn't say that. But what was I supposed to do Ophelia?"  
"Oh gee, I don't know, maybe disagree? Or even wait until we were out of earshot!" she ground her teeth together and folded her arms.

"Disagree? Ophelia do you have any idea what my father would do if I disagreed with him?" Draco asked seriously.  
She scoffed.  
"Ground you?"

Draco made a sound that was somewhere between a huff and a sigh.  
He slipped out of his robes and pulled off his tie before beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Draco? What the hell are you doing?" Ophelia frowned, confused.  
She made to say something else but felt her breath catch as Draco shed his shirt.

He was beautiful. Cool and pale and flawless.  
Ophelia's mouth ran dry.

Then he turned around.

Ophelia heard herself gasp and her hand flew to her mouth.  
"Oh Draco."  
Tears sprung to her eye and she bit her lip.

From his left shoulder, to his right hip, and across his lower back, sat two long violent scars, evidence of what were once to immense cuts.

"_That-" _Draco whispered, glancing at her over his shoulder "-is what father would do." his voice was devoid of emotion.

Ophelia took a step forward, gingerly she reached out.  
He flinched when her fingers danced across the skin at the nape of his neck, then she felt him relax and breath slower beneath her touch. Slowly, they made their way to the beginning of the diagonal scar on his shoulder.  
With her index finger she traced it gently, and when her finger reached his right hip, it stayed their and she leaned in, pressing her cool lips to the scar.

* * *

**An : **_Review? Please?x_


	12. I will never regret

**An : **_This chapter is quite short, but it's got a good bit happening and it's really late here and I have work in the morning :'(  
Take pity on me and review? Love much? Nom nom? :D _

* * *

**Chapter 12 : I will never regret.**

* * *

Harry glanced at the door again, wondering where Ophelia had gotten to.  
She had been gone almost twenty minutes.

"Maybe she's upset? She looked like something was bothering her on the platform?" Hermione offered.  
Ron scoffed, "Something's been bothering her all Christmas. She's not been herself at all!"  
Harry nodded, he had pretended not to notice it, but since they had left Hogwarts, Ophelia's moods were often brooding and quiet.

Hermione was counting on her fingers, "Well it's a full moon next Thursday?" she shrugged.  
"Would that be why?" Ron frowned and Hermione nodded.  
"It's the most probable answer. I mean, werewolves are notoriously temperamental."

"But she's never been like this before?" Harry leaned forward, his green eyes alight with curiosity and concern. _What was bothering Ophelia?_

Ron chewed his lip, looking tentative for a long moment, before glancing at the door he motioned for them to come closer.  
"Look, don't say anything to Ophelia because I don't know how much she knows, but, I over heard Remus and Sirius talking last night... and..." he trailed off.  
"And?" Harry and Hermione demanded together.  
"Well they were talking about Tonks." Ron continued, "And, well I didn't hear much but Sirius was giving out to Remus, saying how he wasn't giving Tonks a chance just because he was afraid and all that stuff."

Harry and Hermione blinked.  
"I couldn't understand why Ophelia wasn't taking to Tonks, but I guess that'd explain it." Harry murmured.  
"Oh she must be so upset. Maybe I should go check on her?" Hermione glanced at the door wistfully.

"I don't get why she'd be upset though, I would have thought she'd be happy for Remus?" Ron frowned.  
Hermione turned away from the door to sigh patiently at Ron.

"Don't you understand?" she began, "Remus is all Ophelia's ever had for fifteen years. As far as I could tell, I don't think Remus has had even one date since Ophelia was born. They're awfully close Ron. For fifteen years she's been the only girl in his life, obviously she's going to feel threatened by Tonks, or any other woman." Hermione explained.

"Oh." Ron said in quiet understanding.  
Harry sighed, concerned now.  
"Hermione, maybe you _should_ just go see if she's alright?"

* * *

"I had no idea Draco."  
"I know. It's alright, just so you know I wasn't agreeing for the sake of it." Draco glanced up as he tied his green and silver tie loosely around his neck.  
Picking up his robs, Ophelia handed them to him.

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."  
"It's fine, honestly Ophelia." he smiled, his eyes warm.  
Ophelia glanced at her shoes, "Isn't there anywhere you can go Draco?" she asked suddenly.  
"Any other relations? Friends?"

Draco frowned at her, "What do you mean?"  
"To get away! Away from all this stuff!" she motioned to his person, her hair shaking about her and her frayed robes ruffling as she spoke.

Draco almost laughed, "Like who Ophelia? Who would take me?"  
"Come stay with me and Moony." she said, her voice hurried, "I'll write to him, I'll explain everything, and we'll wait until summer and you can come home with me, and not tell anyone and I know somewhere to hide you! To keep you safe!" she promised, stepping forward her eyes turned beseeching.

Under normal circumstances Draco would have laughed. Instead he shook his head.  
"Ophelia I can't hide. It's not just my father I'd be running from." he whispered and Ophelia's eyes grew wide.

In all his life he had never met someone that could express themselvesso well through their eyes.

"What do you mean? Not ... "  
"The Dark Lord has strong ties with my family Ophelia. I've told you that before." Draco's voice betrayed no emotion.  
Ophelia blinked, unsure what to say.

"You better go back, Potter will be wondering where you are." he did his best to keep his voice from breaking on Harry's name.  
"Can I see you tonight?"  
"Where?"  
"I don't know." Ophelia frowned, looking dejected.

Draco held up a finger.  
"Meet me at the Quidditch pitch at half eleven."  
He threw her a smile and Ophelia stepped onto her tiptoes, leaning in, she pressed her lips to his as he shrugged into his robes.

"I'll see you then."  
He opened the door for her and she slipped out, heading towards the Gryffindor carriage in a hurry, she didn't dare look back.

* * *

It was nearing eleven o'clock and Remus Lupin was wonderfully absorbed in his book.

"Hey Moony! Look what I found!" Sirius bounded down the stairs of Number 12 Grimauld Place, a broad grin on his face as he burst into the living room, brandishing what appeared to be a tattered piece of parchment.  
Remus glanced over the rim of his fat leather book.

"Padfoot?" he frowned at the parchment, then as realization dawned on him, he closed the book sharply.  
"Is that?"

"Yup." Sirius grinned again, "Harry must have forgotten it!" he waved the Marauder's map back and forth in front of Remus until the werewolf snatched it from his hands.  
"Then we should send it to him right away. Chances are it will reach Hogwarts by the morning before he has a chance to miss it." Remus declared, getting to his feet.

Sirius looked horrified.  
"Moony! You can't be serious, any parent would kill for one of these to keep an eye on their dearest. I for example, am Harry's guardian, therefore, I wish to see what he's up to."

"Padfoot, we are _not _going to spy on Ophelia and Harry!"

"_We _mightn't, but _I am_!" Sirius grabbed the map again and drew his wand.  
"I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good."

Before their eyes the map started to form, etching itself across the previously plain parchment.  
Suddenly they felt young again, as though their school days had returned.

The first five minutes relieved many "Oh's" and "Ahh"'s and "remember that?"  
Finally, Sirius's eyes fell on the Gryffindor common room.  
"Oh look, there they are." he pointed out the names of Ophelia, Harry and the others. They watched for several minutes as the common room emptied. They frowned as they saw Harry, Hermione and Ron depart for bed, leaving Ophelia on her own.

She paced the common room for a further five minutes, watched by the confused and bemused Marauders.  
Their frowns deepened as they watched her slip out the portrait hole, and begin to make her way through the castle.

"It's almost midnight. Where on earth is she going?" Remus exclaimed, completely baffled by his daughters actions.  
"She's...is she? It looks like she's going outside." Sirius frowned, following her name with the tip of his wand.

They frowned at one another and watched as Ophelia did indeed exit the castle, making her way brusquely around the back of the school towards the Quidditch pitch.  
Remus moved closer to the map as he saw another name draw closer to Ophelia's.

_Draco Malfoy._

The two names moved until they were almost overlapping.  
Either they were brawling.  
Or embracing.

Suddenly, when Ophelia had sought his advice about a boy, it hadn't been Harry she was referring to.

"Merlin's beard." he whispered through gritted teeth.


	13. All is fair in love and war

**An : **_Sorry, this chapter took a little longer then expected to get through, I found it quite hard to write, but I'm pretty happy with the results.  
Thank you to my reviewers, both here and on Roleplay. You're support in dumbfounding and I love you all for it.  
This chapter is setting up a lot for the future, including some things about Gwendolyn - Ophelia's mother.  
Enjoy my dears, and please keep reviewing.  
_**Fallen~**_Epiphany  
_

* * *

**Chapter 13** :  
_All's Fair In Love And War  


* * *

_

Remus Lupin was in shock.

Ophelia, his daughter, _his Ophelia_.

With Draco Malfoy.  
A _Malfoy_.  
Son of a Death Eater.

What was she _doing_?

Sirius placed a hand on his old friends shoulder.  
"Maybe the map was a bad idea Moony." he murmured, and pried the map from Remus's clenched fist.  
Remus couldn't formulate a sentence, his mind was in overdrive. Ophelia, who he knew had never had a boyfriend, who had never even looked at a boy before Hogwarts.  
Ophelia, daughter of a member of the Order of The Pheonix, and a werewolf, was seeing Draco Malfoy, son of one of the highest ranking Death Eaters.

He felt ill.

"Remus?" Sirius shook him softly, "Remus sit down before you fall down mate." he guided him to the nearest chair and forced him into it, before shoving a bottle of Fire Whiskey into his hand.  
"_Drink_." Sirius ordered.

Remus grimaced as the vile liquid burned his throat.  
"What is she thinking?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Funny how history has a way of repeating itself, eh Moony."  
Remus glared a Sirius.  
"Don't." he started, getting to his feet, "_Don't_ bring that up. Not now." he hissed.

Sirius stepped back, he blinked twice.  
"You know what Dumbledore will say -"

"He won't say _anything_, because we aren't going to tell him." Remus moved forward, his normally soft eyes were cool and sharp.

"You don't have to tell me Remus."

The two Marauder's wheeled around, the same shocked expression on both their faces as their past Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway.  
His bright blue eyes sparkled in the firelight.

"You asked me to keep an eye on her Remus. I've known for quite a while."

"Albus I-" Remus began, stuttering, as Sirius stared at the ground.

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.

"Please." Remus whispered, "Don't do this to her."

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "This is war Remus." he said simply.  
"Not for her. She's _too_ young to young to joing the Order! You can't ask her to do this." Remus cried.

"No Remus, I can't. But you can. You can explain to her why this is important. Coming from exp-"  
"No! She will never find out about that. Ophelia knows what she needs to know. Do you have any idea what that would do to her?"

"Remus. If Draco know's things, and Ophelia can get him to tell her, it would mean an awful lot for the Order." Sirius tried to reason.  
"I can't. I won't do this to her. I'm her father!"

"All the more reason for you to be truthful Remus." Dumbledore said softly.  
"Truthful? Haven't I done enough to her? She's all ready a werewolf, without a mother. She's an outcast, and this could be one of the only relationships she'll have and you want me to tell her she has to destroy it?" Remus spat.

"War has it's costs Remus. If you are telling me that you do not want to tell her, then I will. I need her to do this and she needs to understand."

* * *

"I love this time of year." Ophelia whispered. Her breath billowed out like smoke in the night air.  
"Really?" Draco frowned, glancing down at her as her head rested on his shoulder, "But it's freezing."

Ophelia shrugged, "I'm always cold. Werewolves find it really hard to regulate their body temperature."  
"I didn't know that."

"It's not in textbooks."  
"Oh."

Ophelia snickered, "So you don't know everything."  
"Never said I did." Draco fought back a smile. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked around the snow covered Quidditch Pitch.

"There's a match next week." Draco stated.  
"Gryffindor and Slytherin, I know." Ophelia smiled, "I don't play but I do follow it."

"Who'll you be rooting for?"

It was a loaded question.

"Of course I want Gryffindor to win."  
When he snorted she quickly added, "But I would love to see you catch the snitch."

Draco rolled his eyes and Ophelia smiled at him.  
"I'll miss it though."

"What? Why?" Draco demanded, frowning at her.  
"It's a full moon on Friday. I'll be ill all day Saturday most likely." Ophelia said apologetically. Draco's frown deepened.  
He had really wanted her there. He had been throwing himself into training in preparation for the match, just to impress her.

Lifting a hand, Ophelia caressed his cheek, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do, if I feel up to it I'll come, I promise."

"What's it like?"  
"What?"

"Turning into a werewolf?"  
"Why?" Ophelia stopped walking.

"I'm curious." Draco shrugged.

Ophelia was silent for a long moment. Her eyes were distant, and Draco thought he saw her shudder.  
When she spoke again her voice was quiet, snow began to fall and it drifted lazily into her hair.

"It's like nothing you'll ever feel. It's like losing control, like you're out of your body, but you're still in it. You cry and you wail and you scream, but there's nothing you or anyone else can do. Your muscles unhinge and twist and turn. Your bones break and change. The pain is blinding, and then it's a long lonely night until the morning, fighting with the monster within you."

Draco was speechless.  
He had never heard it explained that way. He was by no means a fool, he knew that it was an unpleasant experience, but they way Ophelia described it, standing there in the snow, so tiny and fragile, Draco's heart physically hurt.

"What? You thought it was like an animagus's transformation?" Ophelia cocked an eyebrow.  
"N-no, I just didn't know it was that bad." Draco admitted.

Ophelia forced a dry laugh, "I've done it before, I'll do it again."

She glanced at her watch, it was nearing two a.m.  
"Draco, we should go." she whispered.  
He nodded, "I hate this."

"What?"  
"Sneaking around, having to hide us." he growled, kicking the snow.  
"I know, but really, would you rather your parents knew? Not to mention Moony would probably have a heart attack!" she stepped closer and brought her hands to his face, with her index fingers she pulled the sides of his mouth into a smile.

"So smile Mr Malfoy. I'll be dreaming of you in your Quidditch gear tonight." Ophelia winked and pressed cool lips to his gently.  
Draco's smile became genuine and he grinned at her comment, laughing against her lips.  
"I love how you can do that." he murmured as they parted.

"What?" Ophelia frowned, her eyes on his lips.  
"Just make me smile. You're the only person who can do that." Draco's eyes were kind and gentle. The way Ophelia felt they should always be.

"No Draco, I'm just the only person you _let_ make you smile."

* * *

"It will kill her Albus! Can't you see that?"

"It's time she know's who she is Moony, you can't keep it from her forever." Sirius interjected.

"I can damn well try!" Remus snarled, staring at his best friend in disbelief.

Sirius and Dumbledore shook their heads.

Remus straightened up, a cold look on his face, "You're going to break her heart. I've never kept anything from her, this will kill her!"

"I will speak to Ophelia after the next full moon. You have until then to explain everything to her, or I will." Dumbledore stated plainly.

"What? Through a letter? I don't bloody think so!"

"Arrange to meet her in Hogsmeade if you must, or else you can come directly to the school, and you and I will speak to her." the Headmaster remained annoyingly calm.

"This isn't fair."

Albus Dumbledore smiled knowingly, but it was Sirius who said what they were all thinking.

"All's fair in love and war Moony."

* * *

**An : **_Review and Draco might come visit you in his Quidditch gear ;) Nom nom :P _


	14. When you hit me, hit me hard

**Author's note : **_This chapter was not what I had originally intended it to be, but after the last chapter I felt I needed to give Remus a moment to try make sense of Ophelia and Draco's relationship.  
I also realize Dumbledore is coming across as a bit of an ass, but this is from Remus's point of view. In Dumbledore's defense, it's a pretty idea.  
This chapter is to highlight Umbridge's hatred for halfbreeds because in the book she deals with the Centaurs and as of yet their are none mentioned here so I'm having her take if out on Ophelia.  
I'm thinking soon enough things are going to get more ''**heated**'' between Draco and Ophelia.  
So I'm hoping Chapter 15 will be up soon. It's going to be a long one because a lot is going to be relieved about Ophelia, her mother and Remus's past.  
Review's genuinely make my day guys, there truly is no greater satisfaction for me then getting feedback. Especially from some of the wonderfully kind ones I've been getting!  
Enjoy!  
**Fallen**_**Epiphany**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 : _When You Hit Me, Hit Me Hard._

* * *

"So?"

It was Sirius that broke the awkward silence in Grimauld Place after Albus Dumbledore had departed.

Remus didn't answer him, he stood, immobile, staring into the fire with a fierce intensity.

"Moony?"  
"What?" Remus shook his head, and turned to face Sirius, an unfamiliar, panicked look on his prematurely aged face.

"What do you think?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms.  
"I think Albus Dumbledore is -" Remus began, but Sirius waved a dismissive had.

"Not _that! _I know what you think about that Moony, but what about Ophelia and Draco. You've not said much about that." Sirius rolled his eyes, then stepped forward, eager for Remus to tell all.

In truth, Remus didn't know how he felt.  
How was he supposed to feel?

Ophelia, _his _Ophelia.  
And a Malfoy?  
_Draco Malfoy!  
_Son of Lucius Malfoy.

It was all a bit too much for poor Remus. Who, once more, lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.  
He was silent for sometime, and then with a great gush of air, began to speak.

"I don't know Padfoot, how am I supposed to feel? It's Draco Malfoy! I taught the boy myself. Not the most pleasant student in the world either. I'm flabbergasted as to what she sees in him." Remus exclaimed, shaking his head, "And I'm mad at her for sneaking out after hours, and I'm mad at her for lying and not telling me!"  
Then he paused, and grew quiet, "But who am I to judge, Ophelia, for all her quirks is far more mature then most her age. Maybe she sees something in him? Past all the bravado, and talk of blood-status, maybe she sees the boy beneath it all? This could be one of few chances Ophelia has at a relationship. Who am I to tell her otherwise?"

Sirius nodded.  
"Narcissa wasn't all that bad you know. She was just brought up wrong. Then she was married off to old Lucius and that was that." he shrugged and patted Remus on the shoulder.  
"Maybe, just _maybe_ Moony. Ophelia can see the bit of Draco that hasn't been warped by Lucius."

Remus nodded once.  
Sirius was right, all her life, Remus had always thought Ophelia had a different perspective on things. She wasn't very easily influenced, or persuaded.  
Ophelia was stubborn, she liked to make up her own mind, and once it was made up, it was damn hard to change.

He turned to Sirius then, the panicked look returning.  
"Padfoot..." he whispered, "How am I going to tell her?"

Sirius blinked.

He stood quiet for a moment then sighed, squeezing Remus's shoulder.  
"Moony, maybe you should just tell her the truth. You were never going to be able to keep it from her forever. Yes she will be upset, but, you're her father, and she loves you. She'll come round in time. We all have to make sacrifices if we're going to defeat Voldemort." there was a sadness in his voice that made Remus look up.

For a second the Marauder's stared at each other, remembering simpler times when such issues were not their concern, and for a second the lamented their past lives. When their biggest fears were O.W.L's.

Remus sucked in a breath, and exhaled loudly, "I'll just have to wake the sleeping dragon and tell her." he ran a hand through his hair.  
"I still don't agree with Albus's methods though." he added sullenly.

Sirius shrugged, "Desperate times old friend."

* * *

"Miss Lupin, what on _earth_ are you doing?"

Ophelia spun on her heels. She was standing in the Owlery with Harry, Artie sat contently on her arm, a piece of parchment in his claws, ready to fly to Averdale.

Dolores Umbridge, in all her matching pink glory, clipboard included, was standing, glaring at her.  
Ophelia frowned, she had managed to avoid Umbridge since the inkpot incident, but now she guessed, Umbridge was going to make her pay.

"I asked you a question Miss Lupin. What exactly do you think you're doing?" she demanded.  
Ophelia's frown deepened.  
"Sending a letter home Professor, or has that become an offence too?" she knew better then to be cheeky, but couldn't help it. The woman frustrated her beyond belief.

Umbridge blinked, and cleared her throat.  
The irritating sound made Ophelia tense her jaw muscle.  
"Sending a letter? I can see that! Do you have permission?" she asked in her horrid sing-song voice.

"Permission?" Harry repeated, "For what? She's sending a letter to her father, what does she need permission for?" he asked, stepping between Ophelia and Umbridge.

"Mr Potter. You already have a detention session under your belt, unless you want another I suggest you let me speak to Miss Lupin. It is, by decree of the Minister For Magic that any letters to and from Hogwarts are now subject to the scrutiny of The Undersecretary." she waved a ring clad hand in Harry's direction, shooing him out of the way.

Ophelia reached forward and squeezed his hand.  
"Leave it Harry." she murmured, her eyes soft as she spoke to him, but he saw them turn cold as she stepped forward to face Umbridge.

"Your letter Miss Lupin." Umbridge extended her hand.  
Ophelia frowned.

"I beg your pardon?"  
"You _letter._ Give it to me." Umbridge snapped.

"Why?" Ophelia stepped back, Artie shuffled along her arm and onto her shoulder, staring ominously at Umbridge.

Umbridge hissed, "Because I need to check it."  
"You mean read it." Ophelia tilted her head to one side.

There was nothing in the letter that Ophelia needed to hide. But it was the principal of the matter. The letter was her private conversation with her father.

"Miss Lupin. Give me the letter. _Now._" Umbridge's cheeks were growing red as she grew angrier.  
"No." Ophelia said simply.

Umbridge huffed, and made to say something but Ophelia turned towards the window and dropped her shoulder.  
Artie spread his wings and leaped from her shoulder, soaring out the window and into the evening sky.

Umbridge's eyes widened at Ophelia blatant disobedience.  
"Why you-" she lunged forward and caught Ophelia roughly by the arm.

"Hey! Let her go!" Harry exclaimed, making to dislodge Umbridge before catching Ophelia's eye.  
She shook her head and glared at Umbridge.  
"Let. Me. Go." she snarled.

For the second time in the four months Harry had known Ophelia, he saw something in her expression, particularly her eyes, that was most definitely not human.  
He saw Umbridge swallow.

Slowly, she dropped her hand.  
"My office, 7pm sharp Miss Lupin." she piped up, before hurriedly stalking off down the steps.

"Son of a banshee!" Ophelia growled when Umbridge was out of earshot.  
Harry scratched the back of his head.  
"You alright?" he asked, placing a hand on her arm.

She nodded, glancing down at his hand.  
It felt wrong.  
It felt wrong to have Harry's hands on her.

Her body cried out that this was not the hand she wanted to feel.

"I'm fine." she said quickly, forcing a smile.  
She checked her watch.  
"Come on, let's eat before I go to detention."

* * *

"We'll be in the common room." Ginny caught Ophelia's hand as she rose from the table.  
All the Gryffindors were watching. They all knew Umbridge's harsh punishments.

It was almost like a silent guard of honor as Ophelia walked silently down through the aisle and out the door of the Great Hall.

Her heart beat rapidly as she forced herself to stride out through the empty corridors of the castle, towards Umbridge's office.

"Ophelia!"

She jumped to hard she almost fell over.  
She heard his snicker before Draco Malfoy emerged from a darkened alcove.

"Draco!" Ophelia exclaimed, breathless.  
Reaching out, his pale hand ensnared hers and he towed her into the alcove, and into his arms.

"You fool! What did you go get detention for?" he whispered into her ear and he held her close.  
Ophelia shrugged against him.  
His hand caressed her face and she sighed contently at his touch.

"She's been waiting for you to slip up for so long." Draco continued, kissing her neck.  
"Well I'll give her what she's waiting for then." Ophelia murmured, tilting her head back.  
She felt Draco frown against her skin.

"Ssh." she whispered, "I'm not afraid of her."  
Draco leaned back, his head resting against the cold wall as he surveyed her.  
"I know you aren't." a small smile crept across his face, "You're still wearing it." he fingered the crescent shaped necklace.  
"Of course." Ophelia answered simply, she glanced into the corridor.  
Turning back to Draco she slammed her lips against his in an almost violent manner, only to be met by the same force from Draco.

One hand twisted in her hair and the other dropped to glide across her lower back, down to grasp her thigh tightly.  
Ophelia bit Draco's lower lip and delighted in the sound of him moan.

Then she was gone.  
She tore herself from his arms, amused by the bewildered look of disappointment on his face.  
She tipped his Inquisitorial Squad badge.

"You wouldn't want me late." she winked, and scurried down the corridor leaving Draco, and his suddenly too-tight pants to stare after her.

* * *

Her right arm shuddered as the letters etched themselves into her skin.  
It was excruciating.  
It was _humili__ating._

Tears stung her eyes when Umbridge finally declared she could leave.  
She didn't speak as she rose silently. Not trusting her voice.

Ophelia even closed the office door quietly after her.  
She shook from head to toe as she slowly made her way back to the common room.

The physical pain had been bearable, but the mental scars from the brand she now wore on her arm would take a long time to heal.

When she entered the common room, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Hermione were waiting.  
"Ophelia!" Ron stood up, and Ginny and Hermione rushed forward.  
Ophelia clenched her fist and frowned at them.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, gingerly moving closer.  
Ophelia shook her head silently and held her arm up.

**HALFBREED**

The blood red work was engraved into her forearm, it started at her knuckles, and in huge, capitol letters, it was scrawled as far as Ophelia's elbow.  
Umbridge had branded Ophelia.


	15. There can be no in between

**A**_uthors_**N**_ote _**: I am dedicating this chapter to **_mrs0cullen_**. Thank you, for your wonderful reviews and for sticking with me and Ophelia =]  
I also want to thank anyone else who Favorited, Reviewed or added this story to their alerts.  
This chapter is a long one, as I felt I needed to give Remus enough room to explain himself. I had this idea in mind for a while and I hope you guys are as happy with it as I am.  
Any questions or constructive crit you may have feel free to mail me or review with your question/advice.  
Enjoy the chapter. More soon.  
Oh, and by the way, 'tis the season of giving so go on and press that review button mon chou x  
**_Fallen_**Epiphany****_ x_**

* * *

**Chapter 15 :** _There can be no in between._

_

* * *

_

The full moon came and went mercifully fast. Her transformation was normal. Well, normal for Ophelia. She was still violently sick the following day, but after 15 years, Ophelia was used to the process. In truth it was made easier by her friends.

Ophelia did miss the Quidditch match, much to her dismay. She had been looking forward to a break from the monotony of classwork.  
However, Harry and what appeared to be the vast majority of the Gryffindor Quidditch team came by the hospital wing afterwards to inform Ophelia of their victory, and Harry presented her with the games Snitch.

When they were shooed by Madame Pomfrey, Ophelia sank into the soft pillows of the bed and yawned loudly, alone with her thoughts in the silence of the wing.  
Unconsciously her fingers traced the slightly faded lettering on her arm, it didn't hurt, but it was still very obvious.

All the Slytherin's jeered at her any time she entered the Great Hall, or a classroom.  
All except one of course.

Once she actually saw Draco elbow Goyle viciously for calling Ophelia a dog.

She had to fight back a smile.

Ophelia spent several hours in a peaceful state, trying to ignore her looming headache she rolled the snitch in her hands. It was well past dinner time when Madame Pomfrey arrived.

"Now, my dear I think you can go." she smiled warmly after pressing the back of her hand to Ophelia's forehead.  
Ophelia threw her a grateful smile and dressed quickly.

When she was on one knee, tying her shoe, Madame Pomfrey reappeared, a frown on her face.  
"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office Ophelia."

Now it was Ophelia's turn to frown.  
"N-now?" she stuttered, confused as she rose to her feet.

"Yes dear." Madame Pomfrey nodded and Ophelia tilted her head to one side.  
"Did he say what for?"

Madame Pomfrey laughed, "Dumbledore, explain something? Don't be daft!"

Ophelia blinked and bid Madame Pomfrey goodnight.  
With a frown on her pale face she departed from the Hospital Wing. _What would Dumbledore want with me?_ she wondered to herself. The halls were not totally deserted, so Ophelia rolled down the sleeves of the jumper Molly Weasley had made her for Christmas.

The Gargoyle peered down it's nose at her as she shuffled to a halt in front of it.  
"Um... I'm Ophelia Lupin. Madame Pomfrey said the Headmaster wants to see me?" she tried, narrowing her eyes at the great statue.  
"Go on up then." the giant Gargoyle leaped to one side and opening the winding staircase to Ophelia.  
"Er, right. Thank you." Ophelia inclined her head and began her winding ascent.

The door to Dumbledore's office was open, Ophelia paused at the threshold.  
"Em, Professor Dumbledore?" she tapped her knuckles on the door once as she called out softly, her voice still hoarse from the previous night's excursions.

"Ah Ophelia. Come in, come in."  
Albus Dumbledore's voice drifted from somewhere within the office.

* * *

Remus Lupin was going to vomit.  
He had never in all his life been so nervous as the moment his daughter's voice sounded in the office.

"Ophelia." Dumbledore rose from his chair to greet her warmly.  
From his vantage point, on the second level of the Headmaster's office, Remus watched Ophelia enter with trepidation.  
"How are you Ophelia?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"I'll be fine. Just a headache, the worst is over." Ophelia assured him.

_How will she ever look me in the face?_

Dumbledore made polite conversation for several minutes, before in classic Ophelia style she cut to the point.  
"Forgive me Professor, but I can't help wonder if there's a reason you asked me here this evening?" she asked curtly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
The old wizard laughed.

"Ah forgive me Ophelia, I'm keeping you." Remus didn't have to see Dumbledore's face to know the tinkle that had come into his blue eyes.  
"Oh no! not at all Professor, I was just wondering!" Ophelia was mortified.

"Not at all Ophelia, in fact, you are right." he paused to flick his wand and the door snapped shut, with another flick he drew two chairs, one next to his own, and a second one in front of his desk, without glancing up he continued, "Remus, are you going to stand up there all evening?"

Remus shuddered and swallowed, emerging at the top of the stairs he couldn't force himself to meet Ophelia's eyes.  
"Moony?" she exclaimed, further confused by her father's sudden appearance.

Staring at his feet he descended the stairs.  
"Hello pup." he murmured as he reached the bottom.  
Frowning, Ophelia hurried to hug him tightly, relishing in the familiar smells of his cloak. "What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling away.

"Ophelia sit down." Remus motioned to the chair, and he moved to stand next to Albus. He fought the urge to tell her to go back to the common room. Not to worry, nothing was wrong.  
But he knew she had guessed something was the matter.

Slowly, Ophelia slipped into the chair, but perched herself on the edge, her pale hands resting on her lap. Remus and Albus followed suit, descending into their own chairs.  
Remus felt Ophelia's eyes on him but he couldn't, he just couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Ophelia," Professor Dumbledore began, "It is time you learned a few things now that you are old enough - I hope - to comprehend the motives behind."  
She frowned, "I'm sorry Professor, I don't fully understand. What things?" she blinked twice, her eyebrows knotting together as confusion was scrawled across her face.

"What do you know of your mother Ophelia?" Dumbledore asked suddenly, and Remus looked up, taking in Ophelia's expression.

She faltered.  
"My, my mother Professor?"  
Dumbledore nodded silently, and Remus turned to look out the dark window.

"I er... well not a lot really. Her name was Gwendolyn, she was in Ravenclaw. She looked like me, she was good at potions." Ophelia offered nervously, wondering where on earth this was going.

"Your mother's name was Gwendolyn Aureila Dolohov." Dumbledore stated plainly.  
Ophelia blinked, she had spent most of her life in France, the name Dolohov didn't ring a bell.

"Younger sister to Antion Dolohov."  
Ophelia frowned, _an uncle_? she turned to Moony.  
"You said mum was an only child." she accused, but her father refused to look at her.

Then a memory cropped into Ophelia's head.  
_Dolohov._

She vaguely recalled Draco mentioning _Antion Dolohov _had had dinner at his house over the holidays.  
Dolohov was a Death Eater!

Ophelia recoiled as if she had touched an open flame.  
"Mum's brother is a Death Eater?" she gasped, suppressing a shudder of disgust.

"Yes." Remus turned to face her, his eyes round. He watched Ophelia intently, waiting for the storm he knew he was about to create.

"Ophelia, your mother." Remus stopped abruptly.

_She needs to know. _he told himself.  
_She deserves to know._

"Your mother was a Death Eater Ophelia."

* * *

Ophelia Lupin was sure she was about to vomit.  
And it was not because she was ill from the full moon.

Had her father really just told her that her mother had been a Death Eater? Was she dreaming? Was he joking?

"M-moony?" she stammered blinking furiously.

Before she could say anymore, Dumbledore leaned in.

"You're mother, Gwendolyn Aurelia Dolohov was a Death Eater Ophelia." his bright blue eyes watched her curiously, but there was also a sadness in them. Albus Dumbledore did not mean for Ophelia to be upset, but his options for gaining intelligence from the Dark Lord were running out.

"I don't understand." Ophelia murmured, turning to her father, "How were you together if she was a Death Eater?"

Again, the Hogwarts Headmaster answered, "Ah, this I'm afraid was my doing Ophelia."

The teenager frowned, she got to her feet slowly.

"Explain." she demanded, her voice hollow.

Dumbledore rose to his feet.  
He placed a hand on his former students shoulder.

"I'll give you two a moment."

* * *

"I knew your mother from school." Remus began, trying his best to keep his voice level.  
"Everyone knew she was into the Dark Arts." he paused, "And everyone knew she was... interested in me. Of course she didn't know I was a werewolf."

Ophelia stared at her father from the window, her pale face half masked by shadow.

Remus clenched his hands into fists, compulsively opening and closing them.

"I never returned any of her, gestures. She was pretty, but I couldn't see myself in a relationship with anyone, let alone her." he sighed, his eyes were pleading.  
"When I finished school and we joined the Order, we heard that Gwen had been indited into the Death Eaters. Then there were some rumors that Voldemort had plans for her."

"When Dumbledore asked me to do it, I said no. But James and Sirius said it could be the only way..." he trailed off.

"Do _what_?" Ophelia's voice was barely audible, but in the deafening silence of the office, it sounded so loud.

Remus swallowed visibly. He pinched his nose harshly, and exhaled loudly.  
"He asked me to gain Gwen's trust. To try and coax information out of her, he knew your mother liked me. So he thought I would be able to do it quickly."

Ophelia was numb. She couldn't feel anything. She stared sullenly at her father, willing him to start laughing and tell her he was joking.

"So I eventually agreed. I arranged to meet Gwen, I convinced her that I had always had feelings for her. She believed me. She poured her heart out, and told me everything, she told me that Voldemort had plans to kill members of the Order." Remus bit his lip.

"When she fell pregnant she fled the Death Eaters. The Order arranged to put her in a safe house for the duration of her pregnancy. Of course, she had no idea the Order Of The Pheonix were behind it. The day after you were born, she ran back to Voldemort. He found out she had disclosed his precious information."

"And he killed her." Ophelia finished, her voice drained of any emotion.

"Yes." Remus sighed, and got to his feet, moving around the table and towards his daughter.

"You lied." Ophelia was not asking.

"I know." Remus held out a hand, "I'm sorry.

"You didn't even love her." Ophelia whispered, ignoring both his hand and his apology. Her face contorted with a mixture of rage and sadness. Tears flooded her eyes.  
"You _used _her." she hissed.

"She was never meant to die, you were -"  
"Never meant to be born?" Ophelia offered.

She had never felt so low in her life. Her father, who she had believed to be the kindest, most loving father on the planet. The only person she could trust, had just told her she was a mistake that had happened so he could get information out of her mother.  
Her _Death Eater _mother.

"No!"

His hand brushed her face and she recoiled as though he had slapped her.

"Ophelia you may not have been planned but I don't regret you being born!" he exclaimed.  
"In other words, ''You were a mistake, but I've gotten used to you." " she snarled.

"No! You're twisting my words!" Remus was almost begging now. He could see the tears running freely down her pale cheeks.  
_What have I done? _he wondered.

"Ophelia please. Listen to me -"  
"No. You lied Moony. Why did you keep this from me? Why didn't you tell me?" Ophelia was begging, begging for her father to explain why he had kept her in the dark all this time.

"Because I knew it would upset you!" Remus exclaimed.  
"Then why bother telling me at all!" she roared, making him flinch, he had never seen her so angry.

"Ah, that brings us onto the second part of tonights get together." Albus Dumbledore reappeared in the doorway, he held a silver tray with a pot and sliver cups.

Ophelia glared at him.

_What now? _she thought desperately.

Dumbledore entered the room at a painfully slow pace, he gently set the tray down.  
"Tea?"

Both Lupin's shook their head's simultaneously.  
Dumbledore preceded to pour himself a cup before he turned to Ophelia, "Would you like to-"

"I'm fine here." she hissed sharply.  
"Very well." Dumbledore drank from his cup and was silent for a long moment.

"Ophelia, it has come to mine, and more recently your father's attention that you have been seeing Draco Malfoy outside of school hours."

She was sure her jaw had dropped so far it would soon reach the ground.  
"W-what?" she gasped.

"Both Remus and I are aware of your blossoming relationship with Draco. It is a little unorthodox, wouldn't you say Ophelia?"

Ophelia's mind was spinning. For a start she hadn't even began to come to turn with the mind blowing information her father had just departed unto her.  
Then something in her changed, she went on the defense.

"And? What about it?" she growled, stepping further away from them.  
Dumbledore glanced towards Remus, who sighed angrily.

"The Order thinks that Draco may be brought into the Death Eaters soon." he paused Ophelia, "We - The Order needs you to try get information out of D-"  
"No!" Ophelia shrieked, "I won't do it!" The thought disgusted her, she could never deceive Draco, let alone put him in more danger then he was already in.

"I told you." Remus said sharply, turning to Dumbledore.

"Ophelia-" Dumbledore began but the furious teenager was shaking her head.  
"Never." she snarled, continuing to back away, "He'll be killed."  
"We'll try to avoid anything of the sort happening." Dumbledore explained.

"You'll try?" Ophelia scoffed, her eyes flashing angrily.  
Dumbledore moved so fast Ophelia barely had time to react, suddenly he was before her, her hands in his.  
"Ophelia." he said softly, "Listen to me, you may be able to get some information that we desperately need. We have no other way of getting it. We _need_ you to do this. Think of Harry, and all those in danger. You could contribute _hugely_ Ophelia. You don't even have to do much, just continue as normal but try and whittle any information you can out of Draco."

She was shaking her head and Dumbledore shushed her.  
"Think about it. That's all I'm asking, once the war is over, you and Draco won't have to hide."

Remus scowled from the far side of the room. Dumbledore was blatantly manipulating Ophelia. He wondered how she didn't see it. It made him ill to think that she was about to do what he had done all those years ago.

When she nodded once, a quick jerky movement, Dumbledore released her.

"Can I go now?" she whispered hoarsely.  
"Shall I give you a moment to say goodbye to your father?"

"No." Ophelia said curtly, she looked away, but not before noticing her father flinch.  
Dumbledore frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Haven't you done enough? If neither of you have anything more to say I'd like to go finish my Astronomy homework." Ophelia quipped.  
"Pup -"  
"Don't -" Ophelia cut across her father, pointing at him, "Don't you dare call me that. If you want someone to talk to, go find Tonks." her teeth bared as she spoke Ophelia spun and stalked from the office.

She was mid-way down the spiral stairs when she heard him.

"Pup! P-Ophelia!" Remus cried, running down the stairs after her, he snagged her arm and stopped her.  
"Let me go!"  
"No! Ophelia stop it! You need to listen to me!" Remus said, obviously exhausted, Ophelia had almost forgotten that he too had suffered the full moon. She almost pitied him.

"Why should I?" she spat.  
"I may not have loved your mother Ophelia, but I love you! You're everything to me! I didn't want to upset you." he explained, glancing down at the arm he held.

"What's that?" he demanded, pulling up her sleeve.

**HALFBREED**

"I had detention." Ophelia said through her teeth, ripping her arm from his grip.  
She turned sharply and made her way down the stairs, pulling her sleeve back down, and leaving her dumbfounded father staring after her.


	16. So many questions

**An : **_Hi guys, um I'm sorry that I haven't updated since before the New Year.  
Unfortunately I suffered a death in the family and I just lost all inspiration.  
to be honest, this chapter is short and I don't really like it, but I need to start back somewhere._

_I hope everybody had a fabulous Christmas/Thanksgiving/Hanukkah or whatever, and a great new year._

_Reviews are welcome as always. I hope to try and fall back into my old writing habits soon.  
Thank you and enjoy._

**Fallen**_Epiphany. _

* * *

The tears ran freely when she was out of her fathers frozen stare.

Ophelia tore through the Hogwarts corridors as fast as she could, ignoring the startled calls of anyone who knew her.  
Her head throbbed in time with the beat of her converse clad feet on the cool castle floor.

As she ran, millions of thoughts ricohected through her mind.  
_Why did Moony lie?  
How can I betray Draco?  
How can I betray Harry more then I already am?_

And then.  
_Where am I going to go?_

With a tear stained face and a million unanswered questions she knew five minutes in the Gryffindor Common room, under Harry Potter's concerned gaze, she'd be spilling her heart out.  
She also realized that her magical galleon was nestled in her bag, which she didn't have.

Ophelia cast a long, baleful look over her shoulder, she bit back a snarl and with a rather dramatic looking flick of her hair, she moved off again towards the main door.  
There was one place yet on the Hogwarts grounds Ophelia knew she could find the solitude of silence in her own, muddled thoughts.

_The Shrieking Shack._

* * *

Remus John Lupin was shaking with anger.  
He clenched his jaw as he watched Ophelia run.

**Halfbreed**

The image of the blood red scar that coloured his daughters forearm was seared into his head.

His daughter.  
_His Ophelia._

It was true. Ophelia had not been planned, it was a night of pity and guilt that had led to her conception.  
While Gwen had been pregnant, Remus's morals had been thrown into question.

The biggest question had been what would he do when his child was born? He wasn't going to watch Voldemort take claim over the life of an innocent child.

But Remus knew that the night of her birth had changed everything.  
She had been so _small.  
_Tiny in his arms.

It was when she looked up at him for the first time, with his own eyes, that Remus knew she was his, and though it hurt him to know that he had caused her to be an outcast from society, he couldn't imagine his life without her.

So as the image of her scarred arm appeared before him, a sound close to a growl escaped his lips.

He spun on his heel and ran back up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Dumbledore!"

The old Headmaster was staring out of a window. He didn't turn as Remus burst back into his office.  
"Albus!'' he demanded.

"What is it?"

Remus scoffed angrily, "Have you _seen _her arm?" he cried out.  
Dumbledore nodded silently, mewling over something in his mind which he obviously didn't feel the need to share with Remus.  
"Albus." Remus's upper lip curled upwards in a fierce anger. His frustration peaked when the Headmaster remained silent and thoughtful.

"Nothing? Why can you never help? Not with me, not with Ophelia and not with Harry!" Remus blasted. "You think you're doing the right thing but you're not! How can you tell me you're being any less controlling then Voldemort! You seem to have the greater picture but you won't tell anyone. you know Ophelia told me Harry thought he was possessed? All you have to do is sit him down and explain it to him. He's not stupid. He deserves to know!"

Dumbledore held up a silencing hand. ''This is not about Harry.''

Remus cocked his head to one side.  
"How could you let Umbridge mark her that way. Are you trying to destroy her in every way you can think of?"

"Ophelia is stronger then you think Remus."

"That doesn't mean you can do what you're doing. She isn't your puppet Albus.''

"I never said she was. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some business to attend to. If I were you, I'd find Ophelia sooner rather then later."

* * *

"Immobilius." Ophelia murmured, pointing her wand towards the flailing Whomping Willow.  
The great tree slowed it's movements and soon sat frozen. Ophelia blinked balefully and slipped into the narrow passage beneath it.  
"Lumos." her voice grew weaker as she crawled along the ground.

Silent, tearless sobs wracked her petite frame. She felt as though she would fall apart at any second.  
It amazed her how a few words could destroy fifteen years.

Ophelia had been brought up to believe her mother was a good, hard working witch. Though she would be the first to admit Moony was rather brisk on the subject. When she was younger, she never questioned it, and when she grew older, she linked his discomfort to a sort of grieving.

To be told, after all that time, that one's mother was no better then a common criminal, who your father never actually loved, was... well it was difficult to say the least.

Her breath came sharp and quick as she ascended the magically lit stairs of the Shrieking Shack and found herself in the dilapidated bedroom that had sheltered her though her transformations.

Tottering over to the bed, Ophelia let herself fall onto it's creaking mass, and coughed violently when a cloud of dust enveloped her.

For all her quick wits and intelligence, Ophelia could not wrap her head around her dilemma.

If, _if _she were to spy on Draco, though it wasn't really spying, more trying to whittle information out of him, she could help the Order of the Pheonix, and in turn, contribute to Voldemort's downfall.  
But could she really betray him? After gaining his trust? It felt wrong.

Then there was the situation with her mother, and her new found uncle, who apparently, thought her dead.

Her head was swimming.

She groaned loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose tightly.

She was however, pulled from the depths of her thoughts when something creaked loudly on the floor beneath her.  
Ophelia blinked and sprung lithely to her feet, her lit wand was drawn and she pointed it towards the doorway as she distinctly heard the first step of the stairs groan under someone's weight.

"Nox." she hissed and slipped silently into one of the rooms corners, waiting in the darkness for the intruder to show themselves.

She heart hammered loudly as a light from the stairway flitted into the darkened room.

A tall, dark figure, that most certainly wasn't a student slipped into the room.  
Blinking in the bright light, Ophelia panicked and thrust her wand forward.  
"Expelliarmus!" she cried.

The figure yelped, and their wand flew from their hand into Ophelia's.  
"Ophelia?"

"M-moony? Lumos!" Ophelia frowned, and her wand sprung to life, illuminating the room, and her father's shocked face.

"Ophelia." Remus clutched his heart, evidently shocked by her sudden appearance from the corner.

Ophelia snarled internally and fired his wand in his general direction, she stepped forward and made to leave, but her father threw out his arms.

"No! No darling wait. Please."

* * *

_R&R_


	17. Enough

**An : **_This chapter took longer to write then I had intended. But here I am. I'm back. I've the next couple of chapter's lined up so this should **hopefully** mean I'll be updating fast. I say this every time but I do so love reading reivews. Lets me know you guys are there (: _

* * *

**Love is a poison - A sweet poison, but it will kill you all the same.**

* * *

"Ophelia, Ophelia please will you just talk to me!" Remus begged, his eyes beseeching, grabbing her hand as she moved to pass him.

The young werewolf stared at her father through cold, troubled eyes. "There's nothing to talk about." she managed to hiss as she snatched her hand from his grasp.

Remus sighed, almost sounding exasperated. Then he motioned towards the open doorway.  
"Walk with me pup." he wasn't really asking.  
Ophelia blinked slowly, she mused softly to herself, before eventually conceding. "Fine."  
She ran her tongue across her teeth and mercilessly stomped from the room, her trainers lifting dust as she hurriedly descended the collapsing staircase.

* * *

The sun had set when they emerged from the depths of the Whomping Willow.  
Ophelia accepted her fathers hand and he pulled her from the tunnel, but dropped it almost right away.  
Remus cast a withering look in her direction before setting off towards the forbidden forest.

As they walked in silence Remus took note of the rosy colour the biting cold gave to Ophelia's usually white cheeks.

"I never meant to hurt you Ophelia." his voice was soft as it broke the silence of the impending night.  
Ophelia didn't look at him, nor did she stop walking. Instead she seemed to consider his words carefully, before she pursed her thin lips and glanced at him.

"You shouldn't have kept it from me."

Remus had to force himself not to from as her voice was still devoid of emotion, hollow.  
"I know." he whispered.

"Then why?"  
"I thought I was protecting you. I thought it was the right thing to do. for both of us.

_She had to understand. She had to know he didn't do it to hurt her._

"Protect me? From what?" she cocked an eyebrow.  
Remus stopped walking and she stopped next to him, turning to face him.

As he looked at her Remus felt an almost crushing sense of guilt. Ophelia, all 5ft 4 of her, was so tiny and frail looking in the thinning light.  
He stepped towards her.  
"Ophelia, Voldemort knows your mother had a child, and that child was a girl. But, aside from that he knows nothing. He doesn't know who you are Ophelia. none of the Death Eater's do. Not even Antion Dolohov knows who you are. She never gave us up. Even before she died, and we think that most of the Death Eaters are under the impression you were found and killed. he explained hurriedly.

Ophelia blinked twice.  
It made sense.

_Why did it have to make sense?  
_  
"But why not tell _me_ Moony? You told me Fenir Greyback killed her!"

She was calling him Moony again. That _had_ to be a good sign.  
He threw her an apologetic smile "I knew people would belie-"  
"No." Ophelia cut across him sharply, her eyes cool. "Why did you lie to _me_."

Remus turned away from his young daughter. He hadn't felt so tired in quite a while. His eyes drew upon the land before him. The black lake lay behind him, and the thick trees of the Forbidden Forest enveloped him.  
He stood with his back to her for several long, silent minutes.

Ophelia stood with her arms folded, tense, and angry. She narrowed her eyes and glared at her fathers back. Unwilling to even contemplate forgiving him until she understood what bizarre logic had led him down the path he had chosen for them both.

Remus sighed suddenly and Ophelia blinked.

"I was ashamed." he whispered.  
Ophelia's throat ran dry. She swallowed convulsively. "Of me?" she managed to choke through the threatening tears.

Remus turned sharply, his eyes flashing.  
"No! Merlin's Beard no Ophelia!" he spluttered, stumbling towards her. "You just don't understand! I was ashamed of myself, the lies I told to your mother. The betrayal! You were the only person in the world who didn't look at me with some form of pity. How could I be ashamed of you?" he begged of her desperately.

"Because I was a mistake. Because I constantly reminded you of what you did." Ophelia spat.

"I never called you a mistake, you're twisting my words! You may not have been planned but you were never a mistake. You made me laugh, made me smile. Kept me sane. You were all I lived for, can't you see that? How could I ever tell you what I had done? I didn't want to see your smile change to disgust every time you looked at me." Remus pressed.

Ophelia turned her eyes to the ground, and a lonely tear slithered down her snowy cheek.  
"Ophelia. Look at me." Remus said sternly.  
When she didn't, he reached out and grasped her chin, almost harshly in his cool hand, and pulled her head up to face his.  
"Ophelia Jade Lupin. Look at me." he all but growled.

Her eyes felt like stones as she drew them up slowly to meet her father's eyes.

It was then something inside Ophelia broke.  
She buckled beneath her fathers intense stare.

The tears ran freely and Ophelia sobbed openly.

Remus swallowed harshly, he reached forward and wordlessly grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to him.

Ophelia however, was not quite ready for that.  
She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself out of his grip.

"Ophe-"  
"No. _Enough_. I've had _enough_ Moony. I need time to think, to bloody process all this crap that's been thrown my way."

It wasn't an outrageous request, Remus supposed.  
He had in effect bombarded his daughter with fifteen years of secrets. He paused, and sighed, then held up his hands, "Alright. Alright Ophelia." he took a step back.

Ophelia rubbed her forehead, "I just nee-"  
"I understand, honestly I do." Remus assured her. He sighed once more, running his tongue along his lower lip.  
"Let me know when your ready."

Ophelia nodded once. Sniffing and wiping a stray tear away with her sleeve.  
"I should head back." she mumbled, kicking some slush covered leaves.  
"Will I walk back with you?" Remus offered, hoping not to sound too hopeful.  
Ophelia shook her head slowly.

Remus tried not to look upset when he nodded solemnly, "I'll er... I'll talk to you soon then?"  
Once more she gave him a stiff nod, unable to look him in the eye.

Then, wordlessly, Ophelia managed to force her buckling knees to still, and she marched towards the castle.

Remus Lupin watched his daughter leave with a mundane air of defeat.  
How he willed her to turn around and run back into his arms.

But she didn't.

* * *

"Pumpkin Pie." Ophelia blurted, and the portrait of the Fat Lady frowned at her, before swinging open.

Ophelia almost dived in.

She saw the Common Room was almost empty.  
Dean and Seamus occupied one corner, they gave her a brief, uninterested nod when she entered. Euan Abercrombie and two other first years were ascending the staircase and didn't notice her at all.

"Ophelia!"  
She spun.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting in their usual spot, similar, worried looks were drawn across their faces.  
Dipping her head, Ophelia shuffled over, flexing her jaw lightly.  
She dropped onto the couch next to Hermione, her pale hands delving deep into her pockets.

The trio stared at her, slightly bewildered.

"Where were you? We stopped by the hospital wing but Madame Pomfrey said you left ages ago." Ron frowned as he rolled a large piece of parchment and stuffed it into his bag.  
Ophelia didn't look at him. Her cool eyes were trained on the fire. They could all clearly see she had been crying.

"Dumbledore called me to his office." she said quietly after a long, awkward moment of forced silence.  
Harry's brows knotted together, "Dumbledore?" he repeated.

Ophelia exhaled, "Yeah, yeah he um, wanted to check how I was settling in. You know, if the routine was working if there was anything he could do, you know." she shrugged half-heartedly and not a single one of them believed her.  
Ron and Harry, with all their skill of women were perplexed.  
Just how did one contend with a crying girl?

"I think...'' Ophelia sighed, "I think I'm going to lie down." she seemed to speak more to herself then the others.  
But they watched her go, concerned as she shuffled up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron demanded of Hermione once Ophelia was out of earshot.  
Hermione blinked, "How should I know?" she asked.

"Well, your a girl.'' Ron spluttered.  
Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Something is definitely bugging her." Harry murmured, chewing the inside of his mouth.

* * *

Ophelia was still awake when all of Gryffindor lay sleeping in their dorms.  
She was still wide awake. she had been sending messages to Draco via the Galleon for the better part of the night, but since he hadn't replied in over half an hour, Ophelia assumed he had fallen asleep.

Sleep.  
It seemed so far away.  
Her mind was too distracted, confused, and upset to even contemplate sleep.

Finally, in desperation, she threw back the covers of her bed and tip-toed, barefoot, to the door.  
Lavender Brown was the only one who stirred when Ophelia stubbed her toe and swore a little too loudly.

Shutting the door, Ophelia made her way down the carpeted stairs into the Common Room.  
The fire was still crackling happily, as though it was greeting her.

"I knew you'd come down."

She jumped and clutched her chest as Harry spoke.  
"Merlin's Beard Harry! Give me a heart attack why don't you!" she snapped before she could stop herself.  
Harry's smile faltered, and he frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Ophelia sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped." she amended, stepping off the stairs and into the Common Room.  
She did her best to sound cheery.  
"So Mr Potter, what has you up so late." she asked, folding her arms.

Harry chewed his lip, then got to his feet.  
Ophelia knew what he was going to say before he said it, she had to stop herself from wincing.

"You." he whispered, moving around the couch to stand before her.  
Then, rather unexpectedly he started to laugh, "God, that sounded even cheesier then I thought it would."

Ophelia felt a smile tug at her lips, before she could help it, a small laugh broke free.  
Harry grinned, "Finally." he said, "A smile."

Ophelia tilted her head to one side, the smile Harry created, still playing on her lips.  
When Harry leaned forward, Ophelia wanted to stop herself.

She knew this would just be another thing she would have to deal with in the morning. But, with all that was going on inside her head, she never actually made herself pull away. So when Harry's lips met hers in a tentative gesture, Ophelia stayed there.

Upstairs, the Galleon shuddered beneath the duvet.


	18. I'm alive but I'm alone

**An : **_Phew... it's 2:06 am and man am I tired.  
__Thanks so much for your reviews I really can't tell you how much they mean to me. I still do a little fangirl squeal when I see the emails! :P _****

I'm alive but I'm alone.

* * *

"Fuck. Fuck! Fuck it!" Ophelia's words became a mantra as she slipped her socks on over her painted toes.  
_You're stupid. You are so fucking stupid Ophelia. _

Ginny peered at her from behind the curtain surrounding her bed, "Where are you off too so early?"  
Ophelia blinked, "I er... I left my Divination stuff in the Library."

"Ophelia." Ginny frowned, "It's six am."  
"I know, but I didn't finish the end of the my homework." Ophelia whispered, simultaneously slipping into her tatty converse and buttoning up her shirt.

"Oh." Ginny chewed the inside of her mouth.  
Ophelia had gotten to know the youngest Weasley pretty well over her time in Hogwarts. She saw something off in Ginny's expression.  
"Gin?" she frowned, "Everything alright?" she straightened her tie and knelt to tie her shoelaces.

Ginny seemed to deliberate for a moment.  
"Ophelia. you and Harry, are you two together?"

Ophelia very quickly realized the look in Ginny's expression was jealously. _Ginny liked Harry!_  
She then very quickly shook her head, "No, we aren't together."

"But there is something. I've seen the way he looks at you. He really likes you Ophelia." Ginny was trying so hard to sound genuine. Too hard.

"Does he?" Ophelia tried to sound offhandish but failed, miserably.  
She scratched her head, "Look Ginny I'm really sorry but I'm kind of all over the place at the minute. And whether Harry likes me or not, he's my friend, I wouldn't want to risk that."

"But you do like him." Ginny wasn't asking.  
"Not as much as I should." Ophelia whispered, "I'll see you at breakfast Ginny." Ophelia inclined her head. Reaching down she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder before quietly departing, leaving Ginny Weasley to stare after her in wonder.

* * *

When she slipped out of the portrait, Ophelia pulled out her Galleon.

_Quidditch Pitch?_

She sent the question to Draco and yawned rather loudly. Then she sighed, the previous day seemed like an inherent blur. She was still reeling from it's revaluations.  
When the Galleon shuddered in her palm she fought a smile.

_No, are having early practice, we're playing them on Friday._

The letters faded and were soon replaced by more.  
_  
Any other ideas?_

Ophelia blinked, she hadn't really thought about anywhere else. she still didn't know Hogwarts, and all it's twists and turns.  
Then it came to her.  
There was one place in the school she knew they were perfectly safe from the outside world, she'd been spending time there with the DA.  
The Room Of Requirement.

_Got it._ She sent to Draco, then quickly sent him directions and set off. Trying to ignore the nagging voice in the back of her head that told her she really needed to sit down and think about what she was doing.

She kissed Harry.  
Or did he kiss her?  
Well she didn't pull away so what difference did it make?

She didn't love Harry.  
Did she love Draco?

She felt more for Draco. Romantically anyways.  
Harry was her friend, most definitely Harry was a friend she didn't think she could bare to lose.  
But Draco. There was certainly something more there.

Was she in love with him?  
They were risking an awful lot, it had to be more then just a school fling? There had to be more. It felt like there was more.  
But then why would she go and do something stupid like Harry?  
Maybe she just didn't want to hurt his feelings? It was easier to play hard to get then to tell him she felt nothing.  
She thought that if she had never met Draco. If thing had panned out differently for her, she would be with Harry.

Ophelia snorted softly, nothing in her life had ever been made easy for her, so why should falling in love?

As she walked she wondered briefly about Dumbledore's request. If she played her cards right, she would in effect be helping Draco, and not only that but, if she worded it right, she could probably tell Harry, Ron and Hermione, so she wouldn't have to do as much sleuthing about.

So that was that sorted at least.

But Moony.  
_Aw Moony_.

That, Ophelia thought, was another day's work in itself.

She turned a corner, and walked straight into him.

"Whoa - Hey!" Draco grinned and caught her shoulders before she could fall.  
"Draco!" she laughed breathlessly, as soon as she regained her balance she threw her arms around his shoulders. "Hi." she grinned, her nose touched his, and he grinned again, lopsided, his perfect teeth were almost blinding and she could smell the toothpaste.  
It was utterly intoxicating.

"Hi." he replied, wiggling his nose against her's.  
She sighed contently, then she felt a frown tug at her lips. Maybe she could talk to Draco about her mother.  
He always said she could trust him.

Pulling herself away from him, she grabbed his hand and towed him along after her. "C'mon. I wanna show you something."

* * *

"Holy shit!" Draco explained when they stepped inside the Room of Requirement.  
"Draco you have to promise not to tell a soul, and never to come here without me." Ophelia said solemnly, pulling his attention from the surrounding room.

"Uh, sure thing." he shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

When Ophelia asked of the Room's services, she asked for a large, comfortable, warm, safe room for them, that nobody could find, so even if any DA members decided to do a little early morning practice, they wouldn't be able to get in.

"How did you find this place?"  
"Moony told be about it." it was a plausible lie, but even saying his name out loud still hurt.

"Cool." Draco surveyed the room with interest. It was very similar to Ophelia's living room - though Draco would not have recognized that in it, but it was larger, the walls her a deep orange and the fire crackled loudly in the hearth.  
He led her to the wide sofa and took her bag off her shoulders.  
Sitting down, Draco made to pull her down next to him but Ophelia went a little further.

Rather then sitting next to him, Ophelia moved into his lap, effectively straddling him on the great sofa. She saw Draco swallow convulsively and grinned in satisfaction.  
She leaned in so that her lips her almost against his.  
"Hi." she repeated, and pressed her lips against his.  
"Hi." Draco stammered against her, his cool hands gripping her thighs almost harshly.

* * *

Remus Lupin was scowling.  
"Mischief managed." he hissed and stuffed the Marauder's map into his pocket.

"So much for sending it straight back to Harry." Sirius's sudden appearance made the old Professor jump.  
"Dammit Padfoot!" he snarled, obviously lacking in the sleep and patience department, as he sat, not so bright eyed and bushy tailed, in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimauld Place.

Sirius on the other hand, had slept unusually well. His hair was returning to it's former lush glory and he relished in it as he swept it back from his face.  
He frowned at his old friend, then nodded knowingly.  
"Ah, I take it Ophelia wasn't too impressed then." he raised his eyebrows and pulled up a chair.

Remus scoffed, "Not impressed? I doubt she's ever going to look at me the same way again!"  
Sirius shook his head, "Give her time Moony."

Remus leveled him with a look, "Padfoot, I have never seen her this angry. She barely looked at me. She flinched when I touched her." he stopped and sighed angrily, "Leave it to Albus Dumbledore eh?"

"Leave it to Dumbledore for what?" Nymphdora Tonks piped up, sticking her head round the door.  
Sirius stood up, "Tonks? I didn't know you were coming round." he frowned.

Tonks chewed her lip in a rather embarrassed fashion, "Well er, I went round to Remus's last night and he wasn't there so I figured he'd be here."

_Oh no, not now Dora. _Remus thought wearily, but before he could cast a pleading '_don't you dare leave me.' _look towards Sirius, the last remaining Black inclined his head.  
"Ah! Say no more, I'll leave you two to it!" he backed out of the room slowly, pausing only to wink at Remus.

"So..." Tonks dispelled the awkward silence that had fallen on the room.  
Remus glanced up, leaning back in his chair, a tired look on his face.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a Butterbeer?" Tonks suggested eagerly.

Remus flexed his jaw.  
"Dora - "  
"Tonks."  
"Er, right, Tonks, please don't take this the wrong way, but I've got a lot on my mind now with O-"  
"Ophelia?" Tonks finished for him, sounding rather irritated, "What's this? The newest excuse? Too this, too that, now you can't think of anything else so you're just going to hide behind Ophelia. Well if Ophelia has a problem with me that's between me and her. It shouldn't affect our relationship in anyway!" she blurted out.

Remus regarded her silently, he really wanted to go to sleep.  
"Tonks, please. Not now, I really have enough on my plate." he pleaded.  
"Ugh, look you know what? I think Ophelia and I should sit down and talk, girl to girl. It'd sort everything out." Tonks concluded.  
"Merlin's Beard Tonks no. Not now!" Remus exclaimed.

"Well obviously not right now. But I've got to collect something from Albus anyways. I'll find her then."  
Before Remus could stop her. Before he could even begin to explain, Tonks disapparated.

_Fuck._

* * *

"Ophelia." Draco whispered desperately, as he sat beneath her.  
She was trailing kisses along his jawline and her hands were roaming freely across his chest beneath his shirt.

Draco was caressing her thighs with a gentle persuasive touch that had her pining for him.

Eventually Ophelia pulled away. Resting on his lap. He frowned at her, looking perfectly angelic with his disheveled hair.  
"What?" he frowned.

Ophelia tucked her hair behind her ear and licked her bottom lip.  
"I want to know more about you Draco."

His frown deepened. "Like what?"  
"Everything, your favourite colour. Favourite food, what Quidditch Team do you like? What do you do in your spare time? what is your boggart? Do you want to get married? Do you want to have kids? what do you want to name your kids? What do you want to do after school? Everything!" she was almost pleading.

Draco laughed, then shrugged, "Um, alright then."  
Ophelia moved to sit next to him on the couch, her eyes bright and eager.

"Okay, well... my favourite colour is probably silver. I love Peppermint Humbugs. I don't really follow Quidditch, apart from the international team. I read quite a bit when I can. My boggart?" he paused, considering the question carefully, then he sighed, "It's the Dark Lord." he almost sounded ashamed. But when he glanced at Ophelia, and her wide, understanding eyes, he continuted.  
"Married? Yeah, I think so. I've always thought it'd be pretty neat to have a son, and I reckon I'd call him Scorpius? I still have no clue what I want to do after school." he took a deep breath and laughed.  
"Happy?"

Ophelia nodded enthusiastically.  
"Right!" Draco folded his arms, "Your turn."

Ophelia's eyebrows knotted together before she spoke, "Well, my favourite colour is orange, like that real soft orange just as the sun goes down. I'm a sucker for chocolate. My boggart used to be the moon when I was a kid but now it's Moony dying, or lying dead on the floor -'' she shuddered visibly. "I never played Quidditch, so I only really follow the schools teams."  
"Because I'm a werewolf I never really thought I would get married, and I don't know about the whole kids thing because I'd feel awful if I passed my condition onto them, but sure, I've thought about it. I love the name Rae, and after school I'm going to do my best to help enhance Wolfsbane."

Draco absorbed all she had said then sighed.  
"It must have been hard. Growing up a werewolf."  
Ophelia laughed wryly, "It hasn't been the easiest, no." she sniffed, "It's getting better everyday though." she murmured, leaning in to kiss his lips softly.


	19. Colour my life with the chaos of trouble

**An : **_I'm sorry it's taking me longer then usual to update. I'm just trying to get it right. Though I must confess I have totally fallen for this story myself, I do love Ophelia, for all her flaws.  
Not to mention Draco ;)  
A warning : Tonks bashing in this chapter.  
A thanks : To all my beautiful reviewers x love you guys!  
A plea : Keep reviewing, your praise, crit and thoughts have formed this story so far. Keep it up x _****

Colour my life with the chaos of trouble  


* * *

"Silence." Severus Snape's drawl sounded throughout the dungeon and quite soon after, the chatter of the Gryffindor's and of the Slytherin's disentigrated into the silence he desired.

Once he assumed his position at the mantle of the dungeon, Snape surveyed his fifth year potion students with nothing short of contempt. "It has come to my attention that the seating arrangements in my classroom are not seeing the best results..."- he shot an annoyed look at Ophelia, who was trying to hide her laughter at something Ron had snickered in her ear about how her father had made Neville make Snape dress in drag in their third year.

"Therefore - " he continued, slightly louder - "I will assign a new seating arrangement to be followed so long as you enter this room."

The class groaned in unism.  
Ophelia had no desire to be removed from her seat between Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Silence!" Snape hissed.  
Picking parchment of his desk, he began delagating seats to his begruding fifth years.  
"Goyle, you and Miss Granger up here." he motioned to Hermione, then to the front seat. "Perhaps you may be an inspiration to Mr Goyle, Granger, who has yet to pass a test."

They all very quickly realised that Snape was going alphabetically. Ophelia tried her best to count in her head, though her heart already knew who she would be paired with.

"Lupin."  
She glanced up, her eyes round.  
"Over there with Mr Malfoy."

"What?" Harry hissed.  
Ophelia rapidly threw on an air of dismay.  
"Ugh dragonshit... this should be fun." she groaned for Harry's benifit. Throwing her eyes to the ceiling then grabbing her bag and shuffling to the opposite side of the classroom.

Draco was regarding her coldly, his nostrils flared.  
It almost fooled Ophelia, who - with her back turned on her friends - winked at Draco.

She was in her new seat, tantalizingly close to Draco.  
"Hi." she whispered, forcing away a smile.  
Beneath the table, away from prying eyes, his cool fingers enveloped hers, "Hi."

"Parkinson, over there by Potter." Snape continued to drawl, obviously as uninterested as his students. Then why, Ophelia wondered was he doing this?

Then it hit her like one of Ginny's Bat Bogey Hexes... _Dumbledore._

Harry glanced over at her as Pansy Parkinson passed by, she turned to glare at Ophelia who simply cocked an eyebrow, before throwing a sympathetic look at Harry.

Eventually, the mass movement and noise of scraping chairs, muttering and shuffling ended with Ron being moved to sit next to Blaise Zambini.

Ophelia was sure that now the only two people in the room that weren't sitting in awkward silence were her and Draco, whos thumb ran soothing circles into the palm of her hand.

Snape surveyed the classroom once more, sighed almost audibly, then began what Ophelia felt was going to be the usual drawn out, boring lesson.

* * *

Remus Lupin had fully intended on grabbing his cloak and following Tonks. But he just couldn't bring himself.

_After all_ - he thought - _she can't hate me anymore then she already does._

As he remained in his seat in the kitchen, Remus remembered all those years ago, when Ophelia was just a child.

The village of Averdale was perpetually quiet. There were no other children. Infact, Remus and Ophelia were the youngest inhabitants. Everyone else was of a much older generation, a great many of them widows or widowers.

The only time there were children in the village was when grandchildren came to visit their grand - or even great grandparents.

Remus considered himself a rather private person, more so after Ophelia was born. For years he had done everything to keep her from the world, but after they moved in when Ophelia was but four, she had become the baby of the village.  
Everyone doted on her, and he soon relaxed.

Averdale was a completely muggle village. So nobody thought anything of it when Ophelia and Remus 'left' for three or four days a month.  
Remus very cleverly killed two birds with one stone saying he and Ophelia's mother had separated and once a month Ophelia went to see her.

None of the inhabitants inquired much else.

Remus remembered for years how Ophelia would fall asleep.  
Always she would decide herself to go to bed, and as sure as the sun would rise, an hour later, she would tip-toe down the stairs, and stand at the living room door until he spotted her.  
She would shuffle across the floor and crawl onto his lap, curling up like a little cat while he read aloud whatever he had been reading at the time.

More often then not, she fell asleep within minutes.

With a loud, anguished sigh, Remus brought himself back to reality, he bit back tears. How he missed his little girl.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks sat in Albus Dumbledore's office.

The Headmaster gazed at her politely, "Ophelia? Is she expecting you?"  
Tonks bit her lip, "Er... well no, but it won't take very long and it's kind of important you see." she explained hurriedly.

Albus smiled, and got to his feet.  
"Very well Nymphadora, but, Ophelia has rather alot on her mind these past few days, I would like you to keep that in mind."

"Of course." Tonks smiled sweetly.

* * *

The Gryffindor's around her were more then aware of Ophelia's happy mood at lunch time.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had caught her humming, and whistling her way to classes, telling and laughing at jokes, and an almost constant smile on her face.

Of course all three jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Harry had told Ron about the kiss and certainly Ron had told Hermione who in turn had told Ginny who seemed to be the only one absent a smile as they ate.

Ophelia smiled remained until Harry mentioned something she had been trying to ignore.  
"Hey, you never got post this morning." he frowned.  
Ophelia blinked, "So?"

"You always get a letter from Remus just after the full moon don't you?"  
"Er, yeah... most of the time. He probably just forgot." she shrugged.

"Miss Lupin." Professor Mc Gonagall placed a hand on her shoulder as she passed, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you before the end of lunch." she said quietly then continued on towards the Professor's table.

Ophelia blinked twice.  
_Probably wants a bloody answer..._she thought anxiously.

Of course, Harry, Ron and Hermione all stared expectantly at her.  
Once more they all leapt to the wrong conclusion.  
"Oh my!" Hermione gasped.

They all assumed something had happened to Remus.  
"I'm sure it's nothing." Ophelia waved a dismissing had and got to her feet.

"I'll see you in Divination, save me a seat." she forced a smile and excused herself from the table.

* * *

"Again?" the great stone gargoyle groaned, obviously annoyed, before moving out of her way.

"Sorry." Ophelia offered, then began her way up the stairs.

Yet again when she reached the top, the door was ajar.  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Ophelia didn't knock, simply stepped into the large office.

Fawkes crooned on his perch and she smiled at him, giving at soft whistle, and offering her forearm.  
The great Pheonix sprung from his perch and swooped towards her, gliding gracefully onto her outstretched arm.  
"Hello." she smiled and stroked his warm red chest softly.

"Ophelia." Dumbledore appeared at the top of the stairs behind her, making her jump.  
"Professor!" she gasped and spun, dislodging Fawkes and making him take flight.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Dumbledore smiled.  
Ophelia shook her head, "I - er - the door was open... I thought - "  
"Not to worry." Dumbledore held up a hand. "Now you have a visitor." he motioned towards something behind her.

Ophelia's stomach twisted.  
_Moony._

She was torn in two.  
If she turned and her father was standing there, part of her would have run into his arms, and the other part would have screamed at him and slammed the door in his face.

"Don't keep her too long. Sybil won't be happy if she's late." Dumbledore said to the person behind her as he departed.

"Ophelia."

She froze.

It wasn't her father.

She turned sharply.  
_Tonks?_

Sure enough Nyphadora Tonks was sitting on Dumbledore's desk.  
"Hi." she smiled.

"What do you want?" Ophelia couldn't, she just _couldn't_ force a civil tone into her voice.  
Tonks considered her for a long moment.

"Come on Ophelia, I just came to talk to you. Girl to girl." Tonks tried, motioning to the seat in front of her.

"About what?" Ophelia hissed.  
"Remus."  
"Does he know you're here?" Ophelia shot.  
"Yes, I was with him earlier." Tonks shot back sharply.

Ophelia blinked, why on earth would Moony let her come here? Her anger grew by the moment.  
Standing in silence Ophelia folded her arms.  
Taking the hint Tonks began talking, "Ophelia, your dad has spent his whole life looking out for you and protecting you and giving up things for you. Your dad and I have gotten really close but he's afraid of hurting you. The fact that you've made it blatantly obvious you don't like me isn't helping. Don't you want him to be happy Ophelia? Don't you want him to have a life? A family?"

Ophelia's mouth opened. Then closed.  
She felt a ripple of anger coast up her spine. _How dare she?_  
"How dare you?" Ophelia spat suddenly, making Tonks start.  
"You don't even know him! He has a family! I'm his family! You know nothing about us! You have no idea who he is!" she hissed.

"I think I do-"  
"Oh yeah? If you knew him you'd know he doesn't need my approval for anything! If you want him, go get him, I don't care anymore Tonks. I seriously don't. I don't care about you or him, or what you want to do. You guys go and have a blast!" Ophelia growled, her anger peaking.

"Oh you spoiled little brat. All he's done and you can't even try to be happy for him? You know, I thought you were like him, but your not. You're just a selfish little bitch!" Tonks exclaimed.

Ophelia blinked, once, then twice. Then she shook her head.  
"I'm done." she whispered. "I'm done with you, with him, with the Order. I'm done."

Tonks frowned, "What? You can't just run from things you don't want to face Ophelia."  
Ophelia laughed once, wryly.  
"Tell that to my father. He's been running for the last sixteen years." she said quietly, reaching back to open the door.  
Tonks began to say something, but Ophelia was past listening, she departed the office murmuring about not being late for Divination.


	20. The condition

**An : **_Chapter 20 and we're away.  
**Please note that the paragraph encased in * is actually from the book with some minor changes.  
I wanted to include that scene and felt Jo's version was the only way to go. I am not pretending it's mine!**  
My my I can't believe I've twenty chapters done! :O  
The last one was as TwinPheonixOfDark said, a little rushed, so I may rewrite it.  
So Valentine's is coming, and I'm hoping to have a special Valentine's gift from me to you by then ;)  
Enjoy, and review?  
Love x_

* * *

**Chapter twenty :  
Being deeply loved by someone gives you strenght,  
while loving someone deeply gives you courage.**

_

* * *

_

"Who the heck does she think she is?" Ophelia snarled as she caught up with Harry and Ron.  
The boys shot her a confused look.

"She?" they inquired in unisim.

Ophelia blinked, then realised neither of them had a clue who she was on about.  
"Bloody Tonks!"

"Tonks?" if Harry had been confused before, now he was totally perplexed.  
"Yes Tonks." a slightly exasperated tone entered her voice. "She was in Dumbledore's office, she wanted to talk to me, not Dumbledore." she explained.

"What? Why would Tonks want to talk to you?" Ron inquired, his brows furrowed.  
"About Moony." Ophelia said, "She likes him and I don't know if he likes her but Tonks thinks he won't get involved with her because I don't like her. She came in and gave me this big mad speech about how I couldn't be so controlling over Moony's life and let him live!" even recalling Tonks discussion made her want to punch something.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, "But, that's none of her business!"  
"Thank you!" Ophelia threw up her hands, "Somebody else see's the fricken light! Moony's a grown man. I wouldn't care if he decided he fell in love with Sirius, just because I don't like Tonks doesn't mean it should stop him. It's his decision."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, an eyebrow cocked.  
"Well I don't know about Tonks, but I seriously think your dad would end up murdering Sirius after a couple of years." Ron snickered.  
Ophelia bit her bottom lip, then a smile broke through, she couldn't help but throw an arm around Ron's shoulder.

He grinned at her and the three began to laugh at the mere thought of Remus and Sirius.

Their laughter however, soon vanished as they climbed up into Professor Trelawney's classroom.  
Dolores Umbridge was standing behind Professor Trelawney, complete with a pink clipboard.  
"Oh no." Harry whispered.  
Ophelia scowled and flexed her wrist. The letters etched into her arm pained her suddenly.

"Let's sit up the back." Harry whispered, motioning towards a vacant set of seats at the back of the classroom.

Ophelia nodded stiffly, her cool eyes remaining locked on Umbridge.  
"She's here to examine Trelawney isn't she?" Ron murmured.

"Professor Trelawney will pass with flying colours!" Parvati piped up from infront of them, though her voice betrayed her uncertainty.  
"I hope so." Ophelia inclined her head, her fingers ran across the scars on her arm, and she rolled down her sleeve.

'We shall be continuing our study of prophetic dream today,' she said in a brave attempt at her usual mystic tones, though her voice shook slightly. 'Divide into pairs, please, and interpret each other's latest night-tome visions with the aid of the _Oracle_.'

*'Now,' said Umbridge, looking up at Trelawney as the last few students hurried to their seats, 'you've been in this post how long, exactly?'  
Professor Trelawney scowled at her, arms crossed and shoulders hunched as though wishing to protect herself as much as possible from the indignity of the inspection. After a slight pause in which she seemed to decide that the question was not so offensive that she could reasonably ignore it, she said in a deeply resentful tone, 'Nearly sixteen years.'

'Quite a period,' said Professor Umbridge, making a note on her clipboard. 'So it was Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?'  
'That's right,' said Professor Trelawney shortly.

Professor Umbridge made another note.  
'And you are a great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?'  
'Yes,' said Professor Trelawney, holding her head a little high.

Another note on the clipboard. Ophelia glanced at Harry, feeling sorry for

'But I think – correct me if I am mistaken – that you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed of the Second Sight?'  
'These things often skip – er – three generations,' said Professor Trelawney.  
Professor Umbridge's toadlike smile widened.  
Ophelia shuddered.

'Of course,' she said sweetly, making yet another note. 'Well, if you could just predict something for me, then?' And she looked up enquiringly, still smiling.  
Professor Trelawney stiffened as though unable to believe her ears. 'I don't understand you,' she said, clutching compulsively at the shawl around her scrawny neck.  
'I'd like you to make a prediction for me,' said Professor Umbridge very clearly.

'The Inner Eye does not See upon command!' she said in a scandalised tone.  
'I see,' said Professor Umbridge softly, making yet another note on her clipboard.

'I – but – but – _wait_!' said Professor Trelawney suddenly, in an attempt at her usual ethereal voice, though the mystical effect was ruined somewhat by the way it was shaking with anger. 'I… I think I _do_ see something… something that concerns _you_… why, I sense something… something _dark_… some grave peril…'  
Professor Trelawney pointed a shaking finger at Professor Umbridge who continued to smile blandly at her, eyebrows raised.

'I am afraid… I am afraid that you are in grave danger!' Professor Trelawney finished dramatically.  
There was a pause. Professor Umbridge's eyebrows were still raised.  
'Right,' she said softly, scribbling on her clipboard once more.

'Well, if that's really the best you can do…'' * Umbridge almost sounded disappointed.

"Oh." Professor Trelawney seemed to shrink beneath her gaze.

"This isn't good..." Ron murmured. Ophelia and Harry nodded once in unism.  
"Well thank you Sybill, this has been... most _illuminating._" the sarcasm dripped like honey from her mouth.

"I- uh-" Professor Trelawney stammered.  
"I'll speak to you once I have made my decision." Umbridge smiled her sickly sweet smile and straightened her dress, before spritely departing the silent classroom.

Not many of the students were terribly fond of Professor Trelawney.  
But in that classroom, all their hearts went out to her as she stood, dejected in the centre of the room.

"P-Professor?" Parvati sounded as upset as Trelawney looked, "Professor are you alright?"

"Cla- Class dismissed for today! Bring your Dream Diaries tomorrow." the shell shocked Divination Professor managed to blurt out.

"C'mon." Harry nudged Ophelia and grabbed his bag.

* * *

"I feel really bad for Professor Trelawney." Ophelia kicked the ground as they descended the stairs.

"Hey!"

Hermione called from behind them.  
Neville and Luna were with her.

Ophelia, Ron and Harry waited for them at the end of the stairs.

Harry and Ron quickly filled Hermione in with what she had missed in Divination.  
"Yeah Hermione, looks like you aren't the only one with a problem with Trelawney." Ron remarked, scratching his ear.  
"Well I don't think she should lose her job!" Hermione said defensively.

"Hmm..." Luna hummed softly, "When will we have our next meeting?" she asked absently.

Ophelia turned to Harry, "Yeah, soon?"  
Harry half shrugged, "How 'bout tomorrow night?" he offered.

They all nodded, "I'll send out a message." Hermione conceded.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet." Neville murmured to Ophelia as she spread fertilizer on the newly growing Mandrake.  
"Mmm? Oh I'm just thinking." she shrugged.

From across the room, Draco glanced up.  
Pansy was chattering away in his ear and he was doing his best to pay attention.

Ophelia ran her tongue across her teeth.

She needed to make a decision.

She didn't _agree _with the moral implications of Dumbledore's request. But, _but, _if there was a chance she could save Draco from the Dark Lord, from his parents, from himself... was it so bad?  
Did the actions outweigh the consequences?

She needed a guarante . She needed somebodies word that if something went wrong, someone would drag Draco, even kicking and screaming from arms of the Death Eaters.  
Patting the moist soil, Ophelia nodded to herself.

Then her eyes fell on Harry.  
What about him?

She could tell him the truth, but he'd probably never forgive her.

Or she could tell him most of the truth.  
Tell him of Dumbledore's request, tell him about her mother, and how Dumbledore thought she was perfect for the job.

_Would it work? It was worth a shot._

_That's it, _she decided, with a subtle nod.

"That's lovely Ophelia well done." Professor Sprouts' warm voice made her jump.  
"Huh? Oh thank you." she smiled, wiping the back of her hand of her face, smearing her cheek with dirt.  
Neville snickered at her and she blinked, confused. She turned to Harry, bewildered.

The young Mr Potter laughed at her, then removed his gloves and reached out, carefully brushing the dirt from her face.  
Ophelia _heard _Draco's fists clench from across the room and she quickly stepped back from Harry, whose smile turned into a frown.  
"Eh thanks." she murmured uncomfortably.

Turning back to her Mandrake, Ophelia decided that something definately had to be done.

* * *

"Hey, um guys?" Ophelia shifted from one foot to the other.

The trio turned to Ophelia as they made their way from Herbology.

"Look, I've gotta go talk to Professor Dumbledore." she stopped walking, and they turned to face her.  
"What?" she heard the annoyed tone in Harry's voice.

"Ophelia why are you spending so much time running back and forth to Dumbledore?" Harry demanded suddenly.

Ophelia sighed, "I can't tell you anything yet but I promise you I'll tell you _everything _when I get back."

"Tell us what?" Hermione frowned.  
"What's going on Ophelia?" Ron asked.

"Seriously guys. I promise I'll talk to you later. I've got a lot to tell you. Can you just trust me? Just _trust me_." she pleaded.

Harry regarded her carefully for a long moment.  
"The Room of Requirement, we'll meet you outside it in one hour."

Ophelia nodded, "Alright."

* * *

"You know you should just move in."  
The Gargoyle muttered sardonically as it stepped aside.

"I'm beginning to think the same thing myself." Ophelia muttered as she started up the stair case for the second time that day.

This time, the door, which had been closed, swung open as she reached the final step.

"Ophelia, welcome." Dumbledore swept her inside the office.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked as he offered her a seat, which, once more she declined.  
"I have your answer."

"Oh?"

"But I have one condition."  
"I tought you might."

Ophelia blinked, "I, er... I need you to promise, that you'll help him. If things go bad. I need you to swear that you won't let anything happen him."  
Dumbledore nodded.

"I can't Ophelia-"  
"Then I'm not doing it."

"Let me finish." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "_I _cannot promise you that Ophelia. But I do know someone who is desperate to gain back your approval."

"What?"

"Your father Ophelia. Your father will make the promise."  
Ophelia's stomach wrenched. "N-no."  
"This was your condition Ophelia. This is the only way you can help him." Dumbledore reasoned.

"It isn't fair."  
The old Professor nodded, "I know, and I am sorry Ophelia. In my heart of hearts you know this isn't what I want."

Ophelia bit her lip.  
"Alright, alright! I'll do it."

"I'll inform your father of the next trip to Hogsmeade, he'll meet you there."

Ophelia nodded brisquely.

"You'll tell Harry?"  
"Some of it."

"Good girl."

* * *

"Ophelia!" Harry exclaimed as she turned the corner.

He, Ron and Hermione emerged from underneath the invisibility cloak.

"Hey." Ophelia smiled half-heartedly.  
Their gaze was almost too much.

"C'mon. It's time we had a talk." Ophelia sighed and motioned to the door.


	21. Define truth?

**An : **_Words cannot describe how much I dislike this chapter.  
Chapter 22 will be up within the next 24hrs and it's going to be a special chapter.  
R&R_

* * *

Chapter 21 :  
**The sun's gone dim and the sky's turned black**  
** Cause I _loved_ her and she didn't _love_ back.  


* * *

**

Ophelia swallowed hard.

Standing in the room of requirement she was faced with Ron, Harry and Hermione. Curiousity etched in their faces. The fire crackled angrily behind her.  
She cracked her knuckles anxiously.

"Alright listen." Ophelia began, moving forward to join them on the wide sofa.

"You remember after the full moon, Dumbledore wanted to talk to me? Well Moony was there..." she trailed off, her three friends stared at her, heads tilted, eyebrows cocked. Unsure even how to begin.  
She sighed, biting her lower lip.

"When I was growing up Moony told me that my mother was killed by Fenir Greyback. But the other day he came to tell me the truth." her voice grew stronger as she spoke.  
"My mum's name was Gwendolyn Dolohov." she licked her lips, "She was Antoin Dolohov's younger sister. She was a Ravenclaw in Moony's year. Basically, from what he told me, they all kinda knew she liked Moony. But he didn't really fancy her."

"Then when they left school she got indicted into the Death Eaters. Dumbledore thought she might be partial to some important information and so he asked Moony to make her believe he loved her to try and get information out of her."

Harry's brow's knotted and he made to speak but Hermione elbowed him.  
Ophelia through her a grateful smile.

"Basically, dad never loved her, he just pretended to and voila, I was concieved and brought into the world." she laughed once, but, seeing none of the others found her amusing, she stopped awkwardly.  
She ran a nervous and through her hair, "After mum had me, she went running back to Voldemort. He found out she'd given away information, he killed her."

She stopped momentarily, trying to gauge their expressions so far.  
Ron was awestruck, Hermione looked shocked and Harry's expression was one she couldn't read.

"That's awful." Hermione whispered.  
"Yeah, but why did Dumbledore want you to know?" Harry was getting there, "I mean, why not just let your dad tell you?" he didn't sound confused, just impatient.

Ophelia nodded, "Yeah, see this is where stuff gets a bit wierd."  
She paused and sighed.

"Dumbledore thinks that Draco Malfoy has a thing for me." Ophelia said as fast as she could.  
"What?" Harry said quietly, something sounding awfully close to a snarl.

Ophelia inclined her head, "Yeah, I know. He know's I'm a werewolf too..." she tried her best to sound dumbfounded.  
"But why would Dumbledore tell you this?" Ron frowned heavily.

"Oh my god!" Hermione piped up, she got to her feet and pointed accusingly at Ophelia.  
What?" Harry demanded.

"Oh my god! Dumbledore wants you to spy on Mafoy!" Hermione exclaimed wildly, and Ophelia bit her lip.

"What?" Harry almost yelped.

"Dumbledore wants her to do the same thing Remus did to her mother! Make Malfoy fall in love with her and get information out of him!"

Realization dawned on the boys faces.

"Ophelia?" Harry frowned, disbelief clouding his face.  
She nodded once, chewing the inside of her mouth.

"You can't - "  
"Of course she can Harry!" Hermione cut across him sharply. "If this is a task from the Order Of The Pheonix, she can't say no."  
"But-"  
"She can't!" she turned to Ophelia, "You can't say no." she reached out and placed a hand on Ophelia's shoulder.  
Ophelia but her lip, "I didn't say no." she murmured.

Harry blinked twice.  
"You what?" he gasped, abundantly horrified.

"I said yes Harry." she repeated, her voice quiet, "Dumbledore asked me, I can't say no to this." she added.  
"But you can't!" Harry exclaimed, Hermione stepped back and Ron frowned from the couch.

Ophelia turned sharply, "Don't tell me what I can't do Harry." she all but snapped.  
"I've already started. I'm spending next Monday evening with him." she added sullenly.

Harry's jaw dropped, "Ophelia..." his voice turned soft, "Why?"  
"Because I was asked to help The Order Of The Pheonix fight Voldemort. I can't turn this down Harry. I'm going to do the best I can." Ophelia explained woodenly.

Harry's brow's knotted, "I don't like this Ophelia, I don't trust him."  
"I know." she forced a smile, "I don't really want to do it, but if this is the only way I can help... I just need you guys with me on this one."

She technically _wasn't _lying. All she was doing was leaving out some of the truth.  
It would be worse for everyone if she just blatantly told the truth.

"Monday?" Ron murmured, "That's Valentine's day."

Ophelia nodded, "I know."

"How long?" Harry asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How long has this been going on?" Harry folded his arms.  
"Harry-" Ophelia began, a warning tone in her voice, "Just drop it. Please. I've told you guys. Isn't that enough?" she asked, her temper flaring.

"Mate." Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "If Dumbledore asked her to do this it must be important." he reasoned.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "He's right."  
Ophelia sighed, and inclined her head.

"Trust me. I'm not happy about it." she sighed.  
"Alright!" Harry held up his hands rather dramatically in defeat.

Ophelia blinked.  
"Look, I know it's not ideal, but maybe if I keep helping the Order, they'll keep me in the loop."

Harry nodded stiffly, and Ophelia knew a battle of wills would ensue.

* * *

After hours, when all of the school lay asleep, Ophelia and Draco lay on the plush rug in the room of requirement, staring at the ceiling.

Her hands held the back of her head.

Draco told her he had a surprise for her on Monday after class. However that was as much detail as she was given.

"You'll find out on Monday." he kept saying, his grey eyes sparkling mischievously.


	22. Lick My Open WoundsHappy Valentine's

**An : **_Okay, to make up for the horrible chapter that was chapter 21, here's a little something from me to you on this valentines day.  
It isn't my first lemon... but I'm not exactly well practised at writing them._

**WARNING: **This chapter contains adult material.  
If this material offends you, or you're to young to read it, you shouldn't be here! :o  
Reviews?  
I want to know what you guys think? :D  


* * *

**Chapter 22** :  
_Lick my open wounds_

* * *

"Draco!" Ophelia sighed, "Can't you just tell me where we're going?"  
After Charms, Draco had met Ophelia behind the stands of the Quidditch pitch, where after a quick kiss, Draco's cool hands had slipped his tie around her head, effectively blindfolding her.

"Nope."  
She could picture the smirk on his perfect face.

"Almost there." Draco added after a moment, leading her down off a ledge.  
"Mind your head." he warned and she ducked slightly.

The smell that broached her nostril was homely and earthy. But it was tinged with different perfumed scents.  
"Draco!" Ophelia exclaimed, her trainers catching in something on the ground. She nearly fell but he caught her, laughing quietly.  
"Oh so elegant." he teased.

"Bugger off." she grumbled, straightening herself up.

Draco snickered and caught her hand, towing her behind him.  
"Stairs."

Ophelia gingerly lifted a foot and placed it down until she felt a step beneath her.  
They climbed them slowly, neither in a rush though Draco dictated the pace.

There was something terribly familiar, but Ophelia just couldn't understand why. She had no clue where she was.

"Okay, Ophelia wait here." Draco murmured as they reached the top of the stairs.  
She squinted behind his tie, but saw nothing.  
"No peaking." he warned, letting her hand go.

"Draco." Ophelia groaned, "Where are we?"  
"Patience." he sounded a little further away.

A sudden breeze tickled the back of her knees and Ophelia reached out, her fingertips brushed a wall that was covered in something.  
_Dust._

Ophelia inhaled again and the scent assaulted her senses.  
She was in the Shrieking Shack.

Disappointment flooded her, but she didn't let her face betray it. She had hoped they would do something romantic.  
And as far as she was concerned, visiting a place that was where she was forced to endure mind-numbing pain once a month was not romantic.

"Ophelia?"  
She almost jumped as Draco's lips brushed her ear from behind.

With his hands on her hips, he gently steered her forward, into another room she guessed.  
She heard him kick the door shut.

"You ready?" he whispered.

Ophelia nodded silently, and Draco's cool hands undid the knot on the tie.

It slipped from her face and Ophelia opened her eyes.

She gasped loudly.

She was indeed in the Shrieking Shack.  
In the bedroom where her transformations took place.

But now it was the room that had been transformed.

Dust free, the old floors were clean. A roaring fire crackled in the hearth. Hundreds of tiny candles floated in mid air, casting their glow on the rooms dark interior.  
The bed had been mended, and cleaned, and two arm chairs sat together, warming themselves by the fire.

"Draco..." Ophelia's voice was tiny.

The Slytherin Prince licked his lower lip, "I thought it would make it easier for you to come here, if you had some good times here too." he whispered.  
She nodded wordlessly, turning slowly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

Draco smiled into the fabric of her shirt.  
"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it Draco." Ophelia exclaimed, she pulled back, only a few millimetres, she paused, "I love you." the words fell from her lips as though they were meant to.  
It was comforting.

She felt Draco tense, he studied her intensely.  
"What did you say?" he whispered.

Ophelia swallowed. "I said I love you."  
The look of disbelief slowly faded from Draco's face. It was replaced by a truely breathtaking smile. "I love you too." he admitted.

Ophelia's lips slammed against his.  
She had felt bad. Lying to Harry. Leaving them.  
Especially when Harry knew she would be spending the evening with the one person in Hogwarts he couldn't stand.  
But the last four words Draco Malfoy had uttered changed the game completely. All doubt vanished. She knew exactly what she wanted in that moment, and in her life.  
She wanted him.

And if she had to decieve him in order to save him, she would.

She backed away, and pulled him with her.  
One hand curled into his blonde hair, while the other boldly moved to the buttons on his shirt.  
She felt the bed brush her legs and she lowered herself onto it, taking him with her.

When the last button of his shirt was open, Ophelia watched in awe as he slid it off his pale shoulders.  
Slowly, she caressed his bare chest, biting her lip.  
Draco smiled and loosened her tie, pulling it off over her head, he tossed it along with his own onto the floor, where like their owners, the two ties, proudly displaying their House colours, tangled themselves in each other.

Draco undid the first button on Ophelia's shirt, then paused, glancing up, asking permission.  
She nodded once, her eyes shaded by heavy eyelashes.

"Draco?" Ophelia murmured breathlessly.  
"Mm?"

"Have you... I mean have you ever... you know..." Ophelia trailed off, embarrassed.  
Draco paused and looked up at her, "Have I what?" he frowned, then realised what she meant.  
"Have I ever had sex?"

Ophelia looked away, "Umm yeah."  
Draco considered her for a long moment, then he nodded. "Yes... I slept with Daphne Greengrass twice last year." he said slowly.  
Ophelia nodded stiffly, refusing to meet his eyes as she lay beneath him.

Draco blinked, "You? You've never? You're a virgin?"  
Ophelia closed her eyes, obviously mortified.

"Hey! It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Draco promised her, "I actually think it's pretty neat." he admitted.  
Ophelia scoffed in disbelief.  
"It's not like I want to be a virgin."

Now Draco laughed, "Well that can be sorted."  
Ophelia looked at him, seriously, "You want to...?"  
Draco inclined his head, "Your wish, my command."

Ophelia considered his offer, before this year, she hadn't kissed a boy, yet now, months later she was lying under a semi-naked boy in the Shrieking Shack.  
"I want to." she said slowly.

Draco blinked twice, then slowly leaned in to kiss her.  
Ophelia took his hand and guided it back to the buttons of her shirt. Draco made short work of it, and slid it from her narrow body.  
Pink coloured her cheeks as her black polka dot bra was exposed.  
She made to lift an arm to cover herself but Draco pinned it down.  
"You're beautiful." he assured her, kissing her collarbone.

"I - I want to leave it on." Ophelia whispered brokenly.  
Draco frowned for a second, then nodded, understanding as the light from the fire caught the pale scars that coloured her body.  
"Okay." he smiled, caressing her face reassuringly.

She smiled, nerves creeping in.  
Draco lifted her right arm to his lips and very deliberately, he traced the angry lettering on her forearm with his tongue.  
The feeling made Ophelia shiver with pleasure.  
Her fingertips traced his side, and ran delicately over the scar on his back.

They were both scarred.  
They were equals.

Her skirt had ridden up and Draco's midsection brushed against hers and she became aware of the effect she was having on him.  
Dropping her hand, she unbuckled his belt and, though her heart fet like it would burst from her chest, she helped him push down his pants.  
Draco kicked them off and groaned into her mouth as he felt her hand on his hip.

Though his boxers she meekly caressed him. Her timid touch was driving the Slytherin wild.  
Taking her lead, he allowed his left hand to trail along her silky thigh to brush the outside of her panties.

The werewolf beneath him gasped and bucked.  
Draco grinned above her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as she toyed with the elastic of his underwear.  
Ophelia nodded slowly, "I'm positive." she smiled.

Draco nodded and hooked his fingers into the elastic of her panties.  
Ophelia bit her lip so hard she waited for blood as he removed her underwear.  
She had never felt so totally exposed.

She watched silently as Draco pulled away and delftly shed his own boxers.  
Suddenly, with him there, as bare as she was, Ophelia didn't feel so self aware.

Draco lowered himself onto her and Ophelia gasped as his member brushed against her.  
"It might hurt for a bit, but it'll be over before you know it." Draco's lips were touching hers as he spoke.

She inhaled and nodded.

Thier lips met as Draco pushed himself inside her for the first time.

Ophelia's body tried to tense at the sudden invasion, but she forced herself to relax. When Draco pushed though her maiden head, she hissed. It stung, but was little in comparison to what she had experienced in her life.

Draco groaned as he filled her. Daphne had been fun... well experienced fun. She taught him quite a lot infact, though he didn't want to say that to Ophelia.  
But, however experienced Daphne was, there was something about the way his body moulded to Ophelia's, they fit together so well it was like they were made for each other.  
He withdrew and moved back in.

As the pain subsided, a new feeling took over Ophelia's slender body. Something in the pit of her stomach began to churn as she thrust her tongye into Draco's mouth, matching the rhythm with which he moved within her.

His breathing grew laboured and she had to break their kiss for air.  
Her head fell back onto the bed, her eyes half closed in the growing ecstasy that was enveloping her body.

"Ophelia..." Draco moaned, deep and throaty.  
She had never seen him look so desperate, and strangely innocent. His hair in his eyes, pupils dialated and breath fast and short.

Ophelia felt like they were building towards something. Draco shifted slightly and she moaned loudly, unable to stop herself and too pre-occupied to care.  
She was so close, and from the sound of things, so was Draco.

It was when Ophelia moved her hips, ever so slighty that, as though by magic, the angle and the timing were perfect.  
All sense of time, all her cares abandoned her as she was thrown over the edge into the heady world of sexual bliss for the first time in her life.

Draco was quick to follow as the spasms of her inner walled pulled him with her.  
They called each others names coupled with colourful explietives in their state of bliss, until the two of them were reduced to a panting, sweating mess of limbs.

Ophelia's chest heaved, Draco exhaled loudly and caught her eye.  
"Are you alright?"

She nodded wordlessly beneath him, a silly, satisfied grin splayed on her face.

"Happy Valentines day."


	23. A happy thought

**An : **_Another chapter to keep my pets happy.  
I really can't stress how much you guys all mean to me. I love your reviews, your love and everything you give me!  
What do you think so far? Has the story been predictable? Are you happy with the plot, is their anything you'd like to see more of?  
Let me know!  


* * *

_

**Chapter 23 **:  
_**Love** see sharply,_  
_** hatred** even more so, _  
_but it is **jealously** that sees the sharpest as it is love and hatred together.  


* * *

_

* * *

"Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione eventually managed to corner him halfway through the meeting.  
"You've been moping all evening! What is the matter with you?" though as the words fell from her mouth, Hermione quickly grasped what had been bothering him.  
_Ophelia._

She had to admit, the previous weeks revalations had left them all a little stunned, especially when Ophelia told them she would be infiltrating the Death Eaters, via Draco Malfoy. Hermione was, however, sure that Dumbledore would never have placed Ophelia in danger's way.  
She forced herself to believe that Ophelia and Dumbledore knew exactly what they were doing.

But Hermione knew Harry didn't see it in the same light as her.  
Hermione and Ron were well aware of Harry's feelings for Ophelia, and seeing as Dumbledore hadn't been dealing out information to Harry, Hermione supposed that Harry was annoyed at the Headmaster for placing so much in Ophelia's hands.

The young witch checked her watch.

"She'll be back soon." Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder.

Harry frowned, "She should have been back half an hour ago."

"I know, but we'd know if something was wrong." Hermione reasoned.  
"I just don't like her being alone with him." he murmured.

Hermione scrutinized her best friend. "Is that jealously or concern?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Ophelia!" Ron's voice made them spin.

Sure enough Ophelia Lupin had just slipped into the Room Of pale cheeks were abnormally flushed and her hair askew.

"Hey!" she waved, ran a hand through her hair and moved to stand next to Harry and Hermione.  
"Ophelia." Hermione smiled, throwing Harry an 'I told you so' look.

"Hi." Harry's greeting was cool and it made Ophelia frown.  
Hermione sensed the awkward situation ahead, and rapidly excused herself, drawing her wand and making her way to Ginny's side.

When she was gone, Ophelia turned to Harry. "You're late." he stated.

Ophelia's frown deepened, "Yeah, I er couldn't get away on time, and I couldn't exactly tell him I had to go to a D.A meeting." she half laughed, but stopped when she saw Harry's irratated expression.  
She stepped forward, her face softening. "Harry... what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he scoffed.

"Harry." Ophelia's tone grew sharp as her patience grew thin. She placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's nothing Ophelia." he tried to force a nonchalant tone into his voice but failed miserably.

Ophelia blinked twice, and under her cool eyes Harry broke.

"I don't trust him. I don't trust him with you Ophelia. He's dangerous, he's one of them!" he hissed quietly so the rest of the room would not hear.

Ophelia ran her tongue along her lower lip. "Harry." her tone was desperately soft.  
"Harry, you don't have to worry about me." she promised and gently leaned in to wrap her arms around him.

She heard him sniff and felt him tense.  
She new he could smell Draco's aftershave off her, it was unmistakable, and she knew he put two and two together because when she pulled away, she saw his jaw jump tightly.  
"So..." she did her best to change the topic, "What are we learning today Professor Potter?" she rocked back on her heels and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Huh?  
"What are we doing this evening?" Ophelia repeated, motioning towards the rest of the club.

"Um, we're working on the Patronus. Most of them have got it." Harry turned and motioned to the working students, most of whom had wispy animals swaying from the ends of their wands.  
"Wow." Ophelia smiled, her eyes glittering, "You're such a good teacher Harry."

Harry seemed to grow beneath her praise.  
"Give it a try, you almost had it the last time." he offered.  
Ophelia nodded and drew her wand, a 15 inch willow with a unicorn hair core.

"Just think of a happy thought?" she asked uncertainly.  
"The happiest you have." Harry nodded, moving behind her, he slipped his hand along her arm and moved her wrist up slightly.

Suddenly Ophelia was all too aware of Ginny Weasley's eyes on her and she felt desperately bad for her younger friend.

"Got it." Ophelia looked over her shoulder and smiled.  
Harry dropped her arm, and she took a deep breath.

Her _happiest _memory.  
She shifted through them in her mind.

_Moony pushing her on a swing.  
The first time Moony brought her to the beech.  
The first time she kissed Draco._

_Her first time.  
_"Expect Patronum!" her wand shook and from it's depths a silver form erupted.  
Ophelia gasped in surprise and triumph, as her patronus rather fittingly, took the form of a huge wolf.

"You did it!" Harry exclaimed.

Ophelia couldn't help but smirk to herself.

_Yes I did._

Harry was delighted to see her progress.  
However his joy was short lived when he glanced down and spied something peaking ever so slightly from Ophelia's pocket.  
It was green and silver and shone lightly.

It took him a moment.

A tie.  
_His _tie.

* * *

"So did you get anything out of him?" Ron asked quietly as they made their way from the meeting.  
Ophelia frowned, "From Draco?"  
She shook her head, "Nothing yet. I don't think he know's much at all. He hasn't mentioned much and I don't want to keep bringing stuff up in case he get suspicious. But with any luck it'll be soon."

Ron nodded once.  
Hermione and Harry were walking ahead, Ron stepped closer to Ophelia, who was concerned by Harry's changing moods.

"He hates Malfoy, and he really likes you. He's just confused." Ron explained softly.  
Ophelia nodded, she felt bad for Harry, "I know, hey listen Ron." she slowed her pace so they were further back from the other two. "I don't suppose you could kind of set him up with somebody else could you?"  
When Ron cocked an eyebrow she continued hurriedly.  
"Look I _know _he likes me, but just right now, that isn't going to happen, and I don't want to tell him because I reckon it'd look like I was just sacrificing what we could have to keep spying on Draco. The more feelings that are involved in this, the messier it's going to get. I should never have lead him on. I know that now, but he needs to give up on me for a while."

Ron looked pensive. "You're right." he said after a long moment.  
"He's already dead jealous."  
The red head chewed the side of his mouth, "You know he did have a thing for Cho Chang last year. I could see about that?"

"Perfect!" Ophelia exclaimed under her breath, anything to take the betrayed look out of Harry's eyes.

They quieted soon after as they reached the Fat Lady and Gryffindor Common room.

"Oi! Ophelia!"  
She glanced up, Fred (she was almost certain it was Fred) was waving to her, a great tawny owl sat on his shoulder.  
Ophelia frowned, squinted.

Before she could speak the owl hooted quietly and sprung into the air, taking flight.  
Ophelia held out her arm and Artie landed softly.

"Hello fella." she smiled, stroking his chest.  
The old owl nipped her and held out his leg.

_He smells like home. _She thought bitterly and she took the letter.

* * *

It took Ophelia a long time to build up enough courage to open the letter.  
Sure enough, her fathers neat handwriting covered the parchment.

* * *

_Ophelia, _

_before you throw this into the fire, please at least read it.  
I did not send Tonks to the school. In fact I begged her not to go.  
I know things aren't what they should be between us darling.  
I also know that it's my fault you're upset. I just want you to know that I never intended for this to happen.  
I know it's wrong but you were never meant to find out about your mother.  
I never meant to hurt you love.  
Never._

_I know you probably feel as though you'd never like to see me again but I just want to let you know that  
I will be in Hogsmeade on Saturday evening. I will go to The Hog's Head at three o'clock.  
If you aren't there by four, I'll assume you don't want to see me.  
If you still don't I understand, but I will be there if you want to come and talk.  
Ophelia, I know it will take sometime before I can earn your trust once more but I promise you I will._

_Albus mentioned your stipulation. I want to let you know that if you are willing to come see me, I will make the bond with you.  
Ophelia, together we can sort this mess out. Together we can help him.  
I promise you with all my heart I'll do everything I can if you just let me._

_I know you're mad, and upset and you have every right to be, with me and with Tonks.  
There's not much else to say only that I think what you're doing is so noble Ophelia. If I had known this was what you would have to deal with  
by coming to Hogwarts, I would have kept you at home this year.  
But it can't be helped now. I've gotten you into this mess so please let me help you out of it._

_I love you Ophelia. This silence between us is killing me._

_Saturday?  
_

_ All my love,  
Moony_

* * *

Ophelia cursed under her breath.  
"Everything alright?" Hermione asked from her bed.  
"Hmm? Yeah... just Moony." she sighed.

"You still aren't talking?"  
Hermione, Ron and Harry all knew of Ophelia's argument with her father, though neither of the boys ventured so far as to comment on it.

Ophelia nodded, "He wants to meet up on Saturday in Hogsmeade." she explained.  
"Will you?"

Ophelia considered the question for a long moment.  
So far she had managed everything that had been thrown her way.  
Now she just needed to right things with her father.

She had to admit, not being able to pen a letter to him now of all times, when she needed so much advice, was nothing sort of painful.

After several minutes, she nodded to Hermione, "I think so."  
"Good." was all Hermione replied through a yawn.

"Good..." Ophelia repeated under her breath.

On the pillow, her galleon shuddered.

_So did you like your surprise?_

She grinned foolishly.

_I loved it._

She replied quickly when Hermione lay down. Pulling the curtain around her bed, Ophelia settled in beneath the covers.  
Saturday seemed so far away.

* * *

**An : **_If you guys could answer the questions at the start I'll love you forever? :P _


	24. My Hero

**An : **_Yet again I return :)  
Not much to say, tis a bit of a fluffy chapter because the next one's going to be quiet heavy.  
You know the drill : R&R_

* * *

* * *

****

Chapter : 24   
_There goes my hero,  
He's ordinary._

* * *

The week dragged desperately, and Ophelia couldn't make up her mind as to whether she was nervous or excited to see her father.  
Classes seemed slower then usual, homework took longer to finish and the only think that seemed to be fading quickly was Ophelia's patience.

Ron held true to his word and Ophelia watched as he repeatedly brought up Cho Chang in conversation, she even overheard Ron asking Luna to hint at Cho for him.  
When he saw her looking, he winked and she smiled.  
She had to admit, she_ really_ liked the Weasley's.

But the week was slow.  
Between hours of study and homework, Ophelia didn't see much of Draco. Or at least as much as she would have liked.  
Stolen kisses and caresses were all they could afford.  
Harry's jealously was obvious and regardless of Ron's efforts, he seemed to keep finding ways to be alone with Ophelia.

It made her feel bad. She loved Harry in his own way. He was clever, brave and genuine. The type of straightforward bloke who, if Ophelia were a straightforward girl - would have been nothing short of perfect for.  
However, though she was many things... Ophelia was far from straightforward. It bugged her that she was hurting his feelings, but it buggered her even more that he kept bringing up Draco.

She very quickly grew weary of his remarks.

"Slytherin are playing Ravenclaw on Saturday morning." Ron remarked late on Wednesday evening.

Ophelia blinked and cocked an eyebrow, but before she could say anything, Ron went on.  
"Luna reckon's Cho'd be dead excited to see you there mate." he nodded at Harry.  
Hermione, who had very quickly grasped what Ron and Ophelia were trying to do, elbowed Harry. "We should go."

The boy who lived nodded, glancing at Ophelia, "Yeah, I'm sure Malfoy will want you there."  
Ophelia ran her tongue across her teeth as she lay on her stomach in front of the fire. "Really?" she asked, "You're really going to keep this up Harry?" she looked at him evenly.

Harry feigned confusion, "Bring what up?"  
"You've been at it all week. I'm perfectly aware you don't like Draco. Just get over it Harry." she hissed quietly when two first years looked over towards them.  
Harry folded his arms.

"I mean it."  
"I didn't say anything!"  
"I can see it in your eyes!" Ophelia pressed, "Can't you just leave it alone? You've been bringing it up all week."

Hermione and Ron were silent, it would have been worse if they left the two alone, so they sat, eyes anxious as their friends conversation grew heated.

"Forgive me if I don't like the face that you're spending time with a Death Eater." Harry growled.  
Ophelia's eyes narrowed, "He _isn't _a Death Eater." the fire crackled behind her, as though rising with her temper.

"Ophelia I saw his father last year in the graveyard when Voldemort came back!" Harry said.  
Ophelia sat up, "He's nothing like his father!"

"And you'd know?"  
"I know what his father has done to him!"  
"What? Grounded him?" Harry scoffed, _how could she defend Malfoy?_

Ophelia shook her head, slamming her potions book shut, she got to her feet and stomped away, muttering angrily under her breath.

Harry watched her go with dismay.

Ron shook his head.  
"What?" Harry snapped, feeling angry and annoyed.

"Not cool mate." he murmured.  
"You gonna jump on the Malfoy bandwagon too then?" Harry snarled.

Ron considered him for a long moment, "I've heard a lot about Lucius and the way he treats Draco. I don't like the bloke but he's had a rough time." he reasoned with his best friend.  
Harry exhaled loudly, his green eyes cast to the fire.

* * *

It was Friday before Ophelia spoke to Harry again, and only after he apologized.

"I shouldn't have kept bringing him up." he conceded as he caught up with her on the way from Charms.  
Ophelia stopped and turned to face him, her arms crossed over the books she clung to tightly. She blinked slowly, waiting.

"It's just... I don't like him Ophelia. I don't trust him and I don't like you spending time with him at all. I -" he broke off as a crowd of Hufflepuff's passed noisily.  
A slightly distressed look crossed his face, and Ophelia frowned a little.

"_I _want to be the one you spend time with." he admitted sheepishly.  
Ophelia's eyes widened.  
"Oh."

Harry's hopeful look faded, "Oh?" he repeated.  
Ophelia sighed, "Look Harry, it's not that I don't like you. _I do._ But things are just way to complicated at the minute to even think about that. I've got to deal with Moony tomorrow, I'm constantly on edge between transformations, Draco and not to mention Umbridge is watching everything I do!" she explained, leaning against the wall.  
"You deserve someone so much better then me Harry." she continued, "Look at you. What girl in this school doesn't want you? I'm nothing but complicated. What about Cho? Or Ginny?" she suggested.

Harry's frown deepened, "They aren't you." he pressed, he made to touch her face, but Ophelia stepped back, she shook her head sadly.  
"Harry." her voice was soft, gentle.  
"You and I just won't work out. Not now anyways, I'm not saying never, and I'm not saying I don't feel something, maybe when I'm not spying for the Order, but just not now. You've enough on your plate anyways!" she tried to reason.

Harry withdrew his hand, his eyes sad.  
He nodded stoically. "Alright." he took a deep breath, "But at least I know you do feel something."

_I knew you'd pick that up._ Ophelia thought bitterly, regretting the sentence as soon as she had said it.

* * *

"You'll come tomorrow?" Draco asked eagerly, from beneath the middle keeper's post.  
The crescent moon shone on his face.  
Their hands lay interlocked at their sides, Ophelia's chin rested on his shoulder.

"Mmm-hmm." she muttered lazily, inhaling his scent. It had become an addiction. One she really wasn't willing to give up.  
She felt Draco grin against her cheek.

"Po- er - Harry doesn't mind?" he asked.  
Ophelia blinked, "They're coming too."  
"Oh, how did you pull that off?"

"I told them I wanted to come before I went to meet Moony." she leaned back, gazing into his grey eyes as she spoke.  
"They aren't suspicious?" Draco's perfect brow knotted.

Ophelia shifted from one foot to another, and suddenly an idea hit her, before she could help herself she began to talk.  
"I may have told them a couple of lies so I'll be able to get away to see you more." she bit her lower lip.

Draco straightened up and regarded her cautiously.  
"Lies?"

"Yeah..." Ophelia licked her lower lip, "I might have told them that Dumbledore asked me to spy on you."  
Draco dropped her hand in shock, "You what?" he gasped.

"No it's fine!" she assured him, "They think I'm seeing you because Dumbledore told me to, and they won't tell anyone because I told them it was top secret Order stuff."  
Draco frowned and opened his mouth, as though to protest, but Ophelia cut him off.

"Don't you see how easy this will make things? They won't tell anyone, and I don't have to make up excuses anymore!" she beamed, taking his hands again.  
"I- I do-"  
"It's fine! Honestly Draco! They were a bit shocked but they've gotten over it."  
"When?"  
"What?"  
"When did you tell them?"

Ophelia cocked her head to one side, hoping she had made the right decision.  
"Late last week. I had to do something because Harry was mad to do something for Valentines and I'd run out of excuses." she admitted quietly.

Draco considered her for a long moment in the cold of early spring. "They don't mind?"  
Ophelia shrugged, "Not really. They don't really trust you and I think Harry's afraid you're going to murder me or something, but other then that no." she was trying to make him laugh now.  
Unfortunately it wasn't working, so Ophelia did the only thing she could think of doing.

She shoved her lips against his.  
Draco blinked, he was going to argue.  
He _wanted _to argue.

But her lips were too soft, to persuasive to warrant disagreement at that moment in time. Instead he surrendered, his lips moved against hers and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling him tightly to her.  
Ophelia moved her lips to his ear.

"I want you to win tomorrow." she whispered, and Draco nodded.  
"For you."

* * *

The cool air and the roar of the crowd swarmed Draco as he mounted his broom and took to the sky.  
Madame Hooch blew the whistle and Cho Chang darted off to find the snitch right away.

Draco flexed his gloved fingers and took in the opposite direction.  
Before this year, Quidditch had been about status, and getting into girls' pants. But now, Draco had a single reason to look and preform well.

His single reason went by the name of Ophelia Jade Lupin.

For the first time since he had begun to play for Slytherin, Draco had been attending practice regularly, and on time.  
He had thrown himself into training, rain, snow or sun.

Ophelia had seen him laid bare before her, now he wanted to show off, just for her.  
"Malfoy!" Warrington roared, "Get your head out of your arse and get after the fucking snitch!"

Draco shook his head and crouched closer to his broom.  
The wind lashed at his face and he slowed _- ever so slightly - _as he flew over the Gryffindor spectators, sure enough, she stood next to Granger, a bright smile decorating her pale face as she spotted him.

With renewed vigor, Draco took off.  
He kept an eye on Cho. Just incase.

The match below was uninteresting.  
There wasn't as much heat as there would have been if it were Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
Especially with the Ravenclaw's who were more interested in their books then Quidditch.

The crowd roared several times as scores moved back and forth between the two teams.  
As he swooped low, he thought - though later he believed it was his imagination - he heard a familiar voice yell excitedly.  
Glancing down, he spotted a golden spark dancing above Ophelia's head.

However he wasn't the only one and Cho Chang spun, flattening himself to his black broom, Draco shot forward.

In the end, Draco got there first by a mere second.  
However the catch remained spectacular.

Later, even Ron would admit that ''Did good for a git didn't he?"

Ophelia had been gobsmacked as Draco's gloved hand closed on the snitch, inches above her head, the wind cause by his broom whipped her hair and scarf about her.

In fifteen years Ophelia had never understood how girls could swoon over a boy, but as she watched Draco win the snitch with a cool determination, she could have dropped right there.

* * *

As the students piled out of the stadium, with hopes of heading into Hogsmeade, the sky's opened and rain poured down, drenching them all.

Ophelia was oddly grateful as she heard many say that they would go next week instead.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left her at the bottom of the pitch.  
Ophelia had arranged to meet Draco after the crowds dissipated, and now that only a handful of students were going to Hogsmeade, she hoped they could walk down to the village together.

Her hair was drenched and the pitch and adjourning stands were empty when Ophelia felt a hand on her waist.  
"Hey." Draco's lips were wonderfully warm against her freezing cheek.

She turned on her heel, and threw her arms around him, "You were _brilliant!"_ Ophelia squealed.  
Draco laughed, and she could hear the pride in his voice, "I kept something for you." he beamed.  
Ophelia frowned at him, then glanced down.  
In his left hand, the game snitch struggled against the black leather of his glove.  
"Wicked!" Ophelia gasped.  
Draco watched her eagerly, "You know snitch's have flesh memory's right? It's never been touched by bare skin, once you touch it, it'll never forget you. It'll be yours." he promised.

Ophelia's eyes lit up, and she slowly opened her hand.

The rain grew heavier as Draco gingerly placed the struggling snitch in her pale palm.  
Immediately, the snitch stilled.

"Thank you." she whispered to Draco, her eyes bright in the downpour.  
She thought he looked like something out of a fairytale, standing before her in the heavy rain. Soaked to the skin in his dirty Quidditch gear. She bit her lower lip and shook her head, a single laugh escaping her lips.

Draco frowned, "What?"  
A large heavy drop of rain ran from his nose onto his lip and Ophelia's eyes followed it as it slid down his chin, along his neck, over his adam's apple before disappearing beneath his Quidditch gear.

"You're beautiful." Ophelia whispered simply, before she pressed her lips to his with such a sweet air, that Draco sighed contently.  
He tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed her more fully. His tongue flicking out to greet hers.  
Her free hand brushed his chest and Draco held her close.

"I love you." he whispered when they parted, and Ophelia nodded once.

"Hogsmeade?" he offered.

A frown coloured her face.  
It was time.

Time to face _him.  
Moony._


	25. For every promise

**An : **_Sorry sorry sorry! I know it's been ages but the amount of crap in my life was just unreal!  
This Chapter is far from my favourite, but it needed to be written to get through the nitty gritty. Not to mention when I finally went to post this chapter the fricken site wouldn't let me! _  
But we're back on track and I've some brilliant plans. :')  
So...  
_**Reviews?**  
_In answer to a point made by a reviewer, no I didn't say how Ophelia was already in Gryffindor, but I had always because she's so like Remus, Albus would have placed her into Gryffindor? It'd be a little odd to sort a fifth year no?  
Anywho, here we go, **I will update soon**, I promise! xx_

* * *

**Chapter 25 **:  
_For every promise,  
There is a price to pay_

* * *

"Mate!" Ron caught up with Harry halfway through the castle.  
His friend had taken off at such a pace that Ron and Hermione had all but been left standing.

Harry didn't reply, or so much as look up until Ron placed a hand on his shoulder and hauled him to a stop.  
"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, his brow furrowing as Harry's expression came into light.  
His best friends face was rife with emotion, on one hand he looked like he was about to cry, and on the other, he looked like he wanted to punch somebody.

Ron didn't have to guess twice to know who Harry would want to punch.

Ron's expression softened.  
"Harry, are you alright?"

"Fine." Harry scoffed, trying his best to sound non-chalant.

Ron cocked an eyebrow, and waited.

Harry glared at two first year Hufflepuffs as they scurried past, then turned to Ron.  
"Look, I know she said to drop it, but I can't! Ron she's all I think about, and the thought of her with him, and his slimy hands on her. It's killing me Ron."  
Harry's green eyes were pained as he spoke and Ron nodded.

He understood, he really did.  
Though his attachment to Ophelia was far from romantic, he was very fond of the young Lupin, and he was most certainly not fond of Draco.  
The thought of Draco and Ophelia did make him uncomfortable, but he knew that like her father, Ophelia was wise beyond her fifteen years.  
If she thought it was safe, then so would Ron.

But he could see where Harry was coming from, Ophelia had fallen neatly into their group, making the trio become four, something Ron had never thought possible.

"Just think of it Harry, what if she can help bring down Him? The sooner all this is over, the sooner everything can go back to the way it should be!" Ron reasoned.  
Harry shook his head, "I don't know, there's something in the way they look at each other, she thinks I don't see them in Potions, but I do. I think she's falling for him Ron!"

Ron blinked, "What? Don't be daft mate! She's just a good actress, I'm sure of it." he patted Harry's shoulder, "She's a werewolf, and he's a Malfoy, they're polar opposites!"

Harry nodded begrudginly, and turned towards the Gryffindor Tower, with Ron in tow.  
It wasn't until he reached the Common Room, and cast a baleful glance out the window, at a couple making their way from the Quidditch Pitch. One with dark blonde hair, and one with almost white hair, that a thought crossed Harry's mind.

_Opposites attract._

* * *

They walked in what Ophelia was sure was the most comfortable silence she had ever endured. The rain had failed to ease of even remotely.  
But though the downpour assaulted them.

Neither Draco's nor Ophelia's steps were hurried. Their hands entwined cautiously in the rain.  
His thumb worked ever soothing circles on the back of her hand.

Every so often she stole a glance at him.

_If only you knew._ She thought.  
It only he knew how happy he made her feel, how deep down, the betrayal she was committing was killing her.

She wondered if he would ever know?  
Or would her quick thoughts manipulate her words to make him believe she had done nothing wrong?  
It frightened her how good a liar she had become.

Before she came to Hogwarts she had only lied to cover her illness. Something she had been doing since birth and which she hadn't really thought of as lying. Now she was lying to everyone.

To her friends, to Draco.  
In quiet moments she felt as though one more lie would surely tear her apart.  
But for now she would have to hold it together.

Draco left her at the entrance to Hogsmeade.  
"You can head back. I'll probably be a while." Ophelia offered as he tucked a damp strand of hair behind her ear.  
Draco considered his options.  
"I probably should shower." he cocked an eyebrow.  
Ophelia laughed and nodded, "Sounds like an idea. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get away this evening, I've got so much homework." she added, frowning slightly.

But Draco shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I have a Potions essay as long as my arm and it's so overdue it isn't funny." he admitted.

* * *

When the door of the Hog's Head squealed open, Aberforth Dumbledore glanced up.  
A heavy frown masking his aged face.

The meek student that had walked in was terribly familiar.  
Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide and round.  
She looked rather nervous.

It took him no time to realize why she appeared so familiar.  
Aberforth stole a glance to the man in the corner.  
Whose eyes were the precise tired shade of the young girls.

_Ahh...  
_Aberforth mused as the girl snapped the door shut.  
When she stepped away, he drew his wand and locked the door.

* * *

"Ophelia!" Remus croaked in surprise at half three.  
He had been losing faith that she would in fact turn up.

But there she was, drenched and pale in the doorway of the Hog's Head.

Ophelia regarded her father from her position for a long moment.  
Taking in everything about him.

He looked older, as though the few weeks in which they hadn't spoken had aged him.  
She felt guilty as she spied more grey flecks in his hair.

Every cell in her body screamed at her to run into his arms.  
But she couldn't.

Remus sprung clumsily to his feet, almost knocking the two Butterbeer's he had ordered.  
Ophelia motioned with her hand for him to sit and he did so, falling rather dramatically into his chair by the dying fire.

She moved silently through the tables and chairs, making her way to the seat opposite him.  
"Hi." she murmured softly as she sat, folding her hands neatly on her lap.  
Remus blinked twice, "Hello darling." he beamed.

Ophelia sighed rather loudly and her father frowned.  
"Is it alright to talk here?" Ophelia inquired gently after a long moment.  
Remus glanced over her shoulder to Aberforth.  
"Yes, Aberforth is Professor Dumbledore's brother." he explained.

"Oh." Ophelia's mouth formed the word.  
"So." Remus went on.  
"I hoped you'd come." he tilted his head to one side, and slid a Butterbeer towards her.

"Well here I am." Ophelia held as much venom as she could back.  
She took the glass, but left it sitting on the dusty table. Remus chewed his lower lip anxiously.  
"So." he offered, opening and closing his hands nervously.

Ophelia leaned back in her chair, folding her arms, "So?" she repeated.  
"I've been speaking to Dumbledore." Remus placed his elbow's on the table and leaned in.  
"He told me you want something in exchange for what you're about to do." he continued, folding, then unfolding his arms.

Ophelia could sense the wave of nerves washing over him, and guilt assuaged her.  
They had never been so distant before. They had never fought like this, and though she forced herself to appear angry, all she wanted to do was cry, and throw her arms around her dad.

"He told you what I want?" Ophelia cocked an eyebrow.  
Remus nodded, "I promise you I'll help you-"  
"No." - Ophelia cut him off.  
"I need you to do more then promise. I want you to make the Unbreakable Vow with me. If anything happens to me. Or anything goes wrong, you'll help him as best you can."

Remus's jaw dropped.  
"_Ophelia?"_ he gasped.  
The Unbreakable Vow was a severe commitment for either of them to make.  
It was then Remus realized that Ophelia truly cared for Draco.

"Are you sure?" he all but exclaimed.  
Ophelia nodded woodenly, "If you want to make up for landing me in all this crap, make the Vow."

Remus leaned back in his chair, surveying Ophelia through thoughtful, tired eyes.  
"This is what you want?" he asked quietly.

Ophelia nodded, "I'm sure."  
Remus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, Remus lifted his hand, "Aberforth." he motioned for the old barkeep to come to their side.  
When Remus made to speak, Aberforth held up a hand, "No need to explain, I heard." he muttered impatiently.

Ophelia got to her feet, and her father followed her example.  
She wiped her hands on her jeans awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed.

Remus extended his arm, and Ophelia frowned, then grasping the idea, she reached out her own.  
As their skin touched, Ophelia felt at home, she had missed him.

Aberforth drew his wand and cleared his throat.  
"Do you, Remus John Lupin, hereby swear, that you will aid Draco Malfoy in every way you can, should something happen your daughter?" he asked sullenly.

Remus's eyes were tracing the somewhat faded lettering on Ophelia's arm.  
He had done his best all her life to keep her safe from harm, away from the discrimination their kind were partial to, but now, in the dingy tavern, he saw his little girl was grown up.  
She was facing and dealing with discrimination. She was bold and brave, and fighting so hard to make the best of an awful situation.

He glanced up, her eyes were on him.  
Pleading.

Inhaling deeply, Remus nodded.  
"I do so swear."

Wisps of thread-like magic flowed from Aberforth's wand. It circled their clasped arms like a muticoloured vine. Ophelia winced as it licked her skin, the sensation like static along her arm.  
When it faded, their arms remained clasped.  
Aberforth meekly excused himself.

Ophelia blinked at her father. The magnitude of what he had just agreed to hit her like a slap to the face.  
"Moony." she half whispered, half whimpered.  
Her hand trembled in his grasp.

In an instant that was almost to short for them both to comprehend, Ophelia threw herself at him. The tears she had held back broke free as she threw her arms around his neck.  
Remus, had never felt so happy as that moment he held his daughter again.  
It was though the balance had been restored in his world.  
He hugged her fiercely, exhaling loudly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ophelia." he assured her.  
Ophelia shook her head rapidly, "N-no, I shouldn't have gotten so mad." she wept.  
Remus stepped back, holding her pale, tear-stained face in his hands, he wiped away a stray tear with his thumb and kissed her forehead.  
"Can we just go back to the way we were?" he pleaded, and Ophelia nodded in a quick jerky bob.  
"Please." she whispered.

"My pup." he smiled, and drew her back to him. Holding his little girl close once more.  
He stroked her hair and held her tightly.  
"I'll never lie to you again." he promised her, tears threatening to stain his own cheeks.

When their weepy reunion was over, they returned to their table.  
Ophelia took the seat next to her father.  
After downing their Butterbeer's Ophelia turned to her father. "H-how's Tonks?" she asked over the lip of her mug.

Remus regarded her for a long moment, his brow furrowed, "We don't have to talk about that." he shook his head.  
Ophelia shrugged.

"I just asked, I mean I know you like her. So I should get used the idea right?"

"I er..." Remus frowned.  
"Moony it's okay." Ophelia assured him, her fingers tracing the lettering on her arm.  
Remus blinked, leaning his cheek against his fist, "She's fine. I mean, we had a bit of a tiff after she came down here. But we're okay. She asked me to apologize." he cocked his head to one side.  
Ophelia nodded once, chewing her lip.

Remus watched her closely.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked softly, placing a hand on his.  
Ophelia blinked, "I have to be. I can't expect you not to live Moony." she almost laughed. Almost.

Remus made to speak but Ophelia went on, "Just because I don't like Tonks, it doesn't mean you can't. I mean, I'm sure Draco Malfoy was hardly your first pick for me."  
Remus snickered, "No, I can't say he was." he smirked, then added, "But I trust you. I trust your judgement Ophelia. You've obviously seen something in him, something good. I just hope you're right."

"He's a really good person dad. He really is. He just needs to believe in himself." she assured him.  
Glancing at her watch, then to the fading light outside the the pub.  
"You better go back." Remus sighed.

Ophelia nodded, reluctantly, they rose and headed towards the door.  
"I'll walk you to the top of the street." Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
Together the Lupin's smiled gratefully at Aberforth and slipped out of the Hog's Head.  
Both more bound then they had ever been before.

The walk back to the top of the road was painfully short.  
Thankfully the rain had stopped, though the cobbled street was array with puddles.

Remus turned to Ophelia as they reached the end.  
"I'm glad we had a chance to talk Ophelia." he assured her, smiling affectionately.  
Ophelia nodded, "Me too. I want to thank you Moony. It means everything to know that if something happens, somebody's going to fight his corner."

Remus frowned, "Ophelia? Why are you so sure something is going to happen?"  
Ophelia cast her tired eyes to the castle, "I'm not. But I feel like something is going to happen."

Remus nodded once.

"You're coming home for Easter?"  
"Of course."

Remus smiled, then wrapped his arms around her. "Until then."


	26. The traitor

**An** : _I'm back again, not a lot to say.  
I quite like this chapter, it very much runs into the next one which should be up very soon!  
Love love love review guys!_

****

* * *

Chapter 26 :  
_The traitor is betrayed._

* * *

As the weeks dragged by, Ophelia pushed herself to try and drag information, unwittingly out of Draco.

Al the while, she felt the eyes of the trio on her, and she saw them begin to distance themselves as she was drawn further and further into her mission for the Order.  
Her time consisted of studying and running back and forth between Draco and Dumbledore.  
Ophelia quickly realized, she hadn't been spending enough time with them.  
She also realized that, given the circumstances, Harry was most likely pretty annoyed with her, considering Dumbledore would barely speak to him, yet Ophelia was received most evenings in the office of the Headmaster.

Even after Harry received his harsh ban from Quidditch, Ophelia had been quick, _too _quick to jump to Draco's defense.  
Something she shouldn't have done.

Draco had been wrong.

But Ophelia couldn't help it.

Harry had been furious, refusing to speak to her for little over a week.

When the Easter holidays reared it's head. The evening before, when they were finished packing and Ophelia was about to go to meet Draco, she turned towards them.

"Hey..." she scratched her cheek, and hauled herself out of what had become her seat on the sofa.  
Harry had been scowling into the fire, Hermione was reading and Ron was dozing gently.

They glanced up.

"Why don't you guys come over on Sunday? I've never got to have friends over before. We could have dinner?" she offered, shifting from foot to foot.

Harry regarded her cautiously for a moment, but under her earnest gaze, he crumbled.  
"Sure Ophelia, that'd be nice."

She beamed, "I'll send him an owl before I go."

* * *

She was finding it hard to get information out of Draco. Which lead her to believe he knew very little indeed, but Albus Dumbledore was determined Ophelia would find something of importance. It was difficult to steer the conversation in the direction of the Death Eater's subtly.

"I don't want to go home." Draco moaned, and not for the first time that week.  
Ophelia lifted her head from the back of the sofa to eye him, "How come?" she inquired sleepily, stifling a yawn.

Draco threw her an odd look, strained and helpless.  
"_Because..._" he hesitated, licking his lips.

Ophelia sat up.  
Her mind went from zero to go in no time at all. Her attention was undivided as her ears searched for words carrying information that she could later regurgeitate for the Headmaster.

"Go on." she urged quietly.  
Draco sighed. Though he had repeatedly mentioned he did not wish to return home for the two week Easter break, he refused to tell her why.

"You know my aunt Bella escaped Azkaban?" he whispered hurriedly, as though someone could hear them in the solitude of the Room Of Requirement.  
Ophelia nodded rapidly, hoping to keep him talking.

"Well she's hid- er - staying with us." he ran a nervous hand through his hair, "And she's brought a few _friends_." he explained.

Ophelia blinked twice.  
"_Oh_..." she murmured in understanding.

Draco did not want to return home as he knew it was flocked with renegade Death Eaters.

Possibly worse.

Draco shook his head.  
"Enough of that. Have you got any plans?" he asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

Ophelia shrugged, "Harry, Ron and Hermione are coming to have dinner in Averdale with me and Moony, on Sunday I think. But other then that not really. I'm going to get Moony to help me study for my O.W.L's."

Draco nodded, his eyes running along the length of her body.  
He wondered briefly if she knew how utterly tempting she looked?  
She sat next to him on the wide leather couch, her shoes discarded, her legs curled up underneath her, her pleated skirt riding up on her narrow thigh and her shirt half open.

He paused to ask himself how he had let himself get into all this?  
This time last year, he wouldn't have been caught dead with a Gryffindor, let alone putting everything on the line and falling in love with a Werewolf.

Draco smirked grimly, if only his father knew. Draco couldn't begin to imagine the beating he would recieve for becoming a blood traitor.

It took him several minutes to realise Ophelia was staring at him.

"I don't feel selfconscious at all." she said sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow.

Draco frowned and regarded her for a moment.  
"Don't." he said.  
"What?"  
"Don't ever feel selfconscious around me." his tone turned serious.

Ophelia laughed dryly, "Oh I'm a real beauty, I can see how my scars are such a turn on." the playful sarcasm turned sardonic and bitter as Ophelia dropped her eyes from his.

Draco's frown deepened, he was slightly offended.  
"You think your scars bother me?"

"How can they not!" she demanded suddenly, startling him.  
Draco shook his head, he sighed in an exasperated manner.  
"Your scars are part of you, and I love you. How can I not love them too?" he asked, and before she could answer, he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

"So I reckon the Death Eater's are camping out at Malfoy's." Ophelia explained to Professor Dumbledore, much later that evening.

The old man nodded, looking mildly impressed, refusing to let on that Severus Snape had already imparted that information on him, many months previously.

"But..." Ophelia leaned forward, "I reckon it's not just the Death Eater's staying there." she raised her eyebrows.

Dumbledore frowned, but remained silent.  
Feeling uncomfortable in the sudden silence, Ophelia hurried on.  
"I reckon He's there."

"He being Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.  
Ophelia nodded.  
"What makes you think that?"

Ophelia clasped her hands, "Well it's the way Draco keeps saying he doesn't want to go home. He sounds afriad, and I think it's cause The Dark Lord'll be there, maybe not all the time, but I think he's been in and out."

Dumbledore's expression turned bemused.  
"Well done Ophelia. That could be very helpful."

She rose from the chair and inclined her head gently, hoping Dumbledore would let her go.

"You are returning home for the holidays?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"You'll keep an eye on Harry won't you? He needs all the friends he can get."

"Of course."

"Thank you. Goodnight Ophelia."

"Professor." she nodded curtly and departed the room in a hurry.

* * *

The night passed and Saturday morning came with the clambering of students, owls, cats and toads, all eager to return home for two weeks.  
When they loaded themselves into a compartment, Ophelia decided to break the silence that was threatening to envelope them and impart everything she had learned from Draco too them.  
She hoped to regain their trust by showing that she trusted them.

Moe curled into her lap as the Hogwarts Express took her home, and Ophelia scratched the snowy cat's ear.

Every other student departed the train at platform 9 & 3/4, however Ophelia had arranged to meet her father at the small station, just outside Averdale, where months ago she had first stepped onto the shiny Hogwarts Express..

"Moony said to bring any books you want tomorrow and he'll lend a hand." Ophelia offered, standing to hug them each in turn as Ron, Harry and Hermione departed the compartment.  
She waved out the window as the train chugged off again.

The last hour of the train journey home was terribly long.

Ophelia wondered at her ability to over think every word and step and move Draco had made, willing herself to find some hidden message that Dumbledore wanted.

But none appeared.

When the train finally halted, squealing and belching out steam, Ophelia was waiting at a door.  
It swung open and she sprung out lithely onto the platform.

"Ophelia!" Remus called, rising from a small bench nearby.  
Moe leaped out after her and padded straight to Remus's side, mewling for attention.  
Ophelia saw shopping bags and assumed her father was preparing for the following day.  
He lowered his bags to envelope his daughter in an almighty hug.

Ophelia groaned in relief as the scent of his cloak assuaged her.  
"Hello daring." Remus beamed.  
"Hey." Ophelia grinned, hugging him tightly.  
She sighed loudly, trying to push the drama of the last few weeks away.

* * *

"So Dumbledore tells me you've been passing over some pretty useful information." Remus smiled he closed the garden gate behind him.

The narrow path that led to their modest house was flanked by strips of healthy green grass on both sides.  
I was a far cry from the snow covered scene that had greeted her on her last arrival home.

She waited for him, nodding slowly, "Just anything I think could be important." she half shrugged, taking a bag from his grip in one hand and picking Moe up in her other.

Together they strode up the garden path, and Ophelia yawned, she hadn't realised how tired she was until the thought of curling up in her armchair by the fire assaulted her.

"I haven't had a chance to tidy up yet, I was gone all morning -" he paused to wave the shopping bags at her - "but I figured we'd take a crack at it this evening, make the place look nice for tomorrow?"  
Ophelia shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, whatever."

The door clicked and swung open as she reached the steps and she stepped inside, happier then ever to retreat into her little sanctuary.  
As she stepped over the threshold, she froze.  
Something was wrong.  
Something smelled wrong.

She turned glance at her father who was looking at her curiously.  
Frowning, Ophelia stepped into the house, she sniffed.  
_Perfume?_

Ophelia dropped her backpack to the floor with a muffled thump, her frown deepened as a noise sounded from upstairs.  
Behind her, Remus inhaled sharply, "Oh no." he whispered.  
Turning back to him, Ophelia made to speak, but a voice floated from downstairs bet her to the mark.

"Remus? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to over sleep!"

Ophelia tensed, and her eyes narrowed angrily.

Nymphadora Tonks appeared at the top of the stairs, she was wearing one of Remus's jumpers, but her bare thighs were clear beneath it.  
Ophelia's stomach knotted, and she swallowed convulsively.  
She had promised to do her best to get along with Tonks.

But this...  
_This was too much._

Tonk's froze as she saw Ophelia.  
The teenager glared at her as though she had just done something awful.

"Oh! Ophelia! I didn't know you were home today!"

Ophelia's jaw flexed.  
"_Dora_! I left a note! I told you I needed to go shopping and meet Ophelia!" her father exclaimed, and she could see the colour rising in his cheeks.  
He was mortified.

Ophelia was seeing red.  
She was sure if Tonk's drew close enough, she would punch her, as hard as she could.

* * *

_"Draco!"_ Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked as her nephew descended the stairs into the foyer of his house.  
His Aunt surged forward and hugged him tightly.

"Aunt Bella." Draco did everything he could to hide the disdain in his voice.  
It would only land him in trouble.

Lucius stood ominously behind him and his mother stood, sallow faced, in a nearby alcove.  
Bellatrix pulled away. She eyes him up and down, a cruel grin on her face.

Draco swallowed.

Something was wrong.

"_So..." _Bellatrix began, her singsong voice echoing in the cavernous entrance hall.  
"Who is _she_?"

Draco frowned, his heart picking up pace in his chest.

"W-who?" he stammered, then yelped as the cane which sheathed his father's wand landed down on his shoulder sharply.

"Now Draco. Let's not make a fuss over it. Alecto and Amycus saw you three weeks ago in Hogsmeade with a girl. Tell us who she is." Lucius hissed.  
Draco saw Narcissa look away.

Internally he sighed, his mother had never been able to watch as his father punished him, her turning away was a signal of what was about to come.

"I don't - agh!" Draco began, but was cut off as another blow from the the cane sent him to his knees.  
He heard his father draw his wand.

"I asked you a question Draco."

Bellatrix peered down upon her nephew without an ounce of remorse.

"Crucio." Lucius whispered and he watched through cold eyes as Draco's body went rigid.  
His son's plea's for mercy fell on unconcerned ears.

"Her name Draco." Lucius demanded evenly.

Draco gasped through the pain, white spots blotted his vision.  
He couldn't give her up.  
_He wouldn't._

Lucius kept his wand trained on his only child and he glanced at his wife.  
Narcissa refused to meet his gaze and Lucius narrowed his eyes.  
His devotion to the Dark Lord needed to be made clear in order for forgiveness.

Although what he was doing was quite unnecessary, as the Carrow's had heard the girls first name and seen her leave the Hog's Head with her Half-Breed father.  
Together the Death Eater's had pieced the puzzle together.

She was the correct age, and she looked just like her.  
Obviously the Dark Lord had not killed her.

Gwendolyen Dolohov's daughter was alive.

"Ophelia! Her name is Ophelia!" Draco cried out, dry sobs wracking his body as the pain grew unbearable.

With a flick of his wand, Lucius ceased the curse.  
Draco panted on the tiled floor.

"Ophelia what?"

"Lupin..." Draco managed to gasp, utterly defeated.

Bellatrix scowled down at him.  
"You blood traitor." she hissed angrily.

Faintly, Draco heard his mother whimper from the corner.  
His head throbbed and his body twitched.

Bellatrix dropped to one knee, her long fingers curled into his hair, gently at first, then closed as she sharply yanked his head up.  
"How long?" she snarled.

Draco's lip was bleeding, he groaned, his head beginning to clear.  
"_How long?" _Bellatrix shrieked.

"Since October!" he cried as she tightened her grip.  
Bellatrix let him go, dramatically opening her hand and letting his head drop.

A disgusted look crossed her face and she stepped away from him.

"_Now now, Bella. This could prove rather helpful."_

Lord Voldemort descended the grand staircase that moments ago, Draco had come down.  
The young Malfoy suppressed a shudder as Lord Voldemort's snakelike eyes fell on him.

"My Lord." Bellatrix breathed, bowing out of his way.

Draco was certain he was about to be killed.

"What you have done is despicable." Voldemort spat.  
"To converse with a half-breed, let alone _cohort _with one - " the Dark Lord grimaced, then held up a long pale finger "However, we may be able to move this in our favor."

Lucius and Draco both frowned, and stared, wide-eyed at Lord Voldemort.

"Anything, _anyth-" _Lucius began but Voldemort cut him off.  
"Silence!"

"There is a strong chance the werewolf will be with Potter. Now would be a perfect time to strike." he turned to Draco, "Where is she staying?"

Draco thought about lying. He thought about hiding the truth.

But, glancing at one of the most evil wizards of all time, he thought better of it.

"Potter, Granger and Weasley are having dinner at Ophelia's tomorrow." he whispered, feeling lower then he ever felt in his life.

"_Where?_" Voldemort breathed.

Draco inhaled deeply.

"Averdale."


	27. Never wanted everything to end this way

**Chapter :  
**_I never wanted everything to end this way. _

* * *

**Draco wanted to vomit.**  
**He wanted to bang his head of the wall.**  
**He wanted to cry.**  
**To scream.**  
**To shout.**

**He wanted to do something.**

**Dismissed, he was able to retreat to his bedroom, while the Death Eater's and their leader plotted beneath his feet.**  
**Snapping the door shut, he closed his eyes, leaning the back of his head against the door he waited in silence.**  
**The only sound penitrating his grand bedroom was that of his short, sharp breaths.**

**His hands shook violently from a mixture of fear, anger, and pure revulsion at himself.**  
**How had he given up so easliy?**

**He didn't care about Potter, or Granger or Weasley, but Ophelia would be there tomorrow when the Death Eater's stormed her house in the small Muggle village of Averdale.**

**Draco knew that no one would be spared.**

**Bile rose to the back of his mouth.**  
**He was so ashamed of himself.**

**Ophelia would _never _have given him up.**

* * *

_Ophelia ran her tonge across her teeth._  
_She exhaled slowly, blinked twice and shook her head, a small scowl falling on her thin lips._

_Tonk's retreated towards her father's bedroom hasitly, stumbling twice and apologising the whole way._

_Ophelia didn't stop to look at her father, who had turned pink with embarrassment and was stammering apologies._  
_She brushed past him and headed through the living room and towards the kitchen._

_Moe, sensing his Mistress's mood, flicked his tail and cast a shadowy glance at Remus._

_The kitchen was a part of the house Ophelia had never spent very much time in._  
_It sat at the back of the house, peering out onto the relitively large back garden. Cosy and warm, the room seemed centered around a black pot-bellied stove which sat beneath an arch on the far wall._

_The counters were dressed with books, quills and parchments._  
_Typical Moony, she thought as she pushed some out of the way and placed the bag on the counter._

_From behind her in the hallway, she could hear Tonk's heavily descending the stairs and hurried, hushed voices._

_"Remus I'm so sorry!" Tonk's was gushing._  
_"It's alright Dora, but maybe you should go." Ophelia could hear the embarrassment in her father's voice._

_She shook her head as they made arrangements to 'see each other soon'._

_Ophelia was not a jealous person._  
_Not usually anyways._  
_But something changed when her father was involved._

_Part of her reasoned that he had to live, he was not her property._  
_But another part of her argued that he was her father, and that Tonk's was so wrong, that she would never fit into their home._

_"Ophelia?"_

_Her father's soft voice behind her snapped her from her thoughts and made her jump, Moe leapt from her arms._

_She turned to face him, an aggravated sigh on her lips._

_The look on her father's face almost made her laugh._  
_He looked mortifed, and strangely sheepish. Like a child caught doing something they ought not be doing._

_"I am so sorry. You did not need to see that."_

_"No." Ophelia said shortly, she bit back a smile at the look on his face._  
_His embarrassment was punishment enough._

_The last thing she wanted was another fight._  
_Especially not with her father, not when he was the only one who knew what she was going through._

_Her features softened, much to her fathers amazment, and she shook her head, "It's fine Moony. I'd just rather not see that again." she cocked an eyebrow._  
_Remus frowned, he bit his lip and a smile fought it's way across._

_Ophelia shook her head, an awkward laugh escaped her and Remus sighed loudly in relief._  
_In truth he had prepared for an onslaught of abuse from his daughter, he was glad she wasn't annoyed._

_He smiled at her and hugged her tightly._

* * *

**Draco was forced to remain in his room.  
His truck remained downstairs, he couldn't get to the Galleon from beneath his books.  
**  
**He swore beneath his breath. **  
**The one time he didn't actually have the Galleon on him.**

**His father remained downstairs with the rest of the Death Eater's, plotting their movements for the following day.**

**His mother however, repeatedly found excuses to check on him, doing her best to engage him in a conversation. **  
**But Draco refused, growing more and more frustrated when she refused to let him go get his trunk.**

**Saturday dragged and Draco felt panic rising within him.**

**If he didn't let her know, Ophelia would die. **  
**The image of her, cold and dead on the floor was too much for him.**

**A tearless sob broke through his stony resolve. **

**His grey eyes were sharp and anxious.**

**_Fuck! _He thought angrily, too afraid to say it aloud in case the Dark Lord should hear him.**

**He wondered briefly how much trouble he was in? **

* * *

_For the Lupin's, Saturday went by almost too fast._  
_They spent the remainder of the day cleaning and preparing._

_They scrubbed every corner and stowed every upturned book away._

_Through the years, they had adapted to the village around them, picking up many Muggle habits._  
_Hanging clothes outside rather then drying them with magic made them look more normal to their neighbors._

_Word from Grimauld Place said that Sirius, Molly Weasley, Ginny and the twins would be joining them too._  
_Remus managed to stretch his tight budget to ensure there would be enough for everyone._

_It was early when Ophelia took a shower and headed to be._  
_For once, her father followed soon after, both fast asleep before half eleven._

* * *

**Draco hadn't even attempted to sleep.**

**He sat at the end of his bed all night, _thinking_.**

**Thinking of her.**

**He refused to cry, though he was thoroughly upset.**

**He briefly thought of the things he would never see again.**

**Her smile.**  
**The way the breeze caught her hair as she walked to class.**  
**The way she smelled.**  
**The way she kissed him.**  
**The way she felt beneath him.**

* * *

**_Draco?_**

_Ophelia frowned at her Galleon._  
_She hadn't heard from him since leaving the school._

_It was unusual._  
_He was normally very quick to reply._

_But the doorbell rang and the young werewolf had no time to panic._  
_Her father answered and their guests bustled in._

_Hugs and greetings were exchanged._  
_Remus, Sirius and Molly departed into the kitchen to finish cooking and have a sip of fire whiskey._

_Harry, Ophelia, Ron, Hermione and Ginny moved into the living room, drawing heat from the crackling fire._

_They joked and laughed, feeling at ease without Ophelia's mission looming over them._  
_Although she did tell them what she had told Dumbledore about Draco not wanting to return to his home, she wanted to keep them as much in the loop as she could because the adults were pointblank refusing to discuss Order matter's with them._

_Ophelia was eager to show her friends around, and Remus watched through delighted eyes as Ophelia towed them up the stairs after her._

* * *

**Draco hadn't slept at all.**  
**The night had dragged and he had sat at his window in the dark.**

**He was too afraid to leave his room.**  
**He had disgraced his family by being seen with Ophelia.**

**When the morning came his father entered his room early, a severe look on his pale face.**

**Draco rose from the end of his bed, sharply.**  
**"We will be taking the house in the afternoon." Lucius said very matter of factly.  
**

**Draco swallowed harshly, and gave a stiff nod.  
"I'm disappointed in you." Lucius almost hissed, stepping closer to his son.  
Draco resisted the urge to retreat, he had stepped away from his father once before and had not been kindly rewarded for it.  
"You've brought shame on this family."**

"I'm so-"  
"Silence!" Lucius snapped, his long pale hand whipped through the air and caught Draco on the cheek before the young Malfoy had time to comprehend what was happening.

"She will die today Draco." Lucius assured him coldly, then departed the room silently, leaving his stunned son alone.

* * *

_When they were called for dinner, Ophelia, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins scurried down the stairs, laughing hysterically about some inappropriate joke Fred had made about a witch who smelled like a troll._

They pulled the table into the living room, moving the Lupin's beloved armchairs out of the way.  
The meal that followed was one the likes the Lupin house had never seen before.

Loud and filled with laughter and the clinking of cutlery on plates.  
Of course Mrs Weasley had insisted on helping Remus cook while Sirius sat on the counter and watched.  
Together they had whipped up a wonderful roast with all the trimmings.

By the time dessert was served, everyone was feeling wonderfully languid and sated.

Ophelia licked the ice-cream off the back of her spoon in a lazy gesture. She frowned at her inverted reflection in the spoon.  
She **still **hadn't heard from Draco.

It was very odd altogether.

As the evening drew on, conversation grew soft, and Ophelia, still bothered about the lack of answer from Draco, excused herself momentarily, heading up the stairs to check the Galleon.

* * *

**They were gone.  
****The silence in the house was almost deafening. **

**He had been pacing his room for almost half an hour**_._

Ophelia...Ophelia!

**She plagued his every thought.  
****It was all his fault! If he had been braver, if he hadn't been foolish enough to walk her into Hogsmeade, where he was bound to be seen by someone!**

**He licked his lips.  
How much would he risk to save her?**

_Everything._**He thought sullenly.**

**Without giving himself time to second guess himself he shot to the door and hauled it open.**

**His father was friendly with Fudge so chances were he wouldn't even receive a warning for using magic outside school.**

**"Accio galleon!" he hissed, flicking his wand.**

**A hollow thump sounded from the hall.**

**Draco waited, his heart hammering painfully in his chest. He had to save her.  
**  
**He blinked twice and a glint of gold rocketing towards him made his breath hitch.**

**With his seekers reflex's he caught the galleon. His pale fingers closed around it tightly, and he shut the door sharply, drawing the galleon to him.**

_Get out now! _**he sent. Hoping against hope he wasn't too late.  
**

* * *

_She had left the Galleon on her locker.  
It shuddered the moment she slipped into her small bedroom.  
Moe mewled lazily from her pillow.  
She plucked the Galleon from the dark wooden locker._

**Get out now!**

Ophelia frowned.

**What?**

_Her message was barely gone when another appeared._

**Ophelia go now! They are coming!**

_Her heart stopped as realization set in._

_Several cracks from outside brought her attention to the window. Glancing outside into the garden, five hooded figures were making their way towards the house, wands drawn._

_Death Eaters._

_"Moony!" she cried, stuffing the Galleon into her pocket and bolting from the room._

_"Moony get Harry out of here!" she shrieked, tearing down the stairs._

_Sirius and Remus leaped to their feet, Molly bustled in from the kitchen._  
_"What is it dear?" she asked far to calmly._

_Ophelia shoved Harry from his seat towards his Godfather._  
_"There's Death Eater's outside! They're coming for Harry! Go!" Ophelia bellowed._

_Sirius's eyes widened and before Harry had time to argue, Sirius grabbed him and disappeared at once._

_No sooner were they gone then the front door was blasted in._  
_Five Death Eater's burst in, sending curses flying in all directions._

_"Go Molly!" Remus cried._

_Ophelia stood rooted to the spot, watching the scene unfold._

_Fred and George drew their wands, roaring at the Death Eater's and firing curses back._  
_Molly managed to grab hold of Hermione and Ginny, disapparating quickly with them._

_"Fred!" Remus roared over the din as he fought his way towards his terrified daughter._  
_"Take Ron! George, get out!"_

_One of his spells hit a Death Eater square in the chest and sent him flying into two others behind him._

_Fred spun and caught Ron roughly by the nape of his neck, ignoring his brother's angry grunt._

_As they disapparated they narrowly missed a spell fired by on of the Death Eaters._  
_George fired on last spell before vanishing. It rebounded off a wall and shot into the fired, sparks flew and caught hold of the nearby bookshelf._

_The flames grew quickly and soon consumed the leather bound books that had been Remus's pride and joy. Sending smoke curling towards the ceiling._  
_But the books were not the only things damaged, chairs snapped and walls were pummeled as the Death Eater's swarmed._  
_"Potter! Where's Potter?" one shrieked._

_"Ophelia!" as her father reached for her, Ophelia remembered something._

_"Moe!" she yelped, pulling away and drawing her wand as her white cat appeared on the balconey._

_"Expecto Patronum!" she cried._

_The wolf that erupted from her wand was the largest she had ever produced. It sprung forward, howling madly and bowling over any Death Eater in her path as Ophelia scrambled over the debris of splintered furniture and up the stairs._

_"Ophelia!" Remus roared, coughing with the smoke and firing another spell at one of the Death Eater's that made to follow Ophelia._

_His spell missed and as Ophelia reached the top of the stairs, the tail end of a nasty hex caught her._  
_She tumbled to the ground and Remus cried out._  
_In a flurry, he disapparated, and appeared by her side, he stunned the offending Death Eater, and grabbing Moe by the tail, he scopped Ophelia up and disapparated, leaving his house behind him._

_The door of Number 12 Grimauld Place formed before him and the door swept open immediately._

_Moe - who was still being held by him tail - hissed angrily and scratched Remus, who dropped him with a choice word and allowed him to run into the house._

_Remus scooped his groaning daughter into his arms and took her inside._

_The situation was becoming more and more precarious. _****

* * *

**Draco refused to panic.**

Just because she hadn't replied didn't mean something happened.   
**It merely meant she was taking his advice and getting out. **

**Didn't it? **

* * *

**An : _Rawr for reviews? :) _**

I never wanted everything to end this way

Read more: MCFLY - POV LYRICS .#ixzz1Icj9YIpn


	28. Could you be?

**An : **_Review?_

* * *

**Chapter : 28**  
_You're so hypnotising,  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel ?_

* * *

When Ophelia came to, she found herself in a large four poster bed.  
Her head throbbed wildly, and she gingerly lifted a hand to feel the tender skin around her right eye beginning to swell and no doubt blacken.

While she had missed the worst part of the hex the Death Eater had fired at her, the tail end had snagged her leg and sent her tumbling on the balcony. A sharp blow to the head from the wooden banister was what had knocked her out.

She swallowed, her mouth dry.  
Glancing around her, Ophelia very quickly grasped her surroundings, the large Gryffindor banners informed her that she was in fact lying in the bed of Sirius Black.

She tried to remember but found it hard, her head throbbing angrily.  
Yet the memories came slowly, as though emerging from fog.

Staring at the canopy above her, her pale brow furrowed as she lay there.

The meal.  
The Galleon.  
The Death Eaters.

She blinked several times in the silence.  
Trying to piece together what had happened.

The Death Eater's had been looking for Harry.  
How had they known Harry would be in Averdale?

It was hardly common knowledge.

How lucky she had been that she had seen her Galleon.

Ophelia's heart skipped a beat.

_Draco._

Her breath caught.

_He knew. He knew Harry was going to be there!_

Shame washed over her, disappointment and betrayal moved through every part of her.

_Draco had betrayed her._

The tears that stung her were bitter.  
She bit her lower lip.

When the floor outside the bedroom creaked, and Ophelia heard the handle of the door twist.

Unable to bare the thought of having to speak with anyone, Ophelia did what Harry had done during the Christmas Holidays.

She closed her eyes and feigned sleep, forcing herself to lie perfectly still.

A familiar sigh brushed her ears.  
With her eyes closed, Ophelia pictured her father as he crossed the room.  
She wondered if he had pieced together how the Death Eater's knew Harry was going to be at their home.

_Home.  
_She stopped there.  
What about her home? Would they be able to return?  
They had to.  
It was the only home she knew.

The bed sank slightly under Remus's weight as he sat next to her.

Ophelia felt the back of his warm hand press against her forehead lightly.  
His breathing was soft.  
His smell was desperately relaxing.

His hand turned and dropped to caress her cheek softly, seconds late she felt his lips replace his hand on her forehead.

When he drew away, he spoke to her quietly.  
"You gave me quite a fright back there pup." he voice was almost stern. He brushed a stand of hair from her face.  
"I thought for a moment back there I lost you -" he paused, and remained silent for several long minutes. Ophelia forced herself not to open her eyes.

It was only when her father sniffed, that Ophelia realized.  
_Was he crying?_

The urge to open her eyes was stronger then ever.

"Oh pup. What would I do without you eh?" Remus's voice was strangled, as though caught in his chest.  
He wasn't crying but Ophelia knew he wasn't too far off it.

"You're the best thing that ever happened me, you know that?" Remus asked her, a smile on his lips.

* * *

Pacing.

Draco was pacing again.

He had hidden the Galleon in the small safe in the far wall of his bedroom amongst the rest of his money.

Cleverly, he had marked the magic Galleon, so he would know which one it was.

Since Ophelia had gotten the message, over an hour ago, he was a nervous wreck.  
Confined to his room, he didn't know if the Death Eater's had returned.

He knew Voldemort hadn't gone with them, but that he had gone somewhere else instead.

All Draco cared was that he was no longer in the same building as him.

He felt constantly sick.  
What if Ophelia hadn't gotten out?  
What if she was dead?

The thought brought bile to the back of his mouth.

It was two hours before he heard any movement.  
There was a tiny knock on his door.

_Mother._He thought glumly.

"Come in." he drawled, patience growing thin.

"Supper will be ready soon." Narcissa Black slipped into the room, surveying her son carefully.  
Obviously, Draco cared for this girl, werewolf or not.

She turned to leave the room, then paused.  
"Potter was gone when they got there. The Lupin girl was injured, nothing serious I believe." Narcissa murmured, "She ran to save her cat and she caught the tail end of Mulciber's curse."

Draco's eyes were wide and pale. "He doesn't think it was serious."

She heard his breath catch, and a sigh of relief escape him.

"Thank you." he whispered.

* * *

She was half asleep when Sirius's voice murmured above her.

She hadn't heard him come in and almost jumped.

"You really should go downstairs, everyone is worried about you."

She didn't move, but Sirius went on.

"You're about as good a liar as your father. I know you're awake." he cocked an eyebrow, and sat next to her on his bed.

Reluctantly, Ophelia hauled open her eyes and stared at him calmly. Her head gave a feeble throb.  
Sirius was watching her with soft eyes. Taking in the heavy black eye that was forming with a measured look.

Ophelia bit her lip.

"That obvious?" she asked quietly, rather embarrassed at being caught.

Sirius winked, "Don't shit a bullshitter." he chuckled.

Ophelia fought back a smile.

"Where's Moony?" she asked quietly.

"He's gone back to the house with Kingsley and Arthur." Sirius said rather brisquely.

Ophelia blinked twice.

She recalled the fire starting before she was knocked out.

She sincerely doubted the Death Eater's left her house unmaimed. She swallowed loudly, pulling herself up and crossing her legs.

Sirius watched her through thoughtful eyes.  
"Gave your father a right turn you did. He's been pacing the house since Molly brought you up here. Been in and out to you more times then I can count."

Ophelia threw Sirius a guilty look, "I know." she murmured, in a small voice.  
Sirius frowned, "Why did you pretend to be asleep? The whole house is worrying about you."

Ophelia looked down.  
She took a deep breath, refusing to meet Sirius's searching eyes. Surely he would think her a foolish child, surely he would be furious that she had damn near gotten them all killed.

"Ophelia." Sirius said, almost sternly, and she glanced up, "What aren't you telling me?" his frown deepened when Ophelia looked up, her eyes full of shame.

"I... I..." Ophelia's mouth opened and closed several times. She licked her lips nervously, glancing away again.

Sirius's brows knotted and he folded his arms, leaning back the Marauder regarded her thoughtfully.  
"Ophelia..." his voice was reproachful and he placed a hand on her arm.

She looked at him again, her lips pressed tightly together, as though she was trying to keep the truth from spilling out.  
Sirius almost laughed, her expression was one that was so very like her fathers, and he too was utterly hopeless at lying.

Within seconds Ophelia inhaled sharply, "Oh Sirius. It's all my fault. I almost got everyone killed!" she exclaimed, glancing anxiously at the closed door.

Sirius blinked, "What? How on earth is it your fault?"

Tears leaped to Ophelia's eyes.

"Because -" she whimpered, "I told Draco last week that everyone was coming to mine!"  
The tears that were beginning to fall down her cheeks were not because she was the reason they had all nearly died.  
They were because she knew Draco had betrayed her.

Sirius's mouth opened slightly.  
"Oh." he said thoughtfully.

Ophelia stared at him. Her eyes round.  
She expected him to be irate. But he wasn't.

"But he told me they were coming. That's how I knew." she rooted in her pocket and pulled out a Galleon.  
"It's bewitched -" she explained when Sirius gave her a questioning look, "- Draco has it's twin. They can send messages to each other. When I went upstairs Draco sent me a message saying they were coming." she swallowed harshly.

If Draco had really given her up to Voldemort and the Death Eaters, why would he had sent her a message to tell her to get out?

"Obviously..." Sirius said slowly, "Draco either didn't tell them, or he was forced to. If he had done it of his own free will, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have let you know they were coming." he scratched his chin, sounding very matter of fact about the whole situation.

Ophelia blinked.  
I flicker of hope flashing across her face, tears ceasing rather abruptly.

"Y-you think?" Ophelia stammered, wiping her eyes.

Sirius nodded, pursing his lips.  
"I can't imagine he ran home and told them about you, because that most certainly would not have gone down well." Sirius sniffed, then he went on, tapping his index finger against his chin.  
"You know. I reckon... I reckon they found out about you guys. Would they have seen you together anywhere?" he asked.

Ophelia thought carefully.  
They could have been spotted that day in Diagon Alley. Or in Hogsmeade.  
"They might have?" she offered.

Sirius nodded solemnly.  
"Right... I'd bet this house that you two were seen, and Voldemort's put two and two together." he nodded to himself, "- and if Draco's gone and sent you a message telling you to get out of there, I'd say he was made give up that information."

Ophelia watched him, chewing her lower lip.  
She wondered briefly just how Draco had been forced to give up the information.  
The thought made her shudder.

"You really care about him don't you?" Sirius asked quietly.

Ophelia nodded earnestly, "I really do." she whispered.

Sirius tossed her an understanding nod. Then he motioned to the door.  
"C'mon, everyone is dying to see you. Try put a smile on. They don't have to know about Draco." he offered, cocking an eyebrow.

Ophelia's lower lip quivered, she sighed gratefully and closed her eyes for a long moment. When she opened them they were free of tears and determined.  
She threw her arms around Sirius and drew him into a hug.

Sirius stiffened momentarily, then relaxed, and hugged his friends daughter comfortingly.  
It never ceased to amaze him how very like her father she was. Sensitive and vulnerable, all the while doing her best to put on a brave face.

* * *

"Ophelia?"  
_"Ophelia!"_

She was almost mauled when she stepped into the kitchen after Sirius.  
It was Hermione who got to her first, embracing her tightly.  
Harry and Ron scrambled to her next, followed by Ginny, Mrs Weasley and the twins.

Looks of concern clouded each of their faces.  
Ophelia was touched.

"Look at that eye." Mrs Weasley clucked, seeming like an old mother hen as she took Ophelia's chin gently in her hand and surveyed the black eye closely.  
"I'm fine." Ophelia flushed pink.  
"And for a cat no less!" Mrs Weasley continued.  
Ophelia's cheeks brightened.

"Gave us a right turn you did!" George said accusingly.  
"Thought something ruddy awful had happened! Fred added, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm fine." Ophelia insisted sheepishly.  
"Tea?" Mrs Weasley asked, moving back to the table.  
Ophelia shook her head, and glanced at the clock on the far wall.

Sirius followed her gaze.  
"He won't be long." he patted her shoulder reassuringly.

* * *

Supper was a silent affair.  
Lucius didn't say a single word to his son or wife throughout the meal.

The three Malfoy's ate in silence.  
For the first time in several weeks they were the only one's in their house.

The Dark Lord had been severely upset that Potter had escaped, but business else where prevented his return.  
So far Draco had to reason to suspect anyone suspected him.

It was when the new House Elf - Ginka - with her timid demeanor and huge glittering eyes had cleared away all the plates, that Lucius spoke.  
"I am going to assume Draco. That their escape had nothing to do with you."

Fear and panic gripped Draco.  
However before he could answer, his mother scoffed.

"Lucius!" she snapped, "Don't be ridiculous! How do you suppose Draco was involved? Too young to apparate, not enough time to send an owl! Draco had nothing to do with it!"

When Lucius turned to face her, Draco gave his mother a grateful smile.

Lucius turned back to face Draco, whose smile faded quickly.  
He regarded his son carefully.  
"I should hope not. The Dark Lord would not be pleased." the whisper in his father's voice almost mad him shudder.

* * *

The Weasley's returned home around seven, though they all protested.  
Kingsley arrived not long after to escort Hermione back to her own muggle home.

Harry and Ophelia were left with Sirius.

They retired to the living room with Butterbeer's in hand.  
The fire crackled loudly, and Ophelia drew her legs up under her as she sank into the couch.

Moony still hadn't returned, and Sirius refused to take her to him. Frustration reigned and an edge of panic was nestled deep in her chest.

He didn't arrive back until almost ten o'clock.

He bustled through the front door, and hung up his cloak before he made his way into the living room.

"Moony!" Ophelia yelped, scrabbling over the arm of the couch and launching herself into his open arms.  
"Ophelia!" he exclaimed, embracing her tightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding her at arms length.  
She nodded brisquely.  
"Are we going home?" she asked.

Remus's face fell.  
"Ophelia..." he shook his head from side to side, "We can't go home. It's gone darling." he said sadly.

"Gone?" Ophelia repeated, her voice hollow.  
"They destroyed it." Remus's voice was as hollow as his daughter's. Their home was gone. The one place, in all the world, the two Lupin's were perfectly at ease.

_It was gone._

* * *

Draco waited until the early hours of the morning, when he was certain the whole house was asleep before he made for the Galleon.

**Are you alright?**

He waited up all night for a reply. Yet none came.


	29. Don't kill me!

_My loves!_

It's Rachel (FallenEpiphany)  
I hope everyone is well and all rallied for the next chapter.  
It'll be up in an hour or so, but I've one or two quick things to say and I'll have this AN deleted asap.

First off :  
I've put together a teaser trailer for this story : .com/watch?v=VIT-3mW2UCg

Please watch! If the link doesn't work there's another on my profile! Let me know what you think! :D  
(It's crap so be prepared! :P)

Also, I would love to get talking to a few of you guys so .?id=1301373245 Add me!

and lastly, I'm running back over the older chapters to revamp and tweak, so keep your eyes peeled ;)

Love you guys! 


	30. Would you really want me dead?

**An : **_Chapter 29 as promised :)  
Make sure to check out the trailer, the link is on my profile !_

* * *

**Chapter 29  
**_Would you really want me dead?_

* * *

There was a tense air over the house.

After a few hours of forced conversation in the large, dark living room, Sirius got to his feet.

"Anyone hungry?" he offered as the sun faded and plunged the house into near darkness.

Simultaneously, Harry and Ophelia nodded.

"C'mon." Sirius motioned to the kitchen.

"Scrambled eggs a la Sirius." he winked and slid two bowls across the table to Harry and Ophelia.

The kitchen was filled with the warm smells of tea and toast.

"It's hot." he warned.

Remus watched them from the counter.

Ophelia noted he looked very very weary.

Her guilt was doubled upon learning that her home was destroyed.

It was all her fault.

Sirius watched her closely, and as he passed her, he placed a warm hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

This didn't go unnoticed by her father who narrowed his eyes.

"We might have to stay here tonight Padfoot?" Remus asked over the rim of his mug of tea.

Sirius frowned at his old friend.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, shocked that Remus was even asking.

"I assumed you would." he said as he chewed through a fresh slice of toast. "Stay as long as you like." he motioned to the walls around him.

"Thank you." Remus smiled gratefully.

Ophelia blew onto the scrambled eggs before lobbing a spoonful onto her toast and doing her best not to scoff it down.

Harry laughed at the face she pulled when she took a large mouthful and realised too late that it was still far too hot.

Sirius and Remus paused to stare as she gagged and swallowed forcefully and gasped.

Laughter broke out as they all watched Ophelia grab a glass of water and drown herself with it.

She threw them all a nasty look, but had to fight back a smile.

Still grinning Sirius glanced sideways at Remus.

"It's great you're staying actually, I've a few stories I'm sure Ophelia would love to hear." he cocked an eyebrow and looked back at Ophelia.

Remus had been putting the mug to his mouth when Sirius spoke, he froze.

"One in particular about that toad and a pair of Professor Mc Gonagall's bloomers..." Sirius winked at Ophelia, who suddenly seemed very interested.

"You wouldn't dare!" Remus gasped, his eyes narrowed at his old friend.

"What?" Ophelia asked Sirius.

"Well your dad h-"

"Padfoot!" Remus yelped.

Sirius swivelled, "Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Moony!" Ophelia pleaded, in her best innocent voice.

"No."

"Please!"

"_No_!"

"S'alright Ophelia. I'll tell you two later." Sirius dropped into the chair beside Ophelia and threw his feet up on the table.

If looks could kill, the look Remus Lupin was shooting at Sirius Black would surely have seen him drop to the floor.

Sirius snorted, and Ophelia grinned at her father, ignoring the Galleon that suddered in the back pocket of her jeans..

The evening grew later still, they retired to the living room.

Sitting mostly in silence, enjoying the warmth of the roaring fire.

Twelve times in total the Galleon had shuddered.  
Part of her wanted to pull it out and answer him. But the other part of her was still so mad.

She knew, or she hoped that he hadn't given the information willingly, but that just wasn't the point.

Draco nearly had everything she held dear destroyed.

No matter how hard she reasoned, that thought was always in the back of her mind.

She jumped when Sirius barked for Kreacher to bring drinks, and Remus, who had been examining a stack of dusty books turned to glance at her.

Ophelia was immensely grateful that her father - as though sensing her need to be comforted - moved across the room and sat next to her on the sofa.

She forgot to be embarrassed and very quickly, scooted next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Remus glanced down at her, his lips pursed. It never ceased to amaze him that the little girl he had raised still lay beneath the strong young woman sitting next to him.

He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder gently.

The night wore on and the Galleon shuddered a further four times.

Still she refused to answer him.

With her head still resting on her fathers shoulder, she grew sleepy.

The clock was almost at twelve when the door of the sitting room opened rather dramatically and a tall dark wizard swept into the room.

"Remus. Sirius." Kingley's deep bass boomed as he greeted them in turn.

Remus got to his feet at once and suddenly Ophelia was very awake.

"What is it?" Remus's voice was tense.

"I've been called upon by the Minister. Tonk's is on duty until twelve and then I am supposed to relieve her but I can't, could I ask y-"

"Of course!" Remus exclaimed.

"Moony?" Ophelia frowned, her eyes had been soft an docile as sleep had threatened her but now she was fully awake.

Remus paused, he turned slowly.

"I'll be back before you wake up in the morning." he promised.

Ophelia's lips parted as though she was about to argue, but Harry took her hand gently and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

She glanced at the boy who lived, his green eyes were soft and encouraging.

Ophelia chewed the inside of her mouth, and looked away from him, but she did not take her hand away from his.

Remus leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Ophelia couldn't argue.

Not because she didn't want to, but because she was afraid that if she spoke, her voice would fail her.

She did not want her father to go.

Remus took her lack of arguament as a sign that it was alright to go, "I'll see you soon pup."

"Be careful." she managed to squeak as he made his way to the door, closely followed my Sirius and Kingsley.

Harry's warm hand on hers was wonderfully reassuring.

Ophelia didn't trust her legs enough to follow her father to the door.

"He'll be alright." Harry promised her as Sirius closed the door after him.

Ophelia nodded wordlessly.

She stared down at the faded carpet.

"Hey." Harry caught her chin and pulled it up so that her eyes were level with his.

"You saved everyone earlier." he told her, "If you hadn't seen the Death Eater's coming, things would have been far worse."

It took everything she had not to cry.

The day's event's swooped down on her all at once.

Everything had been perfect when she had awoken that morning.

Now she was sitting in Number 12 Grimauld Place, betrayed, homeless, guilty, and frightened.

When she looked back on the situation, she could never quite understand what made her do it.

Maybe it was the kind, understanding way he was looking at her.

Or maybe it was the fact that she had very nearly been the reason he died.

But one second she was looking at him.

The next her lips were on his, none to gently either.

Harry was either expecting it, or his lightning fast Seeker reflex kicked in, because no sooner had her lips touched his when he was kissed her back, every bit as fervently.

She closed her eyes and her hands moved to his hair, she was confused when her hands were not met with smooth of slick hair, but short wavy curls.

He smelled different, tasted different then Draco.

His hands on her skin did not make her shiver.

It didn't feel _wrong_. Ophelia was certain that there was something inside of her that yearned for Harry.  
But there was a larger part of her, a more dominant part, that cried out for the cool praticed touch of Draco Malfoy.

Harry's tongue traced her lower lip and she heard the floorboards outside the door creak.

Before the handle on the door turned, Ophelia had torn herself from Harry and was sitting on the furthest cushion of the couch..

As Sirius re-entered the room, and Harry was gazing at her with a shocked expression, but Ophelia stared headlong into the fire..

"Right, you two." Sirius was stuffing something into his pocket, he seemed totally unaware of what had taken place.  
He ran a hand through his hair, "I reckon the two of you could do with a decent sleep." he suggested.

"Harry you can have your old room, and Ophelia, you can stay on the second floor, there's a room opposite Buckbeaks. Harry'll show you."

They took the hint and rose from couch.  
Bidding Sirius goodnight, Ophelia followed Harry from the room.

The hall was nearly black when they shut the door after them.  
Ophelia grasped Harry's hand as he led her up the stairs. Moe mewled from a dark corner, making them both jump.

"I'm sorry about your house." Harry whispered softly.  
Ophelia frowned in the darkness, "Oh... er thanks."

They met Kreacher on the first floor, preforming his usual mutterings and mumblings.

"Here." Harry murmured, stopping outside a closed door, "You're staying here." he opening the door for her.  
Ophelia stood awkwardly in the threshold.  
As did Harry.

Did he expect a kiss goodnight? A hug?  
Maybe a bloody explanation?

"Well goodnight." Harry scratched the back of his head, and Ophelia knew he felt every bit as awkward as she did.

"Goodnight Harry." she murmured, gingerly she leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.  
"N-night." he managed to stammer before she closed the bedroom door behind her.

It was not until she heard the floor above her head creak that Ophelia swore loudly, and kicked a faded, torn book across the room.  
She suddenly regretted spending most of the day in bed.  
For now she was wide awake.

She lit the lamps and kicked off her shoes, then she pulled off her socks one by one, flexing her painted toenails in the dim light.  
Her forced her breathing into a slow, secure rhythm.

She didn't even attempt getting into bed, instead she left the room as quietly as she could.  
Her bare feet made know sound as she tip-toed across the hallway.

Ophelia's pale fingers wrapped around the handle of the door opposite her room and she slipped inside.

Buckbeak was watching the door.  
He had heard her coming, smelled her coming.

His great round eyes surveyed the tiny human with a mixture of emotions. He had not met her before, and therefore got to his feet right away.

Ophelia bowed slowly, bending low to the great Hippogriff.  
She glanced up, hoping he would return the guesture, she couldn't bare to be alone, she needed someone to talk to.

It took three long, tense moments for Buckbeak to stoop low in approval.  
"Hello Buckbeak." Ophelia whispered, carefully extending a hand.

Upon realising that the little human was respectful, and knew her manners, Buckbeak allowed her to touch him.  
He was suprised at the light touch of her delicate fingers.  
He lowered himself back to where he had been lying on the floor, picking apart the bones of dead mice.

Ophelia, delighted by the Hippogriff's acceptance, sat next to him, crossing her legs on the floor.

The Galleon shuddered yet again and she frowned.  
Buckbeak looked down at her with one of his eyes, as though waiting to see what she was going to do.

_No harm in reading it I guess..._ she thought.  
Digging her hand into her pocket, she pulled out the Galleon.

_Please, just let me know you're okay. I'm tearing my hair out._

She couldn't swallow.  
The lump in her throat was too big.

Her hands shook and one rose to enclose her face.  
_How did everything get so fucked up? _she wondered.

The Galleon shuddered again.

_Please Ophelia. Please._

Her shoulders shook as tears tore down her cheeks.  
She dropped the Galleon to the floor.

Her breath caught as she cried.  
Her face in her hands, Ophelia was certain she had never felt so terrible in all her life.

Everything was wrong.  
She should have started Hogwarts in September, fallen for Harry, and never met Draco.

She didn't blame Draco, she blamed herself. It was her own stupid fault.  
She should never have gotten either of them wrapped up in this.

Blindly reaching for the Galleon, she drew her wand, unable to stop herself from replying.

_I'm alright._

The words faded and Ophelia placed the Galleon by her side.  
Leaning back, she let the back of her head fall against the cool wall. The tears fell freely, and she sat there, crying to herself.

* * *

Draco's stomach clenched as the his Galleon shuddered.

He had been about to send another message.

_I'm alright._

Relief washed over him like nothing he had ever felt before.  
She was okay.  
Ophelia was okay. He could breath again.

Safe in the knowledge that Ophelia was okay.

_She's okay._He told himself, falling back onto his bed.

Taking up his Galleon, he pointed his wand at it, _Merlin's beard, you frightened the life out of me Ophelia!_

* * *

Suprisingly, Ophelia had fallen asleep.  
She had thought she would be up for the night, unable to sleep at all.

It wasn't until early morning, when she was awoken by a familiar voice that she saw the Galleon.

"Lupin." the cool voice drawled.  
"Get up. The Headmaster wants to see you."

Her eyes shot open and she bit back a yelp of suprise as Severus Snape glared down at her.


	31. Tear you to pieces

**An : **_I'm two reviews away from 100. _  
_I love you guys._

* * *

**_ Chapter 31 :  
I swear to god I'll break your heart.  
Tear you to pieces and rip you apart._**

* * *

Severus Snape had his arms folded. He was staring down at Ophelia at nothing short of disdain.

"W-what?" Ophelia rubbed her bleary eyes, and Buckbeak ruffled his feathers tersely, clicking his beak.

Snape gave a wry sigh.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." he repeated.

Ophelia blinked several times, she gingerly got to her feet, snatching the Galleon from the floor she brushed herself off.

"Is he downstairs?" she asked, slightly hoarse.

Snape scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous Lupin." he snorted, "Of course not."

Opening the door, he left, barely keeping it open for her as she followed him out.

Her bare feet made no sound on the wooden floors.

"Wher-" Ophelia began, but Snape cut her off.

"Ssh!" he hissed, baring down on her.

"Potter cannot know you've been summoned to the Headmaster's office." he snapped.

Ophelia paused, taken aback by his inherit abruptness.

At least she knew where she was going, Back to Hogwarts...

She didn't even need to wonder why Albus Dumbledore was summoning her.

Ophelia hung her head they made their way down the stairs.

Kreacher was sulking in the corridor.

Snape glided past him without so much as a single glance.

It wasn't until she was at the front door, beside the Potions Master, that she wondered how they were getting to Hogwarts.

"Professor?" she whispered when they were definitely out of earshot.

"What is it?" Snape drawled, stopping at the door, his pale hand on the ornate handle.

"How are we getting back to Hogwarts?" she asked quietly, her brows knotting together.

Snape sneered, "And I thought you had inherited your father's so-called brilliance." he rolled his eyes, "Ishall not be going, you shall take a Portkey to the Headmaster's office." he pulled open the door and motioned for her to step out.

The paved cement of the top step was cold on her bare feet.

Set idle on the grey ground was a newspaper, old and crumpled, Ophelia frowned.

That was hardly?

"Go on." Snape ushered her quietly, motioning towards the newspaper.

"Oh." Ophelia blinked, "Er, right, thanks." she frowned momentarily, then reached down, the moment her pale fingers closed around the ruffled newspaper, she felt a heavy jerk at her navel.

* * *

Draco was staring at the ceiling.

The Galleon rolling between his fingers.

As the sun rolled up, he sat bolt upright.

He breathed in deeply and looked to his right out the wide open window.

The orange light flooded his bedroom, and he drew a deep sigh.

He wondered where Ophelia was, how she was.

He wondered.

"Ginka." he called quietly.

There was a quiet pop, and the tiny House Elf appeared at the end of his bed, her eyes wide and nervous.

"Yes Master Draco?" she murmured meekly, inclining her head.

"Can you find someone for me?" Draco asked quietly.

"Ginka will do her best Master." the elf bowed low.

Draco had to word this carefully, if he did so, then nobody would ever be able make Ginka tell.

"Ginka, I want you to find Ophelia Lupin, I want you to tell her I sent her and see how she is. Tell her I'm sorry -" he broke off, looking anguished "-tell her I'm really sorry, and that I love her." he lowered his voice, casting an anxious glance towards the door.

"You can't ever tell anyone Ginka." he said seriously, leveling her with his grey eyes.

Ginka blinked her great round eyes, her bat like ears twitched as she listened.

She nodded in one great jerky bob, "Yes master, Ginka will not tell anyone. Ginka will find the Lupin for Master Draco."

Draco considered her carefully.

"Go." he said quietly, and the elf disapparated with the same quiet pop she appeared with.

He threw back the pale silky bed covers and he swung his legs over the side and sat on the edge of his bed for several long minutes.

The scars on his back were alight with the bright orange colour of the morning sun.

* * *

Ophelia's feet his the carpeted floor of Dumbledore's office with such force, she yelped and fell to the ground.

She lay there for a moment, blinking and breathing slowly.

"Ophelia. Welcome." Dumbledore's voice floated down from above her.

Ophelia lifted her cheek from the surprisingly soft carpet, she blinked twice, the image of the tall Headmaster swimming into focus.

He descended the stairs from the second level of his office with untold grace. His dark purple robes falling dramatically to the floor.

Ophelia suddenly became very aware of her current state of dress.

Barefoot, she was wearing her faded jeans and a creased t-shirt, all of which she had slept in.

She hadn't had time to wash her face or brush her hair.

Sensing her sudden discomfort, Dumbledore waved a dismissive hand, "Not to worry, I am sorry to have called on you so early." he said kindly.

Ophelia blinked, remembering that she had been summoned and was most likely about to be scolded for almost getting Harry killed.

She searched his face for a trace of anger, but to her confusion, found none. Not even a hint of annoyance.

A frown formed on her thin lips.

She waited for him to continue rather then prompting him.

It took several long, rather awkward minutes for Dumbledore to address her again.

"I suppose you're wondering why I asked you here so early Ophelia."

And then the words came. So fast she wasn't sure how she had started talking.

"I didn't know, I trusted him. I didn't think he would tell! I never meant for them to find - I'm sorry - Ha-" she paused, looking anguished, "I don't want to do it anymore." her voice turned pleading. Her lower lip trembled.

Dumbledore blinked gently. His expression softened, getting to his feet he moved around the table.

"Ophelia." his voice as kind, too kind.

Coming to an abrupt halt in front of her, he took her hands in his.

His eyes were too blue.

Ophelia felt tiny under them.

"You are doing so well." he threw her a crooked smile.

"B-"

"Draco did not tell Voldemort willingly Ophelia. I have it from a very trusted source that Draco did not wish to give up that information willingly. Two Death Eaters had already seen you together a few weeks ago, after a Quidditch match I believe." he explained.

"They saw us?" Ophelia whispered, horrified, her blue eyes trained on Dumbledore.

He nodded once, rather solemnly.

"So -" Ophelia left it hanging.

"So, whether you had disclosed the information you did to Draco or not, there is a chance your house would have been raided anyways." he broke off, fixing her with a thoughtful gaze.

"I wouldn't feel too badly Ophelia. At the very least, now we know not to relay important information to Draco."

Ophelia blinked twice.

He wasn't angry? Not even a little bit? No slap on the wrist?

Before she could question him, Dumbledore went on.

"As for not wanted to do this anymore, I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice Ophelia. We are close now. So close. I just need you to be strong for a little longer."

His blue eyes twinkled warmly.

Ophelia groaned before she could stop herself.

Dumbledore's gaze was not unsympathetic.

"Is that why you called me here?" Ophelia asked quietly, feeling annoyance creep up on her.

Dumbledore cocked his head to one side, regarding her with a bemused smile.

"No Ophelia, it is not, but as I said, I do hope you will be a tad more careful with what you say in future." he lifted an eyebrow as he looked down at her.

She waited in silence.

Then why did he call her, if not to talk about the attack on her home.

"I have spoken to your father, and Sirius both. After lengthy discussion, we conceded that perhaps you have not been given the best view of your mother."

"She was a Death Eater." Ophelia spat coldly, folding her arms and stepping back. "What other view is there? She followed Voldemort. That's all there is."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Ophelia, you cannot hate your mother. I have collected some memories, from your father and Sirius. They thought you should see them."

Ophelia almost flinched, "No." she said sharply.

She had no desire to see her mother. She had only every seen frayed photo's. To see her so clearly was something Ophelia didn't think she could stand.

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly, reaching into the deep pocket of his robes, he withdrew a narrow, clear tube.

He moved across the room with an uncanny grace that Ophelia couldn't understand, to a shallow stone basin close to Fawkes' currently unoccupied perch.

Curiousity slowly ebbed over Ophelia.

She watched him carefully, her eyes never leaving his form as he emptied the tube's whispy contents into the basin.

The white whisps danced within the basin, twirling and twisting.

The old Headmaster stepped away, and motioned with a long narrow hand.

"Come Ophelia. I think it's time you met your mother."

"I d-"

Dumbledore held up a silencing hand and beckoned her once more.

Ophelia's feet moved of their own accord. She shuffled across the carpet until she hovered over the Pensieve.

Swallowing convulsively, she pressed her hands to the cool edges.

"Go on." Dumbledore urged quietly.

Inhaling sharply, Ophelia leaned over the basin and plunged into the liquid within.

When her feet touched solid ground, she opened her eyes.

She was in one of the corridor's of the school.

Students hurried around her.

She winced as one walked straight towards her, sure they would collide, until the young Hufflepuff walked straight through her, as though she were a ghost.

She shook her head and had to remind herself that she was in a memory.

All around her, students giggled and talked loudly. She couldn't make out what they were saying.

Ophelia watched them pass for a long moment.

Then a voice reached her ears.

A voice that made her smile, she spun, and gasped.

She had never seen him so young, there were very few photo's of her father before she was born.

But as he walked towards her, at the tender age of seventeen, she was wonderfully aware of their resemblance.

He carried an armful of books, his school bag was slung over his shoulder, the sleeves of his shirt shoved up.

His eyes shining with happiness as he was surrounded by friends.

At his side, Sirius strode along, looking haughty.

He had every right to, she thought, he was desperately handsome.

As he passed heads turned, and girls sighed longingly.

Following close behind them, Ophelia had to double take, for she thought it was Harry, until she saw the boys brown eyes.

James Potter!

The pretty red head with Harry's green eyes that held his hand was very obviously Lily.

And trailing behind them, the plump and fraught looking Peter Pettigrew.

Ophelia shot him a dirty look, she knew all about him.

Her eyes fell back on her father, who was laughing rather loudly at something Sirius had just said.

"I heard that." James snarled, and Lily rolled her eyes.

Sirius snickered.

"Come on." Remus elbowed him and they moved along the corridor together.

Without thinking, Ophelia slipped into their group, hurrying alongside her father, eyeing him with interest.

She didn't take any heed of where they were going until they emerged in the blinding light of a warm summers day. She squinted until her eyes adjusted to the sudden change.

"Oi Moony, looks like your admirer is coming this way!" James leaned forward to mutter in Remus's ear.

"Shut it Prongs!" Remus hissed, glancing back at James, before casting a stern gaze forwards, towards a girl that was making her way towards the castle, alone.

Ophelia stopped.

She was rooted to the spot, she couldn't move.

The girl was short, her hair a silky straight mane of copper.

Her eyes were so dark they were almost black. Her skin was a beautiful olive colour.

Her robes bore the Ravenclaw emblem.

Ophelia felt her throat constrict.

"Hi Remus." Gwendolyen Dolohov beamed as she passed, flicking her hair back from her face. Ophelia frowned, she had expected her mother to have a sharp, cruel voice.  
Not a silky sweet one.

Moony almost dropped his books.

Sirius snorted loudly, and then grunted as Remus thumped him roughly.

"Er hi Gwen." he managed to blurt as she passed him.

He looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

"She's rather pretty." Pettigrew squeaked when she had disappeared into the castle.

"She's going to be a Death Eater, if she isn't one already, don't be stupid Wormtail." Remis snapped, quite harshly.

Ophelia watched her mother with an open mouth, she made to go after her, but the scene before her faded and twisted, the castle and it's grounds disappeared, they were replaced by an oddly familiar room.  
Ophelia's stomach lurched as she realised she was standing in her living room in Averdale.  
It was different, there were less books, and rather then two armchairs, there was a two seater sofa.  
The fire crackled happily in the hearth.

Ophelia blinked back tears as someone moved behind her.  
"Moony?" she spun, of course her father didn't hear her as he paced the floor.

He looked only a little older then he had in the last memory, his hair was flecked with grey, his mouth drawn in a thin, grim line.  
A cry from upstairs made them both jump in surprise.  
Ophelia started at the landing.

Then another sound that came from upstairs brought Ophelia's hand to her mouth.  
A baby wailed.

Her breath caught.  
It was her, this was the memory of her birth!

Remus crossed his arms and stared urgently at the stairs.  
Above them, footsteps moved on the landing.

"Remus?"  
Madame Pomfrey!

Madame Pomfrey appeared over the banister.  
"You can come up."

Remus lurched forward, taking the stairs two at a time.  
Ophelia had to run to keep up.

She stumbled up the stairs after him, catching up just as he burst into the room that would become Ophelia's in years to come.

On a narrow, blood stained bed, looking exhausted and covered in sweat, was the copper haired woman that Ophelia now recognised was her mother.  
"Remy." she breathed, her dark eyes lighting up as Remus stepped into the room, looking pale.

Nestled on her chest, wrapped in a fluffy yellow blanket, was the smallest baby Ophelia had ever seen.

Remus pressed a hand to his mouth, biting his index finger.  
"It's a girl." Gwendolyen continued in her breathy voice.

"I-..." Remus made to say something but couldn't seem to force the words out.

Ophelia was sincerely interested in the child, and her mother.  
There were no photo's of Ophelia as a baby.  
And there were certainly none of her with her mother.

Part of her commited the image before her to memory.

Gingerly shifting her weight, Gwendolyen moved the baby into her arms then held it out to Remus.  
It's breathing was quick and rather loud for someone so small.

Remus looked a little shocked, as though unsure what to do with the baby.  
He stumbled forward, and carefully, oh so carefully took the baby in his arms.

Gwendolyen's hand lingered on his arm.  
Ophelia didn't realise she had been crying until her father pressed his lips to her mothers forehead.

"Ophelia." Gwendolyen whispered as Remus smiled down at the child in his arms.

Ophelia stepped back and shook her head, she couldn't look anymore.

Her mother was a bad person, a Death Eater.  
How could Ophelia be feeling anything other then revulsion for the woman?

She scurried backwards from the room, almost falling over.

"No." she was mouthing.  
"No, no more! I don't want to see anymore!" she cried, fleeing the room where her mother had just given birth and named her.

Suddenly she was quite glad that her home had been destroyed, because she didn't feel she would ever wish to step foot in her bedroom again.  
She felt herself being pulled from the scene and the landing disappeared from around her.  
Ophelia closed her eyes and hoped she wasn't being taken to another memory.

She wasn't.

When she opened her eyes she was sitting, sobbing on the carpet in Professor Dumbledore's office.  
"There is more to see-" Professor Dumbledore began but Ophelia cut him off.  
"Please, please no more. I don't want anymore!" she begged through her tears, then threw her face into her hands.

Dumbledore blinked at her in surprise, then his gaze softened, and he held up a hand, "It's alright Ophelia, I won't make you witness the others."  
He took a step back and waited, when Ophelia began to calm down, he cleared his throat.

She sniffed and looked up, then gave a startled gasp as she found a House Elf staring, wide eyed, into her face.

"You have a visitor." Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow.


	32. Try to fake it

**An : **Yuck.  
I'm sorry it's been so long. Change of job/address and pretty much most of my life coupled with losing my MoJo hasn't helped. Not to mention this chapter was god-awful to write!  
But hopefully we're back on track!  
Deathly Hallow's part 2 is only weeks away people! _Excited? _I am! Although I'm going to cry like a freakin' BABY!  
I'm in the market for a Beta. Offers? Anyone? :P

Love you guys :) Reviews maketh my day! x

* * *

__

You try to fake it but you're breaking every fucking rule  
_Right from the start you always made me feel a fool..._

* * *

Ophelia blinked, staring at the elf she wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"W-what?" she frowned at Dumbledore, she had never seen the Elf before in her life. "I -I don't understand..." she looked at the Headmaster hopefully.  
But the Headmaster stepped aside and the tiny House Elf stepped forward, "Begging your Pardon, but you are Lupin? Ophelia Lupin?" the Elf bowed so low that her long pointed nose tipped the carpet.  
"There really is no need to bow Ginka." Dumbledore smiled genuinely, and the Elf's expression turned slightly horrified, but she snapped up to her full height. "I is a House Elf Professor Dumbledore, that is what we does." she blinked slowly, but inclined her head meekly.  
Dumbledore threw her a bemused smile, then frowned, a bemused expression as the Elf continued to stare at him. "Yes?" he asked.

"Begging your pardon Professor, but my Master has asked me just to speak to Miss Ophelia." her bat like ears twitched.  
Dumbledore threw up his hands, "Ah of course! My most sincere apologies Ginka!" he smiled at Ophelia warmly, "I'll return when you and Ginka have finished your discussion and I will arrange a Portkey to return to Grimauld Place." the great Headmaster bowed his head and his beard almost brushed the floor. Without another word to the confused teenager or to the tiny Elf, Dumbledore side-stepped around the pair, and departed the office.

When the door snapped shut, Ginka's eyes fell on Ophelia. They turned troubled as they took in Ophelia's disheveled appearance.  
Ginka pursed her thin grey lips.  
"My Master ought not have sent me at all. He ought not be speaking to you Miss Ophelia!" she frowned heavily, crossing her thin grey arms.

Before Ophelia could reply the Elf's hard expression faltered, she suddenly looked desperately upset, "Oh, I shouldn't have said that. That was an awful thing for Ginka to say. I is sorry." she wrought her long fingers together.

Ophelia was speechless, her voice refused to surface for several long minutes.  
"D-Draco sent you?" she managed to blurt hoarsely.

"Master Draco sent Ginka with a message for Miss Ophelia!" the Elf's nodded, her ears flapping with the jerky movement.  
"A message?" Ophelia repeated, her eyes widening.

"Yes." the Elf almost sounded exasperated now, "He says -" she paused, puffing her chest up, as her squeaky voice took on a more masculine tone and Ophelia realized that Ginka was trying to imitate Draco - "He says "___Ginka, I want you to find Ophelia Lupin, I want you to tell her I sent you and see how she is. Tell her I'm sorry, tell her I'm** really** sorry, and that I love her." _is what he says to Ginka." the Elf finished.

Ophelia got to her feet, and brushed herself down, she examined the Elf through cool eyes.  
She ran her tongue over her top teeth, surveying the Elf below her.

Ginka blinked expectantly, she had obviously thought Ophelia would have more of a reaction to her message.  
After a long, rather awkward moment of silence, Ginka spoke, "Has you anything you would like Ginka to tell Master Draco?" she blurted, looking slightly affronted.

Ophelia thought about it, and several things sprung to mind.  
Some ludicrously soppy and romantic, some not even remotely nice.

When she finally spoke, her voice was hollow, detached.  
"Yeah, I do actually." she said, narrowing her eyes, "Ask him what's it like being Voldemort's little pet?"

Ginka gasped, and almost fell back when Ophelia hissed the Dark Lord's name.  
"Miss Ophelia! You mustn't say his name!" she gasped, holding her hand to her mouth.

Ophelia shrugged nonchalantly.  
The Elf turned beseeching, "My Master is very worried, he has not been sleeping Miss Ophelia! Not been sleeping or eating!" she pleaded.

Ophelia sniffed, "He should have thought of that before he gave us up to Voldemort." Ophelia snapped angrily.  
Ginka stared at her, wide-eyed and shocked, then turned reproachful.  
"Ginka thought you'd understand Miss Ophelia, that Master Draco didn't want He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to know where you was, but he couldn't help it."  
Ophelia - shrugged again, rather coldly, and scowled at Ginka. "If that's everything I'd like you to go." she said coldly.

Ginka blinked, then with a soft, and dissapointed "Humph!" disapparated with an almost amusing 'pop'.

No sooner had the Elf vanished, when Dumbledore spoke, alarmingly close to Ophelia's ear.  
"You managed to offend a House Elf Ophelia. Something not easily done, congratulations." she could hear the smirk in his bemused voice.  
"Professor!" she gasped, stepping away and spinning around to face him.

Dumbledore was indeed smirking.  
Ophelia frowned at him.

"Would you like to talk about your mother Ophelia?" Dumbledore offered kindly.

Ophelia shook her head violently, "No." she all but snarled. Dumbledore held up his hands submissively.  
"Alright. I would suggest you speak to somebody Ophelia. It is not good to keep things like this bottled up Ophelia. Sometimes you just need to open up. Maybe not to me, but there are so many people behind you right now." Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

Ophelia refused the tears that threatened to arise. She was done crying. She was just done.  
"Er... thanks Professor."

Dumbledore watched her closely, then let out an almost inaudible sigh, "Far be it from my business Ophelia, but Draco needs a friend, he needs someone to understand him the way you do, to trust him."  
Opening out his hand, Dumbledore offered her a tiny gold ring, barely big enough to fit on her baby finger.  
It took Ophelia a moment.

"Oh." she murmured, more so to herself, then shook her head and pinched the ring from Dumbledore's palm.

"Remember what I said Ophelia. Sometimes, we are not big enough to deal with things alone." he cast her a stern but oddly sympathetic glance, and before she could reply, Ophelia felt a hearty tug at the back of her neck as she was pulled into blackness.

* * *

The front door of Number 12 Grimauld Place swung open as Ophelia landed with a thump on the front step.

Sirius ushered her inside with a silencing finger placed over his lips.  
When the door clicked shut, he turned to whisper, "You alright?" with a raised eyebrow.

"Er yeah." Ophelia shrugged. Though she wasn't sure herself, everything was moving to fast. She wanted to turn and scream and shout "Enough!" to the whole damn world.

Couldn't they see she wasn't a hero?  
She wasn't able to throw her feelings away and pretend not be selfless.  
She _was _selfish. She _had _feelings. Why didn't they understand she didn't want to do it anymore?

"Do you want something to eat?" Sirius asked quietly, and Ophelia felt him surveying her, as though he was waiting for an outburst, or a breakdown.  
Numbly, she shook her head. "Want to talk about it?"

"No."  
She glanced over his shoulder towards the stairs, "Is Moony back?" her voice voice didn't sound her own. It was too calm, it didn't match the storm that raged inside her.

Sirius nodded slowly, "Not long before you." when she continued to stare at the stairs, he hurriedly added, "Third floor, he's in the second room on the right."

Ophelia couldn't force herself to be polite enough to make more conversation, she barely managed to nod, before side stepping and making her way up the stairs past the head's of the dead House Elves.

On and on she went, until the floor stopped creaking and she stood, red-eyed and bare-footed, outside his room.

_You're not a four year old anymore. _A bitter voice hissed in the back. It was right, she conceded as her hand hovered over the handle of the door.  
It had been a common trait for Ophelia, when she was little she often woke late at night, and grew into the habit of sneaking into her fathers room while he slept, and curling up beside him.

She wondered briefly if he would think it odd.  
Though she felt absolutely no desire to discuss what had happened with Professor Dumbledore, or Draco or her mother, Ophelia didn't think she could stand to be alone.

Her fingers closed on the surprisingly cool handle and turned it.  
She slipped inside silently, the room was very dimly lit by the flecks of morning light that fought their way through the curtains.  
Moony lay with his back to her, one arm tucked under the pillow his head lay on.

She deliberated for several long moments, caught somewhere between diving into the bed, and running from the room.  
She was just about to turn when her father spoke.  
"Come on." he said in the same, tired but slightly amused voice she remembered from her youth.

Ophelia smiled sheepishly, and crossed the room, her father didn't move as she slid into the bed next to him.  
"Are you alright?" she asked in a whisper.  
"I'm fine." he assured her softly.

The silence in the room grew and it wasn't until several minutes later, when Ophelia thought her father asleep, he returned the question.  
"Are you alright?"

Ophelia nodded silently, "I will be." she murmured into the pillow.

She heard Remus sigh, then lift a hand to his face.  
"I know you think she was a terrible person Ophelia. But Gwen loved you." he said softly.  
Ophelia ran her tongue across her teeth, she closed her eyes briefly, the image of her mother, young and seemingly carefree flashed before her eyes.

"She loved you too." Ophelia was surprised the words actually emerged from her lips.  
Remus stiffened, then relaxed.  
"I know." he said weakly.

"Did you feel anything for her?" Ophelia whispered, unable to stop the sudden torrent of questions.

"I -" Remus broke off, and Ophelia regretted this question in particular.  
She made to speak but Remus cut her off.

"At the start I resented her. The way she regarded me was ludicrous." he paused again, considering his words careful.  
He turned to face Ophelia. His hand resting between his head and the pillow.  
"But... I spent nearly two years with her. It would be a lie to say I felt nothing. I don't think I was in love with her, but I cared for her Ophelia."

Ophelia wasn't sure if he was assuring her or himself, but she didn't really care. She found solace in the fact that perhaps her conception wasn't a total accident, or an act of pity on her fathers part, and the reassurance that her mother had loved her was comforting.

She nodded slowly.

"You care for Draco, don't you?"

It was a rhetorical question. Remus already knew the answer she knew, but Ophelia nodded none the less.  
"Your mother wasn't unlike Draco." Remus blinked slowly, "She could have been an amazing witch, she _was_an amazing witch. She just moved in the wrong circles, was brought up the wrong way. She knew no different."

"Draco is a _good _person Moony." Ophelia whispered, her eyes closing tightly.  
She would not cry.  
She _refused _to cry.

She felt a warm hand tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
"I know he is Ophelia." Remus promised.

There was a moment of pained silence, as they both tried to come to terms with their past, and present.

"I'm afraid Moony." Ophelia opened her eyes, but rather then being tearful, they were strong, determined.

Her father frowned, "Of what?"

"Everything." Ophelia whispered, "I don't want to lose anyone, and I can't help wonder what will happen Draco if something ha-"

"Ophelia." Remus's voice was stern. "Nothing, _nothing _is going to happen you." he leveled her with a gaze.  
She made to argue but he shook his head, "No more of this talk. The only thing you need to worry about is that Molly Weasley doesn't come looking for you too clean those curtains in the living room."

This illicited a giggle for Ophelia.  
"Go to sleep pup."

* * *

When Ginka finished talking, Draco punched the wall, and quickly regretted it as he felt the knuckle on his index finger crunch angrily at the contact.

"Fuck it!" he snarled.

Ginka cowered, expecting his wrath to turn on her.  
Instead, Draco hissed, "You can go."

She promptly disapparated, and he was left alone again.  
Ophelia _was _mad at him. Not that he could blame her. He had blatantly betrayed her.

In the silence of solitude, he wondered how on earth he had gotten himself into such a mess?

He slowly resolved that he would see her at school. He would make her understand.  
Make her see how much he loved her, how sorry he was.

* * *

**R.E.V.I.E.W  
=D **


	33. Look into your heart

**An : **Again I'm going to apologise for the delay.  
I'm sorry!  
Anyone still interested in being my Beta could you PM or E-mail me () [=

* * *

**Chapter 33 :  
When you are sorrowful look again in your heart,**  
**And you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that,**  
**Which has been your delight**

* * *

When she opened her eyes she felt her breath catch.  
The flashes of spells and the sounds of screaming were deafening.  
She stumbled to her feet, utterly bewildered. As she straightened, Witch, torn in a duel, slammed into her and sent her back to the cold floor.

"Ophelia!"

She glanced up.  
"Harry!" Ophelia yelped as the green eyed boy ran to her, firing spells at oncoming Death Eaters. He grabbed her hand and helped her up.  
"You need to get out of here!" Harry bellowed into her ear.

But her heart was in her mouth, and her eyes scanned the battlefield before her.  
From what she could see it was Death Eaters fighting members of the Order.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was deftly fending off several attackers at once, she saw Mad-Eye, Mr Weasley and Tonks.

"Moony!" she shrieked as her father came into view. His face was contorted in concentration and anger, he was heavily involved in a duel. Harry threw his arms around her waist, holding her back.  
"No Ophelia! No!"

Ophelia's blood ran cold when she saw who he was dueling. She felt her insides twist and turn to ice.

"Reducto!" Draco Malfoy, hair askew and looking disgustingly beautiful, blasted the hex at Remus, and Ophelia couldn't even form the words to cry out.  
Remus nimbly dodged the curse and sent another flying in return, it missed Draco by a breath and Ophelia felt her own catch.

"Stop it!" she yelled, struggling desperately against Harry's firm grip, "Stop it!"  
"Ophelia?"  
Her father turned to look at her, momentarily bewildered, as though he didn't understand why she was there, "Ophelia get b-"

But his command was cut short. The split second distraction was all Draco needed and he fired another curse that hit Remus square in the chest.

The whole world moved in slow motion as Ophelia watched her father fall to the floor.  
"Moony!" she screamed, tearing herself from Harry's arms, "_Moony!"_.

* * *

"Moony!" she sat bolt upright, her hair slick with sweat, her clothes glued to her damp body. Her chest rose and fell in rapid succession, but she felt as though she couldn't breath.  
Moe peered curiously at her from the end of the bed.  
She tore back the covers and launched herself out of the bed.  
Her legs shook beneath her.

"Moony?" she whimpered into the dimly lit room.  
No reply came so she scurried across the floor, hauling the door opening and throwing herself out into the empty corridor, her heart felt like it might explode any moment from the sheer panic that tore through her.

_Just a dream. Just a dream Ophelia. _She tired to tell herself, but her heart still thumped desperately.  
The floors creaked underneath her bare feet as she hurried down the hall.

The last door before the stairs was ajar, and Ophelia thought she heard movement.  
Without thinking she pushed in the door.

There was movement in the far corner, and when Ophelia turned to look at it, she felt as though all the breath had left her body.

Remus John Lupin was lying on the mouldy carpet, eyes peacefully closed, if it had not been for his brutally pale complexion, and blue lips, Ophelia might have thought him asleep.

She didn't even hear herself scream. She stumbled forward, barely making it a step before she tumbled to her knees.  
"No!" her voice hitched, tears fell in abundance.

She didn't hear the hurried thumping up the stairs, or the shouts of concern, her eyes were snapped shut, mouth open and every part of her shaking.

"Remus! She's here!" Sirius Black's deep voice could have been a Banshee scream for all Ophelia heard.  
There was more thumping and concerned shouts.

Suddenly, her father vanished in front of her and was replaced with a silver orb that through teary eyes, Ophelia recognized as a moon.  
"Ridikkulus!" a voice cut through her pain and panic. It was like warm water on aching joints.

The moon above her disappeared and Ophelia felt a warm hand on her arm.  
"Ophelia?" the voice was tentative.  
She was trembling all over. Unable to stop.

"Ophelia, darling? It's okay..." she felt someone kneel down next her.  
Warm hands pulled her hair away from her face.

"Ophelia." the voice grew stern, "Look at me."

Slowly, oh so slowly, she turned her head, tears falling heavily.

Her father was at her side.  
It was at that moment, Ophelia felt something inside her snap.

"It was just a Boggart. Just a Boggart." Remus assured her.  
"A bloody persistent one." Sirius grumbled from the door.

"I - I saw you." Ophelia eventually managed to blurt. You were - " her voice caught and she just couldn't force the words out.  
"You saw a Boggart sweetheart. It's okay. I'm here." his voice was soft, his eyes concerned.  
He moved to kneel in front of her, then opened his arms, "Come here."

Trembling still, Ophelia barely managed to throw herself into her her fathers arms.  
Glancing over her shoulder Remus threw an exasperated look at Sirius, who was frowning at Ophelia.  
"It was just a Boggart Ophelia." Remus said soothingly, stroking her hair.  
He paused, then pulled away from her, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead and frowning.  
"Ophelia! You're drenched! What happened?" he demanded.

"B-bad dreams." Ophelia managed to stutter, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

She felt as though everything was falling down around her and she just couldn't stop it.  
All she wanted was to go back. Back to the start. Fall for Harry, not the boy that everyone hated.  
She wanted to be happy that her father was a member of the Order, not terrified that every time he stepped outside the door he was in danger.

Remus held her tightly.  
He looked at the room around him and thought. Perhaps the exposure to the Order Headquarters was detrimental to Ophelia. Maybe she needed something else.

Looking over her shoulder he stared at Sirius, in that moment something passed between the two friends.  
The Lupin's needed to get out of Grimauld Place and back on their feet.

* * *

They did in fact get out of Grimauld Place that evening, Molly Weasley had been adamant that Ophelia would spend some time at the Burrow, and Remus threw himself into finding them a new home.

It was a suggestion from Hermione that gave him a fantastic idea. When he had sighed that he would never find a little house as perfect for them as Averdale.

"Why don't you look at apartments? I think an apartment would be perfect for you two, not to mention you can get one's with basements underneath the building." she said over her copy of _Achievements in Charming._

It was something Remus hadn't thought of.  
Wizards seldom took residence in apartments, Remus wondered if in fact, an apartment in a Muggle area would be the answer.  
Mr Weasley, enraptured by the idea of searching through muggle apartments, decided to accompany him.

Ophelia knew little of her fathers plans and followed Mrs Weasley to the Burrow with the others with little resistance.  
Harry and Hermione decided to join them for the day, although, they both felt rather guilty abandoning Sirius to the house, but after hearing of the mornings events, thought perhaps Ophelia could use a little comforting.

Ophelia was certain she had never been in a more homely, wonderfully warm house.  
She found herself wondering quietly if Moony would let her live there.

Upon entering the kitchen, they found Bill awaiting them with the beautiful Fleur Delacour in the kitchen.  
"Oh you're here." Mrs Weasley beamed at Bill, and threw an uncertain glance at Fleur.

Ophelia forced a smile, she hadn't met Bill before and of course she knew Fleur from Beauxbatons, but not very well.  
Fleur had was older, and certainly did not mix with Ophelia when they were in school together.  
Yet Fleur ran forth and greeted Ophelia like an old friend.

"Ophelia! Comment êtes-vous? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps!" she gasped, kissing both Ophelia's cheeks and grasping her into a tight hug..  
Taken aback, and feeling slightly uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on her, Ophelia forced a kind reply, " Fleur, je suis bien, agréable de vous revoir."

Stepping back, Fleur turned on Ron and Harry and Bill stepped forward.  
"Ophelia, great to finally meet you. I'm Bill Weasley." he had a sweet, kind smile that all the Weasley's seemed to carry, his firey hair drawn back into a ponytail, he extended a hand.  
Ophelia shook it warmly.  
"Nice to meet you." she smiled softly.

"Now, Ginny, why don't you take Ophelia up to your room, you lot can relax for a bit while I get dinner ready." Mrs Weasley threw her daughter a meaningful look that piqued Ophelia's curiosity.

"Right mum." Ginny inclined her head, then grasped Ophelia's hand, "C'mon Ophelia." she threw the werewolf a smile, and towed her towards the stairs.

* * *

"Darling?" Narcissa Black stepped tentatively into her sons room.  
Draco stood with his back to her, dressed smartly as always, but his hair left askew.

_Because she likes it this way._he told himself.

He didn't turn when his mother spoke.

She cleared her throat, "Darling, your father and I are going out. Do you need anything?"  
Draco shook his head wordlessly, and remained, glaring out the window, his right hand stuffed in his pocket, begging the Galleon within his clenched fist to give a familiar shudder.

"We will be late. Are you sure you'll be-"  
"I'll be fine mother." Draco said through clenched teeth.

Normally, she would have snapped at him, told him not to speak to her like that, but as he spoke to her he half turned and she caught a glimpse of his face.  
In the fifteen years he had been alive, Narcissa had never seen her son look so utterly, devastatingly, depressed.

"Alright then. See you tonight." she offered softly.  
Draco merely nodded once, and returned to his state of brooding.

* * *

"Here Ophelia." Ginny handed her a rugsack as she sat on the bed.  
Harry and Ron dropped cross legged on the floor and Hermione joined Ophelia, sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed.

Ophelia frowned, "What's this?"  
"Fleur's the closest to you in size, so when mum told her what happened to your house she insisted on bringing stuff over -" Ginny then paused, and checking that the door was shut, continued in Fleur's stinted English - ""Of _course! _I never wear something more zen once! It eez no problem Molly!""

This elicited a snicker from all of them, Ophelia prodded through the bag, the clothes looked dreadfully expensive.  
She frowned at Ginny, who tilted her head to one side.

"I know - " she said, as though reading Ophelia's thoughts, "But my clothes are too short for you and - no offence - you look like hell."

Ophelia blinked, peering past Ginny, she regarded herself momentarily in the mirror.  
Her hair, normally neat and tidy, was merely pushed back from her face, and left to it's own devices, her face blotchy, and her black eye looking daunting. She did indeed look like hell.

"Shower before dinner maybe?" Ginny offered, and Ophelia nodded, wordlessly.

It was possibly the nicest shower Ophelia had ever had, the hot water soothed and caressed her, though she found it hard not to imagine the way Draco's fingers felt on her skin as the water moved across it.  
She washed her hair and teased out the knots, and when she finally managed to pull herself out of the shower, she towel dried it, and pulled it back into a long plait, which now reached a good halfway down her back.

She pulled the least expensive looking clothes out of the bag Ginny left her.  
A pair of skin tight jeans and a pretty, pale pink t-shirt with a little crocodile above the breast.

There was little she could do with her black eye but grin and bare it, but for now at least, she was feeling deliciously human again.

When she left the bathroom, Fred (she was 90% sure it was Fred ) poked his head out of a room two doors down.  
"Oh, you're ready, I thought you were trying to drown yourself." he frowned, stepping out into the corridor.  
Ophelia blushed, hoping he hadn't been waiting to use the bathroom as she must have been in there almost a half an hour.

"Mum said dinner is ready." he gestured towards the staircase that led down to the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was wonderful, and with good food and company, Ophelia felt the drudgery of the last few days begin to peel away, like sunburn, it was still there, and painful if she thought about it, but if she left it well enough alone, she knew eventually it would vanish.

She slept with Ginny that night, Harry and Hermione hugged her tightly before returning to Grimauld Place, Hermione was heading back home to spend a few days with her parents, so Ron decided to go stay with Harry and Sirius for the remainder of the Easter holidays.

When the morning came, Ophelia had found she had slept soundly, she stretched, catlike in the bed and yawned.  
Ginny was awake and staring at the ceiling.

Ophelia frowned at her, "Morning." she said softly.  
Ginny pursed her lips.

After a rather awkward moment of silence Ginny said, "You talk a lot in your sleep."

Ophelia's heart lurched, _what had she said?_

"Did I keep you up?" she managed weakly, sitting up and looking down at Ginny nervously.

Ginny shook her head, "No... I just heard you talking." she murmured.  
"About what?" Ophelia said, too quickly, too sharply.

Ginny turned to regard her carefully.  
"You said you're _not _in love with Harry right?" she asked.

Ophelia's frown deepened, "Yeah...?"  
"Then who is he?"

"Who's who Ginny?"  
"The boy you were talking about in your sleep?" Ginny shot her a sideways glance.

Ophelia only remembered fragments of her dream, colours and blurs, but nothing of significance.  
Ginny watched her for a long moment, then realizing Ophelia didn't remember, she spoke, and from the tone of her voice Ophelia immediately knew she was repeating what she had said in her sleep.

""_No, not him, don't hurt him, I love him_"." Ginny cocked an eyebrow and mimicked Ophelia's voice almost to perfection.

A brief wave of relief flooded Ophelia, she hadn't mentioned _names_ at least.  
She gave a non committal shrug.  
"I don't know Ginny, to be honest I don't remember dreaming at all last night."

Ginny regarded her with a stoic expression that made Ophelia slightly uncomfortable.

Ophelia couldn't help but wonder if she had mentioned more then Ginny was letting on.

* * *

The following few days passed in a lazy fashion.  
Mrs Weasley and Ginny had dragged Ophelia into Diagon Alley for some new clothes and to replace her school equipment that had been lost in the fire.

Ophelia felt uneasy about having all this money spent on her as she _knew _her father couldn't possibly afford it having been out of work for almost two years.  
She put it down to Sirius, and felt both grateful, and a little embarrassed as Mrs Weasley fussed over her.

She saw her father rarely, until the end of the holidays drew near, and two days before they were due back to Hogwarts, Remus Lupin announced he had found them a new home.

Though Hermione's idea of an apartment, seemed great at the time, upon looking through several, he found they just lacked a certain sense of privacy and comfort that both he and Ophelia needed.

It was then he found it.  
Just outside of Oxfordshire.

It had Ophelia's name written all over it, and when they apparated outside the front gate of the tiny cottage, her hand flew to her mouth.  
"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed in a hurried whisper.  
"It's home." Remus said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

It was tiny.  
Soft white walls, thatched roof, thick black windows. It looked so cosy and warm Ophelia felt as though the house was extending arms and embracing her.  
Inside was no different, though it was larger then she expected, the living room and kitchen were one, thick beams ran over head, her own room was a little larger then the one in Averdale, and as a homecoming present, her father had decorated it in the Gryffindor colours.  
Framed photo's waved at her from varying vantage points on the walls, and on her bed side locker sat a photo of Ophelia and Remus when she was just nine, laughing and smiling.

In the corner, half hidden between the curtains and the wardrobe was a framed photo of a short young woman, with copper hair, and Ophelia's eyes.  
_Her mother. _Ophelia swallowed convulsively, and noticed her father watching her anxiously.  
She exhaled quietly, and moved on for the rest of the tour.

* * *

To say Draco Malfoy was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts would have been a grave understatement.  
_Two days...two days!_

There was only two days left until he would board the train that would take him right to her, he would explain in person. Everything would be okay then.  
Because they loved each other.  
He would run away with her, get on his hands and knees and beg her to forgive him.  
She had to forgive him.  
He felt certain if he did not have her touch, her smile, her voice in his life he would surely go insane.

For Draco, the days slipped by tortuously slow.  
But for the girl who was devouring his mind, morning, noon and night, she would be facing Platform 9 & 3/4's too quick.


	34. Our love

**Chapter 34 :  
Our love feels wrong, please want me back  
Our love feels wrong, can't hide the cracks  
**

* * *

The final two days of the Easter holidays turned out to be wonderfully warm and sunny, without a cloud in the sky.

Ophelia found herself spending them on her stomach in the garden, finishing her homework and studying in shorts and a flimsy tank top.  
She rarely allowed her skin to show, having several white scars on her thighs and across her back, but the tall trees surrounding the meek back garden proved cover enough for her to feel comfortable.

Remus joined her sometime around one, carrying sandwiches on a tray with cool butterbeers.  
They sat together in the sun, relishing in the calm sway of the trees and the cheerful singing of the birds within. He had asked Dumbledore to allow him the two days with Ophelia, and he would continue his work with the Order when she returned to school, and the Lupin's relished in the simplicity of each others company just like they used to. Talking and laughing, with Remus occasionally helping her with homework, or quizzing her on the last subject she had studied.

Tonks dropped in the evening before Ophelia returned to school and to Ophelia's credit, she tried her best to smile and be polite. Remus had given her fair warning and she did her best for him.

It was clear Tonks was trying to appeal to Ophelia. She brought a new collar for Moe and spent the short time she stayed chattering away to the teenager, who gave quiet and adequate answer.  
But Ophelia could feel she was intruding, and when Tonks mentioned she ought to be leaving and cast a sort of wistful look in her father's direction, Ophelia took the opportunity to say goodbye and left for a shower.

She tried not to imagine her father and Tonks embrace, the thought that they might kiss made her want to vomit.  
Instead she hummed rather loudly and turned her mind to the following day.  
She was going to have to face Draco eventually, and Harry.  
_Harry... _she needed to sort it all out. She felt miserable for leading him on, and even worse that Ginny was jealous of her.

* * *

She was sitting cross legged on her bed, when her father tapped on the ajar door.  
"Mmhmm." she murmured an invitation lazily  
He stepped into the room and spotted her, then moved to sit behind her on the bed, he placed a hand on her wet hair. He peered over his shoulder and say the picture of her mother clasped in her pale hands.

Remus bit his lip, "You can take it out of here if you want, I just thought now you might want to be reminded of her." he toyed with her hair, trying to ignore the grey hairs cropping up.

Ophelia shook her head, "No, I want to keep it here. I think." then she shrugged, and sighed loudly, "I don't know."  
Remus squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, then ventured onto another subject.

"How are you feeling about your O.W.L's?" he asked.  
Ophelia frowned a little, then leaned over to place this photo face down, next to the one of her and her father.

"Okay I think. Potions will be hard I think, and maybe Divination - but yeah... pretty okay I think." she nodded.

Remus smiled "That's good, you should be fine, Severus is a good teacher."  
He ignored the disgusted noise she made.  
The subject he was about to broach was going to be slightly painful.  
"Have you had your meeting with Professor Mc Gonagall?"

Ophelia blinked, he was referring to the meetings members of the four Houses had with their House Heads to discuss future career choices etc.  
"No, not yet, it's this week." Ophelia said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

Remus nodded, "Oh good, Minerva will be able to give you some great advice on what field would suit you." he smiled.

But Ophelia was frowning, "I think it's a bit pointless really." she said, her voice still quiet, but a heavy note of disdain falling into it.  
Remus folded his arms, "Why?"

Ophelia shot him a hateful glance over her shoulder.  
"Moony." she said coolly, "We both know chances are I'll never get a job, never mind in what 'field' I want."  
"Now do-"  
"Moony! Seriously, it's been a really nice two days, lets not ruin that." Ophelia pleaded, and Remus held up his hands.  
"Just talk to Minerva, see what she says." he implored, giving both her shoulders a squeeze and getting to his feet.  
Ophelia nodded wryly, and began to pack for the morning.

* * *

The following morning, Remus noted his daughter was sharper then usual.  
Her black eye had faded to a minor purple bruise shadowing her eyes.  
When he entered her room to wake her, he found her wide awake, staring purposefully at the ceiling.

She didn't eat her breakfast either, even when he wafted toast covered in honey beneath her nose.  
Ophelia merely shook her head and continued to fidget at the table, clasping and unclasping her hands.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked softly, and she jumped.  
"What? Yeah, fine, why wouldn't I be?" she shot back coolly, blinking up at him.

"You're not." Remus said, not questioning or accusing, peering at her over the rim of his mug.  
Ophelia shrugged, chewing the inside of her mouth she glanced at her father.  
"Is it because I mentioned working after Hogwarts?"  
Ophelia shook her head, "No, nothing to do with that."

Remus held up his hands, "Well if it's boy troubles I'm useless!" he announced and Ophelia half smiled, but it seemed like more of a muscle twitch then an actual smile. Remus sighed internally, he had hit the nerve.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ophelia regarded her father carefully, then shook her head slowly.  
"No I'm okay." she murmured, wrinkling her nose.

Remus placed a and on her hair, it was soft, and fell mid way down her back now, she had it pulled back into a loose plait. Her father took silent note of the increasing specks of grey in her side fringe. "Did you two have a fight?" he frowned, and Ophelia scowled.  
"You don't have to tell me." he added hastily.

"Shall we go so?" he offered.

Ophelia nodded, the Lupin's were making their own way to King's Cross, Remus had long since learned the muggle ways of driving and Arthur Weasley had kindly arranged one for them.

"Locomotor trunk." Remus muttered, pointing his wand at Ophelia's new trunk as it sat in the living room.

Moe - who had been fast asleep on top of it - sprung up, hissing and spitting as the trunk moved underneath him.  
"Oh stop it, before I put you in there." Remus frowned, he still hadn't forgiven the fluffy white cat for almost getting his daughter killed.

"Moony." Ophelia frowned at him, getting to her feet and plucking the cat from the floating trunk.

He thought she looked so smart in her uniform.  
The Gryffindor crest sitting proudly on her robes.

Moe purred in her arms, casting a dark look in Remus's direction.  
Remus rolled his eyes, and ushered them out the front door. The car was small and blue, anything after that was a mystery to Remus. He could drive, but knew very little about cars themselves.

They left at half nine, the journey would take close to an hour, and cautious as ever, Remus wanted to ensure they arrived in plenty of time.  
In truth, it would have been far easier to apparate to Grimauld Place and travel twenty minutes in the car with the others, but Remus wanted to spend as much time with Ophelia as he could, her admissions of feeling as though something would happen them had in truth, struck a chord with Remus.

They were in the middle of a war, and every time Remus went out for the Order, there was a chance he was not going to come back.  
Once they loaded up her trunk, and Moe curled up on the back seat, they sat into the car and began their journey.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy refused to travel with his son to the Hogwarts Express, claiming he could barely look Draco in the face, let alone be seen in public.

It was Narcissa who brought him, wordlessly accepting Lucius's decision. Draco hadn't said two words all morning, and when they got to the platform, Narcissa saw him wordlessly search for someone.

Though she was far from happy about Draco's choice, and she hoped he was clever enough to stay away from her now, she was curious to see the girl who had taken over her son's mind and heart.

When Draco froze and stared intently over her shoulder, Narcissa turned slowly.

* * *

"Draco is staring at you." Remus whispered into Ophelia's ear as he waved to Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's.  
Ophelia made to speak but Remus continued.

"Listen, I don't know what's happened between you two, but if you care for him Ophelia, let it go, times are too hard for fighting with those we care about."

Ophelia nodded once, and swallowed harshly, she turned to look down along the Platform.

When Draco's eyes met hers, she was briefly reminded of her first evening in the Great Hall, when grey eyes had met blue, and there had been a tingle of electricity in the air between them.  
Now there was disappointment.

Ophelia also noted the woman to Draco's right surveying her carefully, and resisted the urge to throw a rude hand gesture in her direction.  
Instead she turned and greeted her friends one by one, with hugs and pecks on the cheek.

She tried to force the blonde haired boy from her mind.  
"How did you find your Charms essay?" Hermione asked her as their trunks were loaded onto the red steam engine.  
"Charms essay?" Ron repeated, sounding alarmed, but Hermione ignored him.  
Ophelia cast a sideways glance at Ron, then nodded, "Yeah, it was okay actually." she motioned towards her father, "Of course, Moony helped." she grinned sheepishly and Remus winked at them.

The warning whistle blew and Ophelia bid said goodbye to Mrs Weasley, and waved to Tonks and Kingsley who were standing either side of the Platform.

Tonks waved back a little bit too enthusiastically.

As the others stepped onto the train, and Ginny hugged her mother tightly, Ophelia turned to her father.  
A curious feeling washed over her.  
Like this was more then just goodbye.

"Hey." Remus murmured, wrapping an arm around her and pressing his forehead against hers.  
"You look after yourself alright?" he almost warned, then he lifted her arm and pulled back the sleeve, pointing to the scars scrawled on her arm, "And no more detention Ophelia. You stay out of her way."  
Ophelia nodded and Remus drew her into a hearty hug.

"Be careful won't you?" Ophelia asked his shoulder.  
"Of course. Don't worry about me, and good luck in your exams eh? Do me proud."

Ophelia squeezed him tightly, "I'll see you for summer?"  
"Can't wait." Remus assured her, and they released one another, and Ophelia scooped up Moe from her feet.

Remus watched her go and waved alongside Mrs Weasley as the train bellowed out steam and began to chug away from the station.

* * *

The journey to Hogwarts was quicker then Ophelia expected, Draco passed their compartment twice, and Ophelia was certain he wasn't going to buy a chocolate frog, and both times she felt her heart stop.

But it went without incident, dinner and then they headed to their Houses.

It wasn't until Ophelia was pulling her socks off that the Galleon in her pocket shuddered.  
She pinched the bridge of her nose and pulled it out.

_Prefects bathroom?_

She frowned at it. The letters faded.

_We need to talk Ophelia._

It took her fifteen minutes to decide.

When she decided she would leave the dormitory, it was to go for a walk. Not to meet Draco.  
She purposely didn't reply to him.

But she couldn't explain how her feet brought her through the many corridors and up the staircases, until she turned that final corner and exhaled the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding in.

Standing with his back to the door of the Prefect's bathroom, arms folded, and eyes boring holes into her, was Draco Malfoy.

_I can't do this._

Ophelia shook her head, and turned on her heels. Her bare feet hit the tiled floor and she was sure she couldn't have made it more then three feet when she felt a cool hand grab her arm and force her to stop.

"Stop." Draco commanded and Ophelia felt herself freeze.  
She refused to look at him, and found herself uttering things like "Let me go..." and "No Draco." as he pulled her back to the bathroom and dragged her inside, shoving the door closed and pushing her up against the nearest wall.

He wanted to cry, to kick and scream and make her understand what she had put him through.  
He had spent over twelve hours thinking she was dead. That he would never see her again and that he was the cause.

He placed his hands on her shoulders as she stood against the wall.  
She was trembling beneath his hands, but when he leaned in to place his lips against hers and he felt something collide with his jaw and the room was filled with the sharp sound of skin on skin.

Draco stumbled backwards, clasping the side of his face.  
Ophelia's chest heaved and she stared at him, pupils dilated, and a look of disgust on her face.

"Y-you have no idea what you did!" she snarled.  
Draco opened his mouth. Didn't she understand how sorry he was? How much he cared for her? How he just wanted to hold her?

"Ophel-"  
"No!" she stepped forward and shoved him so hard that he stumbled back and fell over the edge of the bath and into the pool sized tub of steaming, scented water.

Ophelia faltered, and waited as Draco plunged into the water. He resurfaced with a gasp, and standing on his feet, his head and shoulders were barely above the tumultuous water.

His hair was plastered to his face, and his shirt was almost transparent against his chest.

There was a look on his face that was almost frightening.  
He hauled himself out of the bath and stepped towards her, and Ophelia found herself backing up to the wall again.

She was still angry, still so upset with him.

"You have no idea what it did to me." Draco's voice was hollow and dark, and when his hands touched her again they were almost harsh.  
"Dr-" her words were cut off with his lips on hers.

* * *

**An : Methinks there will be a lemon in the next chappie...  
Free wet Draco Malfoy or snuggly Remus Lupin for reviewers ;)**


	35. A kiss with a fist

**An : I'm really sorry about the huge delay guys! My life's been really hectic for the last month! I moved again and started college, buuuut... you'll be glad (hopefully) to know that I got myself a laptop and have internet so updates will be regular :D To try and win back your love for being such a neglectful author here's a loverly scene for you :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 35 : **  
_A kiss with a fist is better then none._

* * *

She forced herself to remember how angry she was, how annoyed, and just fucking annoyed she was with him.  
His touch, his lips, his tongue was harsh, everything about his body against hers was harsh and on the brink of painful.

But in his mind Draco wanted to hurt her, wanted to make her feel a measure of the pain he had felt when he thought she was gone from him. Ophelia fought him though, she pushed against him, her hands shoving, until he caught her wrists in his hands.

"Get off!" she snapped angrily when he stopped for air.  
He stared at her impassively, nostrils flared slightly, and in a movement to could only attribute to his Seeker reflexes, she found herself facing the wall, with his body pressed against her, he pulled her arms over her head and held both of her narrow wrists in one hand.

"Draco!" Ophelia snarled, trying to push against him, but his free hand held her waist firmly.  
When she stopped moving and stood still, nostrils flared, her whole body rigid, his hand slid up her side and drew her hair back from her face.  
His lips were at her ear and she could feel the dampness from his clothes begin to seep through her shirt.

"I thought you were dead." Draco hissed into her ear, his voice full of emotions that Ophelia couldn't grasp.  
"Isn't that what you wanted Draco?" she breathed venomously, "When you told _him _where we were?"

The hand that had been gently moving her hair caught her neck sharply, making her gasp.

"_No_! He made me tell him, there was nothing I could do!"

"Liar!" Ophelia shoved back violently, throwing Draco off balance so that she could turn to face him.

"Like you'd care if a couple of Half-Breed werewolves got killed!" she roared, her anger spilling over now.  
Draco made to speak but Ophelia was on a roll.

"You told him things I told you in secret! Things I trusted you with!" she continued, her cheeks flushing with exasperation and frustration.  
"I know!" Draco growled, "I didn't want to! And I still managed to tell you! To get you out in time!"

"Oh!" Ophelia clamped her hand to her mouth dramatically, "Oh excuse me! I'm sorry, that makes everything okay!" she pointed to her faded black eye, "The thirty second warning was _brilliant_ Draco! Thank you!"  
It wasn't until she fell silent that she realised she was crying.

Draco gritted his teeth, "I'm sorry." he said simply, his voice softening.

Ophelia shook her head, and he stepped towards her again, she lunged with her right hand, but he caught it mid-air.  
"I'll come with you in the summer." Draco whispered as she struggled to free her wrist.

She shook her head and tried to back away, "I'll leave home. Ophelia aren't you listening? I'll come with you!"

Ophelia stopped. Her cheeks covered in tears, her breathing short and shallow.

"You're just saying tha-"  
"Because I love you. I don't want to be his puppet any more Ophelia." Draco leveled her with his grey eyes.

The next thing she knew Ophelia had thrown herself at him, her arms flew around his neck and her lips slammed against his.

Draco was quick to react and pushed her back against the tiled wall.  
The few portraits in the room "tutted" and "tsked" but they didn't care.

When Draco's hand made it's way to the first button of Ophelia's shirt, she drew back.  
"I'm still mad at you." she said evenly, and Draco nodded.  
"I know." he said coolly, and pressed his lips against her's.

It was like nothing Ophelia had ever experienced before.

Since Valentine's day, Ophelia and Draco had slept together several times, but there had never been this level of tension and emotion. There was anger, lust, and an underlying desperate need. From both of them. Ophelia needed him just as much as he needed her. It was a cruel irony that they would fall into each others arms, both with so much to lose. Ophelia thought of Harry, she thought of her father and the Order. Draco thought of his parents, of the horrible people that had taken over his life and threatened the girl he loved. Anger and frustration pulsed through him, and he took it out on Ophelia's shirt. The buttons tore from the light material and bounced off the floor.

He pressed her harder against the wall and one hand fell down to her thigh, running along the satin smooth skin of her leg to grasp the back of her knee, and puilling it nimbly over his waist.  
Ophelia shimmied out of her shirt and shuddered as the cool tiles hit her back.  
One of her hands shoved it's way between their tightly interwoven bodies, and tugged at Draco's shirt.

"To. Many. Clothes." she grumbled and she heard Draco's hissing laughter.  
He moved back momentarily, unbuttoning his shirt as fast as he could.

It peeled away from his skin in what Ophelia was sure was the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life. She felt herself blush heavily, and she bit her lip. Draco saw her expression and smirked, the way Ophelia regarded him was ludicrous.

Feeling emboldened, Ophelia grasped his chin and pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms tightly around him.  
Draco moaned into her mouth and deftly caught her when she gave a little jump and wrapped both legs around his waist, her pleated skirt rode high and .

Draco gave a small laugh, he had never known Ophelia to be so sure of herself.

He pressed her back against the wall, and Ophelia gave a quiet sigh as his midsection brushed against hers. Their lips found each other again and hands roamed, Ophelia wasn't quite sure where her body ended and Draco's ended.  
Draco slipped one hand behind her and unclasped her bra in one swift movement.

It was flung to the floor and Ophelia dropped a hand to his belt and helped him undo it, there was an awkward moment as they removed the rest of their clothes and re-positioned themselves.  
Draco took a deep breath and steadied himself.

Ophelia's eyes were hooded by heavy lips, she tilted her head back to the ceiling, exposing her pale, scarred neck.  
Draco swept in and his tongue traced the faded scars.

Ophelia shuddered at his touch and she gasped aloud as Draco pushed into her in a sharp, unforgiving movement.

She had never found herself feeling so primal and out of control, even once a month when she was forced to transform into a beast.  
Draco groaned in satisfaction, relishing in the now familiar warmth of Ophelia.

True he had slept with Daphne Greengrass the previous year, and he had found himself relatively experienced in other arts.  
It was far to say from his experience, Slytherin girls had far looser morals then the Gryffindors.

Ophelia's hands traced the lines of his pale chest, one slid into his hair, grasping the white blond strands and holding them tightly as he moved within her.  
It was a curious feeling, she was pressed between Draco's growing warmth and the cool tiled walls of the bathroom.

The portrait of the mermaid looked slightly horrified and she dove into the blue watery depths at the end of her frame.

Ophelia didn't care, for all she cared she could be in the middle of the Great Hall, anyone could have been there and she would not have cared.  
Well... not exactly anyone.

She tore herself from her thoughts and back to the moment at hand.  
Draco's teeth found her shoulder and he bit down, hard.

Ophelia's toes curled and her nails dug into his back, and she drew red lines down his back. Draco groaned in satisfaction, and was sure she had drawn blood.  
As he pressed on he felt her fingers turn soft and she stroked the scar alone his shoulder blade that his father had left so long ago.

Ophelia moaned softly and rocked her hips against his, pleading with him to keep going.  
Being the gentleman he was, Draco held her tightly and his thrusts grew more urgent and sharp.

"Draco." she whispered, her eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly, she bucked beneath him, her body and brain becoming disengaged, as though unable to communicate properly under the onslaught of pleasure.

With his left arm Draco supported her feather like weight, his other, free to move unhindered, found it's way to one of her small, but perfectly adequate breasts.  
He had never been overwhelmed by girls with big breast, although, they were generally an added bonus.  
Draco found himself aching for Ophelia's nontraditional form, her tiny hips and long, narrow legs that clung to his waist her almost enough to send him over the edge.

The edge, he was close now, and he knew that at this pass he wouldn't be able hold off any longer, but from the approving noises movements she was making, she was sure Ophelia was not far behind.

The hand that encased her breast slipped, tantalizingly slowly down her waist and fell, just above their coupling and pressed against her most sensitive area.  
Ophelia made a noise close to a shriek and Draco knew he was hitting home.

Draco pressed harder, desperate now for his release as Ophelia reached hers in a cavalry of wonderful expletives.  
When she came down Draco felt her go limp in his arms and he had to move the hand that had been so carefully delving out ministrations to cup her butt and hold her up.

It didn't take long, less then thirty seconds for him to follow her.  
It took all he had not let his knees drop beneath him.

* * *

Hours later, they were still entwined, naked on the bathroom floor.  
Strewn out in post sexual bliss.

Ophelia turned to Draco, her eyes heavy with the sleep that threatened.  
"I _am _still annoyed." she murmured.

Draco nodded, "I know." he said simply, not looking at her. His eyes instead were turned towards the ceiling.

There was a long moment of silence, and it was Ophelia who broke it once more.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked in a small voice.  
Draco swallowed harshly.  
He knew what she meant.

"Yes." he said softly. He was going to leave with her in the summer, he would abandon his mother and father.  
He would abandon his so-called family for her. He would finally build up the courage to do it, to show the world he wasn't just a slimy Slytherin whose morals were questionable.

Ophelia rolled onto her side to brush his cheek with the back of her hands, her eyes were bright with tears she was blinking back.  
A slow smile crept across her lips.

"I love you." he said, his voice full of conviction.


	36. A little trust

**An : Hardly one of my best chapter's so far. But the story will be coming to a head shortly. Just so you guys are ready for it! I've it all planned out, hopefully the last few chapters are going to be crackers! =]  
Love guys x **

* * *

**Chapter 36**  
_Know that you are not alone,_  
_Within me you can find a home._

* * *

The following morning, Ophelia found she had D.A.D.A first, with absolutely no desire to even look at Umbridge's toad-like face, Ophelia decided she would go to Dumbledore, she would explain that Draco wanted to be rid of the Death Eaters. Dumbledore would send word to Moony, or even Sirius, and they would find somewhere to house Draco.

"Fizzing Whizzbees." Ophelia chirped at the Gargoyle, who lithely sprang out of her way.  
"Someone's in a good mood." it murmured as she took the stairs at a jog.

Ignoring it, Ophelia continued on upwards, when she met the giant walnut door, she gave one tentative knock and the door swung open seemingly of it's own accord.

"Come in Ophelia." Albus Dumbledore smiled from his desk.  
She stepped into the room rather confidently, she had spent so much time in Dumbledore's office in the preceding weeks that she felt at ease in the Headmaster's company.

"Shouldn't you been in Professor Umbridge's class?" Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow, then smiled at Ophelia's sheepish expression.  
He raised his hands, "Come, there must be a reason such a diligent student as yourself has left her class to come and see me?" he motioned to the chair opposite him.  
"Take a seat."

She heard the door shut behind her as she slipped into the chair.

"It's Draco." Ophelia said quietly.  
Dumbledore interlocked his fingers and leaned forward, giving Ophelia his undivided attention, making her feel rather small under his bright blue eyes.

"He wants to leave." Ophelia blurted, then, as though unable to stop herself, began to speak.  
She spoke for several minutes, barely pausing to breath, telling Dumbledore that he could live with her and her father, explaining all of Draco's good qualities, that she really felt he was genuine, that he wouldn't betray them if he joined them.

After she finished, the Headmaster regarded her softly for a long moment.  
"You truely believe he can be trusted Ophelia?" he asked.

Ophelia nodded earnestly, "I do Sir."

Dumbledore nodded once.  
"Alright then. I'll speak to the members of the Order. I will of course have to speak with Draco."  
Ophelia chewed her lip, "You- you won't -" she broke off, looking out the window.  
"Tell him I asked you to spy on him? No Ophelia, there is no need to tell him. Unless you feel he should know."

Ophelia threw the old wizard a grateful look.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Ginny's eyes narrowed as she dropped back to walk to lunch with Ophelia.

Ophelia blinked, "What? In bed, why?"

Ginny stopped and leveled Ophelia with a cool gaze.  
"I'm not stupid Ophelia, I got up to go to the lavatory and you weren't there."

Ophelia's mind raced, she needed an excuse, and a good one at that.  
"Oh... well, I did get up really late, I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to the common room to read."  
Ginny's eyebrow rose, "I checked the common room, you weren't there."

Ophelia swallowed.

_Shit.  
_  
Ginny made to speak again but Harry appeared beside them.

"Hey!" he beamed, smiling at Ophelia.

Ginny almost scowled, she gave a small sigh, and walked away.  
Harry frowned at Ophelia, "What's up with her?"

Ophelia turned to him, she gave a feeble shrug, "I don't know."  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "She's been acting weird the last few weeks." he muttered.

"Has she?" Ophelia tried to shrug it off, desperate for a change in conversation.

"Yeah..." Harry nodded, "I wonder why?"

Then something hit Ophelia. Maybe this was her chance. Her chance to throw Harry off, she turned to face him, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I think I know why." she said softly, looking at the ground.  
Harry straightened, "Really?"

Ophelia nodded and glanced around her, the corridor was empty now, and she knew this was a perfect opportunity.  
"I think Ginny likes you Harry. _Really _likes you, and I think she's a bit annoyed at me." she said, trying to look apologetic.

Harry's frown deepened.  
"But I-"

"No listen -" Ophelia cut him off, "Ginny would be so much better for you Harry, she really cares about you. I do care about you, but -but everything is so messed up know. I don't know where I am. I know I've been saying one thing and doing another... but I really think maybe we should stop this... whatever it is we're doing before one of us gets hurt."

Harry was frozen to the spot, he stared at her.  
"This is about _him _isn't it? You're falling for him Ophelia. You're falling for him and you don't even know what he's capable of!"  
"I'm n-"  
"I'm not stupid Ophelia! I can see the way you look at him! You're pushing everyone away for that bastard!" Harry hissed.

Ophelia shook her head. "I'm not pushing anyone away Harry. You're all forgetting what I am. I am dangerous. I am a _werewolf _Harry! I'll never have a normal life, a husband, kids... that will never happen for me, don't you understand? I'm trying to save you the hassle and pain of falling for a werewolf. You and I could never, and will never be Harry, the sooner you accept that the better for everyone!" Ophelia snarled.

Why, oh _why_ could he not grasp the concept that she was not a normal girl, and that he was practically Wizarding Royalty. For him to fall for her was ridiculous. He was pulling to many emotions in this and if she didn't put an end to it now, someone was going to walk away with a broken heart.  
Not only that, but Ophelia just _didn't _feel for Harry the way she felt for Draco.

Harry snorted, "Dangerous? Please Ophelia, I know what you are, I don't care about that. You know I don't."  
"Harry..." Ophelia was almost pleading now, "Harry please can't you just leave it alone?"

Harry shook his head, "Admit it Ophelia."  
"Admit what Harry?" Ophelia barked.

"You love him."

Ophelia paused, caught for a second. She exhaled loudly, "Just leave it Harry." she murmured, and walked away.

* * *

Harry didn't speak to Ophelia for the rest of the week, or the week after.  
Infact it was three weeks and growing close to the O.W.L's when Hermione bullied into Harry into speaking to Hermione.

But this was only after Hermione had cornered Ophelia herself after Muggle Studies.

"So?" she had demanded.

Ophelia frowned as she packed her books into her straining bag.  
"So what?" she asked, slightly confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes, a face she made when someone in class got a question wrong or said something stupid.  
"Harry says you're in love with Draco. Is it true?" she asked, she wasn't accusing, merely asking.

Ophelia was slightly taken aback, and slightly annoyed that Harry had been talking behind her back. Then she supposed Ron and Hermione were tied to Harry in ways Ophelia would never understand, they shared everything.

Hermione surveyed her carefully and when Ophelia didn't offer a reply Hermione voice her own.  
"So you are." she pursed her lip, "Is it really wise Ophelia?"

Ophelia scoffed, "Like I planned this Hermione?" she was getting defensive now.  
"Like I moved to Hogwarts to fall in love with possibly the most dangerous person in this school?" she ran her tongue across her teeth in a sharp angry movement.

Hermione blinked, she reminded Ophelia of an owl, her gaze was almost impassive, it was infuriating.

"Come on then!" Ophelia exclaimed, "Come on Hermione, give me the lecture, how it's stupid, and dangerous, and all the other things you can possibly think that are wrong with it!"

Now Hermione frowned, she folded her arms across her chest.  
"I wasn't going to give you a lecture Ophelia. I just wanted to know the truth." she explained, and Ophelia felt her bubble of anger deflate slowly.  
She exhaled loudly, and ran a hand through her hair, then shrugged at Hermione.

"I know it's wrong Hermione. I know it is, but you have to understand, Draco is more then what people see. He's funny, and clever and really sweet. He never wanted this life. He wants out Hermione, and soon." she assured her.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

_There's no harm in telling her... _Ophelia thought.  
"He's leaving Hermione. He's coming with us. The Order are going to take him in!" she couldn't hide her delight.

"Really?" Hermione looked shocked. "Wow... well... I mean, that's great Ophelia." she sobered up, and gave a curt nod.  
"That's good for him, I'm glad he's come to that decision."

* * *

It was later that evening, when Ophelia was nose deep in her potions book in front of the fire, with Moe purring in her lap that Harry came and sat beside her.

Ophelia glanced up, her eyes wary, unsure if this was the prelude to another attack on her decisions.

"I'm sorry." Harry said gruffly.  
"Don't lie." Ophelia had to stop herself from snapping at him.

"I'm not." Harry folded his arms and Moe sat up, watching him carefully.

Ophelia dog-eared her book and closed it, she sat up, and Moe shifted lazily from her lap and moved closer to the fire.

"I've been talking to Hermione -" Harry began, but Ophelia cut him off.  
"So she told you Draco will be coming with me at the end of the year?" Ophelia through herself into the deep end.

Harry nodded slowly.  
"Just cause he's stopped being a twat doesn't mean I have to like him though." he said sharply.

"I'm not asking you to like him Harry." Ophelia said quietly, "I am asking you to trust me. To try and trust him."  
Harry sighed.

"Trust me Harry." Ophelia pleaded.

And he couldn't say no, even if he wanted to, when Ophelia reached across and pulled him into a heartfelt hug, Harry couldn't remember a single reason why he was annoyed at her.


	37. The darkness before the dawn

**An : **_I know I said I'd be updating more regularly, but these last few chapters have not been easy to write, I'm really sad that it's coming to the end... so I'm trying to procrastinate it -.-  
Much love to the guys who've been here from the start, and those who have recently joined us._

* * *

**Chapter 37  
I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn**

* * *

She assumed convincing him to speak to Dumbledore would be hard.

And it was.

With the full moon approaching, it took all the patience she could possibly muster to try and convince him.

Draco looked more nervous then annoyed that Ophelia had gone and spoken to Albus Dumbledore about his decision to leave his shady past and his family behind and take refuge with Ophelia and her father.

"B-but what did he say? what does he want to talk to me about?" he asked, his voice tense, frightened.  
Ophelia placed a narrow finger over his lips as he made to speak again.  
"Ssh... seriously Draco, calm down. Dumbledore probably just wants to talk to you about it, find out why you want to leave home. If you're genuine." her voice was tired and it made him look at her properly.  
He had never seen her look so tired, he new her transformation was coming up, but the stress of the past few weeks had really been taking a toll on her.

"What if he doesn't believe me?" Draco blurted out, looking remarkably childish before Ophelia's eyes.

Ophelia snorted, "Then I'll just steal you away and keep you in my wardrobe." she grinned.  
Despite himself, Draco threw her a wan smile.

Ophelia continued, "To be honest, there's only two bedrooms in the house, and I seriously doubt Moony's going to let us share a bed so you might just have to live in the wardrobe." she chuckled and leaned forward to press her lips against his in a tentative gesture.

This drew a not altogether forced laugh out of the young Malfoy.

"Have you told him?" he asked as their lips parted.  
"What?" Ophelia frowned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The Astronomy Tower was wonderfully empty and the perfect place to view the wonderfully clear night sky.  
Millions of stars twinkled above their heads through the open roof.  
In truth it was a romantic spot that the couple had taken too after Ophelia began to feel that the room of Requirement was too obvious a place.

"Have you told your father." Draco repeated, looking at her from beneath a thick frame of heavy eyelashes.  
Ophelia blinked slowly, she often reminded him of an owl, her big round eyes looking past flesh and bone, down into the depths of the soul that Draco so often tried to hide away from the world.

"Not exactly. Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to the Order first. but maybe I should write to him." she murmured thoughtfully.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "What if he doesn't want me there. What if he doesn't want you involved with me?" he asked her.

Ophelia shook her head, "It's not his choice Draco." she said softly, but with an air of conviction that made Draco smile.  
Licking his lower lip, he nodded, "Are you sure?" he asked her quietly.

Ophelia rolled her eyes, "No Draco. I'm going to bring you home and forget about you. I'm going to make you live in the cupboard with Sirius's house elf." she fought a smile.  
Draco laughed aloud, and tightened his grip on her.

"Thank you." he said earnestly.  
Ophelia didn't answer, she merely pressed her lips against his cheek.

"I'll go talk to him."  
"And I'll write to Moony."

* * *

On Thursday Ophelia spent a free period dwelling on what she was going to say to her father, when she truly should have been studying.  
Q.W.L.'s were drawing ever closer, but Ophelia had never found her mind father from her studies.

Draco had excused himself from the free period, and Ophelia knew he was going to talk to Professor Dumbledore, and as he glanced back at her, Ophelia threw him an encouraging smile.

She was staring at a particularly interesting cobweb on the ceiling when she felt something brush her fingers.  
Glancing down she saw a brown envelope on her desk, Professor Snape was walking away from her, back turned, scanning the hall for any talking students.

She frowned at the envelope. There was no name on it.  
Slipping her fingers beneath the seal she tore it open discreetly, checking to see if anyone was watching.  
The rest of the fifth years were far to absorbed in their studies to even pay the slightest bit of attention to the pale werewolf.

Inside sat a thin piece of reed parchment, she unfolded it and her heart thumped wildly at the sight of familiar handwriting.

_If you're serious about this, bring your friend to the last place we met on Saturday afternoon.  
Same time.  
You should borrow a cloak._

_Moony_

She read and re-read the letter several times.  
Clearly he wanted to talk with Draco.  
The place and time were obvious.

But the last line of the letter confused her.

"_Borrow a cloak?"  
_She glanced around the room, wondering to herself, when a flash of green stopped her.  
Harry was smiling at her from across the room.

_Borrow a cloak..._

He stuck out his tongue briefly and she smiled.

_Borrow a cloak..._

She returned the gesture then stopped.

_Of course! You're a genius dad! _She thought gleefully.  
Harry's invisibility cloak would insure that nobody saw them together, making the trip down a whole lot safer for them.

She wondered briefly how she would ask Harry for his cloak? Should she bite the proverbial bullet and ask him outright if she and Draco could borrow it?  
Ophelia was still on the fence about Harry's feelings on Draco's swapping sides.

She wasn't sure if something like this would set him off or not.

A frown coloured her face, and she stared at the parchment on her desk and chewed the inside of her mouth. She ran her hand threw her hair. She was so tired, the full moon was falling the following night and her energy was at an all time low. Her head throbbed feebly with the effort of thinking.

In truth she was sick of trying to please everyone, trying to keep Harry happy, trying to coax her father into accepting Draco, trying to explain herself to Dumbledore, it was all becoming a bit much.

"Dismissed."

For once Ophelia was incredibly grateful for the interruption of Severus Snape's slow drawl.  
Mechanically, she got to her feet and packed away her books, she had Charms next, and Professor Flictwick was always sympathetic this time of the lunar cycle.

"Are you alright?"

Ophelia blinked and glanced up, Harry was frowning at her from the front of her desk as the classroom emptied.  
"Just tired." she shrugged.  
"Full moon tomorrow." Harry nodded understandingly.

"Lupin." Snape appeared over Harry's shoulder, a cold look on his face as he drew a golden goblet from his cloak and placing it on the desk.  
"Your potion." he said begrudgingly.

Ophelia threw him a tired smile, "Thank you Professor."  
Snape made a sound dangerously close to a "Humph!" and stalked off, his curtain of greasy black hair following.

Harry peered into the steaming goblet and his frown deepened.

"Cheers." Ophelia shrugged and picked up the goblet and brought it to her lips.  
Harry watched with a tilted head as she slugged the whole goblet, then put it back on the table with a distinctive 'clink'.  
Ophelia gave a feeble shudder at the vile taste of the bitter of the potion.

"Hey Harry." she said, surprising herself, "I couldn't ask you a huge favour could I?"  
Harry blinked, then nodded, "Of course, what is it?"

"I couldn't borrow your cloak on Saturday could I? Moony wants to meet in Hogsmeade and he wants me to stay hidden?" she chewed the inside of her lip.

_More lies Ophelia? _a sly voice purred from the back of her mind.  
_I have to._She tried to reason, but was met with a soft chuckle.

Hiding her disconcertion, she returned her attention to Harry.

"My cloak? Em... sure thing." he smiled, nodding at her.  
Ophelia beamed at him, "Ah great, cheers Harry!"

* * *

She didn't get a chance to talk to Draco until much later that evening, but to her surprise, he was very quiet on what he and Dumbledore had discussed.

"Seriously Ophelia." he sighed, sounding mildly exasperated when she questioned him for what much have been the fifth time.  
"He just asked me a few questions, like if I was sure about this, and just other crap like that." he explained.

Ophelia rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall, "But you were gone for so long." she pursed her lips.  
"Babe we just talked, you probably know more then I do." he leaned over to place a hand on her cheek.  
Ophelia nodded, barely seeming convinced.

"Moony wants to meet up." she whispered, watching him through her tired eyes.

She noticed him straighten up slightly.

"When?" his voice was tight.  
"Saturday afternoon."

Draco nodded once.  
"W-where?" he tensed as he stammered.

"The Hogs Head." Ophelia told him, she reached up to take the hand that was holding her cheek.  
"It'll be fine Draco." she promised him.

"He probably hates me." Draco sighed, staring at the floor.  
Ophelia rolled her eyes, "Moony doesn't hate you Draco." she said patiently.

"Will I come get you on Saturday morning?"

Ophelia nodded, "If you'd like." she smiled wearily, and moved into his embrace, burying her head in his shirt.

* * *

When Friday rolled around, Ophelia was feeling utterly miserable.  
Her hair hung around her face, a curtain behind which she tried to hide away from the other students. She was so pale that she blended in with the white walls of Professor Mc Gonagall's classroom.

Most of the teachers had the common sense to leave Ophelia alone, knowing well that she would be at her most volatile on the day of her transformation.  
Even Harry, Ron and Hermione said very little to her, so much to her relief, Ophelia was left alone.  
Her stomach lurched and twisted uncomfortably, as another cramp made her wince.

The day passed quickly, and Ophelia tried not to think about the growing mountain of study she had to do.  
She managed only half an hour of actual study when she decided to go to Madame Pomfrey, she had an awful feeling that the night ahead of her was not going to be easy. She took Harry's cloak, telling them that she would leave the Shrieking Shack and head straight to Hogsmeade.

Over the years she had come to notice that her transformations varied according to the preceding month.  
If it was a restful month, like a summer month where her days were spent relaxing and reading, her transformations generally not bad, however, when they were stressful and filled with anxious moments, such as the month she had just spent, her transformations were difficult and painful.

"Ophelia. You're early." the Matron looked puzzled when Ophelia shuffled into the hospital wing, with Harry's cloak tucked under her arm.  
Ophelia nodded numbly, "Can I go now?" she whispered hoarsely.

Madame Pomfrey nodded slowly, "Of course Miss Lupin."


	38. A new beginning

**An : **Sorry about the serious lack of updating, I don't have half as much free time as I'd hoped when I started down here. Snowed under with study for my first exam in two weeks. Also, as I said before, this is coming to an end, and I really want to give this story the ending I feel it really deserves.  
Reviews are always so very welcome.

To you, if you're still here and reading, I tip my quill to you.

* * *

**Chapter 38** :  
_Nobody can go back and start a new beginning,  
But anyone can start today and make a new ending.  
_

* * *

To say he was nervous about meeting Remus Lupin was an understatement.  
Not that he had never met the man before, but now it was completely different, he was no longer a student.

Now he would be meeting and speaking to Remus Lupin on a whole different level. Now he was the boy who had seduced his daughter, and was trying to swap sides in the raging war. Now he was the boy that could come to live with Remus Lupin and his daughter. He was coming to Remus Lupin, looking for acceptance and sanctuary.

But Draco was hopeful. To him, the day in which he was to meet Remus Lupin was a special day.  
Draco saw it as a chance, a chance to start again, a chance to follow his heart and his head, both of which were telling him that to stay on side with the Death Eater's would lead to nothing but misery.  
He had lived a life of luxury, but he had rarely enjoyed it, sure he was given all he could possibly want, but to live in constant fear of offending ones father, was not a particularly nice way to live.

As he pulled his coat on, he glanced around him, the common room was almost completely empty, bar one pair of third years who were nervously avoiding eye contact.  
Crabbe and Goyle had detention (of course) and for once, Draco had managed to steer clear of any that week.

Slipping out of the portrait hole, Draco moved along the corridor silently, glancing over his shoulder every couple of strides just to be sure no body was following.

But as he glanced back whilst walking around a corner, Draco walked into someone.  
After a few choice swear words, Draco straightened and found himself staring into the bright green eyes of Harry Potter.

There was an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say.

The usual cool jibe failing both of them.

Harry cocked his head to once side and regarded Draco carefully, he licked his lower lip.

"You better watch yourself Malfoy, the minute you break her heart, I'll be there." he said, so softly that Draco barely heard him.  
Draco blinked, a little shocked that Harry had even spoken to him, let alone had the audacity to tell _him _not to break Ophelia's heart. Draco was pretty sure that in the course of the last few months it was Harry's heart that had been broken.  
He had seen the way Harry watched Ophelia, the protective way Harry would step in front of her when ever Draco was near, as though to block her from his view.  
Draco was not stupid, he had noted everything in his prolonged brooding silences.

Cocking an eyebrow, Draco shook his head, rather then the usual swift and sharp remarks he was so used to making, he spoke slowly.  
"You've got the wrong idea."

"I don't care about the details. I'm just giving you the facts. The minute you fuck her over - and we both know you will - I'll be there." with that Harry, shouldered past Draco none to gently, leaving the Slytherin a little perplexed.  
_  
Okay then... _he shrugged and shook it off. He had bigger things to be worrying about then Harry Potter trying to steal his girlfriend.

* * *

The sunlight slipping through the cracks in ceiling made her squint and groan as consciousness hit her like a ton of bricks. Her mouths was disgustingly dry, and she licked her lips several times.  
Exhaling loudly, Ophelia coughed as the dust blew around her.

Ophelia pulled herself from the floor, shivering in the cold as a draft chilled her bare body.

She coughed twice and winced as her head throbbed angrily.  
She gathered her clothes which she had stashed in the back of the old wardrobe in the corner the night before, in the hopes that in her wolf form, she would not find and shred them.

She slipped into the pale jeans and soft woollen jumper Mrs Weasley had given her at Christmas.  
Her vision was unclear, everything had a soft haze around it which added wonderfully to her headache.  
Though she had to admit, she was rather chuffed that she had managed to get up at all.  
She had become so accustomed to waking to the warm face of Madame Pomfrey that it had been hugely disorientating to wake up, naked, cold and sore on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. Once she had grasped where she was, it took a further several minutes to haul herself to her feet.

A sudden dizzy spell and a desperate urge to vomit sent her to her knees, her weak legs giving out beneath her frail body.

Though the previous nights transformation had been mild in comparison to what she usually had to suffer, she was never this mobile so soon after waking up.  
But she refused to let her nausea hold her back, she was already late, she could feel it.

After several steadying breaths, she got to her feet and reached into the wardrobe again to pull out a brown satchel.  
Emptying it's contents onto the floor, she found her wand, sneakers, socks, and Harry Potter's invisibility cloak.

Stowing her wand in the back pocket of her jeans, she pulled on the socks and stuffed her feet into the battered black converse.  
Shoving the cloak back into the satchel, she slung it over one shoulder, and made towards the door.

"Alohomora." she croaked, drawing her wand and pointing it at the brass handle.  
The lock clicked and the door swung open with a squeal.

"Lumos."

The magical light helped her find her way down the dusty staircase that moaned and groaned on her every step.  
Then it was onto her hands and knees, to crawl out of the passage and immobilize the Whomping Willow.

She felt zombie-like. As though her movements were of their own accord. She couldn't even find the energy to think straight, let alone control herself.  
She marvelled at the way her body went on, after receiving the sheer torture of the previous nights ordeal, she was amazed that she was yet standing. She closed her eyes as she walked, letting her body lead the way while her mind followed, encased in a fog of numbness, and a dull pain that threatened to explode at any moment.

"Ophelia!"

She opened her eyes, and blinked several times until the spots at the edge of her vision had departed, and she looked for the source of the sound.

"Ophelia!"

There it was again. She frowned and turned, squinting in the spring sunlight.

He looked like something out of on of her dreams as he walked towards her. The sun bounced off his skin and made him glow. His hands twitched when he saw her, as though they were itching to reach out and grab her.

"Draco?" her mouth moved but no sound came out.

The Slytherin tilted his head to one side and smiled understandingly.  
He quickened his pace and was at her side in five long strides.

And then she was in his arms, inhaling his sweet scent and pressed against his chest.  
She was where she belonged.

Ophelia gave a soft groan and was shocked at her own sudden desire to burst into tears.

_Bloody hormones. _She growled internally.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked her quietly, stepping back a little, "You look -" he paused, as though unsure how to finish the sentence.  
Ophelia blinked, then realised that she probably looked atrocious. Reaching up to her hair she tried to run her fingers through it, but they snagged in a nest of knots and she cursed internally.

"I look shit." she managed to whisper, her voice unable to go any higher.  
"I didn't say that." Draco said evenly, "You look like you had a bad night." he surveyed her through narrowed eyes, his index finger running along a new scar, which found it's way from her right down to her jaw.

"It was okay." Ophelia shrugged, and then winced as the movement pulled at something painful in her back. Draco placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed gently.  
"You're beautiful Ophelia." he whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips on her forehead.  
Ophelia closed her eyes. _Beautiful._The word reverberated around her body like a little bird, fluttering and singing where ever it went.

A tired smile found it's way across her face, she sighed quietly.  
"I love you." she murmured softly, glancing up at him.

Draco smiled coyly, "Lets hope your father feels the same way." he winked, and wrapped his hand around hers.

"Here." Ophelia paused as he made to walk forward, Draco threw her a questioning look and she slipped the satchel off her shoulder.  
"What's that?" Draco frowned, as Ophelia opened it, and pulled out a cloak and handed it to him.

"It's something that will make sure we aren't seen." she explained quietly, "Throw it over us." she said, stepping closer to him.  
A look of comprehension dawned on Draco's face, lifting his arms he swung the cloak over the two of them, and Ophelia found herself huddling even closer to Draco beneath the cloak.  
He smiled and glanced down at her.

"Hi." he murmured, leaning down to kiss her forehead.  
Ophelia sighed happily at his touch and their closeness.  
"Hi." she replied softly, her arm snaking around his waist.

"We better go. It's getting late."

* * *

"Another drink Remus? You look like hell." Aberforth asked, as he dusted off the counter.  
"No. Thank you. I just had a long night." Remus Lupin threw the ageing bartender a tiresome smile.

Aberforth nodded understandingly, then as the door opened and a shady looking wizard with a dark beard entered, he motioned for Remus to come closer.  
"There's a room upstairs, second door on the right if you'd prefer."

Saying nothing, Remus merely nodded politely. Then moved back to his seat by the window.  
It was quarter past one. They were fifteen minutes late, but, Remus had expected that. He found it hard enough hauling himself from the basement floor that morning, he wondered how Ophelia was feeling.  
He reminded himself not to get a shock when he saw her, it had been several months since he had seen her the morning after her transformations.

At twenty-five past one, the door opened and shut seemingly of it's own accord.

"Damn wind." Aberforth snarled, he turned calmly to Remus, without so much as a glance at the wizard at the bar and said, "Do us a favour and see if you can find me some glasses will you? I think there's a box of them somewhere in the spare room."  
"Of course." Remus nodded, rising from his seat and trying his hardest not to look for them. He knew they were there, and he knew they were close.

Moving across the bar, he'd swear he could hear them behind him.  
He moved behind the bar itself and up the stone steps to the second floor.

He opened the second door on his right and stepped inside.  
It was obviously Aberforth's living room, although it looked like it hadn't been used in a very long time, an old couch and an armchair rested by and empty fireplace. Dust clung to the surfaces, and it had a slightly damp smell.

Forgetting himself, Remus started when the door clicked shut, he turned and blinked, as before his eyes, his daughter and Draco Malfoy slipped off Harry Potter's invisibility cloak.

Remus felt a savage pang of jealous and an irrational urge to shove the Draco away from his daughter as he saw Ophelia's arm wrapped tightly around the Slytherin's waist.

He had never seen Ophelia with a boy, and although he knew she had feelings for Draco, Remus tried his best not to even imagine there was a physical side to their relationship. The thought turned his stomach that anyone would dare touch his little girl.

But there she was, he had to hide a frown when he saw her. Pale, thin, and sickly looking, Ophelia appeared to have her arm around Draco for support more then comfort, at least that was what he hoped.

He noted Ophelia gave him the same appraising look, knowing he looked as she did, pale, tired and beaten down.  
She distangled herself from her _boyfriend - _Remus shuddered at the mere thought of the word - and moved across the room.

"Moony." she murmured, wrapping herself around his waist gingerly.  
Remus quickly ensnared her in his own arms, resting his cheek in her hair.  
"You alright Pup?" he asked softly, only for her ears.

She nodded into his shoulder, "You?" she breathed.  
"I'm fine love." he said softly, giving her a gently squeeze before releasing her.

Ophelia stepped back as Draco took a tentative step forward.  
Their hands found each others and Remus did his damn best to ignore it.

"Professor Lupin." Draco extended his other hand rather awkwardly.  
"I'm not a Professor anymore Draco." Remus said, taking his hand all the same.  
Draco swallowed visibly, ensure how to proceed as his shook his old Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher's hand.

"So. You want to come and stay with us?" Remus dropped his hand and jumped straight to the point, which he regretted almost immediately as he saw the look on his daughter's face.

It was hard to be patient and understanding after several sleepless, painful nights.  
"Uh... yes Sir." Draco answered uncertainly.

Remus softened at the sight of the nervous young man before him, grasping his daughter's hand as though he was about to die.

"Draco." he tried again. "Are you sure this is what you want? Once you leave them you can never go back. Never see your family again." he said evenly, and was glad to see this earned an approving look from Ophelia.

"I am Sir." he _was _sure. He had never been more certain of anything in his life. He would of course miss his mother, and there were surely other minuscule things that he was certain to miss, but none out weighed the overwhelming sense of happiness he felt only when he was with Ophelia. She meant everything, and if having her meant leaving his home and all he knew, he would do it.

He would do it for _her._

"Darling, would you step outside for a moment, I just want a quick word with Draco." Remus asked politely.  
Ophelia rocked back on her heels, her eyes narrowing at her father. _Be nice._They warned, and Remus threw her a smile.

She sighed fitfully and pulled on the invisibility cloak, disappearing from their sight.  
"I'll be right outside." she all but warned.

The door opened and closed, and Remus knew she would be listening so he dropped his voice.

The two stared at each other for two long minutes.  
"Why her Draco?" Remus asked suddenly, "Of all the girls you could have had why her?"

Draco blinked, taken aback by the abruptness of the question.  
"B-because I love her." he stammered.

"Yes put why? Out of every girl in that school Draco why my daughter?" Remus insisted.  
"Because Ophelia is not like every girl in school, she's funny and clever and interesting and honest and because she sees me for who I am. She doesn't see me as another Slytherin, or some posh prat. She gave me a chance. That's all I've ever wanted. A chance to prove I'm not like them. I'm different. I can prove it to you I swear, just give me a chance!" Draco blurted, his speech coming fast as his heart rate rose, he was so very afraid that Remus would dismiss him as foolish and forbid Ophelia to see him anymore.

Remus John Lupin regarded the boy infront of him and marvelled at the seemingly miraculous change in him. Gone was the self absorbed little git that had sat at the back of his class two years ago and openly ridiculed him, gone was the snooty prat that thought himself bigger then the world itself.  
Instead was a seemingly genuine boy, spilling his feelings and opening his heart for Remus to see.

Tilting his head to one side Remus nodded slowly.  
"Alright Draco." he said quietly.

The Slytherin frowned.  
"Alright, I believe you. Welcome to the team." Remus smiled at the cheesy line.

Draco gaped disbelievingly.

"You have one chance Draco. You put one foot out of line. Or you hurt her in anyway, and you'll have me to deal with." Remus turned serious momentarily and Draco sobered up, nodding rapidly.  
"Yes Sir."

"Ophelia, you can take the cloak off." Remus said softly, not even bothering to raise his voice.  
He knew she was in the room, she had never left, not with out a fight. She had just pretended to.

_Bollocks. _Ophelia thought.  
She slid the cloak off and smiled sheepishly at her father, who merely rolled his eyes.

"How did you-?" Draco stammered disbelievingly.  
Remus grinned and tapped his nose with his index finger.

Ophelia chuckled softly and Draco couldn't help but feel he was on the outside of some private joke.

"So what now Moony?" Ophelia asked, "Where do we go from here?"

Remus considered her question carefully.  
"From here you go back to school, you sit your O.W.L's and you do the best you possibly can. When it comes to the end of the year, we'll arrange to have Draco moved straight from the school to our place, or another safe house. But that is nothing either of you need to worry about, leave it to the Order."

The two students nodded.

"You'd best be on your way. I'll be in touch." Remus added.

They said their goodbyes, Ophelia hugging her father fiercely, a silent thank you she could manage to put into words, and Draco shook his hand, warmer this time, with more meaning.  
They slipped into the cloak and as the door closed behind them, Remus was filled with a sudden shadow of foreboding.  
He wanted this to go well, but something in his gut lead him to believe this was not going to be straightforward at all.


	39. You'd better run, run, run

****

**Chapter 39  
**  
_I know well what I am fleeing from.  
But not what I am in search of._

* * *

Ophelia's mood soared the following week, it was as if nothing, nothing in the world could get her down.  
Everything was coming together, Draco was coming to stay, she and Harry were on fantastic terms, life was on the way up.

It was not until the Thursday after she and Draco had spoken to her father, that things began to go pear-shaped.  
Whilst at a D.A meeting, Ophelia was talking to Hermione about her Divination lessons with Firenze, telling her that really, it was not all that bad of a subject anymore when there was a small squeaky voice that silenced the room.

Ophelia and Hermione paused, turning, they craned their necks to try and see over the crowd. Ophelia frowned as she saw a tiny house-elf, throwing himself headfirst into the wall.

"Dobby?" she heard Hermione breath.  
"Who?" Ophelia frowned, glancing from Hermione to the Elf, which was now in Harry's grasp.

She could barely hear Harry, "Who? Who's coming Dobby? Is it _her?_"

Ophelia's stomach plummeted, she knew exactly who Harry was talking about and when the little elf turned, with it's huge green eyes and nodded, a jolt of terror shunted Ophelia.

Harry turned slowly to face the members of the D.A.  
"Well? what are you waiting for? GO!" he bellowed and panic kicked in around her as everyone ran for the doors.

She couldn't get caught, she just couldn't. She had done her best to avoid Umbridge lately. Trying to keep her head down and out of detention, but Ophelia only imagined what the woman would to to any of them if they were caught.

Cool, fresh air assaulted her as she broke free into the corridor at a run, Ginny was right behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and to her dismay she found that Harry, Ron and Hermione were no where to be seen.  
"Ophelia! Where are you going?" Ginny called urgently as Ophelia missed the turn for the Gryffindor tower.

"They'll be waiting, we'll hide in the library, _c'mon_!" Ophelia paused mid-run and motioned for Ginny to follow.

The copper haired girl seemed to deliberate, Ginny and Ophelia's friendship had turned rather awkward when they had a little argument about a certain Mr Potter.  
But Ophelia felt their current situation more pressing then who liked who more.

Shaking her head, Ginny seemed to have the same thought and she hurried after Ophelia.  
The two girls ran as fast and as hard as they could, Ophelia figured if they got enough of a distance between themselves and the Room Of Requirement, they would be safe.

As they turned the second last corner before the library, Ophelia heard someone cry a snide "Got cha!" and then she collided with someone, sending both her and the other person flying.

She groaned from the floor and rubbed her head.  
"Ophelia!" Ginny yelped.

"Ophelia?" someone grunted, and Ophelia bolted upright in a sharp movement.  
Draco Malfoy was frowning at her from the flat of his back on the floor.

"Draco!" she couldn't help the relief that flooded her voice.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, his Inquisatorial Squad badge glinting in the light from the torches.

"Going to the library." she said, with excessive force.  
Draco blinked, then comprehension fluttered into his face as he glanced from Ophelia to Ginny.

"Aah." he said slowly, then he nodded, "Go on then, be quick about it! Grab some books and make it look real."  
Ophelia nodded quickly, "We will, thank you!" she resisted the urge to hug him, she knew that he had to leave and she and Ginny had to go and make it look like they had been studying.

"Alright?" Draco asked, and Ophelia nodded.  
"I'll see you." she smiled, and grabbed Ginny's hand, ignoring the look of pure disbelief that had fallen on the youngest Weasley's face.  
"Bye." Draco said softly, then turned, and hurried away.

"Come on Ginny." but the youngest Weasley didn't move.  
"_Ginny let's go!" _Ophelia hissed and tugged her arm, forcing the young red head into action.

"B-but... Ophelia! Wait! What the hell was that?" Ginny asked as they hit a sprint, their feet hitting the floor in rapid succession.

"It's a very long story." Ophelia said, exasperation drifting into her voice as she towed Ginny behind her.  
"Ophelia!" Ginny cried, confusion and a shade of fear colouring her voice as she yanked her hand from Ophelia's grasp and stopped suddenly.

Ophelia faltered, they were so close, if they were caught now Umbridge would certainly know what they were up to.

"Ginny!" Ophelia begged desperately.

Ginny remained obtuse. She shook her head. "No." she said rather plainly. "I'm not moving until you tell me why that slimy git let you go."

Ophelia's eyes were pleading, "Ginny, Ginny I swear I'll explain everything, can we just get into the library where we'll be safe? I promise I will, but please Ginny, we have to go."

Ginny looked uncertain, a heavy frown furrowed her brow.  
"Ginny _please!_" Ophelia begged.

Shaking her head, Ginny gingerly step forward, watching Ophelia sceptically, "Alright, but you tell me _everything_." she demanded.

"I will." Ophelia promised, relieved that Ginny was coming with her, even if it did mean that she was going have to explain herself, but again she supposed that Ginny would learn eventually and it may even lessen the blow if Ophelia let Ginny in now, rather then waiting until the last minute.

She almost groaned in relief when the library came into view, she saw Madame Prince bent over an enormous book - the likes Hermione would read - at her desk. She had never been so happy to see the old Librarian in her life.

"The Library is closing in fifteen minutes ladies, shouldn't you be heading to your dormitories?" a sickly sweet voice sounded behind them and Ophelia's stomach almost hit the floor. _No...no **please no!**_

She prayed she was hearing things, prayed she would turn and find Harry and Ron laughing that they had been able to frighten her.  
But she was wrong.  
Turning on her heels, Ophelia swallowed audibly as Dolores Umbridge peered at her from over her clipboard.

"I just wanted to grab a book, you know, O.W.L's coming up and all." Ophelia lied, much smoother then she thought she could have managed, she supposed she'd had enough practice in the last few months to warrant some talent at lying.

"Oh really." Umbridge cocked an eyebrow, Ophelia knew she didn't believe a word she said.  
"Yeah. Uh I wanted to see if there was anything to help me with my Charms, I'm brutal at it." Ophelia continued, shrugging sheepishly.  
Umbridge snorted softly, "Do you really think I'm that stupid Lupin?" she hissed as Madame Prince glanced up curiously, her small eyes narrowing, making her look even more like a toad with a perm.

Ophelia bit back the answer she wanted to say.  
"She really was Professor, she asked me to come with her to get a Charms book." Ginny interjected, looking earnest.

Umbridge shook her head, "I know exactly what you two are up to. You're trying to fool me. But you won't fool me. You will follow me to t-"

"Miss Lupin, Miss Weasley, Dolores. You're all out late." all three of them jumped as Madame Prince appeared behind Ophelia.

"These girls claim to have been on their way to acquire a Charms book, but I think they were with Potter and his little gang of rebels. I think they are _lying._" Umbridge put too much effort into the last word, it almost made Ophelia flinch, the faded lettering on her skin itched and crawled.

Madame Prince was silent for a moment, then they all started as she clapped her hands together loudly.  
"Oh my _yes! _Now that you mention it Dolores I do believe these girls were telling the truth, Miss Lupin here came to me asking about a book today at lunch. I told her I would have a look but I'm afraid I just haven't had time today-" Madame Prince was looking at Ophelia now, talking straight at her, Ophelia had to do her best to make it look like she knew exactly what she was on about.

Umbridge's face fell dramatically.

"What?" she snapped, her chubby fingers grasping the edges of her clipboard.

"Yeah -" Ophelia began, delighted the Madame Prince was playing along. "Yeah, I did, I asked Madame Prince if she knew of any books... you know 'Charms For Dummies' or anything like that?" she threw in a laugh for good measure.

Umbridge looked simply furious.  
"And what, _pray tell _are you doing here so late? Why didn't you come earlier?" she snarled.

"That, again is my fault I'm afraid, I told Miss Lupin here to come down at this time, I've had such a busy day, I couldn't possibly have fitted her in at any other time." Madame Prince placed a hand on Ophelia's shoulder, her grip was firm, it was as though she was expecting Umbridge to try and haul her away by force.

The toad-like Senior Under Secretary to the Minister Of Magic scowled, and Ophelia knew deep down that they had won.

Foot steps rapidly approaching made them all pause.

"Professor! Professor! Crabbe came lumbering around the corner, "Professor Umbridge, we've caught Potter!"

"No!" Ginny breathed, and Ophelia nudged her gently.  
"Ssh!"she hissed.

Umbridge licked her lips, and Ophelia had never seen her look more toad like.

She surveyed the two girls carefully, but both Ophelia and Ginny could see they ever of little consequence to Umbridge now.  
"This isn't over." the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher growled, and without warning, turned on her heels and made her way towards Crabbe.

"We have to help him." Ginny said as soon as Umbridge had followed Crabbe around the corner.  
"There's nothing either of you can do for Mr Potter. In his defence, he's always been rather good at getting out of trouble, I would imagine this time would be no different." Madame Prince murmured.

Ophelia had almost forgotten she was there.  
"Thank you, thank you so much f-" she began, but the Librarian held up a hand to silence her.

"Anything to stop that demon of a woman. Now, the two of you are to go straight to your house. I'm going to find Minerva and see if we can't throw a wand in the works." she was looking into the distance, Ophelia could almost hear her mind at work.

"But what about Harry?" Ginny insisted.  
"There's nothing we can do Ginny. If we try and help, we'll only end up getting caught and that's no use to anyone." Ophelia wanted, more then anythign to rush to Harry's aid, to sweep in and save him, but she just couldn't think of anything that would take Umbridge off his case.  
It was, for all intensive purposes, futile to do anything but return to Gryffindor tower and wait to hear news.

"But we can't abandon him." Ginny said, her voice growing small.  
"I know... " Ophelia said softly, but she just couldn't see a way around it.

"Look Ginny, we've only got like five minutes to get back, Professor Mc Gonagall won't let anything bad happen, if we go back maybe Ron or Hermione or the twins made it back."

* * *

It took a further two minutes of discussion to convince a begrudged Ginny that their only option was to infact save themselves and head back to the common room.

On their way, Ginny began to question Ophelia about Draco, and why he had let her go with not so much as a second glance.  
With a deep breath Ophelia began to explain everything that had been happening since she had began at Hogwarts.

She had barely finished when they were crawling into the common room, Ginny's jaw was almost on the floor, but before she had even the slightest chance to ask Ophelia about it, Ron appeared.

"Ginny! Ophelia!" he hurried towards them.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, "What's happened, is everything okay? They've got Harry!" she gasped, as though her conversation with Ophelia had never happened.  
"I know." Ron said miserably, "How did you two get away?" he asked.

Ginny looked at Ophelia, "It was all Ophelia to be fair, she decided we'd go to the library, try make it look like we were studying, but Umbridge caught us, only for Madame Prince backing us up, the old bat would have collared us too."

Ophelia noted she left Draco out. She hid a frown.  
"So what now?" Ophelia asked Ron.

Ron shrugged, "I dunno, I guess we wait."

"Who caught Harry?" Ginny asked after an awkward moment of silence where none of them could decide what to do.

A scowl coloured Ron's face and he glanced at Ophelia.  
"Malfoy and Goyle I think."

Ophelia blinked.  
_He wouldn't, surely he wouldn't. **I'm going to kill him.**_She knew deep down Draco probably had no other option, but she was still annoyed, was there nothing he could have done?  
Dumbledore had stressed to Draco not to change anything about himself, to continue as he had always been so as not to rouse suspicion. But this... this just meant a massive headache for Ophelia, and yet another bridge she was going to have to mend between Draco and her friends.

"Prat." both Ron and Ginny looked surprised when Ophelia uttered the word, "And how on earth did Harry get caught? Merlin's beard I thought he was smarter then that! How did they find us anyways?" Ophelia was agitated now, her formerly good mood seemed to evaporate.

"Dean thinks Marietta talked, Umbridge was pressing her pretty hard." Ron admitted, looking around and giving Dean, who was looking rather shaken by the fire, a nod.

"We'll see about pressing her hard when I catch her. Bloody Ravenclaw, no loyalty." she snapped, her agitation was in full flight now, it was still so soon after the full moon that both Ginny and Ron knew full well not to challenge her head on.

"I know." Ron said soothingly, but there's nothing we can do now. C'mon, we'll wait for Harry by the fire."

And wait they did. The common room was almost empty, and they were close to getting up and searching for him when - at almost twelve o'clock, Harry and Hermione traipsed into the common room, looking haggard, and upset.

"Hermione! Harry!" the three rushed them, giving hugs and once overs, then chorusing the new arrivals with a simultaneous "What happened?"

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, Ophelia thought he looked like he was about to cry.  
"Dumbledore's gone."

"Gone?"

"_Gone_?"

"**GONE**?"

Harry nodded, "He took the blame for the D.A, said it was his idea. Umbridge tried to arrest him with Kingsley and Fudge, but Dumbledore's gone. He escaped." Harry said simply, with a gentle shrug.

"I don't believe it." Ginny held a hand to her mouth.  
"He's gone?" Ron echoed hoarsely.  
"Was it Marietta?" Ophelia asked evenly.

Harry glanced at her and nodded, "Don't worry, Hermione's curse got her."  
When Ophelia frowned, Hermione explained, "Remember the parchment we signed at the beginning of the D.A? Well I put a little hex on it, so we'd know if anyone talked, I should have known when she wasn't around today. But Marietta Edgecomb is _covered _in delightful, puss filled boils." there was a smug note in her voice.

Ophelia snorted, "That's not all she's going to be covered in when I catch her."

When they had finished talking and collectively decided it was time enough for bed, Harry turned to Ophelia and he cleared his throat.  
"You - you'll thank Draco for me?" he asked quietly, out of earshot of everyone bar Hermione.  
"Thank him? I thought it was him that caught you?" Ophelia was extremely confused.

"It was, well sort of. He spotted us, and tried to let us go, but Crabbe spotted us, and he it was all he could do but to catch us. He tried not to though. So please, thank him." Harry said rather awkwardly.

Ophelia blinked once. Twice. She had savage urge to hug Harry.  
And that warm feeling, her good mood fluttered somewhere in her stomach.

"I will." she whispered.  
Turning for the stairs, she paused, and turned back to face Harry, and she did hug him, fiercely.  
"It's going to be okay Harry." she whispered.


	40. Oppression

**An : I don't like this chapter. At all. But I'm on a roll so I may keep going, this is the second last chapter before this story kicks into it's final phase.  
****So updates will probably be fast and furious.  
****Love for you guys, and please keep reviewing, it really means everything to me. xx**

* * *

****

Chapter 40  
  
_An oppression creates a state of war..._

* * *

"So you love Draco?" Ginny conceeded at around three am the following morning.  
She had waited until the rest of the dorm were snoring softly, and slipped behind the curtain surrounding Ophelia's bed, where she found Ophelia sitting, and gazing at her scar. Moe was purring gently on her lap, his tail flicking gingerly from side to side.

They had spoken at length, as Ginny tried to wrap her head around the sheer drama that had become Ophelia's life.

Ophelia nodded at her statement, sleep threatened slowly, she was so tired, and a double potions first thing was far from agreeable.  
"You don't love Harry?" Ginny pressed, her voice wavering this time.

Ophelia frowned at her scarlet duvet.  
"I love Harry, but not in the same way Ginny, Harry's like my best friend, my brother. I do love him, I would do anything, but I don't feel the same way as he does for me."

Ginny was quiet for a long moment, and it was Ophelia who spoke again.  
"You're in love with Harry aren't you?" she said softly, glancing up at Ginny.

Ginny scowled, chewing the inside of her her mouth, then she nodded.  
"Not that he ever notices. I'm just Ron's little sister to Harry." she grumbled.

Ophelia shook her head and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder.  
"That's not true, Harry's just got a lot of other crap on his mind, he's just not focused enough."

"You mean Harry's got _you _on his mind." Ginny corrected, rather brazenly, then her voice fell and her tone was almost apologetic when she saw Ophelia's face fall.  
"It's not your fault. Harry just, really really likes you I guess. I mean, how perfect would you two be together? Your dad's were best friends, you guys are best friends, it would be perfect."

"Apart from the fact that I turn into a wolf and could very easily tear Harry to bits?" Ophelia amended, sarcasm dripping in her voice.  
Ginny shrugged, "That doesn't seem to bother him."

"Well it bothers me." Ophelia snapped, a little louder then she had intended and Lavender Brown stirred.

Ginny swallowed, she rubbed her face in her hands.  
"I'm going to go to sleep." she murmured.  
And Ophelia nodded, "Yeah." she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look Gin, can we just put this behind us?" she said desperately.  
"I'm not in love with Harry, I really don't know how he feels, but I do not love Harry."

Ginny regarded her carefully, as though she was trying to gauge her, then she gave a slow deliberate nod.  
"Alright." she said quietly, "Good night Ophelia."

"Night Gin." Ophelia yawned, and as Ginny disappeared, she dropped onto her pillow with a sigh.

Reaching beneath the pillow, she pulled out her wand, and her enchanted Galleon.

_Hope this doesn't wake you._

She sent, though she secretly hoped he was awake, she hadn't had a chance to speak with him all day.

_But thank you, from me and Harry._

She waited, and then, as there was no reply, she sent him one last message before sleep claimed her, _I love you so much._

* * *

"Take your assigned seats." Snape drawled as he swept into the dungeon.

"Hey." Draco whispered, slipping into the seat next to Ophelia.  
"Hi." she did her best to hide her smile as she drew her homework from her bag.

"Hem hem." the whole class froze as Umbridge followed Snape to his desk and turned to face the class.

"As you may or may not have heard, Albus Dumbledore has been convicted of crimes against The Ministry Of Magic, and has fled the school. I am taking it upon myself to ensure your education is not interrupted because of his crimes, and I am taking up the mantel of Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"No." Ophelia groaned.  
"I know." Draco whispered gently, touching her hand gingerly.

"As of such, there will some new rules." Umbridge smiled.

Ophelia glanced nervously at Draco, who was staring evenly at Umbridge.

Umbridge began to list off her new school rules, most of which were amicably predictable.  
There was a solid groan when she brought the curfew forward an hour.

"And lastly, due to their explosive, uncontrollable natures. Those present in the school, whom are not fully human, will be under close surveillance, and will be required to sit alone in all classes, and are not to leave the castle grounds with any other students." Umbridge chirped.

"That -" Ophelia stood up, pushing her chair back, "-is discrimination, it's illegal and you can't do it!" she pointed at Umbridge, her hand trembling.  
Her outstretched arm reviled her faded, but puckered scar.

"Lupin sit down." Snape snapped.  
"No, no. This is exactly what I meant. You see, even when faced with simple rules she is unable to control her temper!" Umbridge declared.

"Just sit down Ophelia." Draco whispered, tugging at her skirt discreetly.

"No." Ophelia breathed.

"You can't do this!" Ophelia snarled, slamming her fist off the desk.

"Careful now werewolf, I will subdue you if you don't back down." Umbridge's tone never changed, but Ophelia thought she spied her fingers flexing towards her wand.

At this Ophelia's temper did flare, her features twisted and rage gripped her, who was this woman to come into her life and discriminate her over something Ophelia could not possibly control.

Then Umbridge moved, there was a cry, a flash of light and Ophelia froze, her body caught in a full body bind curse.  
She gasped, falling to one side and slapping her eye off the nearest desk.

All but one of the Slytherin's burst into a raucous laughter.

"You used magic on a student! You can't do that!" Hermione shrieked as Ron and Harry leapt to their feet.  
"Silence Miss Granger. Mr Potter. Mr Weasley sit **down.**" Umbridge snapped.

Ophelia struggled on the floor. She could feel a sticky hot substance trickling down her face. She resisted the urge to cry. She would not give Umbridge the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Draco resisted the urge to drop to her side, he knew it would do neither of them any good in the long run.  
Instead he stared down at her, willing her to look at him.

"This -" Umbridge pointed her wand at Ophelia, "- is exactly why Halfbreeds should _not_be allowed in this school." she spat.

Stowing her wand away, her face turned almost angelic.  
She straightened herself up, and cleared her throat with her usual, "Hem hem." and said, "That will be all."

Snape waited until she was at the door before asking, "What about Miss Lupin?"

Umbridge did not even turn, "Do what you will Snape, I don't have time to deal with her kind." she quipped before shutting the door behind her.

"Bitch." Draco heard Ophelia swear beneath her breath.

She wiggled on the floor, and glared at Snape.  
"Are you going to let me up?" she snarled.

Snape cocked an eyebrow, "I'm considering it." he said impassively. Ophelia glanced at Draco, who looked as though he was about to get up, when Snape drew his own wand, and flicked it in Ophelia's general direction.  
Suddenly, her body relaxed, and she lay on the floor for a moment, panting, gathering herself before she sat up.

She touched the side of her face gingerly, it was slightly swollen, she swore under her breath.

"Hospital wing." Snape ordered quietly.

Hermione offered to go with her, and Snape looked as though he was about to agree.

"No." Ophelia snapped, "I could slip her into a corner an murder her." she tucked her hair behind her ear and gathered her stuff.

* * *

A visit to Madame Pomfrey. A wave of her wand, a few soft tut's of disapproval, and Ophelia was sent from the Hospital Wing.

Ophelia wandered through the corridors, unwilling to go back to class while she had an excuse.

Slipping into the second floor girls lavatory, she dropped her bag on the floor, and hoisted herself onto one of the sinks. Peering over her shoulder, she grimaced at the purple bruise forming. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the Galleon.

_Bathroom?_

She sent, and clenched it tightly, and sighed, gazing around her.  
She was surprised when it shuddered.

_On my way._

Her heart leapt foolishly. _What was he doing out of class? _Really, she didn't care, she just wanted to be with him.  
Stowing the Galleon away, she jumped down and turned to the mirror, rapidly fixing her hair, and tidying herself up. She was very much absorbed in smoothing a kink in her shirt when a smooth hand pulled her hair back from her neck and kissed it softly.

Ophelia closed her eyes as Draco wrapped his arms around her.  
"Aren't you afraid I'm going to rip you apart and hide the pieces?" she asked softly.

Draco chortled into her skin, his breath giving her goosebumps.  
He gave her a gentle squeeze, "I wanted to tear her apart and hide the pieces." he said, a cool menace floating into his voice.  
Ophelia nodded, "You and me both." she sighed, tilting her head back and resting it on his shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked, kissing her growing bruise.  
Ophelia shrugged, "I just want these next few weeks to be over. I want to be home with Moony, and you." she added, elbowing him lightly.  
Draco smiled softly, "It'll be over soon."

* * *

Umbridge's reign over the school was brutal. Her punishments severe and she seemed to be waiting for Ophelia at every corner.  
Teacher's were forced to comply with her demands and made Ophelia sit on her own.

The next week was the week preceding the O.W.L's so Ophelia had little time to herself, or to anyone else.  
Study claimed her life, teachers pushed harder and she crammed so much information into her head, she swore it would explode.

On Friday evening, the last day of classes before the exams would start, Ophelia almost forgot her appointment with Professor Mc Gonagall.

She met with her during the last period.  
Ophelia had to stop herself from groaning out loud when she saw Umbridge standing over Minerva Mc Gonagall's shoulder.

"Miss Lupin. Have a seat."


	41. The beginning of the end

**Chapter 41:  
**_The beginning of the end_

* * *

"Where are you going to put him?" Tonks asked, sipping her sweet tea.  
Remus turned from his desk, where he was pouring over two pieces or parchment, each baring a letter he was just finishing.  
"Hmm?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Draco?" Tonks ventured, "Are you going to make him live on the couch?" there was a coy smile playing about her lips.  
Remus paused, and blinked, his cheeks brightening.

Tonks snorted, "Merlin's Beard Remus, surely you've figured that out?" she laughed, her eyes bright when Remus's blush deepened.  
The younger witch narrowed her eyes, "He could just stay with Ophelia?"

Remus looked as though he was about to wretch, "What? In her room? Dora! She's fifteen!"  
"Sixteen in a month." Tonks amended.  
"Still!"

"Oh Remus!" Tonks admonished him, "Really? Don't you remember what you were like at that age?"  
"I remember what Sirius was like at that age!" Remus exclaimed, putting down his quill.

Tonks rolled her eyes.  
"What are you going to do? You have two bedrooms, you could send him to Sirius's?"

"And subject the poor boy to that?" Remus cocked an eyebrow.  
Tonks smiled, "You've just answered your own question. There's no where else for him to stay, and Ophelia won't see him on the couch you know."

Remus shook his head, "I'll arrange something."  
The thought of Ophelia sharing her bed with anyone, let alone her _boyfriend _made him physically ill.  
And as he looked at Tonks, he realised just why Ophelia had been so hostile towards her.

The Lupin's had been on their own for so very long that it was hard for either of them to realise there was any secrets between them.  
He sighed, he was not overly enthusiastic about her choice, but she loved him, and as she had slowly accepted Tonks, Remus felt he owed it to his daughter to accept Draco in turn.

Turning back to his letters, he rolled and bound them, and whistled for Artie.  
The great owl swooped from a near by bookshelf.

"This evening?" Remus asked the owl hopefully, as though expecting to get an answer.

* * *

"Miss Lupin, I am sorry I haven't been able to see you sooner, but between your illness and need for study, there really hasn't been much time." Professor Mc Gonagall said from her desk, sitting neatly with her arms folded. "Ginger Snap?" she offered, motioning to the tin of biscuits between them.  
The Transfiguration Professor seemed to be doing her best to ignore Umbridge, who stood ominously behind her.

Ophelia waved a dismissive hand and took a biscuit, "It's fine. Thank you."

"So-" Mc Gonagall began, peering down at a sheet of parchment on her desk, "- you're grades are admirable, considering the personal difficulties you've had to deal with, though your Divination result is not as high as the others, it would seem you have trouble in that subject?"

"Yeah." Ophelia swallowed, then agreed,adding spitefully, "The change in teacher's didn't help though, I was just getting used to Professor Trelawney when we were changed. But no, it's not my best subject."  
She noted with a small ounce of joy, Umbridge's scowl at her words.

"Well Miss Lupin, I suppose we'll get to it. What are your plans for after your education has ended?"

Ophelia thought about it for a moment, then shrugged, "Well I don't really know Professor, I mean, I'm pretty limited." she hated admitting it in front of Umbridge. She even debated telling Professor Mc Gonagall she wanted to be the next Minister for Magic, just to sicken Umbridge.  
But for some reason she had refrained, because although Ophelia's options were pretty limited due to her condition, there had been one thing playing on her mind.

"There must be some path you wish to follow Lupin." Mc Gonagall's face was surprisingly soft. She felt for the girl, she had taught her father, and she found Ophelia to almost be a carbon copy of Remus.  
Her efforts in and out of class were true, her polite and meek demeanour was never changing, Minerva Mc Gonagall wanted - like all her students - nothing more then for Ophelia to succeed in life, as she would no doubt do if she wasn't chained down by her condition.

Ophelia was silent for a further moment, gathering her courage, it was so much harder to speak freely with Umbridge watching her.  
"I'd like to go into potions. Well... -" she paused, and drew in a deep breath "- I mean, I would really like to go into the Study Room's in St Mungo's. To try to find a cure for Lycanthropy." she said so fast it almost sounded like one word.

The Study Room's in St Mungo's hospital were where new potions and magical cures were created, tried and tested before being released to the general public.

Mc Gonagall paused, Ophelia could almost see her processing what she had just said.  
Then she looked at the parchment on her desk and her eyebrows rose.

"Well I don't see why that isn't a perfectly acceptable course for you to take Miss Lupin. Professor Snape speaks quite highly of your Potion's skills, as does Professor Sprout. As you may or may not know, you must achieve and Outstanding in both Herbology and Potions in your N.E.W.T's to be accepted for the interview process." she seemed quite happy at Ophelia's choice, and Ophelia couldn't help but wonder what she had been expecting her to say and since when had Snape spoken highly of _anyone?_

But something else caught her attention, she knew by the subtle shift in Umbridge's face that it was coming.

"Hem hem?"  
Mc Gonagall tensed, her voice was terse with a forced air of politeness.  
"Yes Dolores?" she asked tersely

"Well... far be it from me to interfere Minerva -" at this Mc Gonagall rolled her eyes and Ophelia had to hide a smirk "- but do you really think a werewolf would even be considered for such a public job, while she would not be dealing directly with the public, the Study Room's in St Mungo's are but a few floors down from wards full of patients, doctors and nurses, were she to have a momentary lapse and decide to bite, she could cause an epidemic."

In the space of those few words, Ophelia managed to go from happy, and almost confident that perhaps this was something she would be able to achieve, to completely humiliated.  
Everything Umbridge said was true, although Ophelia seriously doubted she would ever 'snap' and decide to start biting people, but it was perfectly plausible.  
She was a werewolf, she was dangerous.

"Don't be ridiculous, Miss Lupin has never shown any anger issues!" Professor Mc Gonagall said heatedly turning in her chair to glower at her, and when Umbridge looked as though she was about to answer, Mc Gonagall quipped "Unless given good reason to!"

Ophelia was beyond words. She could feel that lowly pit of despair open in her stomach, how would she ever amount to anything, if she couldn't keep her temper under control? She was a halfbreed, they would never even consider her in St Mungo's.

She stood up and both Umbridge and Mc Gonagall ceased talking, until then, Ophelia hadn't even been aware they were talking.  
"Thank you Professor, but I think that's everything I need to know." she said numbly, tightening her fingers around the strap on her bag until her nails cut into her palm.

"Lupin? No wait, have a sea-"  
"It's alright Professor." Ophelia looked at Mc Gonagall sympathetically, the ageing Transfiguration Professor looked mildly horrified at the way the conversation had turned.

She left the classroom with a ghostlike silence, and as the door closed, Minerva Mc Gonagall dropped her face into her hands.  
_So like Remus._ She thought, _Too easily wounded.  
_

* * *

"How did your meeting with Mc Gonagall go?" Harry asked, swallowing a large chunk of pumpkin pie.  
"Fine." Ophelia lied cheerfully.

It was too close to the exams to burden anyone else with her werewolf woes, and from what she had heard, Harry was having a rough enough time from Umbridge himself, not to mention his odd recurring dream. They were all worried, either about Harry or with their exams, she need not add to it.

"Decide what you're going to do with the rest of your life then?" Ron asked from across the table.  
Ophelia threw him a smile, "I have the rest of my life to figure that out don't I?"

That made them all smile, and Ophelia noted the mood lifted slightly at their part of the table.

"So-" said Hermione, and Ophelia groaned internally knowing that Hermione was of course going to bring them back down to earth. "How are you all feeling about Charms on Monday?"

Ron, Harry and Ophelia groaned in unison.  
"What?" asked Hermione, confused.  
"Can we not talk or think about the O.W.L's for the rest of the night, you can badger us all weekend over them, but can we have tonight off?" all three of them threw on hang dog expressions.

Hermione held up her hands, "Fine! _Fine! _But do-"  
"Don't say you didn't try!" the three said together, repeating a phase that had seemingly become Hermione's mantra over the last couple of days.

She rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself.

Ophelia was a little bit braver about looking over towards the Slytherin's table, her bravery stemmed from the fact that she no longer had to hide Draco away from her friends, though, she did her best to keep it to a minimum - particularly around Harry - because she knew that a couple of weeks would not make up for over four years of being a git.  
That was something that often surprised Ron, Harry and Hermione, Ophelia's free omission that Draco had been a prat, though of course she would always quietly reason that Draco's life was far from simple, and perhaps some, not all, but some of his narcissism.

Goyle was yammering away in his ear, but Draco was returning her gaze, his grey eyes beautifully calm in the clamour of the Great Hall.  
He nodded, and muttered something, giving Goyle the rouse that he was actually paying attention, and when his companion turned away, Draco winked at Ophelia, a smile playing about his lips.

Ophelia bit her own lip to hide the traitorous grin from breaking out.

She glanced down at her hands and flexed her fingers, her red and yellow nail polish was chipped, she wondered if Parvati would re-paint them for her.

"He's changed."  
Ophelia almost jumped as Ron murmured softly. Hermione had managed to pigeon hole Harry into a discussion about S.P.E.W, the sight of which was comical as Harry tried to look supportive and interested.

Ophelia frowned, "Draco? How so?"  
But even as she said it, she thought back to her first encounter's with the Slytherin.  
On the train he had been haughty, filled with apparent pride and had carried his nose so high Ophelia wondered how he had ever been able to see where he was going.}  
But it was Ophelia that had witnessed the transformation in Draco, from his dark looks to having his pale hands hold back her hair as she vomited abysmally that night after her first full moon at Hogwarts.  
She had seen the range of emotion the boy was capable of.

His jealousy of Harry, his fear of his father, his anxiety about joining the Order, and his love for her.

When she looked at him now, she supposed he had come along way from the boy she had met on the train, and after all, before she ever set foot in Hogwarts, that was all he was seen as.

"No." Ophelia turned to Ron, "No, not _changed, _he's just himself." she smiled, and though Ron's smile was uncertain, he nodded.

* * *

He wondered if this was what it felt like to be under the influence of Amortenia.  
To be completely and totally in love with someone seemed oddly frightening, as if a piece of him was forever bound to Ophelia. Draco knew, with a sort of ominous thought, that no matter what happened, no matter what paths life led them down, that he would always belong to the Gryffindor Werewolf, or the Daughter Of the Moon - a nickname he had come up recently - or merely to the girl who had shown him the light.

She was upset, Umbridge was a few steps sort of completely alienating the girl.  
Students - terrified of Umbridge - now avoided her, and the new Headmistress went above and beyond to find reasons to harass and bother Ophelia.

"You really have to stop letting that woman get to you." Draco's breath was hot against her neck, and Ophelia was finding it hard to string together a coherent thought as his teeth grazed the skin.  
She often wondered if it was a werewolf thing, but there was something about Draco's teeth on her skin that made her shiver to her very core.

"I know." she breathed, her hands in his hair, it was hard to stop thinking about Umbridge, it was hard to try and ignore the fact that she was stared at everywhere she went.  
It was hard to forget the hate or pity filled glances. It was hard to be the only Halfbreed in the school.

To their credit, Harry, Ron, Hermione and a handful of other Gryffindor's, including Ginny, Neville and the twins stood up for her, Ron even going so far as breaking s Ravenclaw sixth year, Ivan Ulrich's nose for calling Ophelia a dirty beast, and shoving her harshly in the corridor.  
Ophelia had never felt more admiration for him then she did in that moment, and for Draco - who had been standing across the corridor - he had never in his life, wanted to be Weasley more then the moment his knuckles connected with Ulrich's jaw.

His attention was brought swiftly back to his girlfriend when Ophelia's teeth grazed his earlobe.

He had never been more frustrated that they could no longer use the room of Requirement, as Umbridge had posted Filch on almost permanent watch.  
The second floor girls lavatory was the only place that they were remotely safe, and even then, they were occasionally interrupted by Moaning Myrtle.

"I can't wait until you move in." she whispered, tilting her head back.  
Draco snickered against her skin, "Oh yeah, because our sex life is going to sky rocket in your dad's house."

Ophelia laughed, realising just how awkward it would be with her father around.

"I know." she admitted, then added "It's just so hard, having to still sneak around." she pouted.  
Draco smiled at her, and cupped her face in his hands.  
"_I know." _he agreed, kissing her cheek, "But we've just to get through these bloody exams, then we have the whole summer to ourselves." he smiled at her.

Ophelia sighed but nodded, and distangled herself from him.

It was getting late, and the last thing she needed was to be caught out late.  
She threw Draco a half smile.

"Goodnight." she whispered, and pressed her lips firmly to his.  
"Goodnight." Draco echoed as their lips parted.

They went their separate ways from the bathroom, Ophelia up towards the Gryffindor tower, and Draco down towards the Slytherin dungeons, both thinking solely of each other.


	42. Why'd you have to go?

**Chapter 41 :  
**Once upon a time on the same side,  
at the same day,  
and why'd you have to go,  
have to go and throw it all away?

* * *

She was tired when she reached the common room, she stifled a yawn as she slipped through the portrait hole.

As she suspected, the Gryffindor common room was littered with fifth years, each looking more stressed then the last as they poured over their notes and books.  
Hermione was in the midst of the students, while Harry and Ron were talking in the corner.

Ron spotted her first, and waved her over.  
Ophelia stepped around and over her fellow students, and made her way across the room and over to the boys.  
"Hey." Ophelia smiled, running a hand through her hair.

"Hey." Ron and Harry greeted her warmly.  
"This came for you earlier." Ron dove into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope and handed it to her.  
Ophelia frowned, who was sending her letters so late?

"Thanks." she smiled, and slipped her finger under the rim on the envelope and tore it open swiftly.  
The letter was short, but Ophelia felt a smile tug at her lips as she saw her father's handwriting decorate the parchment.

_Ophelia,  
I hope this letter finds you well darling, I know you're probably worrying about next week and everything that comes with it.  
I want you to know this is completely natural, everyone goes through it.  
You know I love you more then the world itself, and no matter what you decide to do with your life, I will be there for you.  
I am so proud of you Ophelia, I mean that in every way possible. _  
_You have done yourself and me proud, and, I know your mother would be very proud of you.  
All my love darling,_  
_Moony_

She smiled at the parchment. Glancing at the boys, she explained "Moony." and they nodded understandingly. They talked sparingly, and Ophelia found herself making her way towards her dormitory before midnight.

* * *

"Here." Crabbe thrust the parchment into Draco's hands, and the Slytherin frowned, he hand't been expecting any mail, and he didn't recognise the writing on the address. He frowned at Crabbe who shrugged.

His frown deepened and Draco tore the letter open, then frowned at the words.

_Draco,  
I'm writing to wish you the very best of luck in the next too weeks. _  
_Look out for yourself, and watch the Pup for me, she needs someone to._  
_Believe in yourself, everything is going to work out. _  
_You have people looking out for you._  
_I know you will excel in the O.W.L's and everything is going to be alright Draco._  
_Keep looking forward. _  
_Thinking of you, _  
_Moony_

Draco blinked, and he swallowed hard, "Father." he lied, his voice breaking as he looked at Goyle.  
He couldn't believe it.  
Something welled inside him, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of gratitude towards Remus Lupin.  
Here was this man, whom he had ridiculed openly, welcoming him into his home and wishing him well.

It was odd, confusing even but Draco had to admit that there was something sweet in the letter.  
He excused himself quietly. A smile on his lips, he was chuffed more then anything.  
Did this mean Lupin liked him? Or merely accepted him?

He made the decision to pen a reply tomorrow after the exams, when he returned to the library to try and cram enough in to get him through the following days exams.  
For know, he resigned himself to sit in his dorm, and study.

* * *

The following morning, every fifth year in the school was as pale as one of the ghosts floating around them at breakfast.  
Hannah Abbott ran, screaming from the Great Hall, claiming she couldn't do it.

Her breakdown rugged at Ophelia's already frayed nerves.  
Had Harry not been far to pre-occupied with his disturbing nights sleep and he own panic at the O.W.L's he would have noticed Ophelia was even paler then usual.  
He sat next to him, staring at her breakfast as though it was some strange creature. Hermione was buried in an overly large book and randomly spat out snippet's of information that none of them had heard before and sent half the table scurrying for their books.

"Can't you stop doing that?" Ron snapped through a mouthful of sausage as he peered over her shoulder.  
"Doing what?" Hermione replied, her voice sharp.  
"Er fightening the table? Ophelia looks like a good fright would do her in!" he grumbled, and Hermione looked up.

Ophelia simultaneously pinching the bridge of her nose and bouncing her knee.  
She looked as though she was about to vomit.  
"You''ll be fine." Harry snapped out of his thoughts for long enough to sound reassuring.

Ophelia couldn't even spare him a smile. She feared any movement would induce vomiting.

Suddenly, Umbridge stood up from her seat, and Ophelia heard a few hurried whispers.  
"Not already!"  
"I can't do this!"

"Hem hem." she cleared her throat and stared around her. "I'd like to remind you all before you head off to your classes that the Great Hall will be reserved for the O.W.L examinations for the next two weeks, those of you with free periods may use the third classroom on the fifth floor for study." she smiled sickly, "Fifth years may have one hour study while the room is in preparation for the Charms exam."

"I can't do this." Ophelia whimpered. Panic gripping her tightly. To get into the Study Rooms of St. Mungo's Ophelia needed mostly Outstanding results in her exams, she was capable of it, if only she would believe in herself.

"I'm going to go study." she said hoarsely, rising from her chair.  
"I'll come with you." Neville stood up with her, "I'll quiz you if you like."  
Ophelia threw him a grateful look, "Thanks." she smiled softly.

"See you soon?" she offered to the trio.  
"I might follow you guys." Harry admitted, and soon, half the Gryffindor table were on their feet, shuffling after Neville and Ophelia.  
By the time they reached the empty classroom, Ophelia was pretty sure that most of the school's fifth years were following them.  
Neville asked her questions the whole way and Ophelia found herself feeling at lot happier because she was able to answer them.

There was a desperate air in the classroom that only heightened as time went on, and Ophelia felt as though her stomach was about to drop when Professor Mc Gonagall appeared in the doorway.  
The room fell victim to a deafening silence and all eyes were on the Transfiguration Professor.

"All fifth years are to report to the Great Hall. Your exams are about to begin."

The sound of their collective footsteps in dull successive thumps was consuming.  
_Only exams. They're only exams. _She told herself.

_Ex__ams that could help you go far. _

She shook her head and followed the crowd into the Great Hall which had been transformed.  
Gone were the four long tables, instead were row upon row of neatly sat desks.

Umbridge stood on the Headmaster's pew, surveying them all in mild interest.  
Professor Flitwick delegated their seats.  
Ophelia was stuck between Crabbe and Pansy Parkson, and was mildly disgusted.  
She had hoped she would be close to Hermione, or even Draco, merely for comfort.

Umbridge began to dictate the rules and regulations. They were fairly standard, nothing Ophelia would have trouble maintaining.  
Once she was finished, the papers were handed out and the great hourglass perched on the staff desk turned of it's own accord and the exam began.

Ophelia closed her eyes and drew a deep breath.  
Her heart hammered in her chest but she forced her breathing and pulse into a soft rhythm.

_Just an exam Ophelia. _She repeated, and turned the paper over.  
Across the hall, Hermione was already scribbling furiously, many other students were staring at the exam sheet in mild horror.

Ophelia surveyed the first question warily, she read it three times, then nodded to nobody in particular. Cracking her fingers and grasping her quill, Ophelia dipped it in ink and put the nib to the parchment.

Umbridge stalked the rows of students, her tiny heels clicking on the stone floor. If Ophelia had not been so absorbed in the exam, the sound would have annoyed her.

For over half an hour she wrote quite happily, her tidy writing flowing across the page.

When the hour glass was equal in both sides, there was a resounding bang from far away.  
Ophelia blinked. Unsure if she had actually heard it.

Shaking her head, she pressed on.

After another five minutes, her hand had begun to cramp, so she laid down her quill and shook out her hand, trying to ease the tension.  
Then she heard it again. The resounding thump echoed again. This time louder.

She frowned, and heard a distinct "Humph!" from Professor Umbridge.  
Her beady eyes fixed on the door.

Ophelia noted other students gazing around them.  
More heads raised as yet another bang.  
This time it sounded closer. Definitely closer.  
Placing her quill down Ophelia copied most of the other students and looked around. Umbridge was stalking towards the door at the end of the hall, even frombehind Ophelia knew she was wearing a scowl. Her eyes moved across the hall and found a beautiful grey pair watching her.

Draco cocked an eyebrow and motioned towards the door with his head.  
Ophelia shrugged.

A loud series of bangs directly outside the door made Ophelia jump.  
Students were now truly interested, some looked worried, Hermione was chewing her nails and Harry and Ron were staring at the door.

Umbridge made it to the door and under the mutterings of her fellow students Ophelia heard Umbridge say something about "-disrupting an official examination!"  
She hauled open the doors and the next few minutes were some of the most chaotic Ophelia had ever experienced in her life.

The doors flew open and suddenly the Great Hall was filled with bangs and crashes. Colours filled the enchanted ceiling as fireworks exploded around them.  
Umbridge was thrown to the floor as Fred and George darted into the Hall on a pair of brooms. An explosion close to Ophelia sent her and those next to her scurrying for the floor.  
More and more fireworks exploded until the Hall was filled with heat, sparks, bangs, screaming, running and too bright colours.

Every student in the hall was out of their seats, running and diving, trying to avoid the fireworks which seemed intent on destruction.  
Ophelia saw Draco narrowly avoid a pink explosion, but noted the ends of his robes smoked slightly, and she laughed despite herself, and suddenly it seemed contagious.  
She heard Luna's dreamy laugh and Neville's snort.  
She heard Seamus shout "Jaysus!" and Dean burst into laughter.  
Draco and Crabbe were chortling away and it seemed the drama had turned into a game of sorts, dodging and laughing.

"SILENCE! I WILL HAVE ORDER!" Umbridge began to scream over the turmoil, but nobody listened to her. The level of noise increased to such a din that Ophelia had to resist the urge to cover her ears.

Fred and George zoomed around the hall, roaring and tossing fireworks at will into the madness below.  
There was a particularly loud bang, one that made Ophelia turn, and a scream fell from her lips as a dragon, made entirely of fire, swooped over the hall.  
What had been good natured fun had suddenly taken a panicked air.

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her to one side, she couldn't hear what he was saying over the roar of the dragon-shaped flames, but when he pointed to the doors, Ophelia understood.  
Already frightened students were scrambling for the door and Ophelia thought she heard Fred and George arguing overhead, but she couldn't be sure.  
Harry towed her through the crowd, catching her twice before she fell over a discarded book or bag.

They made it out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Corridor by the ends of their robes as the dragon reared on them.  
Ron and Hermione were already there, panting and gasping. Looking at each other with raised eyebrows, their gasps turned into breathless laughter.

They moved away from the wide doors of the Great Hall, keeping back from the multitude of fifth years spewing out.  
Ophelia spied Draco, and was about to smile, when to her right.  
Harry groaned, and fell to the floor.


	43. Seeing is believing

**An : **_I know every time I go on hiatus or lose my mojo, I come back with some lame ass apology.  
Basically, my horse - my very best friend in the whole world was very ill and she had to be put to sleep in late June.  
__I am only now starting to feel again.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 42 :  
**_Seeing is believing, _  
_or so it would seem..._

* * *

''Harry?''  
''Harry!''

''What's wrong with him?'' Ophelia cried over the hustle and bustle of the fifth years hurrying about around them.  
''I dunno, Harry mate?'' Ron said weakly.  
Hermione shunted the two aside none to gently, ''Harry?'' she said - rather brusquely Ophelia thought.  
''Harry Potter!'' Hermione gave him a sharp prod in the chest and Harry's eyes shot open.

''He'sgotSiriuswe'vegottagototheMinistry!'' his words were such a sudden rush that none of his concerned friends hadn't even the slightest inclination as to what he was saying.  
''What?'' Ophelia frowned.

''Yeah, slow down a bit mate, gave us a right sc-'' Ron began but Harry cut him off.  
''Voldemort's got _Sirius!'' _Harry snapped, looking as though he had come out the wrong side of a Dementor's kiss.

''What?'' his words made their blood run cold.  
''How can you possibly know that Harry?'' Hermione's eyes narrowed.  
''I saw it! I saw him, he has Sirius in the Department of Mysteries.'' Harry's chest rose and fell rapidly and his fingers rubbed his scar roughly.

''Harry!'' Hermione chastised, ''Professor Dumbledore said you can't let him in like that!''  
''Hermione, he _has Sirius!_'' Harry almost roared.

''Guys.'' Ophelia held up her hands gently, ''Not here?'' she whispered, motioning around them where several of the fifth years were beginning to regard them curiously.

''We have to do something!'' Harry hissed under his breath, struggling to his feet.  
''Like what Harry?'' Hermione was exasperated now, Ophelia could see the annoyance flash briefly on her friends face.

''Kreacher.'' Harry said, as though the decrepit House Elf was suddenly the answer to all of his questions.

''What?'' Ophelia frowned, genuinely confused.

''We need to get to a fireplace.'' Harry said sternly.  
''Harry all the fireplaces are being monitored!'' Hermione looked fit to ring his neck.  
''Not all of them!'' Harry lowered his voice, and cast a conspiratorial look in Umbridge's direction.  
''Mate!'' Ron gasped.

''Okay, I'm sorry, can someone please tell me what is going on?'' Ophelia gritted her teeth.

_How could Voldemort have Sirius? Sirius wasn't allowed out on active duty? _  
_How did Harry know this? He had told her that sometimes he could see and feel what Voldemort did, but he also told her that Snape was teaching him to block all that out._

The three stopped, and looked questioningly at her.  
She shrugged lightly.

Harry swallowed, and Ophelia could see him trying to be patient. ''The dreams I told you about?''  
''The corridor in the Ministry?''

''Yes. He's there. He's got Sirius, I saw him.'' Harry's voice was strained.  
''Oh...'' Ophelia's face fell.

Comprehension fell on her like a ton of bricks. They had to do something.  
But Dumbledore was gone and an owl would take far too long.

''We could distract her?'' Ophelia murmured.  
''What?! Ophelia don't be stupid!'' Hermione was losing it slowly. ''We can't break into a teacher's office and illegally use the Floo network! We don't even know if Voldemort has him, what if he was just planting the idea in Harry's head?''

''Look, if we can check Grimauld Place and Sirius is there we know it was just a rouse. If he's not there, then-'' Harry reasoned.

''Then what Harry?!''

Ophelia was certain that Hermione would resort to violence soon if Harry didn't pay her any attention.

''Then we go Hermione!'' Harry finally cracked.  
''Wha-''  
''Guys!'' Ophelia tugged on Harry's sleeve as Umbridge trundled towards them, giving Ron a stink-eye to be reckoned with, ''-we need to go now!''  
''Hermione, you go with Harry, I reckon Ophelia and I can keep the old wench busy for long enough.'' Ron agreed.

Ophelia nodded, and as Hermione made to argue, Harry snatched her arm and began to tow her away.  
''Where are they going?'' Umbridge called shrilly.

_And we're up._ Ophelia resisted the urge to flex her neck.  
She threw Ron a conspiratorial look and he nodded once.

''WHAT PROFESSOR? I CAN'T HEAR YOU?'' Ron held one hand to his ear and squinted at Umbridge.  
The Under-secretary to the Minister looked rather affronted at being roared at by a 15 year old. ''Mr Weasley why are you shouting?'' she snapped.  
''SORRY?'' Ron roared, and Ophelia had to try her best not to laugh.

''I think one of the Whizbangs went off to close to his ear Professor, I think it's effected his hearing.'' Ophelia explained, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
''WHACHU SAY 'FELIA?''

Ophelia threw an apologetic look in Umbridge's direction.  
''PROFESSOR UMBRIDGE WANTS TO KNOW WHERE HARRY AND HERMIONE ARE GOING!'' Ophelia yelled.  
''For heavens sake Lupin, can't you just answer me?'' Umbridge chastised.

''What?-'' Ophelia frowned, then nodded ''-oh right yeah, am... I dunno...'' she shrugged.  
''WHATCHU SAY?'' Ron looked as though he himself was trying not to laugh, Ophelia had to admit, he was doing a bloody good job.  
Over Umbridge's shoulder, Ophelia could see Draco standing with Crabbe and Goyle, watching the scene with a mixture of confusion and bemusement.

''I THINK YOU SHOULD GO SEE MADAME POMFREY RON!'' Ophelia called, turning her back on Umbridge and facing Ron, as she did, she reached into her pocket and flashed the DA coin within.  
Ron nodded once, and Ophelia saw the glimpse of comprehension flicker in his eyes. If, _if _they had to go, surely it would be better to have more then just the four of them.

''I'LL SEE YOU LATER YEAH?'' Ron roared and Ophelia nodded briefly.  
Turning back to Umbridge, Ophelia felt rather nervous all of a sudden. What if what Harry has seen was true? What if Voldemort did have Sirius? Where were the rest of the Order? Immediately her first concern was that of her father.

Ophelia knew that while she was in school, her father had been spending a great deal of time with his old friend, what if he too had been taken?  
Or worse, what if- she couldn't. The thought didn't bare thinking about.

''Miss Lupin are you even listening to me or are you as deaf as Weasley?!'' Umbridge's unnaturally high voice scolded, and it was then Ophelia realised she had not heard a word she was saying.  
''I'm sorry Professor, what were you saying?'' she dropped her head.

''Where have Potter and Granger gone?'' Umbridge demanded, tapping her pink floral heels off the floor.  
''Potter and Gr- oh! Harry and Hermione?'' Ophelia blinked, feigning confusion.

''Merlin's Beard Lupin! Answer me!'' Umbridge shouted, rage boiling over.  
''Sorry Professor, I knocked my head trying to get away from one of them fireworks, I don't remember? Who's missing?'' Ophelia blinked again.  
Umbridge let lose a sound somewhere between a cry of outrage and a growl of anger.

''Mr Malfoy!'' she summoned imperiously.  
Draco stepped forward immediately, looking very brisk and eyeing Ophelia with disdain for Umbridge's benefit.

''Take her to the Hospital Wing.'' she spat in Ophelia's direction.  
Draco pretended to look peeved and only for she knew better, Ophelia would have believed him.

''C'mon then Lupin.'' he hissed, grabbing her arm.

* * *

''Ophelia what is going on?'' Draco asked sharply, pulling her into an empty corridor.  
''Do you know anything about You Know Who's plans?'' Ophelia blurted.  
''What? You know I don't!'' Draco exclaimed, ''What is going on?''

''Something is happening, Harry thinks he's got Sirius locked up somewhere!'' she exclaimed.  
Draco blanched, ''What? How does Harry figure that?'' he stammered, utterly perplexed.

Ophelia waved a dismissive hand at him.  
''It doesn't matter, can you help us?'' she pleaded.

''How ca-'' Draco was cut off by a shrill _chriiiiiiiiiiiiiip! _which made both he and Ophelia jump.  
_ ''Inquisitorial Squad to Report to Professor Umbridge's office, any sightings of known members of the recently disbanded _Dumbledore's Army _are to be apprehended on sight!''_

It was Umbridge's voice, but where was it coming from?  
Draco hissed, a sharp exhale of air through gritted teeth. He drew his wand and pressed the tip of it to his badge.  
''Yes Professor.'' he drawled quietly, then looking up and seeing Ophelia's quizzical look he said, ''For instant communication. They're quite useful.''

Ophelia shook her head, now was not the time to admire Umbridge's handiwork surely.  
Then she froze, Umbridge's office? She swallowed the heavy lump in her throat. ''Draco!'' she cried, ''Harry, Hermione! They're in her office!''  
''What?!'' Draco frowned, looking stunned, Ophelia looked around her quickly, looking terrified.  
''Take me there!'' she pleaded, ''Now Draco, pretend you caught me!''

It took Draco a minute of silence to comprehend, and Ophelia, impatient and panicked, interrupted his trail of thought.  
''Draco!'' she snapped.

* * *

They were too late, when they arrived, Harry, Hermione and Umbridge were gone.  
Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny were being held at wand point by Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and a sharp looking Ravenclaw, who Ophelia was only vaguely familiar with.

''Oi!'' Ron barked at Draco, who was holding Ophelia's arm behind her back to make it look better, of course, what none of them really saw was the careful, loving lines Draco's thumb traced along her snowy forearm.

Draco gingerly pushed Ophelia towards the others, who threw her looks of concern.  
''What's going on?'' Draco snarled at the others.

''Professor Umbridge took Potter and the Mudblood to the Forbidden Forest, they was gonna show her something.'' Crabbe's voice was thick and deep, it reminded Ophelia of a cave troll.  
''Is Harry okay?'' Ophelia muttered to Ron.

''Oi Halfbreed! Shut the fuck up before I mess that pretty face of your up!'' Crabbe barked dumbly.  
What happened next was a blur. Draco whirled around, grey eyes flashing dangerously.  
''Don't you dare call her that!'' he snarled like a feral cat, drawing his wand and suddenly with a _crack!_Crabbe was slumped against the nearby pink wall, knocking two ceramic plates off the walls and smashing them nearby.

''What's your problem Malfoy?'' Zabini shouted, affronted.  
Ophelia drew her wand and held it at Zabini, the Ravenclaw boy and Goyle.  
''Drop your wands before I break them.'' she hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously with that look that rarely crossed her face. One that signalled to the primal nature of her condition.  
Startled, the Ravenclaw, surely having heard rumours of the Gryffindor Werewolf, dropped his wand in a panic.  
Ron leaped forward and the two of them hurtled, brawling to the floor.

Goyle and Zabini were distracted.  
''Petrificus Totalus!'' both Ophelia and Draco shouted together. If their situation hadn't been so dire, it would have been quite amusing that they had sent forth the same spell and both of their targets keeled over at precisely the same moment.

Luna, Neville and Ginny scurried forward and retrieved their wands from the pockets of the fallen, and it was Ginny who began erasing memories.  
When they were finished, and Ron had managed to knock the Ravenclaw boy out with a brutal uppercut, that they all turned to regard Draco anxiously.  
Understanding, Draco stowed his wand and held up his hands inoffensively. Ophelia saw Neville and Luna exchange a curious glance.

''What now?'' Ron asked, wiping his bloodied lip.  
''Did they see him?'' Ophelia asked hopefully, casting a glance over to the fireplace.

''No.'' Ron said weakly, ''Kreacher was there. He said Sirius was gone.''  
Ophelia's heart twisted. ''No...'' she whispered.

It was Draco who spoke next.  
''Where's Umbridge?''

Ophelia saw Ron try to hide his scowl as Draco spoke.  
''Hermione led her and Harry to the forest, said she was gonna show her _Dumbledore's secret weapon._I dunno what she's playing at.'' he shrugged, looking slightly worried now.

Ophelia grimaced. What the hell were they going to do?

''We have to go.'' Ginny admonished them, ''We have to get Harry and Hermione and we have to go to the Ministry.''  
''How?'' Neville asked, perplexed.

''Fly?'' Ophelia offered.  
''You can take my broom.'' Draco murmured.

''We don't all have brooms.'' Ron groaned.  
''Thestrals?'' Luna asked politely.

''What in Merlin's Great Saggy Pants is a Thestral?'' Ron asked sharply.  
''You'll see.'' said Luna in a sing song voice, and she bounced towards the door, where she paused, ''-or maybe you won't.''


	44. The Only Solution

**Chapter 43 :  
**_And the only solution was to  
Stand and Fight_

* * *

They ran, as fast as they could, hair flying, wands drawn, panting towards the forbidden forest.  
Draco pulled Ophelia back as they neared Hagrid's hut.

''I'll come with you.'' he said, breathing hard, glancing ahead towards the others as they ran on, oblivious.

''No, you can't, then they will know, he'll kill you on the spot if he see's you with us.'' Ophelia was breathing equally hard, her hair sticking to her face as she spoke.  
''What are you going to do if he's there? You _can't fight_him Ophelia.'' Draco frowned, suddenly becoming very quiet.

''We have to do something, Harry would come for me if it was Moony. Sirius is the _only_ family he has Draco.'' Ophelia reasoned, trying to make him see. She had to do this, she had to make it up to Harry some way.

''Ophelia-'' he began, but she cut him off.  
''Draco _please,_ I have to do this. I need to help him, I owe him that much - you need to go back to the castle.'' she begged, wishing for once he would just leave, didn't he realise that by asking her to stay, he was tearing at her already frayed loyalties.  
Sirius was a member of the Order.  
Ophelia's first loyalty lay with the Order of The Pheonix, and stopping Voldemort.

What ever Voldemort was after, if she could help Harry foil him, she would.

''You're not serious. Ophelia _tell m_e you aren't serious?'' Draco's mouth dropped, he knew Potter, Weasley and Granger would go - of course they would. He had often wondered if they enjoyed getting in over their heads or perhaps it was just coincidence that lead them into trouble.

However he had expected - or rather _hoped, _that Ophelia would bow out, and deign to stay at the castle.  
Yet here she was, pleading with him to let her run off on some inane adventure with Potter and his crew of misfits. He didn't want to let her go, every part of his being screamed against it.  
What if she didn't return? If she got hurt?

Or worse? If he should never see her face again?  
But forcing her to stay would make her angry with him, would cause trouble with her friends, it would drive a wedge between them and he knew that he had caused enough upheaval in her life already.  
''Let me come with you.'' he whispered, feeling defeated.

Hesitating, Ophelia took his pale face in her tiny hands, a solemn, yet wholly determined look on her face.  
''You need to stay here, you need to lay low remember? When we come back, everything will be okay.'' she promised him, her voice full of vindication.

''Ophelia!'' Ron called, startling them.  
She spun and saw Harry and Hermione looking bedraggled as they ran from the forest.

Swallowing harshly, Ophelia turned back to Draco.  
''Go.'' she ordered, her voice no longer soft and pleading, but demanding and slightly harsher then she had wished.  
She saw him cast a suspicious glance in Harry's direction.

''_Draco go!'' _a sense of panic over took Ophelia, in a swift movement, she drove her lips against his all to briefly and then shoved him away from her, before turning her back on him and running to meet Harry and Hermione with the others.

It took all she had not to glance back at Draco.

_Nice going genius. _She scolded herself.  
_Didn't need to be that harsh did you? _She loathed herself for snapping at him, but he needed it, he needed to go back to the castle and stay as far out of harms way as she could place him.

''What's going on?'' she panted, catching up to her friends and trying to ignore the dulcet twang of her heart.  
She knew he was still watching, she could feel it in her bones.

Harry began to relay what had happened, and when he was half way through telling them how Grawp had been attacked by the Centuars, he stopped, and a cold look fell on his face.  
Ophelia could feel his presence behind her, and for a second, she even thought she could smell him, but he was there, standing right behind her.

''I am not going to get involved because it is not my place.'' Draco's voice was cold, colder than Ophelia had ever heard, it made her shiver.  
''But I swear Potter, if anything, _anything _happens to her, you'll have me to answer to.'' he snarled, low and Ophelia could feel the tension emanating from his body.

She wanted to hold him, she wanted to run away and hide with him from the world.  
But she couldn't, she owed this much at least to Harry, how could she possibly bail out now?

To her immense surprise Harry gave Draco a stiff sort of a nod, and in a swift movement that made her jump, Draco's lips were at her ear.

''Come back to me.'' he whispered, and he was gone, leaving a gaping hole in her heart.  
She felt as though she had been punched in the chest, and it was several minutes before she was even remotely functional.  
She vaguely heard Harry and Luna debate how they would get to the Ministry, and something about a Thestral?

Numbly, she followed Hermione, and stood stupidly when Harry and Luna began helping the others climb onto something she couldn't see.  
It was utterly bizarre, Ginny and Hermione looked like they were straddling thin air.

''Ophelia?'' Hermione whispered, noticing the distant werewolf from her uneasy perch on said invisible being.  
''Hmm?'' Ophelia glanced up at her, eyes clearing.

Harry boosted her up behind Ron, and she clung on for dear life as something beneath her shook and with a whoosh that took her breath away, she was flying.  
Ron let loose several wildly colourful expletives, and they were truly in the air.  
Ophelia had only flown on a broom twice,this was just outrageous.

She could feel the beast between her legs, the scales were rough against her thighs, she could hear it's beating wings, but she could not see it, she glanced at Hermione and Ginny, clinging to each other on another Thestral - that she could not see and she laughed, for it was one of the funniest sights she would ever see.  
Hermione, Ginny, and well all of them really, appeared to be sitting in mid-air, riding nothing but the wind.

Up ahead, she heard Harry's voice.  
''The Ministry Of Magic - Visitor's Entrance.''

She had only even been to the Ministry for registration, she was sure today would prove more interesting.  
How would they even get in? Surely somebody would stop a group of school children, for they were all still in their uniforms, and question them as to why they her skiving from school.

Deciding not to dwell on it, she imagined Harry would concoct some fool hardy plan and they would get in by then skin of their teeth, Ophelia resigned herself to hold tightly to Ron, burying her head in his shoulder blade, and closing her eyes.

* * *

It felt like hours before they reached any sign of civilisation. The scales of whatever creäture she found herself sitting on had rubbed Ophelia's thighs raw, it was a terrible feeling and she cursed the pleated skirt that was part of her uniform.

Another several minutes brooding and she felt the beast shudder, and fall forward suddenly, hurtling towards the cobbled back allies of London.  
Ophelia heard herself scream before she even realised she had opened her mouth.

Along with her own blood-curdling, fear filled scream, she could hear Hermione's and Ginny's carried on the wind, and though Ron, Harry and Luna remained stoically quiet, she could have sworn she heard a squeak from Neville's direction.  
Though, with the wind roaring past her, it was hard to tell just what she had heard.

As they drew dangerously near to the ground she felt the something catch in the wind, as if the Thestral beneath her had thrown out it's wings against the wind and began to slow rapidly.

The dismounted, legs shaking and hair askew at the darkened end of an alleyway that stank of garbage.  
''Come on!'' Ron took the lead, ''There's an entrance over here, I've used it with dad!''

It was a red phone box, a perfectly ordinary, red muggle phone box.  
Ophelia blinked.  
_Okay then._

All seven of them attempting to squeeze into the small space.

Ron managed to free his arm from behind Harry and dialled several buttons.  
_''Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name or names, and the nature of your business. We hope you have a pleasant day.''_

The disembodied voice of a female Ministry Official sounded softly from somewhere within the phone booth, and with a not altogether smooth movement, the booth began to descend slowly.

''Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ophelia Lupin and Luna Lovegood.'' Harry said loudly.  
_''And your reason for visiting us Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, Mr Longbottom, Miss Lupin and Miss Lovegood?'' _the voice of the Ministry Official responded sharply.

''Er... we're here to stop Lord Voldemort.'' Harry shrugged.  
Ophelia cocked an eyebrow.

''Subtle.'' she snorted, and Harry glanced at her, a tired smile on his face.

_''Very good, if you could take your badges below-'' _on cue, seven golden badges dropped into the change section of the phone - ''_-and be sure to wear them at all times. We hope your visit is pleasant.''_

Now they all snorted.  
''Pleasant?'' Ron rolled his eyes, and helped Hermione scoop the badges up and hand them out.

''Better keep these on.'' Harry said, suddenly serious, ''We wouldn't want to break any rules now would we?''

This elicited a shy laugh from the group.

_We're really going to do this?_ Ophelia swallowed.  
She was nervous now, and although she was certain that she was not the only one, she was damned if she was going to admit it.

The phone booth/elevator continued downwards, along with Ophelia's stomach.

_What if Voldemort was here? What would they do if they ran into him? Seven 5th years against the greatest Dark Wizard of all time?_

By the time the phone booth stopped, Ophelia's lower lip was trembling, and in a mixture of relief and pity, she noted Ron was deathly pale and Hermione was chewing her nails.

''Come on!'' Harry was through the doors before they had fully opened.

* * *

It was empty.

Absolutely, dismally empty.

Ophelia's heart sank. They raced from the muggle phone booth, through the main hall of the Ministry of Magic. The dark marble floors and walls, with their high arches were dreadfully intimidating.  
In the centre of the room, sat a magnificent statue, a golden witch, wizard, centaur and house elf gleamed as they spouted water into the fountain below.

Ophelia would have stopped to look if Ginny hadn't taken her hand and forced her to run even faster.

''Mate do you know where you're going?'' Ron called, his voice echoing too loudly in the cavernous room.  
''Yes-'' Harry's voice was full of conviction, ''-this is they way my dreams took me.''

Apparently that was all they needed, and they followed him, never slowing, down and down, flights of stairs, and elevators, into the deepest cavities of the Ministry.

It was when they stepped into a circular room, lit by three torches that illuminated several black doors, that Ophelia knew they had gone to far.

''We shouldn't be here.'' she whispered, and Ginny shot her a sideways glance.  
''It'll be okay, Harry knows what he's doing.'' Ginny gave her hand a squeeze.

_Did he? _Ophelia was under the impression they were just running through the Ministry of Magic like fools.

''Which way Harry?'' Hermione asked quietly.  
Harry looked stumped.

''I - I'm not sure, in my dreams... there was only one door.''

_Great. _

''Well then-'' Hermione's voice was brisk, and Ophelia could hear the underlying tension, ''- we'll just have to try them all.''

The first door they tried was locked, Hermione had the genius idea of marking the doors after they had discovered every time they re-entered the circular room, the walls and door spun, like a giant merry-go-round.

The second door led them into a room similar to Professor Snape's dungeon, full of cauldron's and vials of bubbling, foaming, and smoking liquids.  
''No.'' Harry sighed, and they backed out, allowing Hermione to mark the door before the room began to spin.

The third led them into a terrible room, dark and dank, it smelled of rotten eggs and on the seemingly hundreds of shelves, sat jars of misty fluid, and in the fluid, brains.  
Varied shapes and sizes, of what most certainly seemed to be human brains.

Ophelia gagged, and wordlessly, the gaggle of friends stumbled out of the room.

''Here!'' Harry cried, as the fourth door opened into an almost black corridor, so dark Ophelia had to squint and extend a lit wand to see the outline of the dark door at the end.

''This is it.'' Harry stiffened somewhat, drawing his wand.  
The other members of the D.A mimicked his movement, drawing their own and Ophelia could see each of them preparing.

Down the corridor they went, Harry leading, and the rest in pairs behind him.

When they reached the door, Harry extended a hand, and almost simultaneously, the D.A members pointed their wands at the door.  
Ophelia began reviewing every spell her father, or the professor's at Beauxbatons had ever taught her, and she thanked her lucky stars that her father had a keen interest in D.A.D.A.

When Harry yanked the door open, every muscle in her body was taut and ready, yet once more, there was nothing sinister or evil lurking behind the closed door.

Instead they were in one of the biggest rooms Ophelia had ever even imagined could exist.

Row upon row of towering shelves.  
It was similar to an enormous library, yet instead of finding books on the shelves, there were crystal orbs, not unlike the ones Professor Trelawney used in Divination, and as she realised where they were, Ron breathed.

''The Hall Of Prophecies!''

''The Hall of _what?'' _Hermione frowned.  
''The Hall Of Prophecies, this is where every prophecy ever spoken is stored, I've only ever heard rumours about it. This is like top secret Ministry stuff, the Hall of Prophecies has never been confirmed to exist.'' Ophelia murmured.

''Oh...'' Hermione's eyes widened and she gazed around in wonder.  
''There must be hundreds.'' Neville murmured.

''Thousands, easily.'' Ginny agreed.  
''My father says the Ministry keeps them so they can predict the future.'' Luna sighed.

Nobody had the strength or the nerve to argue with her.  
''Come on.'' Harry was gazing at a golden plaque high on the first column of shelves, it had a number that Ophelia couldn't quite see in the dull light.  
''It's this way.''

Once more they followed him, trusting the Boy Who Lived to lead them into the depths of a battle they could surely not win.

Through row after row they lumbered, Harry became more frantic the further they went.  
''He should be here!'' he growled after several minutes of panic, and he stopped.

''Maybe it was Voldemort trying to trick you?'' Hermione ventured timidly.  
''Yeah mate, maybe we should go?'' Ron added, glancing around nervously.

They were all of them, very uncomfortable, none of them willing to admit the overwhelming sensation that they were being watched.

Just as Harry made to answer Ron and Hermione, Neville piped up from the back.

''Harry, why does that one have your name on it?''

''_What?_'' Harry frowned.  
Neville was in fact pointing at a crystal orb, and as Ophelia squinted, she saw the label, _Harry Potter and the Dark Lord._

What the hell?

''My name?'' Harry repeated, obviously as dumbfounded as the rest of them.  
As he walked across the aisle and reached up to take the prophecy with his name on it down, Ophelia felt a cold chill run down her spine.

It wasn't until Harry held the shining orb in his hands, that she knew it was too late.

''Give me the prophecy now Potter, and you and your little friends might still walk away from this.'' the voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy, and Ophelia's heart lurched as she watched several Death Eater's emerge from the darkness.


	45. To Stand and Fight

**AN : **I am not even remotely impressed with this chapter, but I've written and re-written it so many times, that this will have to do.  
This is the final in Harry Potter and The Daughter of The Moon.  
There will be a prologue with a few one shots, but this is it.  
To those of you who were here and started this journey with Ophelia and I so very long ago, a tip my Quill to you.

**Fallen**_Epiphany_

* * *

****

Chapter 43 :  
_And the only solution was to  
Stand and Fight_

* * *

Ophelia's feet slapped off the tiled floor as she ran.  
Heart pounding, hair flying, wand drawn as she shouted curses over her shoulder.

''OBLIVIATE!'' she screamed, and she heard, rather then saw it's effects, apparently, she had not been the only one sending curses over her shoulder, crashes and the tinkling of breaking glass coupled with a few screams and choice swear words as row upon row of fallen prophecies now blocked the Death Eater's path.

Of course, they merely apparated around the blockage, but it afforded Ophelia a second of relief as she pressed on, grabbing Luna's hand and towing her alongside.  
''Come on!'' Ron roared, reaching the end of an aisle and shoving a black door open with his shoulder, before abruptly disappearing.

Then they were falling.  
Ophelia's hair whipped about her in a flurry, arms and legs flailing in vain to try and slow herself down, and she knew in that instant that she was about to die.

The black marble floor raced up to meet them and as she opened her mouth to utter a last shriek, she was vaguely aware of Hermione's voice.

''_Aresto Momentum!''_

Which a winding jerk, they were all stopped abruptly, but a breath away from the dark floor, before they were dropped with a soft thud.

Ophelia grunted, and tried, like the others to scramble to her feet and gather her surroundings.

The room was cavernous, it looked familiar, and Ophelia wondered if they had passed it already on their travels.  
There were shouts from above them and Ophelia looked up to see the Death Eater's converge at the open door way high above their heads.

''Harry!'' she cried, ''Harry - we need to move!'' she shoved him, and they began to run.

''We need to split up.'' Neville panted, ''It's Harry they want and that Prophecy, if we're split up they won't know where he is.''  
Harry made to argue but surprisingly Luna cut him off.

''They'll expect you to go with Ron and Hermione, so Neville and I will go with you.'' she said serenely, hurrying along next to them.

''I'll go with Ophelia.'' Ginny huffed, ''-Then Ron and Hermione can go together.''  
''Right.'' Ron said stiffly, and he took Hermione's hand and they departed from the group, turning left and running down a narrow corridor, shouting and making as much noise as possible.

''Here.'' Ophelia stopped, rather short of breath. ''Let's give them a few tasters, - you get out of here Harry.'' she turned in time to see several Death Eaters disapparate and reappear on the floor where they had been not minutes previously.

''Go Harry!'' she heard Ginny command, followed by the scuffling of footsteps as Luna and Neville dragged him off.

Ophelia braced herself and lowered her stance slightly, and she was never so grateful in her life that her father had been a D.A.D.A teacher.  
Remus had taught her all she knew on the subject and she was well versed in duelling technique, though she lacked in experience, she knew the theory, and she hoped that would be enough.

She doubted however, she would ever gain the experience to fire a Bat-Boogey Hex like Ginny Weasley.

''Protego!'' Ophelia bellowed as Malfoy gave his wand a sharp jerk and a red flash collided with Ophelia's shield with a force that nearly bowled the two girls over.

''Flipendo!'' Ophelia threw back and to her delight, Lucius Malfoy flew back several feet and knocked over more Death Eater's, their masks scattering across the floor.

Ophelia could see them now, she knew all their faces from the pictures Harry had posted in the Room Of Requirement.

Rudolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, Malfoy, Avery, Macnair, Rookwood, Mulciber, Nott, Crabbe, Jugson, and Antonin Dolohov.

Her uncle. Her uncle was here. He was actually related to her, her mother's brother.

_Come on Ophelia! He's a Death Eater! _she scolded herself.

''Find Potter!'' she heard Bellatrix shriek and several of the Death Eater's. Including both Lestranges and Malfoy disapparated.  
Ophelia and Ginny were left to face Dolohov, Avery and Rookwood.

''Pretty little girls aren't you? Didn't your Mommy tell you not to go sticking your nose where it don't belong?'' Avery snarled, taunting the girls as he wandered nearer to them, clearly not seeing them as any form of a real threat.

Both Ginny and Ophelia lowered their stances further, readying themselves for an onslaught.

''They is pretty ain't they.'' Rookwood grinned, and even from her position at the other side of the room she could see him leering at them, looking like a cat that caught a canary.

Ophelia gripped her wand tightly, various incantations springing to mind.

''This one looks a bit lanky though, she could do with a bit of a feed up eh?'' Dolohov eyed Ophelia carefully.  
''You have a look of a mangy werewolf if ever I saw one, old Greyback would have a great laugh with you little puppy.''

Ophelia's spine prickled, if she were a dog her hackles would have been neatly and firmly raised. The name Greyback struck a chord, the werewolf community was quite small, and Ophelia knew too well that he was the wolf that had bitten her father and was the reason in turn that she was a werewolf.

''You do look familiar though little werewolf. What's your name?''

''Ain't that Lupin's little bitch?'' Rookwood murmured.  
_  
Uh-oh..._

''Lupin?'' Dolohov blinked, and tilted his head to one side, and Ophelia could see the understanding flash before his eyes.

''No...You can't be...'' he whispered.

Ophelia stood tall, she raised her wand, and with a voice that surprised even her, she shouted, ''Yes I am!'' then with a sharp flourish of her wand she roared, ''REDUCTO!''

The floor before the Death Eater's exploded, sending fragments of tiles everywhere and plunging them all into a cloud of black soot and smoke.

From the corridor's behind them there was more shouting, and Ophelia thought she could hear Harry's cry from the depths of the halls.  
''Ginny!'' she coughed, as the smoke enveloped them.

''I'm here!'' Ginny's hand found hers, and in a flurry of swearing, stumbling and miss-fired curses, Ophelia and Ginny were running down the corridor.

The Death Eater's were in hot pursuit an from the sounds of it, they weren't far behind, the smoke was beginning to clear, and Ophelia's eyes stung.  
''We need to get out of here!'' she tried to keep her voice level, but fear, and a certain amount of exhaustion crept into it.

Dolohov knew who she was now, how stupid of her to bait him like that, she was putting herself and her father at risk.  
_Moony. _Oh how she wished he was there by her side, to help her through this, Moony would protect her, he had done so all his life.

They found themselves in a room with an arched Dais, it's tattered curtains billowing softly, it looked lethargic, peaceful, if it were not for the tumultuous battle raging around it.

Bellatrix Lestrange was cackling madly, her black hair waving like a wild animal of it's own accord as she tore around the room, firing spells and curses.  
Ophelia saw Hermione on the floor, eyes closed and not moving.  
Her heart stopped, and then.

It was like magic.

As her eyes fell on Harry, who had been pinned into a corner by Malfoy, she heard a familiar voice roar.  
**_''Get away from my Godson!''_**

And then they began to appear.  
Sirius, Kinsley, Mr Weasley, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and _Moony!_

He was there! Relief flooded Ophelia and she felt a knew sense of purpose, they could not be beaten now, not with the Order there.

The battle raged once more, Dolohov and Rookwood arrived just in time to be easily dispatched by the joined efforts of Tonks and Mr Weasley.

''Ophelia!'' Tonks caught her shoulder, ''Are you okay? You need to get out o-'' she paused, and aimed a curse directly between Rudolphus Lestrange's shoulder blades as he made to curse Remus.  
In that moment, Ophelia's image of Tonks changed, she had saved her father. Tonks had saved Moony.  
Ophelia would never be able to repay her that kindness.

Ophelia's trail of thought was derailed as soon as she heard the fateful words Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked in her disgusting sing-song voice.  
She watched, in slow motion as Sirius began to fall, and disappeared into the arch she had admired not moments ago.

''NOOO! SIRIUS!'' she heard Harry bellow, and she watched, dumbstruck as her father held a distraught Harry back from the arch.  
Ophelia's tears were hot and she was filled wit ha mix of emotions, rage ruled, and grief, sadness for her friend, and hatred for that accursed woman.

Harry broke free of Remus's grasp, and bolted down the corridor.  
Something had changed, the Death Eater's had picked up a more frantic note and Ginny screamed as she saw one of them grasp his forearm and wince.

''HE'S COMING!'' she cried, as loud as she could, ''THEY'VE SUMMONED VOLDEMORT!''  
Now it was the Order's turn to pick up a more frantic note, Ophelia tried to make her way across the hall to her father, he was standing by the arch where his friend had only just fallen.

Tonks had rejoined the fray and seemed to be clearing a path for Ophelia.  
They needed to get out of there, not a single one of them stood a chance against Voldemort, alone or united the would all certainly die.

''Moony!'' Ophelia called over the din.  
Her father turned, disbelief on his face, as if this was the last place he had expected to see her, but where else would she be? She would have to be here, she was a Gryffindor true, loyal and brave.

Glancing to the side, Ophelia saw Tonks caught up in a duel against Lucius Malfoy, but it was not Malfoy Ophelia was watching, it was Dolohov, he was rising clumsily to his feet once more and appeared to be bleeding profusely from a gash above his eye. Ophelia was knocked to her feet by two duelling wizards she couldn't identify, she thought it might be Mad-Eye and Nott. Her wand skitted across the floor, well out of reach and Ophelia cursed, her eyes finding the now fully functioning Dolohov.  
He raised his wand, Tonks was oblivious.

Ophelia's wand was too far away, she would never get it and disarm him before he fired his curse.  
She did the only thing she could thing of.

Ophelia leapt to her feet and sprinted across the hall.  
''Tonks!'' she called, her voice lost in the din.

Both Lucius and Macnair let loose a curse at the same time, Ophelia reached Tonks with not a nanosecond to spare, and she shoved her harshly out of harms way.

Neither curse was aimed to kill.  
But both together proved to much for the frail young werewolf.  
She had seen it coming, the minute her hands reached Tonks she knew that there would be no time to save herself, and as the two jets of light, one purple, one red shot towards her, Ophelia felt a pang of guilt.

She wished she could have stopped time, just for enough time to embrace her father and tell him she loved him. To ensure Draco was kept safe, to tell Harry it was okay and to tell them all not to mourn her.  
There was enough sadness in the world.

She was glad there was no pain, but dying felt like nothing she had ever thought it would, as she fell, the world took on a spectacularly slow pace. Everything looked bright and shiny, except for one thing.

* * *

Remus Lupin had never run so fast in his life. It couldn't be. This wasn't true. Not her, not now, not his baby.

She hit the ground silently, and both Lucius and Dolohov looked slightly shocked, she was but a child, Death Eater's yes, but not entirely heartless.  
Lucius felt disgust for the vile young girl who had seduced his pride and joy, but she was a young girl, a harmless interloper in a war not meant for her.

''No, no darling please.'' Remus dropped to his knees, his whole world had just been rocked to its very core.

First Sirius, his only true friend in the world, and know her, his little girl.  
His trembling fingers felt for a pulse but found none, no breath blew from her thin lips, her eyes have closed were unseeing.

Tonks lay beside him, whimpering and sobbing about how it was all her fault.  
Remus was oblivious, nothing mattered now, nothing.  
She was gone.  
Just like that, and it didn't matter that Voldemort was coming, or that the battle had not ceased purely because her heart had.

He threw himself across her body and could do nothing to fend the tears.  
Gwen, Lily, James, Sirius, and now Ophelia?

Was he truly meant to be unhappy? Was their to be nothing but misery in his life.  
His one true ray of sunshine had been snuffed out, gone, right before his eyes.

**Fin**


	46. Everything Ends

**Prologue  
**_Part I  
Draco's Grief_

_The days following the deaths of both Ophelia and Sirius left the trio of friends feeling utterly bereft.  
But Harry thought and he was certain that Hermione and Ron would agree, the hardest part of Ophelia's passing was not knowing he would never see her again.  
It was in fact the look Draco Malfoy's face when he left Dumbledore's office that evening.  
Draco looked like Harry expected one should look after receiving a Dementor's kiss._

His face paler then usual looked gaunt, corpse-like almost, his grey eyes grew dull, nearing lifeless, and all the while he looked as though he was missing something.  
Seeing him, this arrogant, spoiled Pure Blood who had shown not sign of concern for anyone other then himself was shattered at the news of his loves death.

Harry had expected him to at least try and engage in some form of fight with him, part of him wanted Draco to, because while Harry had used his outburst in Dumbledore's office to curb any violent tendencies, he thought Draco too might need some was to let out his emotion.

Instead the Slytherin drew into himself, for who could he speak to?  
Not Harry or his friends, for then he would face allegations amongst his Slytherin friends.  
What made it worse was Pansy and Daphne flinging themselves at him, when he had Ophelia to think about, they had been easy to rebuff, but now the girls were desperate to know what ailed their dark Prince, and deigned to make him feel better.

_Part II  
The Resurrection Stone_

_He had wanted to see them, all of them, and it wasn't until he had drank in his parents and Sirius's shapes that he found a smiling face next to Remus that he hadn't thought he would see.  
__''You're doing great Harry.'' Ophelia's voice was distant, as though she were speaking from the other side of a closed window.  
She stepped, or rather glided forward, whichever is your preferred terminology, for her feet didn't exactly touch the ground. She looked about the same age, though her cheeks were much rounder, her eyes brighter.  
Reaching up, she made to touch his face, and Harry closed his eyes, to both of their dismay, her hand slipped though him, not even leaving a trace of a touch.  
She gave him a sad look, then glanced towards the castle, a pained look crossing her eyes.  
''He's alright, I saw him not too long ago, he's far from the fighting.'' Harry murmured, for once not feeling the slightest bit of anger towards Draco for owning her heart.  
Ophelia sighed, and smiled, wholeheartedly at Harry.  
Then she reached back and drew the necklace with the crescent moon on it from her neck, and held it out. That had been a gift from Draco hadn't it? Why give it to him?  
''Ophelia.'' Remus warned.  
''Take it.'' she pleaded, ''Someday it might find it's way back to him.''_

_Harry cautiously extended a hand and Ophelia dropped the chain into his open palm, to her delight and Harry's astonishment, the chain stopped in his hand and became whole once more_.

_''How?'' Harry gasped.  
Ophelia laughed, the sound was like music to his years, three years since he had heard that laugh.  
''Magic.'' she winked._

_Part III  
A Gentleman's Agreement  
_

_It was several hours after the battle when Harry had found him.  
Draco had been wandering another desecrated corridor, wondering on his life. It was over, everything was over.  
She was still gone though, and now her father too, Draco had tried to save him, but he had been too late, Antion Dolohov struck him down before Draco could do anything.  
It had been Draco that had dragged the body of Remus Lupin to the Great Hall though, nobody had noticed him, soot and debris coating his clothes and hair, a black eye and a split lip proved guise enough.  
''Draco!'' Harry had called him, and jogged up to him, well after morning had broke over the castle's fallen walls.  
Draco turned, eyeing him cautiously.  
''What do you want? Want me to raise my hands and follow the rest of the scum?'' Draco's words were harsh as he spat at Harry.  
Harry merely held up a hand, ''I come with something from a mutual friend.'' he reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver chain.  
Draco gasped.  
''Where did you get that?!''  
She gave it to me.  
''She was wearing it the day she left.'' Draco frowned.  
''She gave it to me recently.'' a ghost of a smile played about Harry's lips.  
''How?'' Draco breathed as Harry handed him the chain.  
Harry chuckled, ''Magic.''_

_Part IV  
Finding It's Way Home  
_

_Teddy Lupin wandered through Diagon Alley peering in shop windows and dragging his feet as usual, at 17, he was old enough to be let out on his own, upon reaching the age of Wizard Maturity, his father's old cottage had been transferred into his name.  
Teddy didn't live alone though, oh no, which was also part of the reason he found himself in Diagon Alley so early on a Sunday morning when he should have been asleep.  
His house mate was sick, getting on in years, old Moe needed a boost to keep him going through the winter.  
Nearing twenty, the cat had been another heirloom, this time from his late half-sister Ophelia.  
All he had to know Ophelia by was word of mouth, some tatty old photos and the tatty old cat, and Harry still couldn't talk about Ophelia or his father without getting upset, Ginny on the other hand was great at it, she encouraged Teddy to ask questions frequently, keeping them alive in his mind and heart._

As he stepped out of the Magical Menagere that cool autumnal day, he heard a strange voice call him.  
''Excuse me, Lupin isn't it?''  
Teddy turned, shoving Moe's tonic into his coat pocket, ''Yeah?''  
The man was roughly Harry's age, shocking blonde hair and grey eyes. Teddy was pretty sure he had heard Ron give out about him on several occasions.

''Can I help you?'' Teddy frowned.  
''Forgive me. My name is Draco Malfoy, I was a close friend of your sisters.'' Draco smiled softly.  
Teddy folded his arms.  
''Never heard anyone call you her friend.'' he stated plainly.  
Draco smiled sadly, ''I'd well believe it, in any case, I've not come to start trouble, I just have something I thought you might like to keep. This was Ophelia's.'' from the breast pocket of his robe, Draco drew out Ophelia's necklace and held it out to Teddy.  
''I gave it to her one Christmas. I think it should stay in the first Lupin heirloom?'' he offered, a small smile staying about his lips.  
Teddy frowned, and took the necklace carefully.  
''That's nice.'' he murmured.  
''It's yours.'' Draco bowed his head and without another word, he walked away, leaving the young Lupin reeling with varied thoughts.

Mostly, he was overwhelmed by a sense of closeness to his late sister Ophelia, that he had never felt before, and as he put the chain around his neck and tucked it under his shirt, the feeling never left him, until he took his final breath.


End file.
